Home is where the heart is
by TempeGeller
Summary: Ellis was pregnant of chief Webber child, Vanessa. She left town, and he never found out. Years later, Vanessa gets transfered to Seatle Grace. She meets up with our favourite charecters and Meredith. But how will they react to Merediths secret sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**Here's a new Grey's anatomy story. This is a what if story. Not the what if Meredith would have been pregnant story, cause they have been done a lot. This is a story that I had never seen before. And I really wanted to write it. This is what if Ellis Grey would have been pregnant? What if the chief was the father? It starts in the presant day, Vanessa Grey, who's the daughter off Richard Webber and Ellis Grey gets transfarred to Seatle Grace hospital. She hasn't seen Meredith in a long time, and she has no idea her sister works at the hospital. Meredith didn't tell about her sister to the rest off the staff. How will they react? How will Derrek react that his wife didn't tell him about her sister? How would Christine react to her sister keeping a secrit like that. And how would Lexie react that her sister was not compeltly hones with her? But most importantly can Nessie and Meredith build up a relationship like they used to, and can they grow beside their diferanties. And can the chief get to know the daughter he never knew. **

**Disclaimer: The charecters of Grey's anatomy don't belong to me, otherwise George O'Malley would not be dead. And we would be looking for a nice love interest. Altough I made up Vanessa 'Nessie' Grey. **

**Enjoy, please review. Tell me what you think about this story. I'm feeling really insicure about this, and I'm not sure if I'm going th right way. Your opinion means a lot to me. How do you think everyone should react.  
a) Lexie  
b)Christina  
c) the chief  
d) Derrek  
e) any other charecter you like.. **

**I really need your help. A lot of reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I write a lot faster. And I intend to make intersting twist and turns. **

**So please review, if I get more then 5. A new chapter will be up by monday, So you know what you have to do. If I have more then 3, a new chapter will be up by tuesday.**

**

* * *

**

**Home is where the heart is…**

**1. Vanessa Grey**

_**Children's Hospital Boston**_

Vanessa Elizabeth Grey was staring at her boss Dr. Mandez. He had called the young Grey in his office to discuss something important. Vanessa Grey was a blond girl. She had blue eyes, a bit like the ocean. And her face was short and had a round shape. Her cheek line was a bit angular. Her blond hear was very dark, sometimes it would almost seem brown. Her skin was very tinned. She had a slim figure. She was wearing blue scrubs, ready to go to surgery.

"We are relocating you to Seattle Grace Hospital." Dr. Mandrez said

"Relocating?!" Vanessa Grey turned to face him. "How can you relocate me? I asked to start my fellowship in Pediatric. Why can't I stay?"

"Miss Grey, our staff is over crowded." He watched at him. "You are by far our brightest residence. In Seattle there is no one taking the fellowship. You are going to learn from Arizona Robbins herself."

"What happens if I don't want to go?" Vanessa turned to the doctor "What if I ask you to stay?"

"Doctor Grey, this is the best thing." Dr. Mandrez says "Seattle Grace hospital has a top program. You are very lucky we will sent you there."

Vanessa turned around walking out of the room. Her fellow doctors were staring at her. Jane her best friend walked up to her.

"Nessie, what's going on?" Jane stood next to her. "What did he say? Did you get in for the fellowship."

"Oh I got in right." Vanessa was cranky

"That's great. Congratulations." Jane hugged her. "Why are you so unhappy?"

"Cause I didn't get in here." Jane was confused "I got in the Seattle Grace program. Which means I have to move to Seattle."

"Nes, this a hush opportunity" Jane turned to her "It's the best program of the whole country. You are lucky that you got in."

"I was born in Boston, my whole life is in Boston." Vanessa replied "I can't leave Boston."

"Sure you can."

Vanessa took a deep breath. She turned around, walking towards Mr. Mandrez. "When do I leave?"

_**Seattle Grace Hospital.**_

"So you have a student for your fellowship?" Dr. Miranda Bailey informed. Dr. Arizona Robbins was staring in front of her. "Dr. Robbins?"

"Oh, sorry." Arizona turned to her "Vanessa, Vanessa Grey."

"Another Grey." Dr. Bailey rolled her eyes. "Just what we need around here."

"Actually she's quiet talented." Arizona replied. "She was first off her class. And she likes Pediatric department. I'm happy to have another resident on my service again."

"What hospital is she from?" Dr. Bailey couldn't help but be curios.

"Children's hospital Boston." Arizona replied.

_**Seattle airport**_

Vanessa got of the plain. No one was waiting for her, Seattle was not familiar. Her mum was in a home there, until she died about a year ago. She hadn't hear much about them. Not even of her sister Meredith. She didn't know where Meredith went. When she started med school, Meredith left for Europe. That was the last thing she heard of Meredith. She knew that she should have tried to get contact with Meredith once again. But her heart couldn't handle being turned down by her sister once more again. She walked out of the airport. Watching the streets off Seattle. It was calm, she had to be in Seattle Grace in about a half hour. And she had to hurry. She couldn't afford to be late on her fist day off work. She didn't want to Dr. Robbins to think any less of her.

A cab stopped right in front of her. She sat down on the back seat of the car.

"Seattle Grace hospital, please." Vanessa asked. The cab driver started the car. Heading to the hospital. She couldn't believe she was in Seattle. The city were it rains all the time. She was never going to get used to the weather around here. In Boston it didn't rain that much. Not as much as here in Seattle. Vanessa couldn't help but wonder. About how life was going to be. She didn't have friends, she didn't have family. No boyfriend. She was on her own. She was a 27 year old, that was on a whole new place. And she was nervous about it. Very, very nervous.

The care stopped in front of the hospital. She got out of the car, looking in front of her. It was not small, this place was hush, she was afraid she would get lost. On her fist day. She was afraid to get in, she was afraid to start somewhere. This was her fist day, she never imagined having another fist day. She believe that she would never leave the hospital. But now she had. What did she have to do? Get in there, are you are going to be late. Her unconscious mind was screaming at her. To get inside.

She slowly walked trough the door. Not sure, where to go. Who to talk to. A man with dark black hear was stepping in front off him. His hear was kind short. And he was wearing scrubs.

"Excuse me." The man turned around "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where Dr. Robbins is? I'm a new resident. And I'm kind of getting lost."

"No, problem." Derek Sheppard walked towards the lift. "I'll bring you there. My name is Derek Sheppard."

" 'The' Derek Sheppard." Vanessa was enthusiastic "You are like the best neurosurgeon in the country. I'm Vanessa, Vanessa Grey."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Grey." He shook her hand. The elevator stopped at the 2nd floor. Arizona Robbins got in the elevator.

"It seems that we already found her." Derek smiled at her.

"Me?" Arizona stared at Derek.

"I'm Vanessa Grey, I'm your new resident." She shook her hand. Slowly she followed her. Derek watched how they got of the elevator. At the newt floor he stepped off the elevator. He was facing George O'Malley. The doctor that almost left for Iraq. An intervention was needed to stop him. But in the end, they made him stay.

"Dr. Sheppard, here are the MRI scans." George handed them to him. "We just took them from the patient. Do you see anything strange?"

"No directly." Derek kept the scans to the light. "I'll have a better look. Can you prep Cynthia Stevens for my operation?"

"Okay, Dr. Sheppard." He walked away. Mark walked behind him.

"See you have O'Malley as your intern." Mark laughed "So that's how you pass the time, now Meredith is not available for any surgery. Since she's still recovering from that liver transplantation. So have you seen the new doctor?"

"Vanessa Grey." Derek and Mark walked trough the halls of the hospital slowly. "Yeah, she seems nice. Or at least, she sounded nice."

"And is she.." Mark gave him a look. "I mean is she hot?"

"Please, Mark." Derek smiled "I thought you and Lexie were a couple. A real couple."

"Well, it's not because me and Little Grey are together." Mark had a playful smile on his face. "That I can't check what is on the market anymore. It's not like you aren't checking out any woman. Just because you are married."

"Yeah, she's cute." Derek laughed "Wanted to heart that. She's cute. Happy now."

"Very" Mark

"So, you are Dr. Grey?" Vanessa nodded. "Well, it seems that we are getting quiet the collection of Dr. Grey's around here."

"Oh, that's nice." Vanessa smiled

"Are you by any chance related to Meredith or Lexie Grey?" Vanessa stared at the doctor. Meredith Grey, her sister name had come up. She didn't know how to react. What did she have to tell that new doctor? That Meredith Grey was her sister? That she was Ellis Grey's other daughter. Her story was rather complicated. Her mother got pregnant after some kind of affair with god knows who. Meredith knew, but she never told her. Her big sister never told her, who her real father was.

"I have a sister named Meredith." Vanessa was straight. "The last time I saw her she was bag backing trough Europe."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. So why did you choose for pediatrics?"

"Well, I love children. And I chose that in my internship. I chose to work with children. And I wanted to be a surgeon. Just like my mum." Vanessa stared

They didn't really say a lot the rest of the day. Arizona gave her a tour of the department, and they met some of her sweet little patients. Little children that were brought in. She always hated that children were suffering like that. That was why she chose this. So she could help children, help them get better. She knew that she would join 'doctor with no borders' after she finished this program. Travel the world for a while. She like Dr. Arizona Robbins. She had to admit that, she was a very talented doctor. Her first day was not that bad, professionally that was. Her personal life didn't really become more easy. Finding out that Meredith mind be here, was a big shock to her. Okay, it wasn't that big shock. Meredith did take care of her mum, but she expected her to take off. Apparently she didn't do that. She was a doctor.

Very secretly she would have hoped run in to her. No such luck. It was like she didn't even work at this hospital. She was Grey number 3 at the hospital. And she kind of liked it. She didn't however know who this Lexie Grey was. She never heard of her, and she was no family member. Her shift was done, and she hadn't met Meredith yet. She didn't meet her in the dressing room. And she wanted to see her again. She sat down on the bank, lying down for a second. She seemed very tired. It had been a hard day. Maybe she had to wait, until tomorrow. A woman sat down next to her. She had blond short hair.

"Hey." She replied "I'm Izzie Stevens."

"Hey, I'm Vanessa Grey." Vanessa shook Izzie 's hand.

"You aren't by any chance related to Meredith Grey?" Izzie stared at her "Cause you look like her."

"She's my sister." Izzie stared at her. Meredith had another sister. Meredith never mentioned any other sister. She believed that she didn't have any sister except Lexie and Molly Grey. But here was a girl that said she was Meredith's sister.

"You are Ellis Grey's daughter?"

"Yes"

"How is that possible?" Izzie stared at her. "Meredith never mentioned anything about you. I mean she didn't mention she had a sister."

"Where's Mer anyway?" Vanessa stared at her. "I mean she works here right."

"Yes, but she kind off had part of her liver removed last week. If you were her sister, you would have known that." Izzie didn't want the mention the whole Lexie Grey thing. Specially since she didn't know anything about this 'Vanessa Grey'. Meredith Grey's sister.

"I kind of lost contact with her." Vanessa replied "I haven't seen her since, well since a long time. Can you take me to her. Please. Or can you at least tell me what room she's in."

Izzie shower her Meredith's room. The first thing she noticed was a girl sleeping on her arm. A girl with brown hear. Staying by her side. The place where she should have been. Vanessa should have been by her sisters side. Questions were rising in herself: Why did they remove part of her liver? For who was the transplantation? And who was the girl lying on her sisters arm? And most importantly, what did she have to say to her sister. Did she need to tell her that she loved her? She didn't know what to tell her after all this time. If she hadn't been transferred she would never have met Meredith her sister again. She slowly entered the room.

Lexie's eyes flew open. She seemed very surprised to see someone unknown enter her sisters room. She hadn't seen this girl in her whole life. Which told her, that she didn't work in the hospital. She wasn't wearing scrub either, just the normal casual clothes. On her face she could read a fear. Or excitement. She couldn't really keep those two separated.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here?" Lexie sat down. Getting of the chair next to Meredith.

"I'm just…"

That second Meredith's eyes opened. Staring trough the room. She saw Lexie, staring at her. Glad to see her awake. At the other hand, she felt that she didn't have Lexie's full attention. Like someone ells was standing in this room. Someone Lexie didn't know. She slowly turned her face. To find Vanessa, her younger sister standing there. Meredith got chills in her spine. What was Vanessa doing here? Who called Vanessa? No one could have, she never told anyone that she had another sister. She didn't want them to know, she didn't want them to ask about her. She was sure it was for the better, she never returned to her. She believed her sister was better off without her.

"Nessie…" Meredith stared at her . "What are you doing here Nes?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey,**_

**_Here I am with a whole new chapter. About the Grey's sisters. How the chief reacted, and how Derek reacted. And alsoo Lexies reaction. George alsoo finds out that Vanessa is Merediths sister. And will Vanessa tell Meredith about the 7 years she missed out on. _**

**_Not in this chapter: Christina Yangs reaction. No flashbacks yet, (they will be there next chapter). What will the chief do with the knowledge he finds out. And will he make things right? Will Meredith and Venessa get back to being great sister? Will Lexie and Venessa talk it out? And will Merdith and Lexie get to be okay. _**

**_Okay, A next chapther will be up on wednesday if I get more then 10 reviews.  
Or it will be up on thirsday, If I get more then 9 reviews.  
And if I get exacly 8 reviews, I'll put it up on friday. _**

**_So when the story is puplished is all up to you guys. More then 10 reviews and it will be up tommorow. I want to thank the people that reviewed me: AmyHale, rolly21,Bambi,unknown And LexieGRey(For you I tried to explean how Vanessa got there so early. And how she still managed to do it before Meredith.) Meredith only started medschool, like when she was 25. When Vanessa was clearly in her residency. So that's how she's in her fellowship, but still younger then Meredith. She's 27, turning 28 in a couple of months._**

So, I hope you guys like this. Next chapter will be all about flashbacks and about Meredith feeling guilty. There wil be even more reasons why Merdith didn't tell about her. And so my next chapter will be in the past mostly. And Christina's reaction (not in the pastObviosly!!!)

**_Enjoy this chapter. I hope you like it. And next one will be all about The chief and Ellis (flashbacks)_**

_**

* * *

**_

2. Nessie, what?

"Nessie?" Lexie stared at Meredith. Trying to figure out who this girl could be, someone she went to college with maybe. Or an old friend. But that did not explain how she knew she was in the hospital. But Lexie couldn't really make sense out of the whole situation. "Who is she Meredith?"

"Lexie." Meredith stared at Vanessa. Vanessa who still looked so much like her. She hadn't changed. And she was happy about that. The only thing that didn't make sense to her, is how she knew what was going on to her. Did Derek go trough her stuff? And call her small sister? Or did she find out? It was Derek. He always told her how important family was. "This is Vanessa, my sister."

Lexie was surprised. Another sister, Meredith had a sister. She had another sister. She didn't have 2 sister, she had 3 sister. 2 half sisters, instead of 2. Meredith went on. "Nessie, this is my other sister Lexie."

Vanessa stared at the young girl. Trying to find her mother's face. Yet she couldn't seem to find anything that made her believe that she was in fact her mothers daughter. "Is she mums?"

"No" Meredith replied "Vanessa is My mum's second child. Our dad is not her father."

Lexie was confused. Did this mean that Vanessa, Nessie or whatever wasn't her sister? Did it mean that this girl was no family what so ever.

"How could you Meredith?" Lexie got up. "How could you not mention you had another sister. I thought we told each other everything."

"I didn't.." Meredith stared at Lexie "Lexie, what I was suppose to say: 'Hey, I have another sister in Boston.' That was not what I wanted to tell you. I didn't want to complicate things between us. Not more like I had to."

"You call your sister a complication?" Lexie stared at her. "And why haven't I seen her before?"

"I did my residency at Boston's children hospital." Vanessa replied "It's been.."

"7 years." Meredith stared "I has been 7 years."

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me." Lexie yelled "You have a sister. Nessie, Vanessa or whatever your name is your sister. It's like I would have not told you about Molly. You are my sister, you share things like that."

She ran out of the room. Mad, furious that Meredith didn't tell her anything about that new sister of her. Meredith and Vanessa stayed behind in the room. Meredith was disappointed in herself. She should have told everyone that Vanessa was her sister, but she didn't want to remind her favorite and in the past her only sister. Specially here. She didn't want them to ask questions about Vanessa. Now she knew that was a mistake.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa cried "I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have come. But I got transferred here from Boston, and when I heard you worked here, I wanted to see you. I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

"Nessie." Meredith pulled her arm closer. "You should have. I'm glad you are here. I missed you Nessie. I really missed you. It's my fold I didn't tell Lexie about you, I should have."

"How is Lexie your sister?" Vanessa sat next to her. "I mean if mum is not her mum, and than your dad."

"Is her father." Meredith sat up. "I gave him the liver. He drank a lot. And I gave him the liver so he wouldn't die. I did it for her."

"I missed your too Meredith. You know that right." Vanessa replied "But I was afraid to come see mum. She wouldn't even remember me. And I was afraid that, I should have been there for you Meredith. I was never there, and she was. And now I screwed that up for you."

"Nes, stop it." Meredith stroke the blond hear out of her face. "I don't want to hear such thing. You were busy being a good doctor. You have always been a good sis to me. I didn't return to Boston. I went to another college."

"So you are doing your fellowship?" Meredith smiled

"Yeah, Pediatric surgery. It's my specialty. I love children." Vanessa chatted "Yeah, I love them."

"Pediatric surgery?" Meredith laughed "I could have guessed. But again, why are you here? I mean Boston's children's hospital sounds better. I mean it sounds better to do it there. I mean children are practically living there."

"Yeah, I believed that too." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I mean I was going to stay, but then Dr. Mendez told me I was too good to stay. And there was nothing I could do, I was transferred. And now.."

"I'm so glad you are here?" Meredith hugged her sister. "Little Nessie pie."

"You haven't called me that since I was a 5 year old." Vanessa laughed. "Do I look like a 5 year old to you?'"

"Yeah, you still have those same cheeks." Meredith squeezed her cheeks.

"Mer, what happened to us?" Vanessa was serious. "I mean we used to be friends, like you and Lexie. You are in the hospital, and I didn't know. You are in Seattle, and I don't know. What happened? I mean to us?"

"Nessie." Meredith yelled "Nessie, please I don't feel like talking right now."

Derek entered the room. "Where did Lexie go?"

"She kind of stormed out here." Meredith replied "Mad."

"I see you met the new doctor. Vanessa Grey." Derek stared at them. "It's very nice of you to introduce yourself to all the doctors.."

"Derek." Meredith sat up " This is Nessie, Nessie is my sister. Nessie, this is my husband. Derek Sheppard."

Derek stared in front of him. He couldn't believe that Meredith didn't tell him about a sister she had. Nessie, she had called her. Her nickname,. She was younger, he could tell that she was younger. How come Meredith never motioned this sister before.

"Hey." Vanessa shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you again, Derek Sheppard. Please don't be mad with Mer."

"He should be." Meredith replied "I should have told I had a sister. So, Derek, I'm sorry. But I didn't want everyone to ask question about who her father was."

"Oh, cause I would like to know that." Vanessa smiled. Right that moment the chief entered the room. He walked towards Meredith and Derek. For a short time he stared at Vanessa who was standing beside the bed.

"How are you doing Meredith?"

"Not good." Meredith replied "Lexie's mad at me. Derek here is not really happy."

"Well, because Meredith seemed to keep the biggest secrete. She kept a sister for the whole staff." Derek said

"what is the talking about Meredith?" The chief stared at him with those eyes.

"Sir, this is my sister Nessie." Meredith replied "Her name is Vanessa."

"So your Tatchers girl?" The chief wanted to smile.

"No, apparently my mum had some kind of affaire with one of her co-workers at the hospital, who happened to be married. And she got knocked up. 9 months later I was born."

The chief stared at Meredith. At that same moment, she knew that she didn't want her sister to hear anything he was about to say. She opened her mouth: " Nes, do you want to get me a bottle of juice please?"

At the question Vanessa left the room. "So the real reason you didn't tell us, is because Ellis asked you to? didn't she?"

"Yes." Meredith stared at the rest "She didn't want me to mention Vanessa when I was in Seattle. She didn't want you to find out."

"That I had a daughter?" Richard Webber sat down "She was pregnant when she left town."

"I remember that like the day of yesterday. Mum came home from work. She was busy, I was 3. I was going to turn for in March. It was cold. Mum was sick all the time. She said it was a flue. She didn't say home. Just took all kind of medicine. She said everything would be okay. Then one day she came home. She didn't seem happy, I didn't know what to do. That's when she said she was pregnant. She wanted an abortion, but it was already to late." Meredith replied. "She never liked Nessie, didn't do anything for her. She hated her. Nessie reminded her off what she lost. I never told Nessie about you, or any of that. I didn't want her to know anything. She would have want to know you. All I did was be loyal to my mum. I lied to all of you because of that. Because of my mum. "

"I should have stepped up." Richard Webber stared at Meredith. "I should have been a father to both of you."

"Maybe you should have left Adele." Meredith said "If you were there for her, for me. Things would have turned out differently for both of us. She was my responsibility. I was 6, and I needed to see if she would get fed. I needed to take care of Nessie. And that was hard on me. I love Nessie, but she didn't make my life any easier. She made if hard for me. When I was 12, she was 8. I needed to be her big sister. And her mother at the same time. And I didn't know how to do that. I didn't know how to be a mother. I knew how to be a big sis.

"I know." At that moment he left the room. Derek now understood that Ellis really broke Meredith, not just in saying she was not extra ordinary. But also in letting her take care of her sister. She had broken her own family, but treating Vanessa as a opposable camera. One thing she could just get rid off. He understood that Meredith never motioned her. Meredith didn't want to make the chief feel even more guilty. And now she hadn't really tried to hide that. It wasn't Meredith who said that Thatcher Grey was not her father. It was in fact Vanessa self, that hade told her that. But in the end, Meredith, had kept her mouth shut because of her mother. And ever a couple of years after her dead, she still kept her mouth shut. Not able to tell anyone that she lied for such a long time, to everyone she ever loved. And now she had to face her co-workers, telling them the truth. She couldn't longer hide her sister for them. She wouldn't longer hide her sister for them. She was proud to call Nessie her sister. Just like Lexie, she was happy to have a sister.

* * *

Vanessa left the room. She was tired, she tried to fix the relationship between her sister and Lexie. That was Meredith's other sister. She was happy to find her sister again. But she felt guilty to destroy her sisters life. Or the relationship she shared with her older sister. A young man with brown hair sat down next o her.

"Bad day?" He asked. He had quiet beautiful eyes, but she felt to miserable to even notice.

"Bad, is an understatement for the day I've been having." Vanessa replied

"Well, join the club." He sat down next to her "I'm George."'

"Vanessa." She didn't want to tell him her last name. It had cause to much problems today. She didn't want this nice guy to do anything. She just sat there, she didn't say anything. They just sat there, together. Yet apart in their separate worlds.

"Are you a doctor?" George asked

"Yeah, that I am." Vanessa smiled "Fellowship."

"Oh, that's weird. You seems so young." George laughed "Not a year over.."

"27." Vanessa smiled " I did med school in 5 years. Then I started my internship, 1 year. When I was 23, I finished that. So I started my residency, That took about 4 years. And now My fellowship. I'll be 28, in 2 months now. You?"

"Resident, first year. Screwed up my intern test."

"50% of my first year screwed up their test." Vanessa smiled "I'm saying if you're a doctor, you'll get there. I don't know you, you seem. Well…"

"I don't really know you." Her blue eyes stared at him. Like a pear of eyes she had seen before. Meredith's eyes. The same color blue. But it still felt like someone ells was watching her.

* * *

"Okay, Dr. Grey, you are on you own today." Dr. Arizona Robbins spoke. "I mean with that, you are doing an easy operation. Dr. Bailey has someone to scrub in."

"Okay." She took the chart. And walked towards Dr. Bailey. The interns were standing in front of her. She was hoping that it would be someone she would get along with. As she came closer. She heard Bailey yell. "Stevens, you're with Dr. Sloan. O'Malley you're with Dr. Sheppard. Grey you're with the other Grey. Vanessa Grey."

"Dr. Bailey, I can't be with Dr. Grey, can't I just do a case." Lexie tried to do everything. "I can be with you. I mean you need an intern."

"Grey, you leave your personal life out of this." Bailey was very honest about everything. "I don't care what this girl did to you, that you don't like. What has this girl possibly done to you?"

"She.."

"I don't want to hear it." She turned around. Leaving Lexie alone there.

"Dr. Grey, Lexie." Vanessa didn't know what to say. "I don't know how to talk to you. Cause you're Meredith's sister. And you're mad with her. But this operation has nothing to do with any of our personal life's. I'm asking you to be a professional. I'm not asking you to like me, but please, don't disrespect me in the OR. Or I will kick you out. And don't think I don't mean it. I am tuff. And I know what I want, but in there I am not Meredith's sister. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Lexie turned around. Looking a George, with those big scared eyes. A bit scared of the person that Meredith always had motioned as Nessie. She didn't see that scared person anymore. She saw a doctor. And a damn good one.

* * *

"She's mean!'" Lexie yelled to George "I am not talking about mean, mean. I mean she said she would throw me out, if I disrespected her. I mean, Vanessa, what kind of name is that anyway. She's a bitch, I mean I like Christina more then I like her. And the name Nessie, why do they call her that anyway. I mean Nessie. She seems all cute, and sweet. But she's not. She's just this bad, stupid person. No wonder Meredith didn't tell me about her, she's ashamed of her …"

"Lexie!" George putted his hands against his head. "Why are you talking like this. You have scrubbed in one surgery. She sat rules, she was clear. How could you tell that she's a mean person. I believe she's sweet."

"Sweet, little Nessie over there." Lexie 's voice was more quiet. "I bet Meredith named her Nessie, because she reminded her of the Monster off Lochness. That's it. I mean she's probably just like Ellis Grey. And who the hell is her father, I mean that man.."

"Lexie, that goes to far." George yelled. "Meredith gave her the nickname. How?"

"Oh, probably little Grey." Lexie had a high voice. " 'Lexie, I don't need a sister. Yeah, cause I already have one.' Her name is Vanessa, and she's a bitch. Evil witch, from the west."

"She's Meredith's sister?" George was insecure. "I didn't even know Meredith had another sister."

"She believes she's a genius." Lexie said "A freaking genius. She's just like that mother of hers. No emotions nothing. I'm going to mars up to her and say that."

"Say what?" Vanessa was standing behind her. George hadn't noticed her. He didn't know what she had heard of the conversation.

"Nothing." Lexie walked toward the room. Stumbled in it.

"Knock, Knock" Vanessa walked in the room that Lexie just walked in. A man was lying in the bed, one she didn't really recognize. But she wasn't hear for that man, she was hear for Lexie. So she would not be mad at Meredith. So she would never be mad at her.

"Lexie?" Vanessa stared at the man. Lexie turned to Vanessa "You are not going to talk to me like that."

"What, than how I'm I suppose to talk about the sister that my sister didn't mention." Lexies voice was mad. She never heard anyone that tensed.

"Please don't be mad at Meredith. She's your sister. And she loves you."

"Not enough to tell me about you I guess." Lexies eyes seemed mad. "I know she probably had a good reason. But she didn't tell me."

"Lexie, please." Vanessa had a bottle of juice in her hands. "You are not making this easy on me. You are disrespecting me. And I could make it , that you don't see the inside of an OR for a week. But I need to know: why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because"

"Who's this girl anyway?" The man on the bad sat up, and stared at her. "What does she have to do with Meredith?"

"Oh, meet Meredith's sister. Vanessa Grey." Lexie rolled her eyes. "This sister Meredith never mentioned."

"I didn't even knew that Ellis had another child." Thatcher shook her hand. "How old are you?"

"I'm 27," Vanessa said "You are Meredith's father?"

"Yeah, I am. I wasn't much of father to Meredith. Am not your father right?" Thatcher Grey seemed nice to Vanessa. But she didn't know the man, and Meredith told her about him. And now he believe he was her father. She couldn't't see any resemblance. She was very tanned. It seemed like she just returned from a vacation. But she really didn't. Meredith on the other hand was rather pale. People who knew her told her she was a speaking image of her mother. Only her nose didn't seem to be her mothers nose, she guessed she had gotten that from her father.

"No, Mer, told me all about you. But I'm not your daughter" His face didn't seem disappointed and she was glad about that.

"You look like Ellis." Thatcher added "You look like Meredith too. Why didn't Meredith tell you that she had a sis?"

"I don't know, probably because she didn't want to tell." Lexie was mad "I'm mad. Tell her that, that I'm mad. And that it didn't really help sending the new sister after the new sister."

"Lexie, she doesn't even know I'm here." Vanessa replied "You came from a loving family, but me and Meredith, well we didn't. Meredith had to take care of me ever since I was a baby. We fought before she left to Europe. And I believe she was mad with me, that's why she didn't mention me. Please Lexie, think about his. I screwed up. I screwed up big time. It's not Meredith's fault. Please, can you forgive her. Just try, cause you were her sister, when she didn't need me around anymore. You are more a sister then I was in the last 8 years. Please don't take that from her. I can tell she loves you. Just forgive her. Or at least think about it."

Lexie walked out of the room. "Dr. Grey, What's your problem?"

"You are my problem." Lexie turned around mad. "You are my freaking problem. You come here, with your great IQ, and you destroy the relationship me and my sister have. And you think that's right, just because you happen to be her sister as well. But let me tell you something. If you hadn't come along, everything would have been fine. I would have a sister."

"Stop it God damn it." Vanessa stopped "You can't blame me for something I haven't broken. It's you that walked out of that room. You, didn't listen to Meredith. It's you. Maybe I did come back, but Meredith is not just your sister, she's also mine. And you know it. And I love her. And I don't want you to be mad at Meredith because of me. I can handle that you don' t like me. I can handle that you talk behind my back. But I don't want to hate you as an intern. Cause honestly, you're the best. And I can't take it that you're mad with Meredith because of me. Fine, be mad at me. Take all of your blame, madness, and project it on me. They've done that to me my whole life. Cause I'm just like that mother of mine. Right?"

Vanessa turned around, walking away from whatever fight she had. A little bit tears going over her cheeks. Lexie just stood there. Not quiet sure what to do. What did just happen? Fist she said, that it was not her fault. Later she said it was okay to blame her.

"Shit' Lexie cursed.

"What's wrong Lex?" Mark stood behind her

"I'm not okay." Lexie was panicked. "I don't know what to do. Meredith has a sister, I didn' t know about. And I'm mad with her. But I started hating her, and I started blaming her. And I said she was like her mother. And she heart that. I'm such a bad person right?"

"Grey." Mark sat down next to her "This new Grey girl can handle herself. And being compared to Ellis Grey is not so bad."

"I've heard much about Ellis Grey as a person." Lexie replied "It wasn't all that good. I just can't believe Meredith kept this from me. And that this girl just shows up like that. I mean Meredith is my sister!"

"Everything I've heard about Ellis Grey as a person is not great. I compared her to that. Ellis Grey as a person. That's what I compared her too. Tell me, what should I do?"

"Talk to Meredith." Mark turned to her. "You have to talk to her. Fix what ever is making you mad. And maybe you'll be friends with the middle Grey.

"Middle Grey?" Lexie turned "Seriously."

"I mean you're Little Grey. Meredith is Big Grey, and this new one comes in between." Mark laughed "Middle Grey."

* * *

_**What will be in it: The orgin off the nickname little Nessie pie, what exacly happened between them, why Nessie didn't like it that she got compared to her mother. If her mother really hated Nessie, or really couldn't express her love. How little Meredith took care of her baby sister, and learned her all she know. And specialially, what happened in this last 7 years to our 'Middle Grey'. As other doctors will call her now. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Here's a new longer chapter about Grey's anatomy. I promised to tell Vanessa's story, but I will tell their story first. So you know where they came from. In this chapter, there's Christina's reaction. A heartbreaking story about Meredith's little sister. About how she lost a friend. And a little stories about Meredith and Vanessa as children. The stories will come back in Flashbacks. Or they will be told by Meredith and later even Vanessa. A surprise on the end of the story. And who are the two guys that are potential lover interest for her. **

**I wanted to thank all the great review, and the critics. I'm sorry about my bad language, but I'm not English. So it makes it hard for me. But I wanted to get this story out there. And for the comment, Vanessa was 17 when she graduated. That happens! And I'm in college, and I you can choose your own curriculum, making it shorter or longer. That's what Vanessa did with her med school, cause she was very smart. You can finish your med school in 5 years. Which makes her in fact 22. So 1 year of internship. And 5 years residency, (your residency takes between 5 or 6 years.) I just wanted to make Vanessa different from Meredith, I mean, Meredith liked to party and to drink. Vanessa obviously doesn't. It's maybe a very big exception, but they do exist. **

**So I hope you like this chapter. Because I wanted to let you feel that Meredith is a very responsible little girl. And I wanted to show her as a girl that could take care of herself. The 7 missing years will return in this story, and I know how to do that. But I don't was Vanessa to simply tell, or Meredith. **

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**It's very long, cause I kept on writing. And writing. I couldn't stop, and I wanted to tell all these things. Over 16 review, I'll publish on Friday.**

**Over 15 reviews, I'll publish on Saturday**

**Over 14 reviews, I'll publish on Sunday.**

**When I get 13 reviews, I'll give you a next chapter on Monday.**

* * *

_**3. Nessie's story**_

Meredith sat in her room. She wanted to talk to Lexie, to Nessie, to Derek, she even wanted to explain this little thing to her father. She started remembering every horrible thing she ever said to Nessie. She had pushed her away, just like Lexie. All because of Sadie, Sadie wanted to go to Europe. She told her to leave her sister behind. All by herself. When she was in college. With no one to take care off. Or even to talk to.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mer, where are you guys going?" 20 year old Vanessa followed a 25 year old Meredith down the stairs. _

"_Europe. Back backing, have some fun." Meredith replied "Me and Sadie." _

"_What about me?" Vanessa started crying "What I'm I suppose to do?"_

"_Like I give a damn Vanessa!" Meredith yelled "My whole life I did things for you, now I'm going to do this for me." _

"_Can I at least go with you?" Vanessa wanted to run to her room. And prepare to get ready. _

"_No, we are not going to take some teenager. Only adults." Meredith yelled. "Sadie said you are an immature baby. Who's just so damn sad that mummy doesn't really love her." _

"_Mer." Vanessa was crying by now "You can't leave me here. Please, you have to take me. I can't stay behind with mum. I mean she hates me. And you know that. Please, take me. I'm 19, I won't give you guys a hard time. Meredith please I'm your sister." _

"_Half!" Meredith yelled "You are the product of an affair my mum shouldn't have had in the first place. You are the reason my parents broke up. You are not my sister, you are just a little accident that should not have happened." _

"_Mer!" She watched Meredith walk out of the door. "Mer, if you leave me here. You won't ever see me again."_

"_Oh, that's the best thing I ever heard in my life." Meredith yelled. Leaving Vanessa deviated._

Meredith blinked her eyes. She remembered that as if it were yesterday. She was walking out of the door. Going to Europe, because she was mad with her mother. Yet she ended up, hurting her only sister. She never meant to say any of it. She was just so mad, and Vanessa looked like an easy target. Very easy, maybe even to easy. She would never mean anything she said to Vanessa. She even called her by her full name: 'Vanessa'. She hadn't done that ever since she was a baby. 'Vanessa'. She called her Nessie, Nes, baby Grey, or something ells. She never called her that: 'Vanessa'. And Vanessa knew it. She knew that Meredith never called her anything like that. She never called her that. And the day she wanted to hurt her mother, she used that name.

Vanessa told her that she would never lay eyes on her again. And she hadn't until now. She didn't understand why she even wanted to talk to her anymore. And why she still blamed herself for what happened? Did she feel guilty? Did she feel guilty for ruining her mothers marriage. Meredith couldn't believe she blamed her for that. The only one that destroyed the marriage, was her mother.

_FLASHBACK_

_Meredith read the simple name 'Nessie' on her sell phone. She hadn't talked to her ever since they had that big fight. And she wasn't sure she wanted to pick up the phone call, that came from Boston. She promised her that she wouldn't speak to her. She pushed the button. She didn't pick up the phone. A moment later there was a voice male message. _

"_Meredith, you have to help me." Vanessa seemed very panicked "Mum, she just got back from, where ever she went. She doesn't remember me. It seems like she some kind of Alzheimer thing. I need you to come back. I can't handle this by myself Mer, I need you here. I can't take care of her, I'm in college. She's in Seattle, a home. Please Meredith. I need you!" The phone was disconnected. _

"_Who was is?" Sadie asked "I mean who made the stupid call?" _

"_It was Vanessa."_

"_See I told you, you wouldn't get rid of the stupid monster." Sadie laughed "Damn if you could be so lucky." _

"_She's my sister, you know that right?" Meredith got up _

"_You told me, you hated her." Sadie smiled at her "I understand. I mean she's so such a goodie goodie tissue. Not like us." _

"_She could have been here with us." Meredith walked around in the room. 'Mum is in Seattle. And she is in some kind of home. I need to go there." _

"_Mer, you don't need do anything." Sadie smiled at her "We are going to party at night. And have fun during the day, that's what life is about." _

"_You know what, I have a responsibility, taking care of my mum. Going to med school. I am going to do that. I'm going to college, and I'm going to take care of my sick mum. Cause I own this to Vanessa, she deserves something. I'm not going to make her take care of mum."_

"_If you want to." _

"Meredith are you okay?" Derek sat down next to her. "It's been a day for you. Your sisters, the chief. You must be very tired."

"Where's Nessie?"

"I don't know Mer, I think she went to see Lexie." Derek said "I saw her come out of your dads room. I think she talked to Lexie."

"She what?" Meredith stared at Derek. "She took the blame, didn't she? Well she always does. I should never have told that she was the reason my parents broke up."

"When did.." Derek turned to her

"Before I went to Europe, she asked me if she could go with her. And I told her that, she wasn't my sister, that she was a product of an affair my mum shouldn't have. That she wasn't my sister. Just a little accident that shouldn't have happened. She promised me that if I left her, and that I would go to Europe, she would never come to see me again. That was the last conversation we had. When I was in Europe, she called. She was panicked. Mum had stumbled down in her house. And she didn't know her anymore. She brought her to the home. She called me in Europe, telling that she couldn't do it. That she couldn't do it all. Med school and taking care of our mother. I never even called her back." Meredith lay down on the bed. Derek had those eyes, like he knew what she was talking about. "A couple of house she was apologizing for not being a good sister. While, I was the one that was the bad sister. I was the one that let her down. Me! I didn't dare to call her, I was afraid that she would turn me down. I believed it was better, if she didn't have me in her life anymore."

"You owe her an apology," Derek sat on the bed "Maybe she doesn't blame you. But you need to tell her that you never meant anything you told her. That you love her. That you were mad with your mother. You need to tell her, what you told me. You need to tell her everything, even that the chief is her father. She needs to know the truth, after all this years, I believe that's what you own her. The truth."

"I know, I just don't know how to tell her." Meredith was crying. All I remember is her, as a child. A small child that couldn't do anything wrong. And my mum.."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Nessie, don't eat that pie." 9 year old Meredith took the pie away from the small child. She didn't start yelling. She didn't start crying. She just sat there, like a sweet 5 year old girl. She had always been a sweet little 5 year old. Who was brought up by a proper mother. But she wasn't. She didn't have a great mother. She had a crappy one, one that didn't care how her smallest girl was going to turn out like. _

"_Nessie." Meredith stared "You really do like pie. You are like a little Nessie pie." _

"_Am not." Nessie gave her a small smile. "You're Ice cream Meri." _

"_Yeah, but you are still Little Nessie pie." Meredith smiled. "Do you want ice cream on that pie. I'll race you to the refrigerator."_

"_Okay." Vanessa turned around. Running towards the door. When it swung open, hitting Vanessa in the nose. She fell down and hit her head. _

"_I had a bad day." Ellis Grey yelled, her mother . She didn't even see the 5 year old lying on the ground. Meredith ran towards her sister. The girl seemed to be unconscious. _

"_Mum!" 9 year old Meredith yelled at her "Mum, can't you be careful. I told you before not the slam the door. We have a 5 year old child in here. That is small and walks around. And see you've hit here with the door." _

"_She should have been more careful." Ellis yelled_

"_She's 5." Meredith yelled. "Just call 911, something is not right. She' s. I don't know, what's wrong with her."_

_Meredith's eyes cried. Like she never cried again. Her mother sat down next to her, looking at the small girl. She was lying there on the floor. There was a little bled there. Meredith didn't know how bad it was, there was nothing she knew about this stuff. And not even how to help her sister now. How to get her sister to be fine. She cried. _

"_Meredith, just stop crying." Ellis tried to calm her down. But it didn't work. Then Vanessa's eyes opened up again. Her sweet little blue eyes. She seemed very okay. But Meredith didn't know. She sat up. _

"_See she's fine." Ellis got up and walked toward her study. _

"_Come Nessie." Meredith helped her up. "We going to take you to a doctor. So he can fix you. "_

"_My head hurts." Vanessa cried "_

"_That's why we are going to see a doctor." Meredith gave her sister a kiss on her cheek. "The doctor is going to see if you are okay, Little Nessie pie."_

_At the doctors._

"_She just hit her head." Meredith had Vanessa sitting next to her. "And she's been having headaches. Her nose stopped bleeding, I just wanted to make sure she was okay." _

"_I have.." She threw up all over the chairs. _

"_I'm so sorry doctor. She said all the way over here that she had a headache. And tummy paines." Meredith cried hard. "I had no idea, it was that bad." _

"_Sweetie, where is your mum?" The doctor asked. He couldn't believe that a 9 year old was sitting there with her 5 year old sister. Meredith knew she shouldn't tell him anything. And she knew that she had to lie. If she wanted her sister to stay with her. _

"_Mum, she was at work. And the babysitter went to somewhere ells, and Nessie fell down. Trying to reach for a box. And something wasn't right." Meredith cried "So I brought her here." _

"_Well, It's not that bad. Nessie has something you call a concussion. Just a minor." The doctor explained "She must be kept in a dark room for the next week. During the day there should be someone with her all the time. At night, you should wake her up every hour. . She's going to be fine. You did the right thing bringing her here. You should be proud. And tell your mum to fire that baby-sit. I'll call a cab to bring you guys home."_

"_It' s fine, we will walk." Meredith replied "Or talk the buss.." _

"_No, I'll call a cab. The less light she gets, the better." The doctor was on the phone. Meredith was worried about what was going to happen when she got home. Would her mother have noticed that Vanessa and her were gone. And would she be worried. Vanessa was lying on her lap, trying not to throw up again. How was Meredith going to take care of her sister. Who was going to watch her, when she was on school. _

Meredith was remembering things from long ago. After they got home from the doctor, she putted Nessie in her bed. And she closed all the windows. Her mother hadn't even noticed that they had been gone.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Nessie!" Meredith poked the child in her back. "Wake up." _

"_I want to sleep." Meredith got in bed with her. Hugging the child in her arms. "You know that I need to wake you every hour, don't you?" _

"_Yep." Nessie lay close to Meredith. On the stairs there were footsteps, her mother was home from a long day in the hospital. Her mother swung open the door. Light came in, and Nessie hid behind Meredith. Getting a even harder headache from the strong light. _

"_You aren't sleeping yet." Ellis seemed mad. "What are you doing in Vanessa's room?" _

"_She has a concussion." Meredith said "I need to wake her up every hour. That's what the doctor told me. Can you please close that door, she needs more rest." _

"_Who's going to take care of her during the day?" Ellis watched "I mean you have to go to school. And I have a early shift at the hospital."_

"_I'll ask Elly from next door." Meredith said "She is home during the day. I'll get her when I come from school." _

_The door was closed. Meredith saw that her sister had fallen asleep once more again. She rested her head on her sisters. And she stared in the void. "I'm going to take care of you. I love you, Nessie." _

_Vanessa didn't open her eyes. She didn't hear it. Meredith closed her eyes. And waited for the hour to pass. She knew that she would be very tired in the morning. But it would be worth it. _

_Meredith's 10th__ birthday_

_Her mother had parted to the hospital very early. She didn't even mention anything about her birthday. Meredith wouldn't be surprised if the woman had forgot it. She was lying in her bed. And staring at the ceiling. She was 10, and her mother was a the hospital, saving lives. Maybe that was great. But she wanted her there. It was the same thing with Nessie. A couple seconds later, Nessie jumped on the bed. With her nice bleu eyes. The 5 year old had a card in her hands. And a big box. She sat it on her bed. _

"_Happy Birtday, Mererdit." Meredith smiled. The girl didn't write it right, but she didn't care. The little girl had not forgotten her birthday. She knew that she tried to do everything. Meredith opened the box to find a couple of very beautiful dolls. With very beautiful hear. Meredith collected dolls, and these were not in her collection. Under those, there was a book : Narnia: the witch, the wardrobe and the lion. _

"_Thank you." Meredith hugged the girl. She could care less about her mum. Her sister probably saved all the money she had gotten in a whole year to buy all these. And that wasn't the smallest thing yet. There was an evil little smile on the girls face. Meredith knew that she was up to something. She slowly walked off the stairs. Vanessa was right behind her. Holding her hand. When she was in the middle of the room. _

"_Surprise" All the children jumped from behind the table. And there was a pie in the middle of the table. Our neighbor Elly was there too. _

"_Did you do this?" Meredith stared at Elly_

"_Yeah, I helped the little girl there." Elly replied while she hugged Vanessa. "She told me that your mum didn't do anything and she asked me to help her throw a party for you. And I did."_

"_Thank you, Nes." Meredith hugged her small sister. _

"_Mer, I have a gift." Sadie handed her the gift. When she opened the present, she found the movie version of the sounds of music. On VHS. Meredith smile. And thanked Sadie. That's when she left, to go play with her friends. Vanessa stayed behind, all by herself. After 5 minutes she followed Sadie and Meredith around. Like a little magnet. _

"_Damn, what's your sister doing?" Sadie turned around facing her. "Got get friends." _

_Meredith didn't say anything. She just gave a small smile, and told her to go see the movie. That's when Vanessa released that Meredith didn't want to play with her all the time. _

Meredith kept seeing all these things in her head. The feeling she had about her. About Nessie. Then Christina entered her room.

"How are you Mer?" Christina sat down next to Meredith.

"How much do you know about the new doctor, and the rumors?" Meredith asked

"Not much." Christina replied "I have been in back to back surgery the last day. And I haven't seen that new doctor. I don't even know her name. I know she's in her fellowship. And she's always with Dr. Robbins."

"Okay, I hoped that." Meredith replied "Cause I didn't want to tell you, when you already knew. When somebody told you. I.."

"Meredith, what's the problem?" Christina replied "I mean Little Grey is not here."

"Well, that's because she's mad with me." Meredith replied " I need you to listen to me. The whole story."

"Okay, Mer." Christina replied "I'm sure little Grey was just mad without any reason."

"Okay, The new doctors is Vanessa Grey." She saw that Christina wasn't interested. "This is going somewhere Christina. Well, you know that my mum and the chief had an affair a long time ago. And then mum left when she finished her residency. Well, she was pregnant. When she came to Boston, she was pregnant for 3 moths. And well, my sister Vanessa Grey was born. The same Vanessa Grey that started working here. My mum told me not to tell anyone about her when I went to Seattle Grace. Just like I couldn't tell anyone about her illness. So.."

Christina was sitting there, her mouth was opened very wide. She was very chocked Meredith could tell just by looking at her.

"Christina?" Meredith stared back "You have to tell me something."

"Oh, I have to speak to you after I find out you kept about the biggest secret from me." Christina was furious "Now I understand why Little Grey was so mad. I understand perfectly. You told me everything about McDreamy and your McLife. But you didn't mention that you have a baby sister. That is not Dr. Lexie Grey."

"I a told you, because I didn't want you to find out on any other way." Meredith was crying "Christina, I can't handle losing you too." Meredith placed her hand over Christinas "I need you to not be mad with me. Cause I didn't want to lie. I just did. Things have been difficult on me in the past. And I didn't want to get my sister in this."

"Your mum died, You could have told me. I wouldn't have told anyone. I kept secrets before, you secrets." Christina yelled "I can't understand why you don't trust me."

"It's nothing about trust." Meredith yelled "It's more then that. Vanessa is my sister, and I lost her. And I. You don't know the stories. You don't know half the stories."

Meredith cried. "What stories?" Christina watched her "You can tell me the stories. You can. Tell me the stories. You should have told me these stories. I'm your friend, and I care about what you are going trough. I care."

"It was Christmas. Nessie was 12. I was 17. Mum never bought her anything, she never did. So I got a job. A very lame job to give. So she could get something for her birthday. Just something small. Okay, it was horse. She wanted a horse."

"As in a real horse?" Christina watched her "Why?"

"She took ice skate classes ever since she was 5. Figure skating. She was good at it." Meredith told "One day she wanted to ride a horse. A horse, mum wouldn't give her the lessons, she said she had to chose. So she said that she wanted to stop the ice skating. But mum, she didn't listen. She just.. So I took a job, and wanted to give her a horse. I got fired on the second week, I didn't have enough money for a horse. I didn't know what to do, I was 17. I didn't want to let down my sister. So I bought her a ticket to Disney land, with me, my mum and her. For the weekend that followed. Mum didn't want to go, she was very mad. Me and Nes went alone. She had fun. She took that weird friend of her Natalee. Wasn't really the best day. We went for one of those rides. Nes and Natalee were alone on one of those rides. One of the wagons gat loose. They were both thrown out of the wagon, Nes was lucky. She didn't hit her head. Natalee however, she hit her head. She died right away. I blamed myself, if I did better. If I just gotten her a horse, she would have never died. She would be alright. If I had gotten her a horse."

"You don't know that Mer." Christina sat down "Maybe if your mother went along, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if you got her a horse, she would be okay. Maybe she would have fallen off. Meredith, you can't blame yourself."

"But I do, I kept blaming me." Meredith cried "You didn't see your baby sister on those machines fighting for her life. You didn't. And I couldn't do anything. When she woke up, I had to tell her that Natalee was dead. She was never the same after that. She cried all the time, she couldn't even stop. She was my sister and I let her down. I broke her, if I didn't take her. Natalee would be fine. And.."

"Stop it." Christina yelled. Her voice became softer. "You wanted to give your baby sister Christmas, you loved her. And things went wrong, but this is not your fold. You spent money you worked hard for and you gave it to your sister, so she would feel better. That's sweet."

"Did I tell you that Nes didn't spent any money all year." Meredith laughed

"Why? I mean" Christina laughed "What did she do with the money?"

"My mum she didn't really care about birthdays and ever since Nessie was 5. She stuffed her money in a big jar. And she would buy me the best birthday present, and throw me a party. With all my friends. She didn't give herself anything all year, so she could give me that party. What I did was nothing compared to that. She was sweet. And I love her." Meredith smiled "I have taken care of her, ever since I was 5. And I let her down. I let her down, when she was 20 I left her. I never returned. I couldn't face her, I believed that I was the one that cause all the problems. So I didn't return. I left her. I didn't sent any mails back. I didn't react to the I need help calls. I left her. That makes me a bad sister, cause I couldn't tell my sister that she didn't need me. I need her, cause without her: 'no one gave me birthday parties with my friends. I missed her, and now she's back. And I can't feel anything but worried. What if it's me.. What if it is me that is causing this bad things in her life. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Meredith, nothing will happen to her." Christina said "She's going to be fine. And this year, there will be a birthday party. And lovely presents. And if you're in luck it's a car. I mean if she kept all the money she earned in all these years."

Meredith laughed.

* * *

The chief walked from the one side of his office to the other side. A daughter, he had a daughter. He always wanted a child, now he didn't know what to do. How to talk to this new doctor. He wanted to talk to her, find everything he knew about her. Or even hug her. He wanted to be a father to her. He started to regret his decision not to leave Adele. But he knew he made the right one. But this girl changed everything. He started asking himself small questions, what did he need to do. What id he need to say. What did he need to say to this girl, that was his daughter.

"Dr. Webber." Vanessa Grey his daughter. His bled was standing behind her, asking something. He didn't even know what he was asking. He turned around, facing the girl. She looked exactly like Meredith and Ellis. She had his nose. Only a bit smaller. She was pretty. She had Ellis's eyes. Those blue eyes like Meredith. "Uhm, I wanted to ask, If Dr. Mendez send my transcripts."

"He did." Dr. Webber said. He had the transcripts in his hands "Quiet impressive; There are letters form almost all the attending. Saying what a great doctor you are. One of the best of your year. What I don't understand is why they send you here?"

"Something about being to good. And this was the best program." Vanessa turned around walking out of the room. She was a very sweet girl. She was a good doctor. Yet he didn't tell her anything. He didn't have the guts to step to her, and tell her that she was his daughter.

* * *

"Did you just talk to the chief?" George asked

"Yeah, I asked him if had gotten my transcript forms yet. And he did." Vanessa sat down next to him. "You know I'm scheduled a kidney transplantation in the afternoon." Melinda smiled "Then I have to go see some operation that is not on the board yet. And I have to do rounds. But I got to go, I'm suppose to prep my patient for surgery."

Vanessa ran away. George kept staring at her. Alex Karev stood next to him. He had a big smile on his face.

"You have a crush on her." Alex had a hush smile. "Doesn't this sound so familiar. Oh, yeah, you had a crush on Meredith. You really like the Grey's. Unless they like you. Then you are not in to them."

"Oh, I don't have a crush on Meredith's sister." George turned around "How do you even know she's Meredith's sister."

"Short, people talk." Alex replied "Don't you think it's weird to tell your children. 'Hey, I used to sleep with you aunty Mer.' Doesn't sound like the base of a great relationship. I'm not saying she's not pretty. Cause she is, but don't you think you should go for something more in your lead."

"I think she's pretty." George said "And I like her."

"He likes who?" Izzie was right beside him. "Who?"

"He likes the Middle Grey." Alex replied "He's looking trough all the Grey's until he finds the best one. And now he's up to the last one."

"George." Izzie turned around "Please don't tell me you are going to put the movers on Vanessa Grey? Pleas tell me that that's not true. Cause she's not your type. Not what so ever. I mean, she's bossy, great with children. And she's not the girl you go for. And I don't think Meredith would love it so much. I kind of think that Middle Grey is off limits."

"Who is off limits?" Dr. Bailey was standing next to them. "Speak up, I'm feeling like the gossip is going right next to me. And I have a feeling that something is terribly wrong with Lexie and Vanessa Grey. So tell me what."

"Well let's start with Nessie/ Vanessa Grey." Izzie tells "This girl shows up, she says so me that her name is Vanessa Grey. I ask her if she's related to Meredith. Turns out that this girl is Meredith's other sister."

"I didn't even know that Meredith had another sister." Bailey was interrupted by Izzie

"Well she asks me where Meredith is. I bring her to the room." Izzie says. "Lexie is there, So Meredith needs to tell her the little white lie she's been having for years. And Lexie storms out mad. Turns out that Lexie is mad with Meredith and with Vanessa. And so, oh yeah George in love with her. But you didn't need to know that."

"And she's off limits." Karev added with a large smile. "Cause Mer would kill you, if you would sleep with her little baby sister. Not that I wouldn't enjoy that show. Just page me when that happens."

"Karev!" Bailey yelled "So that's why Lexie and Vanessa Grey don't want to work together. Just another fight at the Grey's. I hate this new Grey already, and I haven't even met her. And is she Lexies sis? Forgot I asked that, I don't care."

* * *

"**Well all right. It's ok. We all get the slip sometimes every day. I'll just keep it to myself." Vanessa had her headphone on her ears. Listening another song of She & him. She had a short break. "In the sun**

**In the sun"**

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely song." Arizona was standing behind her. "But the surgery starts a little early. I was about to page you, but then I saw you. And I thought I'll just tell her. "

"Yeah." She turned off the MP3 player. "Okay, so what is it?"

"It's a child diagnose with a tumor."

* * *

" A shot of tequila please." Vanessa sat down. Putting her head on the table.

"Not okay." Joe asked "I mean you don't look okay. I mean.."

"I just watched an operation. The patient died." Vanessa lay down her head once more again. "I just want to get drunk. And stuff. But I have another shift in 6 hours. So I can't get drunk. So I'll just have one. And pretend to be drunk."

"That's the spirit." He left her alone. Facing a glass off tequila. The truth was, she didn't drink. She didn't like drinking. She was the first one to say that it was wrong to drink. And now she was sitting here with a glass of alcohol. Drinking by herself. She was not really trying to do anything. She was just sitting there drinking.

"Hey" A man was standing behind her. Very handsome, attractive. And all this thing. He had brown/ blond short hair, a bit curly. He had a very strong face, and blue eyes. He was standing there. And sat down next to her. "Are you drinking by yourself?"

"Just one tequila, doesn't count as getting drunk." Vanessa replied "And what's your name?"

"Finn." He gave her a hand "I'm a vet."

"Vanessa" She smiled at him "I'm a doctor. Specialty: surgery with children. I lost one today, it's just so depressing. Makes me want to drink all the tequila in the world."

"Yeah, it's bad when you can't save them." Finn looked her in the eyes. "Even with animals. The faces of those people losing a loved one. I mean pets are as bad as people."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She drank the whole drink in one motion. "You can drink so much tequila, the pain will still be there tomorrow. All tough you get over it, get to the next one. Hope you can save them."

"Tell me. Need another one." Finn looked at her "My treat."

"Not a tequila." Vanessa smiled "I'll just take a glass of water. I have another shift in 6 hours. And I should be home sleeping, but I don't want to. Just needed a drink. A friend."

"You are pretty nice to hang out with." Finn added "Or is it the tequila talking.

She punched him to his back. A little second later, she felt like he was watching in her eyes. And he was. One moment, their eyes crossed each other. He was the guy in the bar. Meeting a nice guy in a bar, she liked it. He smiled at her. Their eyes once more met. He had the nicest eyes she had ever seen. And he looked so nice.

A couple of seconds later, he leaned in the her. Slowly, so he wouldn't scare her. Not that she was scared of him. This was the first guy she had flirted with in years. And he seemed interested in her. He didn't know anything about her. And then his lips brushed hers. It was soft, and nice. And it didn't seem a kiss two strangers shared. It seemed right. Very right. She lay her hand on his shoulder. And she place her other on it. She felt that his hands had made their way to her lower back. And when she pulled him closer, his tong touched her lips. And it was perfectly romantic. There was passion, but neither of them wanted to get out there. Or anything ells. It seemed like they were a lovely couple kissing goodbye on the threshold. And then she felt him pulling away. A perfect moment stopped. She hoped this kiss would never stop, but it did. And it was followed by a moment of awkwardness.

"Was that the tequila or you talking?" Finn asked

"I don't know. Never kissed a stranger in a bar before." Vanessa replied

"Me neither." Finn looked at her. "I just knew I had to kiss you."

One second after he had spoken the words. He had closed the gap between them, and they were kissing once more again. His hands were one her lower back again. And she could feel that she didn't want to stop this kiss ever. Just keep this perfect moment going. Keep being the stranger in the bar. The moment were nobody can hurt you, or even get to you. The moment there is only you. You and that perfect guy, that doesn't have anything you don't like. The one guy you could adore, and leave at the same time. A one time deal that would never turn out to be more. But that was were she got it wrong. She would get it wrong. She could feel that he was getting insecure about the kiss. Like he didn't feel secure in love. He pulled away once more again.

"It seems I really like kissing you." Finn watched her "I mean why wouldn't I, your pretty. Cute. And you seem nice. And you are a great kisser"

And you look like an ex of mine. Finn added in his head. He remember how much this girl looked like Meredith, a girl he lost to another guy. And that were his bad memories about him. He had lost the girl to Dr. Sheppard a brain surgeon.

"So that's what we are, people who meet in a bar." Vanessa smiled "And make out. Interesting. Unless you want it to be more then that."

"You mean like a date?" Finn smiled "I would like that, you, me and a glass of wine. A movie. Really."

"I would like that too." She stared at him. "Are you going to give me your phone number, or should I give you mine."

"What about we go to dinner, tomorrow." Finn said "I'll pick you up at work. And we'll go have a lovely dinner. Under the stars. And I'll get to know you, and you'll get to know me. Sounds perfect. Where do you work?"

"Seattle Grace hospital. Right over the street." Vanessa smiled

"But I believe you should go home, have some sleep." He smiled "So you are awake on the date. And you won't fall asleep. Where do you live? Maybe I should drive you home."

He gave her his telephone number just in case. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. And got up. There were butterflies in her stomach, and it seemed like they would stay there a long time. And this was not how she felt all the time. This was a great feeling. She felt better. She could say anything to everyone. And she would feel good. She looked forward to tomorrow. Her, Finn and a bottle of wine. What could simply go wrong. On her way home, her pager went off. '911'. She wondered what would happen at the hospital. And she turned around, once more going to Seattle Grace hospital. She got in, the first one she saw, was Arizona.

"There is a very big crisis in the pit." Arizona said "We have all our staff on our feet. And we have to less hands. Don't freak when you see it."

And when she got in, her day suddenly turned out very bad. The pit was over crowded with people who needed some kind of medical attention. And she was not the only one that was panicked. People where hurt everywhere. And she didn't know where to start. This day had turned out to be so bad. She needed one more of those magical kisses to make it trough this.

**What will you see in a next chapter: More Flashbacks, More Finn/Vanessa, Meredith's reaction to Finn/Vanessa relationship, A conversation between Meredith and Finn about Vanessa, and Lexie and Vanessa bounding. So review. **

**How do you think:**

**a) Meredith will react on Venessa dating her ex-boyfriend.  
b) How will Finn react when he finds out that Vanessa is Meredith's sister?  
c) How will Vanessa react to Finn being her sisters ex boyfriend?  
d) Will George tell that he likes Vanessa? Will Vanessa like him too?  
e) And who do you hope gets the girl? Cause they both had a relationship with the other Grey? Or atleast something that looks like it.  
f) Or do you think that she should start dating anyone ells?  
g)If you have any other things you want to see? (First words, first times.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello,**_

**_I have a new chapter of the story. This chapter starts in the future. Merdith's sister Vanessa had an acident. And it will constantly jump between the things that happened before. I hope you like that. Because this is a very nice way of writing. George will tell Vanessa that he loves her, or that he is in love with her. Meredith finds out about Vanessa and Finn. But the biggest question: Does Vanessa have feelings for George? Or does she trully love Finn? Will she choose Finn or George? _**

**_These chapter will be 4 or 3 parts. It will be jumping between the accident and the past. I hope you like that. You will get to know Vanessa. And Meredith will be very worried._**

**_Okay, I got 15 reviews. I'm very happy with that. Thank you! To all of you out there. Now the bigest question. Will Vanessa die?_**

**_If I get 20 reviews, the next part off the story will be added tuesday._**

**_If I get 17 reviews, the next part will be up on tuesday or wednesday._**

**_Do you want anything to happen? write it in a review._**

**_Enjoy, TempeGeller(Ellen)_**

_**

* * *

**_

4. Get your act together, Or you'll die trying Part 1

_**That faithful day**_

_When life gives you oranges you make lemonade. When life throws you love, you take it. When life gives you trouble, you handle it. But when life hands you dead, you do everything to fight it. You walk over water, to stop it. And when it comes to it, you would do anything to keep that person alive. Even if it means, giving up your own._

"Nes!" Meredith cried when she saw her hurt sister in front of her. Brought in by a man she had never seen in her life. She was working in the pit. The first thing she wanted to is to wake up. "What happened?"

"A drunk driver, she was driving her car. She was unconscious when we get there." The man said

"I've got her." Meredith drove her little sister trough the room. Getting her to the room. "Oh My God."

Meredith froze in front of her sister. She didn't know what to do. She saw her sister, and felt like 17 again. She saw her sister there lying in front of her, connected to all the machines that helped her breath.

"Meredith" Derek was behind her "Why aren't you doing anything."

Then he saw her sister, hurt. Very hurt. And he knew what was going on. "Lexie, Get her out of here."

"Why?" Lexie walked up to them. "Oh my God."

* * *

_**5 months before**_

"See I get myself a date." Vanessa said "With this awesome, great good looking guy. He's handsome George. Really you should see him. I mean you would like him."

"Why would I like him?" George laughed

"You're gay right." That was the last thing before she took off. Walking away from him. George stood there, he didn't know what to do. The girl he had a crush on thought he was gay. And that was not a good thing. He believed it was not a good thing.

He walked up to Alex. He was standing there, just walking.

"Do I look gay?" George asked "I mean.."

"Yeah, kind off." Alex replied "Why are you asking me, it's not like you didn't know that yet right?"

"No." George yelled "Vanessa has a date with this hot guy. And she said that I would like him too, cause he's handsome. And then she said. 'you're gay right'. Can you believe that the girl that I like believes I'm gay. I mean.."

"So tell her you are not gay." Alex replied "Just tell her that you are not gay. And maybe she'll like you, or the other guy."

"You think." George said "But what if he.."

"George, you shouldn't worry about a guy." Alex replied "You want this girl, you go for her. And you don't care who gets dumped in the process. Love is a battlefield man. The last man standing wins."

"I guess."

* * *

Meredith lay on her bed. She was down, just a little. She knew that today she could go home. Where ever home was right now. She was sad, about Lexie who wasn't talking to her. Derek had gotten over the lie. And Christina understood after hours. But Lexie didn't want to talk to her. She didn't know why she reacted that bad. And Vanessa, she hadn't seen her ever since she arrived in the hospital. She wanted to talk about the past 7 years she had missed. And about something, she wanted to tell. Tell her everything. That's when the door swung open.

"Mer." Lexie walked in "I yelled to your sister. I called her names, I was mean. And I'm not mean. I just."

"This is not.."

"Let me talk." Lexie replied "It's not like me to judge. But you have a sister. And I was jealous. It took me all these years to get close to you. And I'm afraid that now she's here, you'll notice that she's better. Because you have know her your whole life. And now she's back you don't need me anymore. Cause she's your sister, you grew up with her. She knows more about you, then I'll ever know. And me yelling to Vanessa, was me getting afraid to lose you. And I don't want to lose you."

"Lex, I can have 2 sisters." Meredith smiled "And you know things about me that Nes doesn't. And I don't know everything about Nes anymore. A lot of things happen in 7 year. I'm not sure, we can repair that. But Lex, she'll never replace you. But you can't replace her. I learned her how to walk, talk. Her first word was actually Merdet. So you and Nes, are two different cases. She's my baby sister. I know you are younger, but I saw her grow up. I need you both, so Lexie, I'll never replace you. Never! You are two irreplaceable grey's Are you still mad?"

"No." Lexie turned away. Lexie hugged her. "How could I ever stay mad at you."

"Lex, you remember that case with the two sisters?" Meredith saw that Lexie nodded her head.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I didn't mean it, I didn't want her to die." Emma cried. She just lost her sister. And Meredith could relate to it. It was 7 years ago, that she had kind off She was alive. "I never should have said it, I didn't mean it, I never should have said it._

"_I understand" Meredith's eyes were on the girls eyes. _

"_How could you understand?" Emma yelled "You can't understand."_

"_I had a sister." Meredith replied "She's 4 years younger then me. Not the other Dr. Grey, well she's my sister too. Her name is Vanessa. Vanessa Grey, I call her Nessie. She's 26 now. It's been 6 years since I've last seen her. And you want to know the last thing I told her."_

"_it couldn't be that bad." Emma replied "I told her she disserved to die."_

"_You know what I told her." Meredith took a deep breath. "I told her that she was not my sister. That she was a product of an affair my mum shouldn't have had. And that she destroyed my parents marriage. That's just as hard to hear. I knew her, I hurt her. So tell her that. Tell her the last thing you'd want her to hear. Because you have to believe that if it were you in this bed and Holly was sitting with you feeling this bad, you would forgive her. Tell her."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you." Emma cried_

'_She loved you too. No matter what you said, no matter what happened between the two of you. She loved you. She loves you. She loves you" Meredith smiled_

"_Your sister too." Emma replied "Go to her, find her. Where ever she is, and make it right." _

"_I don't think she want to talk to me." Meredith replied "I made a mess. Why would she even want to talk to me." _

"_Because she can." Emma cried "She's still around, you can get her to forgive you. I can't. Please promise, me, that you'll go see her. You don't want to be sorry. Ever, for something you didn't tell her. _

_After that conversation, Meredith got in the car. Heading to the airport. She didn't tell Derek, she needed to go and see her sister. That was the most important thing right now. This case reminded of her sister to much. And she wanted to see her alive. Maybe even talking to her. But now she was standing in the shadows, she didn't know what to do. She took a 6 hours flight, to find herself staring at her baby sister from the shadows. She didn't dare to walk up to her. She was smiling. Happy, and still as beautiful as her 20 year old self. Only now she was 26. A nice age. And Meredith didn't know what to do, or say. Not to her. Her phone rang. It was Derek, off course he would call. And she needed to tell him something. But she didn't pick up that phone._

"_You totally rocked that surgery today" A guy said "Like only you could, Grey." _

"_Yeah, she got Dr. Mendez all wrapped around that finger of hers." The guy looked at her . "She's going to be a great surgeon, just like that mother of yours. I can't believe that you only have to do 5 years. It's so unfair." _

"_Yeah, this child has talent." The girl replied. Meredith walked closer to hear the girl better. "This girl will have her own Grey method by her 30__th__ birthday. "_

"_Have you read this article?" Vanessa got a magazine out of her bag. "The Sheppard method. Sounds great." _

"_And you forget to mention that he's hot." The girl turned around "But off course you don't have time for a relationship during your residency. Right? I don't get it, who was your last boyfriend." _

"_It's been a while." Vanessa replied "Ever since Meredith left. I guess I can't get close to anybody ever since she left. And I know I should have , but I am.."_

"_Nes." the girl hugged her "You know it's for the best that she left. She is not worth being you sister. I know she did all these things for you. But she left you here, by yourself. She doesn't get to cause you any hurt. I don't see her here, willing to make up. She's gone. Just make the best about life. Cause that's what she would have wanted to, if she's really that nice. And sweet. And cool. But she doesn't get to make you feel this bad. You are the best doctor, girl and daughter any one could imagine. It's her problem if she would like to turn you down. And if she would walk in here, I swear she would be more sick then she thought, cause you are better off without her."_

_Meredith walked away. Tears were running over her cheeks, but she knew the woman was right, Nessie was better off without her. When she walked away, the girl turned around. Staring at the shadows, Vanessa hoped that someone would walk out of them hugging her. _

"_Jane, that's were you're wrong." Vanessa cried "She's my sister. My everything When she's not around, I feel like part of me is missing. And I would go and see her. But my heart can't handle breaking again. I can't lose her. I think she's better off without me."_

Meredith stared in front of her. "I just kind of watched her, the moment I wanted to walk up to her. This girl said she was better off without met. I left, I eavesdropped on her. I'm such a bad person. And that's why I had a hard time accepting you were my sister. Because everyone is better off without me. And now she's back. And I can't help but think something bad is going to happen.

* * *

_**5 months later**_

"_I guess there's always something out there to hide from, something out there you just can't face. So you'll hide for as long as you can, but that's not easy either, all that hiding. In the end, what you were so afraid of turns out not to be so scary after all. Because you have to know that if you're hiding, more often than not, your fears will come looking for you." _

"Lexie, let me go." Meredith cried "I need to be there. She's my sister. I need to be..;"

"Meredith, they are doing everything they can to save her." Lexie hugged her "Derek will be here, any minute to tell you how she is."

Callie passed by with the man. She looked at Lexie. "This is Patrick Addams, I've diagnosed him with a broken bone. And he need surgery. He has alcohol in his bled. And he needs a surgery. He ignored a red light and probably has damage on his spine. Would you like to scrub in?"

Lexie wanted to repeat, when Meredith stood right next to her.

"It was you. You bastard!" Meredith yelled. She ran towards him. Trying to hit him with her tiny little fists. "You hurt my sister."

"Dr. Grey!" Callie looked at her. "Can you not attack my patient!"

"He was the one that hit my sister, he was the one." Meredith cried "If she dies, it's on you. If my baby sister dies it's on you!"

Meredith sat down, crying. A drunk driver had hit her car. The driver ignored the red light, and hit her sister, who was trying to get to a date. And she didn't get there. Her 28 year old baby sister. She was in a critical state, and the chance was very big that she was going to die. And she didn't want her sister to die. She would do anything to let her sister live. She would do anything to save her.

* * *

**5 months early**

"I'm glad you are here." Vanessa hugged Finn tight. "I have had the worst day. There was so much dead. And little children. 7 people died on my watch today. I feel like a killer. I lost more lives then I saved today."

"I'm so sorry." He kissed her on the cheek. "We don't have to go out, if you don't want to. I mean we could go on a date tomorrow. Or the day after that. When you are up to it."

"No, I need this." Vanessa looked at him. "I need a date. I need some wine, a movie and something to get my mind of dead. Just something ells the bled and dead. I need something ells."

"Okay, let's go." Finn took her hand and walked her out of the hospital. Their hands were intertwined with her fingers. She was falling from him, deeply crazy in love. The was the first guy she had been with in a very long time. Finn was the on she was going to be happy with.

"So I made a reservation in a restaurant." Finn said "And we'll go to a movie afterwards. And then I'll bring you home."

"Sure." She kissed him. Very tenderly. And they got in his car. Driving away.

* * *

"Hey, Mer." Christina got in "You are going home right? Is she living with you Vanessa?"

"No, Derek asked her too." Meredith rolled her eyes "But she had a place already. Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Christina stared at her. "So you and McDreamy are okay? You're not fighting or breaking up? You guys are alright right, I don't want to see a divorce happening."

"We are fine." Meredith smiled "I don't even know why you're asking."

"Then why is McVet back in the picture?" Christina saw Merediths weird face. "Yeah, Mer, I saw him in the hospital. Explain me what he was doing here."

"I don't understand." Meredith replied "I haven't seen him, or have contact with him. I swear, I wonder what he was doing in the hospital."

"Well, I'll ask him the next time I see him." Meredith got up, taking her bag from the bed.

"I haven't see her, ever since that time. I mean Vanessa, I thought she was going to visit me. But I guess she was busy." Meredith got of the bed, walking towards the door.

"yeah, she had the worst day today." Christina explained "She lost 7 patients today, she was very sad. And she left before I could say anything. She always leaves before I can tell her anything."

"Why are you sucking up to my sister?" Meredith laughed "You really need something."

"Who's her father anyway?" Christina smiled "I mean if it is not your father, who is."

"You've read the dairies. Who had the hot, steamy relationship with my mother…" Meredith 's eyes were watching out of the window. "You know who her father is."

"Seriously, the chief is Middle Grey's dad." Christina yelled "That's not fair, she'll get all the great surgery. And she knows?"

"No." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Are you with them on the 'Middle Grey' thing. I mean she has a name. Her name is Vanessa, Nessie. Please don't call her Middle Grey. It's a little impersonal."

"So she doesn't know the chief is her father."

"Nope" Meredith reacted

"Who does she think her father is?"

"She has no idea." Meredith turned "I didn't know how to tell who her father was. And that he was married. Am not going to tell her. I don't want her to know that side about my mother. She's been trough enough."

"Mer, you should tell her." Christina said "I believe it's time for you to tell the truth. To everyone. To stop lying, cause it's going to kill you. If you aren't careful, you could lose someone over a lie."

"Is there any dirt?" Meredith turned around "Any rumors I don't know about."

"George has a crush on Middle Grey." Meredith turned around.

"Seriously." Meredith "Someone did tell him that she's off limits. I mean I don't want anyone of this team dating my baby sister. Okay, George has the benefit of the doubt."

"Don't worry, they made it clear to him that she can't date him." Christina turned around "Turns out, middle.."

"Vanessa!" Meredith yelled

"Vanessa, has herself a pretty hot peace off ass, that does not work in the hospital. And is not an attending. And she believed George was gay. She actually said 'you're gay right?' So great. It's all over the hospital."

"Do you know who this guy is?" Meredith smiled "I mean is he really handsome?"

"No one has seen him. She's on a date with him." Christina said "But we don't know who he is. We are curios, and I'm eager to find out. And when I want to know something, I'll find out."

"You'll tell me right." Christina nodded.

* * *

"So you like anything but Medical stuff." Finn teased her. He had her in his arms. "What movie? I mean, you like movies, and I like movies. But I'm not going to see a medical drama."

"Same here." She hang closer to him. "Why did you think I wanted to see something like that."

"So we are not seeing, my sisters keeper."

"We are not." Vanessa smiled "I have seen to much children die like that."

"How about twilight New moon?" He kissed her cheek. "Just vampires, werewolves, no sick children. Romance. You, me and a box of popcorn."

"Vampires." Vanessa rolled her eyes "Doesn't sound romantic? I mean I have seen Buffy the vampire slayer, not really romantic."

"It's a love story." Finn smiled "About a vampire and a girl."

"Why do they think females are stupid?" Vanessa replied "I mean I won't fall in love with a vampire, just because he's handsome and strong."

"So you wouldn't like me if I were a vampire." Finn smiled "You wouldn't fall in love with me. Or you wouldn't like me. I mean.. If I would be desperately want you, and need you. "

"You want me. You need me." Vanessa walked closer to me. "And you would only have that feeling when you would be a vampire. Not fair."

"I do want you." He hugged her. And kissed her lips very softly "And I do need you. Just I don't need to drink your bled. That's the only difference."

"Oh, great." Vanessa smiled "Okay, let's see that movie. Just promise me, you'll never be a bad ass vampire. Or drink my bled. Cause it's really bad for your health."

"Sure." He kissed her.

* * *

"Derek." Meredith was lying on his chest. "Are you still mad with me?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Not really, I could never be mad with you. You had a tuff life. And I understand you kept this a secret. You needed to do this. I understand. And I love you, I'll always love you. Have you seen your sister?"

"No." Meredith didn't laugh "She's been busy, apparently she's on a date. With a great handsome guy. And George has a crush on her. And she thinks he's gay. George really has a thing for us Grey sisters."

"Yeah." Derek kissed her "As long as he stays away from my Grey sister, I'm okay. But you are not okay, by the possibility of George having a relationship with the Middle Grey."

"What is with everyone and that nick name?" Meredith looked at him. "Her nickname is Nessie, not Middle Grey. I mean it's mean."

"Why do hate it?" Derrek kissed her lips. "I mean it's sweet nickname. Her name is Grey."

"No, I just get crazy by that nickname." Meredith smiled "I am afraid to lose her. Very afraid. What if something happens to her?"

"Nothing will happen to her." Meredith put her head on his chest once more again. And closed his eyes.

* * *

"I had fun." Finn was on Vanessa's doorstep. "I really had fun."

"Do you want to come up?" Vanessa asked when she kissed her lips.

"No, I'm going to take this slow." Finn hang closer to her. "If I come up there, I'm going to want to more then just kiss good bye. And I think we just need to kiss goodbye. For now."

"Okay." She kissed him again. "So you couldn't just kiss me goodnight, if you came up with me. "

"Yes." Finn looked at her. "And I want to wait, before we sleep together. Not on our fist date."

"So there will be another date." Vanessa smiled "Another twilight movie, with that stupid Bella."

"Yeah, but not with Bella." He kissed her again. "Just you, me and some other non-medical movie. And another nice diner. And we will go home."

"Okay." She kissed him "I'll get up there, and leave you behind here, wanting more."

When she closed the door, she rested her head against the door. A wonderful date. She was happy. She liked him, even more then anyone ells before. And she had fun on the date, watching him. The movie was good, but it wasn't that great. But she liked it, just because he was there. The love story was very beautiful, but at the end, she wanted Bella to chose the other guy. The guy that she hadn't fallen for right away. Her best friend. But Finn was both things for her. He was her best friend (for the short time she knew him) and her boyfriend.

* * *

"So do you know who the guy is?" George asked "I mean she looked all butterfly this morning. All in love. And I don't like it."

"George, please." Izzie yelled "If you love her, tell her. If you like her, tell her. Don't tell it to us, cause she won't hear you. Just tell her."

"Yeah, so she can reject you. And we can go on with great surgery." Alex said "Or she'll like you, and you guys will have great sex. And that's also great. As long, as I can make you stop talking."

"Oh, I don't know how to tell her."

"How about: Vanessa, I'm in love with you." Izzie suggested. " I heard that a lot of times. And I heard that seemed to work. I mean sometimes you get the respond : I'm in love with you too. And then you say: Yeah!"

"There she is." Alex pushed her towards the girl.

"Hey." George got pushed against her. He felt like he was in high school again.

"What's going on George? " Vanessa looked at her " You are not acting normal. What's up?"

"Nothing." He saw Izzie standing there, smiling at him. Pointing at him.

"What's up? They are acting weird?" Vanessa pointed at Izzie "She's drunk. I hope."

"No, she's making fun of me." Vanessa's eyes crossed him. "It's because. I'm in love. I'm in love with you. I know I have known you for only a couple of weeks. But I think I could like you. You could be the one. I think you are pretty. Sweet, and I'm love with you. Can't sleep, can't eat love."

"Oh." Vanessa turned around. "I'm not. It's not that you aren't handsome. Cause you are. Very handsome. Very, Very. I just.."

George turned to her. "Could you learn to like me?"

"I don't think so." Vanessa place a hand against his head. "I could tell you that I could fall in love with you. And maybe I could, but I'm not. I'm not in love with you. I should be, cause you're a good guy. And you are good for me. But there is nothing going on. I don't feel the butterflies. I'm in love with someone ells. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"I don't know."

"George, I am fair with you. I don't feel that way." George looked at her "I'm in love with my new boyfriend. And I'm not saying, maybe if you were sooner. Maybe if I knew before. If I hadn't met the perfect guy. I could be. You are my friend George.."

George left. He looked very sad. Izzie followed him. "What the hell happened there?"

"She didn't like me." George turned around "She said that if maybe I had been sooner. She met this perfect guy. You know Mr. Perfect, with the perfect teeth. And stuff. And she's in love with him. And I was to late. I can't believe."

"George." Izzie replied "She doesn't know what she's missing out on. I mean you are a nice guy. And you'll find the perfect girl. It's just not her. I mean how pretty is she anyway?"

"She is an angel." George says "She has beautiful hear, nice teeth. And she's the one."

"Snap out of it." Izzie hit him against his cheek. "If you want to get her. You'll have to act cool. Like Alex, girls like guys like Alex. It's never to late, until she's married. Then it's to late."

* * *

"Finn" Vanessa kissed him on the mouth "What are you doing here?"

"I thought, I would pick you up for lunch. Some tofu, or something." Finn replied "And I came here because I missed you like crazy."

"You missed me." She kissed him. "You know I had the weirdest day today. I had to turn down a guy that was super in love with me. It was sad."

"Who wanted to steal my girl?" This time he kissed her more intense. Like he was trying to prove to her that she was his. For the first time, he really deepened the kiss. It took over a couple of seconds when they finally released.

"Okay, I'm going to get my bag." Vanessa said "I'll be right back."

She walked away from Finn. Meredith was staring at him, with a mad look. How could this be happening? Was Finn the new boyfriend? That was why he was in the hospital. She stepped towards him. She was going to make this relationship end right here.

"Seriously!" Meredith stood right beside him. "My baby sister? Seriously."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Finn stared at her "I don't think it's your business who I see, and who I don't see. We are over, for more then several years."

"And you just have to sweep in, and date my baby sister." Meredith was mad "You were groping my baby sister, right under my nose. And I should like it."

"Vanessa is your baby sister?" Finn looked at her "You never told me you had a sister. So how am I suppose to know?"

"She looks like me." Meredith yelled "You just date her because she looks like me."

"Oh, like I should have noticed." Finn yelled "She's cute, and sweet. So I asked her out. How could I know that she is your sister? I mean do I need to check her DNA, before I go out with someone. Check out if I haven't ever dated their sister."

"The last name Grey, should have told you something." Meredith replied

"Oh, cause there are no more Grey's on this planet. What do you care about me dating your sister?" Finn stared at her. "You should be happy that I have another girlfriend."

"Oh, I would be happy." Meredith smiled "As long as your tongue stays out of my sisters throat. I think this is so wrong."

"You can't tell me what to do." Meredith hit him in the face. It came out of no where, he didn't even see it coming. She just hit him.

"Finn, did I make my point." Meredith stepped above him. "You stay away from my baby sister, or I can give you another talk with my fist. And it's won't be pretty."

"I'm not going to stop seeing her, just because you tell me to." Finn stood up. "she's pretty, and lovely. And I like her. So I'm going to keep seeing her."

"You just like her, cause she looks like me." Meredith looked at him. "You see my eyes, and my hair. You don't care about her. Stay away from her."

Meredith walked away. And Finn started thinking about what she said. Sometimes he was imagining it was Meredith. But he didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't want to believe that he was in love with someone that looked like Meredith. Meredith's baby sister.

"What happened?" The other Grey was standing behind him. "What happened to your face?"

She slowly touched the bruises that Meredith's hand made. She followed his jaw line. And stared in his eyes. And then he noticed how she looked at him. Another way Meredith had, and he stared at her. And he could feel himself getting closer to her.

"You need medical attention, who the hell did this to you?" She stared at him.

"He said something about him steeling you back." Finn lied. He didn't want Vanessa to think he was beat up by a girl. "I don't know what his name was."

"George." Vanessa stared around "The guy that told me he liked me. He probably saw us kissing, and he wanted to beat you up. So you would stay away from me. Poor guy. Come with me, I'll take care of that."

She took his hand, and he followed her. To the on- call room. He sat down on the bed next to her, while she putted some ice on that eye.

"I can't believe George hit this hard." Vanessa moved the cold eyes a little "I thought I made myself perfectly clear that he wasn't my type. I'm going to have a serious word with him."

"No." Finn reacted "I don't want you guys to fight over something stupid like this."

"Stupid?" Vanessa moved the ice again "Him hitting you in the face, for dating me. That's not stupid. That's normal. I'm going to tell him, not to hit my boyfriend."

She kissed his nose slowly.

"Nes, I don't we should do this now." Finn stared in her eyes "I didn't come here to sleep with you. I came here to have dinner, and that's what we are going to do."

"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk." Meredith yelled "He was actually sticking his tongue in my little sisters throat. They were making out like their life depended on it. Finn and Vanessa. Finn was groping my little sister. He had his hands in place where his hands shouldn't have been."

"Wait a minute." Christina got up "McVet is dating Middle Grey. That's disgusting. I really talk about Ieeuw. And your sister is going along with this. "

"She doesn't know." Meredith yelled "She let him grope her ass. She let him do those stuff to her, I bet they had sex."

"Sex. Middle Grey and McVet." Christina laughed "At least they did the thing you guys never did."

"I don't want to think about what he has been doing to my little sister." Meredith turned to Christina "So I hit him in the face, and I told him to stay away from her. If he wanted to life. And I think he got the message"

"Wait a minute?" Christian "You hit your sisters boyfriend. McVet. That's so awesome. That's standing up for your sister. That McVet is not even a real doctor. I mean she's better of with George."

"George was turn down" Izzie sat next to them. "Very harsh. He told her that he was in love with her. And she just said that she wasn't. And that she was in love with that new boyfriend of hers."

"Who happens to be McVet." Christina added

"what Middle Grey is recycling Big Grey's guys?" Izzie sat down "That's sick. I mean does she know that you and McVet, were kind of a couple."

"She doesn't." Meredith replied

"Meredith hit him." Christina smiled "Right in his face. And she sat to stay away from her."

"Good call." Izzie replied "I would have done that too."

"Yeah, he was sticking his tongue in my little sisters throat. And if there's something I don't like it's that. And he was groping her." Meredith looked at him. "He only wants her because of me."

"Poor child." Izzie replied "I'm going to inform George, so he can help her get over him. And then they can lift it up."

"Wait Izzie, I don't want my baby sister to date George either. I mean it's weird. I have had sex with George. She'll just have to date someone ells. Someone I haven't slept with."

"I'll give Sloan a call." Izzie reacted "I bet he would like to sleep with Middle Grey."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, this chapter will have 4 parts. I'm puplishing a chapter now, because I won't have much time next week.**_

**_I am very bussy. Okay, so here is the next part. _**

**_I hope you guys like where I'm going with this story. _**

**_Okay, if I get 20 review, I'll ad a next chapter on saturday. _**

**_Less then 20, I'll give it monday. _**

**_Please tell me what you want to happen. _**

**_Enjoy, TempeGeller (Ellen)_**

_**Very important question: What do you consider the most important Meredith moments in the show? **_

**_4. Get your act together, Or you'll die trying part 2_**

_**That Faithfull day**_

"_Not all wounds are superficial, most wounds run deeper than we can imagine, _

_you cant see them with the naked eye, and then there are the wounds that take us by surprise, _

_the trick with any kind of wound or disease is to dig down and find the real source of the injury, _

_and once you've found it, try like hell to heal that sucker"_

Derek looked at Meredith's sister Vanessa. She was coding, her heart had stopped. She was going to leave them. And he couldn't do this to Meredith. He didn't want to let her go.

"Crash team." He yelled. He was panicked, he couldn't disagree with that. This was his sister-in-law on this bank. She couldn't die. Meredith would never forgiver herself.

"Give her 3 mg. of Epi." Derek placed the objects on her chest. "Charge to 300. Clear"

The hear monitor didn't show any change in heart activity. Derek was worried. He stared at the pale face of his girlfriend sister.

"You don't get to this to her." Derek yelled "You don't get to leave her. I won't let you."

"Push another Epi." Derek said

Bailey turned to him. "Derek, she's not coming back from this. You have to stop. Please, chief. Tell him he needs to stop. Let her go in peace."

"I've seen people come back from less." Derek knew the chief would not let him quit.

"But.." Bailey was interrupted by the chief.

"This is Ellis Grey's daughter. This is my little girl. "Push another epi. Charge to 300."

Derek stared at the heart monitor, he didn't expect to see any difference. But her heart beat was back. The chief smiled. "Get her to surgery. Now!"

"She could have a very bad head injury." Derek said "I need to have a CT scan right away."

"Dr. Shepard." Miranda Bailey was behind him. "I'm worried about the damage to her inner organs She could have internal bleeding. I think we should open her up first."

"I think her brain injury is our most important' Derek replied "She could have a brain bleeding, every second she bleeds. She could loose the ability to speak."

* * *

_**5 months early**_

"George, I can't believe you did that?" Izzie was standing behind him. "Can I talk to you, without her."

"Sure, sure." Izzie rolled her eyes. "It's not like I was listening."

"George, I get that I hurt you." Vanessa stepped closer "And I wish I could feel that way about you. But the thing is, I don't. What I don't like it, that you hit my boyfriend. That you hit Finn in the face. That crosses the line. You can want me, all you want. But I'm not dumping Finn. And if you ever get close to him again. If you ever treat him like that again. I'll stop talking to you."

"I didn't anything." George looked at her "I didn't even know what your boyfriend's name was. You never mentioned me."

"Well, you saw me and Finn." Vanessa stared "And you saw us kiss, and then you hit him."

"I didn't!" George yelled "Did he tell you it was me?"

"No, he told me that a guy wanted to steal me back." Vanessa stared at him. "You swear it wasn't you?"

"I swear." George held up his hand. "And there are more interns crazy in love with you. Who would do less to get you. I swear it wasn't me. And I doubt I could hit out your boyfriend. Seems more like Alex, but he has a girlfriend. It's one of those interns."

"I'm sorry." Vanessa stared at him. "It's just been so weird lately. Busy, I'm tired. And nice dates, but I'm not getting any sleep. And I'm tired. I just get a little cranky."

"It's no big deal." George touched her cheek. "You look to pretty. I can't stay mad at you."

He hang closer to her face, trying to kiss her.

"George." Vanessa yelled. She turned her face away. "I don't want to kiss you. Please, George, don't make this hard on me. Never take advantage of me, in a bad situation. Even when I'm drunk."

"Is it because I slept with your sister?" George got mad. "That's the reason, cause I slept with your sister."

"Why are you telling me this?" Vanessa jumped up "You are hitting on me, while you have slept with Meredith in the past. You didn't have to tell me. Now I'm not going to date you."

"Why?" George walked behind her.

"Because it's kind of sick." Vanessa watched him follow her around the hospital. "I'm not going to date, or sleep with a guy that has slept or dated my sister. It's just.."

* * *

The chief stared at Vanessa Grey, while she was talking to a patient. She looked a lot like Ellis, and he had to tell her. He had to tell Adele. She knew about the affair, and now he needed to tell her about the daughter he didn't know about. He didn't want to tell her. But he knew he had to. Tell her about the little girl, he and Ellis had. About Vanessa Grey. Or Nessie, like Meredith called her. Nessie. How did they call her that. Meredith walked towards him.

"You asked to talk to me, sir." Meredith looked at him.

"Yes." He turned around facing her "Can I ask you why her name is Vanessa?"

"Long story" Meredith smiled "Well, My favorite butterfly was Vanessa. A genus butterfly. Because she used to calm down when she saw that butterfly. I call her little Nessie pie, cause she used to like pie. One time she hit her head, running to get ice cream. She had a concussion. I had to wake her up every hour."

"I'm sorry." The chief replied "So are you going to tell her that I'm her father?"

"No." Meredith replied "I think she should hear it from you. I think she should hear it from her father. I could tell her, but she won't take it well. If you want her to know, you should tell. Cause if you want to get close, she'll have to hear it from the horses mouth."

"What was her first word?" Meredith smiled

"Merdet." Meredith laughed "She wanted to say Meredith. But she couldn't say it, so after a while she just called me Mer. Mum believed her first word was going to be Mummy. But she said 'Merdet'. She walked when she was one. She did everything the same way a normal child. But she was happy. When she was 12, her best friend died. She changed. She graduated at 17, went to med school. She had one a different curriculum. Finished at 23. She's intelligent, very. And she didn't like parties."

"She's my daughter." the chief sat down "I have no idea how to tell Adele, or even how to tell Vanessa. I don't want anything to be hard, because of her."

"She's understanding." Meredith said "I'm just saying. She could take great. She is sweet, and she always wanted a father. She wanted someone beside her sister to see her good rapport cart. And she never had anyone ells to go to. Mum was proud, as proud as she could be any way. I believed she love Nessie very much. She just couldn't express herself. She saw her as a constant reminder of the mistakes she used to make. A constant reminder of what she had lost. And I tried to make her see, that Nessie was a child. And not a constant reminder. She loved her, all I wanted was her to tell her. After years Nessie didn't believe that mummy loved her. And she didn't bother communicating with her right away. When she was 16, they had big fights."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mum!" Vanessa yelled "I'm going to go to med school, and that's final."_

"_You don't have what it takes." Ellis turned around. "Just like Meredith. Both of you are not hard core enough to be a surgeon." _

"_I got in already." Vanessa replied "I'm going to go after graduation. I think I got what it takes to be a doctor. Maybe even a better doctor then you."_

_She walked out of the room. Leaving Meredith behind. Meredith was a young 20 year old woman. _

"_She could be pretty great mum." Meredith replied "She did great on her SAT, and she did the test to get in. She did great. She is smart. She has what it takes. She has what it takes to make it." _

"_In pediatric surgery maybe." _

* * *

_**5 Months later**_

"_I've heard that it's possible to grow up ,_

_I've just never met anyone who's actually done it. _

_Without parents to defy, _

_we break the rules we make for ourselves. _

_We throw tantrums when things don't go our way, _

_we whisper secrets with our best friends in the dark, we look for _

_comfort where we can find it, and we hope - _

_against all logic, against all experience. Like children, we never give up hope..."_

"Derek?" Vanessa opened her eyes for a little moment. "What happened?"

"You had a car crash." Derek sat down next to her. "You had internal bleeding, but it looks like you're okay now. We are going to take you for a CT-scan. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to get Meredith, tell her that you're awake."

"Meredith." Vanessa turned to face Derek. "I have a headache. I have such a bad headache I'm not feeling well."

"That's alright." Derek stared at her "You're going to be fine. Dr. Yang. Stay with her, while I go get Meredith."

"You scared us Middle Grey." Yang sat down next to her. "You coded on the table. And they fought for your. You made it, because off the chief and Dr. Sheppard. They wouldn't give up. You were lucky that your daddy was there."

"What?" After that her voice got weaker. And she fell down on the bed. Unconscious. She didn't move anymore. Christina stared at her. Her heartbeat was getting weaker. Christina opened her eyes. A intern walked by. "Page Sheppard. I believe she's having a brain bleeding or something."

"Christina." Meredith was standing behind her. She and Derek. "I thought she was okay."

"She was talking, and she just fell down. I believe she has a skull fracture. Or something ells."

* * *

_**4 Months before**_

"Hey." She kissed her 1 month boyfriend on the lips. "Where are we going? I mean you tell me that we were going somewhere., a movie. I mean we have seen every movie in the cinema."

"What about a movie at my place?" Finn hang closer to him. "So me, you some take out and wine. And we could see Titanic. And then you could stay over. And we could.."

"I don't have a shift at the hospital until the morning at 9." She kissed him again. "And Titanic is my favorite movie."

"I thought it would be." He had her in his arms. "So let's go."

"She's dating Finn." George and Meredith were staring at the couple making out "And they are for a moth. Why don't I know. She said she wouldn't date anyone that dated you."

"Well, I believe Finn didn't tell." Meredith said "I thought _I _made a perfect point when I hit him in the face, and told him to stay away from her."

"You hit him in the face?" George was confused. "She told me that he told her, that some guy hit him. Cause he was jealous of the relationship. Sun of a bitch!"

"He's lying to my sister now." Meredith wanted to step to him. But she saw her sisters smile. And she couldn't do it. "She's in love with him. Very much in love. It's not fair, she's my sis. I can't hurt her. She's happy."

"What about the secret." George looked at her "You have to tell Nessie. She wants to know."

"We hardly talk" Meredith cried "She has forgotten all about me. Just because that new boyfriend of hers. I want to make it right."

"So, talk to her." George smiled "I mean she's cool."

"I know she's cool." Meredith smiled "She's awesome. The chief didn't tell her yet she's her father. And Finn didn't tell her that she's my ex. This is so weird. I never thought it would be this weird."

* * *

"Finn." Vanessa was on Finns chest. "I haven't spoken to my sister in a month. Cause I'm with you all the time. And now we are together. So tomorrow I'm going to hang around her."

"Okay." He kissed her head "I'm going to miss you. You are a sweat hart."

"Yeah." Vanessa smiled "What about we watch another movie? You must have something. A great movie. I mean some romantic comedy."

"Or we could again." Finn smiled at her.

"I'm kind of tired." Vanessa stared at him. "Do you know if I take my medicine when I had diner."

"No you didn't." Finn stared at her. "Why? Are you sick?"

"I have Anemia. Some kind of bled illness. That's why I'm tired all the time." Vanessa took her handbag from the ground, and took the medicine.

"That's not bad?" He hugged her closer.

"No, only if I forget my meds. Or I loose a lot of bled." Vanessa told "Apparently if I loose a lot of bled, I could go in a coma or something. I could poison my own body."

He hugged her tighter. And he looked at her falling asleep. And she was cute. They had the best relationship. He didn't tell her that he had a relationship with her sister. And he wasn't going to tell her yet. He was going to wait. But it would get harder the closer they would get. When he woke up, he saw her. Fully dressed.

"I'm going to see Meredith. My sister." Vanessa said

"I have to tell you something about Meredith." Finn stood next to her. "And I don't want to lose you over this."

"What is it?" Vanessa's eyes were very blue, and she filled with love.

"I used to date your sister." Finn said "She had a dog, named Doc. And we met, and I fell for her. And I loved her. But then she left me for Derek. But I don't want to hear you say that I love you because of her. Cause that's not true. I love you. For everything you are. I love your hair, I love your eyes. And I love the

way you care about you patients. I love the way you would stand up for you friends. Maybe I started dating you because of Meredith. But, I love you, for you. I'm in love with you. I will never leave you. I will never hurt you and I will never stop loving you. You are the one for me."

"Finn." Vanessa stared at him "Did you lie about anything ells?"

"Yeah." Finn tried to hug her, but she moved away from him. "That night I was hit. Meredith, she hit me. She told me to stay away from you. That I would end up hurt you. And she was right, then. I saw her, when I saw you. But now, I love you. And you are the one I love."

"Finn." Vanessa cried "You felt like it, that you couldn't tell me anything. Why? Do you think I would have… I don't know if I can do this. Have a relationship with you. You lied to me, and that's the one thing I hate."

"Please." Finn took her hand "I love you, please don't go. We are great together. You are going to be my wife, my everything."

"Please Finn." Vanessa walked away "I need to think. You lied to me, and that's about the worst thing you could do in a relationship. I'm sorry. I can't do this. You slept with my sister, and now I slept with you. It's.."

"I never slept with Meredith." Finn turned to her. "The last girl I slept with, was my fiancé. She died in a car crash. You are the first girl in a very long time. Ever since her. Please don't go. Or come back."

"I'm sorry." Vanessa got out of the door.

Finn sat there, he had told her. He needed to tell her. And now he did. And she was mad. She wasn't really mad, he couldn't really tell how she felt. She was disappointed. He told her that she loved her. And now she was gone. He tried her cell phone, but she didn't pick up. :

"_I'm Vanessa Grey, I'm in the hospital. Please give a call back." _

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Derek opened op to find a crying Vanessa in front of the door. He didn't know what happened to her.

"Meredith is upstairs in her room." Derek opened the door, and she entered the room silently. And she walked up the stairs. Slowly entering the room. Meredith was in the bed.

"Sweetie." Meredith hugged her when her baby sister lay down beside her.

"My boyfriend is your ex." Vanessa cried "He lied to me. And he told me this morning, after we slept together. I don't understand I could be so wrong. And you hit him. And he didn't stay away. And now.. I love him so much. But he lied to me."

"Hey, sweetheart." Meredith hugged her closer. "You are going to be okay. You are going to meet someone great. He's just one guy. So you slept with him."

"He said he love me." She cried "That you didn't sleep with him. But he was just trying to make me stay. I can't believe I let myself fall for him."

"He said he loved you?" Meredith stared at her. "He didn't lie about the not sleeping with me thing. And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Vanessa cried "I told him I couldn't do it. I said that I couldn't do it anymore. I mean George slept with you, and I just find it weird. That you dated him. Not that I.. I'm just in love with him. And I think I'm .."

"Hey, sweetie." She hugged her closer "This reminds me, when you were 5. And you had a concussion. You know that I love you right?"

"If you love me, why didn't you tell me that I was dating an ex of yours?" She stared at her

"Cause you looked so happy." Meredith said "So in love, and if he says he's in love with you. He is. You know Finn is a good guy. And if he loves you, you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"So.." Vanessa lay closer to her "What should I do?"

"You should do anything you want to." Meredith replied "You should really follow you heart. Where ever that takes you."

"Meredith." Derek got upstairs. "hey Nes."

"McDreamy." Vanessa smiled "So why did you choose this guy over Finn?"

"How does she know about Finn." Derek stared at them.

"She's sort of dating him." Meredith lay her head on that of her sisters. "And I chose Derek, because he was the one. And I didn't want to hurt anyone. Finn is a good guy. And if you choose to date him, I'll like that. Cause, your happiness is the only thing that matters. You are the only thing that matters to me."

* * *

Vanessa entered the hospital. Dr. Arizona Robbins was staring at her, behind her were all these beautiful flowers. She saw all the flowers standing there. They were so lovely. And stared at it.

"Did you fight with your boyfriend?" Arizona asked "Cause he went crazy sending you all this flowers. Saying I'm sorry, I love you. I don't want to look like I read them. But they are so romantic. You are not breaking up with this guy? Are you getting married."

"No." Vanessa replied "My boyfriend said that he was my sister's ex. And I got mad. And said that I couldn't do it. And I left."

"That's so nice." Arizona looked "This guy is a keeper. And I mean what's his competition? Cause a girl as pretty as you, won't be single long. Not that I"

"I know." Vanessa stared at the flowers. "This is so sweet. But he's just saying he's sorry. About lying. And then my sis kind of hit him. And that's my family. I don't even know my father."

"That's weird." Arizona stared at her. "You are Ellis Grey's daughter. And Dr. Meredith Grey's sister. This is so weird."

"So what do we got?" Vanessa stared at her. "I mean I want to do some surgery, that has nothing to with either boats and/or sinking boats. And boyfriends. Please no boyfriends."

"So what went wrong?" Arizona asked "I mean you were mad that he dated your sister."

"It was not that." Vanessa walked around the corner walking next to her. "It was when he told me. After we slept together for the first time. I wake up, and he tells me that he dated my sister. Just like all he wanted was a booth call."

"What?" Arizona listened "But you guys dated for over a month. Why would he wait so long to sleep you? If he wanted just a booty call, wouldn't he have slept with you the first date. Maybe he wanted to be fair with you."

"You have a point." Vanessa stopped "Give me advice. Please. What should I do, and not the follow your heart crap. I love him, I'm in love with him. Meredith said to follow my heart, but I don't know how to. I am afraid. To lose. So please, tell me. Tell me what to do. Tell me, in surgery they tell you what to do. And now I don't know. You are my boss, so tell me what to do."

Vanessa cried. Arizona stared at her. "I can't do that. Only you know what to do. Only you know what to do. That's the difference between love and surgery, with love there is no right solution. There's only one thing you can do. Be happy. You can never be sure. All you can do is try."

* * *

_**4 Months later**_

"_Pain, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused it heals. _

_There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breath deep and wait for it to subside. _

_Most of the time pain can be managed but sometimes the pain gets you where you least expect it. _

_Hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. _

_Pain, you just have to fight through, because the truth is you can't outrun it and life always makes more"_

"I can't find anything." Derek yelled "I made a CT scan, there are no traumas to her skull or her brain. It looks like she shouldn't be in a coma."

"But she is." Bailey replied "We stopped the bleeding. So what did we miss? I there something to explain her falling in a coma like this. If it isn't her brain, then what?"

"What do I have to tell Meredith?" Derek sat down "That we don't know what causes her coma. I can't go tell her. I told her she was okay, and then she fell in this coma. I can't go see her, until I know what is going on with her. Is the accident that causes this?"

"People what causes comas." Bailey looked around "Focus all of you. This is one of us, the chiefs daughter. And more people will get broken if she dies. We all loose is she dies."

"Hypertension" Christina Yang stood up.

"She's young." Dr. Sloan added "Underweighted. Hypertension is very unlikely."

"And we keep an eye on her bled pressure" Derek replied "Other causes for a coma."

"metabolic abnormalities" Izzie replied

"Could be." Dr. Sloan stared at everyone. "Very possibly. Weird cause she had an accident."

"Poisoning." Lexie told "We do a toxologie. Find if there is something in her bled that could have caused it."

"Good idea Grey." Dr. Sloan looked at her. "But she was in a car accident, that does not really matches. I mean it doesn't fit. Shep, are you sure you haven't missed anything."

"Nope." Derek looked at him. "Her brains tell me that she should be awake. So we do the toxologie. We try that.

* * *

_**4 months earlier**_

"Finn." Vanessa entered his practice. "Are you here?"

"Nes." He was standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." Vanessa stepped closer "I wanted to tell you that: I can do this. Us. I can. You and me, when I came home at night, I released I was crying, because you weren't there. And that I love you. I love you more then anything it this world. And I will take the step. Where ever it takes me. I want you. And I don't care if you had a thing with my sister. I love you."

"Nes!" He hugged her "I feel so bad. I would have told you. But I was afraid to lose you. And I didn't want to lose you. I never want to lose you."

He kissed her.

* * *

"I did it." Meredith smiled "My sister and Finn are back together. I did the right thing. They are together again. And I'm happy."

"Great job, Mer." Derek hugged her "You really did a great job."

"No, she is happy." Meredith smiled "And I'm in her life. So that mean that we can know each other and she is happy. I can have my sister again. I'm happy."

"I don't recognize you anymore. What did they do to you?" Derek kissed her "You are not dark and twisty anymore. You are actually happy."

"Yeah, I'm happy."

Meredith smiled. "Nes is happy. Lexie is happy. And everyone is happy. Nothing can go wrong. I always thought she was better off with me."

"So now Meredith is going to be the big sister of Little and Middle Grey." Meredith nodded.

"Why the nicknames?"

* * *

_**4 Months later**_

_Humans beings are simple, predictable clichés._

_Broken hearts, betrayal, it's all been done a billion times before._

_The problem is, every time still hurts like the first. _

_And if you're lucky enough to recover, _

_you can be sure that just as you finish filling in all the cracks in your life, _

_the next one is starting to open._

"Meredith" Finn ran inside the building "Is she okay? I mean you called saying she had a car accident."

"I'm so sorry Finn." she hugged him. "I know nothing. I haven't seen her. She's in some kind of coma. They don't know anything."

"I can't believe it." He sat down "You must be worried."

"I'm worried to dead" Meredith said "I have been here before. Not like this place, but this situation. When Nes was 12, we went to Disney. And she got hurt. It's nothing like this. I'm so afraid she's going to get hurt. I don't want her to get hurt. It's me. I bring bad luck. It's my fold."

"Or mine." Finn placed his hands on his face. "You forgot that my fiancé died in a car crash. It's my mistake she got in that car crash."

"She just fell in a coma." Meredith cried "I don't understand. They are not doing anything. They are just sitting there. Not doing anything. It's not fair. The driver was a drunk jerk. He's making it. All he suffered in was a broken arm. It's not fair, she didn't do anything wrong. She was on your way to your place right?"

"Yeah, I had a surprise." Finn said "A very great surprise. I just hope I get to tell her."

"You will." Meredith said "I would do anything to save her. But Derek won't let me go in there."

"Did she take her shot of EPO, and her medicine?" Finn looked at her. "I mean she has to get them every day."

"Why?"

"She has Anemia." Finn said. Meredith got up, walked towards the room. Yelling for Derek.

* * *

_**2 months earlier**_

"Do you want to move in with me?" Finn stood before her. "I mean it's stupid that we both pay rent. If we can live together. Move in with me. We are dating for 3 months."

"Moving in." Vanessa stared at her. "I don't know, isn't that a bit to early?"

"I don't think so." Finn stared in her eyes. "Just look at this practically, I live closer to the hospital. I'm making plans, with you. And want to move in with you. I want to see you as much as possible."

"You do release Meredith would be over all the time." Vanessa warned "And George, and the other staff."

"As long as I have my girlfriend to myself sometimes." He hugged her. And gave her a kiss. "I want you around all the time. Cause, I love you. And you are pretty. And we would be together all the time."

"See, we could move in."

"Okay." Vanessa replied "I'll bring my stuff by, and move out my apartment. And then we'll live hear together."

* * *

"Nes, you seemed so worried when you got in." Meredith stared at her. "You and Finn okay right?"

"Yeah,." Vanessa nodded "He asked me to move in."

"you said no right?" Christina asked "I mean you guys are going out 3 months. A little more maybe. It's to early."

"No." Vanessa pushed the bottom of the elevator. "I said yes. I said very much Yes. It made sense, it's stupid to pay rent for both our places. And not keep any of them. So I am going to get my stuff and bring it there, tonight."

"That's so great Nes." Christina rolled her eyes. "It's great. They will be together all the time."

"See, you should have kept your own place." Christina said "If things go wrong, you will have to move out, things get pretty ugly. And you'll have no place to go. Please tell me you're not pregnant"

"You're pregnant?" Meredith turned around "That would be.."

"I'm not pregnant." Vanessa replied "We're jus moving in together.

"Good idea, cause babies and fellowship." Christina stared "They are not the best friends. And you see how it ended with Bailey. Still in general surgery."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it will take years before there's a baby." Vanessa said "I won't wait until the end of my fellowship. I mean, I want a baby. In two years."

"A baby?" Meredith smiled "With Finn?"

"With the Dr. Sloan. Off course with Finn." Vanessa turned around. "I mean have you seen him. He must give great babies."

"You do realize your babies will be pediatric vets." Christina laughed "They will only be doing surgery on little puppies. Please call them Grey, the name Dandridge doesn't mean anything."

"I'll keep that tip." Derek stepped in the elevator.

"What are you ladies talking about?" He kissed Meredith.

"Babies." Christina replied "And specially Vanessa and Meredith's, with you Nes they have to be Grey's. With you guys it doesn't matter."

"Oh, nice topic." Derek stared at Meredith "Does that mean you want a baby?"

"Ey, not now." Meredith pointed at Vanessa "That one wants a baby. And she's going to ask her McVet."

"So it will be a McBaby anyway." Christina stepped out the elevator

"She's moving in with Finn." Meredith said "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah." Derek looked at her "You guys are not taking it slow. Moving in."

"It's not like we are getting married." Vanessa replied "And it's stupid. I sleep over at his place all the time. I'm never in my apartment. It's stupid to pay for an apartment, where you don't live anymore. Isn't it?"

"yeah, you guys are really two love births." He stared at her. "But you know, you can move in at Meredith's if things go wrong. And you guys don't work out."

"But you have to come over some time." She stared at Meredith

"Me and Finn." Meredith rolled her eyes. "In the same room, doesn't look like such a good idea. I mean.. I hit him in the face when I found out he was dating you."

"That must have hurt." Derek's face showed a large smile

"yeah he went down like a little sissy." Meredith laughed "But no offense."

"He's not a sissy." Vanessa stared. She walked out of the elevator.

"Your sister and Finn." Derek looked at her. "Moving in together. Are you okay with that?"

"I am." Meredith smiled "Mum wouldn't be that happy, I think she would say not to. I mean, she would say 'don't date a vet. Not a real doctor." but she's happy. So I'm happy. I mean Finn is happy, and I have you. Everybody is happy in the end. I mean what can go wrong."

* * *

_**2 Months later**_

_Maybe we're not supposed to be happy. _

_Maybe gratitude has nothing to do with joy. _

_Maybe being grateful means recognizing what you have for what it is. _

_Appreciating small victories. _

_Admiring the struggle it takes simply to be human. _

_Maybe we're thankful for the familiar things we know. _

_And maybe we're thankful for the things we'll never know. _

_At the end of the day, _

_the fact that we have the courage to still be standing is reason enough to celebrate._

"We have her toxologie back" Lexie handed it to Dr. Bailey "What does it say?"

"You've got to be joking me." Dr. Bailey gave it to Dr. Sheppard "Low concentrations of Iron in her whole body. It's been putting her in this coma. Anemia. Why didn't we know that before."

"She's anemia." Lexie sat down "The large bled loss, causes .."

"Her body is slowly poisoning itself." Derek stared "You were right Miranda, it wasn't her brain. It was that anemia all along. How come we didn't know. It's not on her chart."

"Derek." Meredith came running towards him. "She's anemic. She takes shots off EPO."

"Give extra medicine." Derek yelled

"Dr. Sheppard" Lexie was worried. She had the rapport in her hands. "There's something ells. She was 5 weeks pregnant."

"Call Dr. Montgomery." Derek yelled "Tell her we need her help. Tell her it's about Meredith's sister."

* * *

_**1 month early**_

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Meredith opened the door.

" I wanted to ask you something." He came in the door. He had a box in his hand "I want to ask your sister a question. Not just a question, the question."

"You are going to ask her to marry you." Meredith turned to him. "You guys don't put things off."

"I know, but she's the one." Finn stared at her. "I wanted to ask. How do I have to ask her. I mean, does she like romance?"

"My sister is a sucker for romance." Meredith replied "But don't make it corny. Just something to do with children. You should ask Arizona for you help. She's in to that stuff. She's all about butterflies, and smiley faces. So you are going to ask her?"

"Yeah." Finn stared at her. "I'm glad we are both happy. I love her. I'm happy, I have plans. Which involves moving back to Boston."

"Why?" Meredith looked sad "She's not going back after her fellowship, right?"

"I don't know." Finn replied "But I'm going everywhere she goes. And she worked in Boston for so long. She lived there for 27 years. Maybe she wants to go back home."

"She's home." Meredith yelled "She's home, everyone she loves it here. She's home."

* * *

"Are you Dr. Arizona Robbins?" The blond doctor turned around nodding her face.

"I'm Finn Dandridge" He shook her hand. "Vanessa is not here right?"

"No." Arizona smiled "She's in surgery. And doing her rounds, and in the afternoon she will be in the pit."

"Good." Finn replied "Cause I'm here to ask your help?"

"Why?" Arizona was confused

"She loves it her. The children." Finn stared at her, and showed her the box. "I want you to help me propose to her on a way she's never going to forget."

"Oh, you are romantic." Arizona jumped up and down"We could have the children help you. They love to make artworks. I can't believe you are going to ask her. She's going to be so happy."

"When are you doing it?" Finn stared

"In a month." He replied "My mum is coming then, and I can make it official. And it's valentine's day."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey,**_

_**So I noticed I'm going to be even more bussy. So I add all chapters I have written untill now. **_

**_This chapter brings the answer to the most important question: Is Vanessa going to be okay?_**

**_What to expect in next chapters: Burke will return, Hunt & Burke will be fighting over Christina, and lots of other stuff._**

**_Enjoy, TempeGeller(Ellen)_**

_**

* * *

**_

4. Get your act together, Or you'll die trying, part 3

_**That Faithfull day**_

"She's pregnant?" Finn walked to the other side of the room. "so I mind be losing my baby and my girlfriend. This is not going to be okay."

"Dr. Sheppard is giving her extra iron." Meredith said "We hope that's going to make her get out of her coma. We hope that her body will stop poisoning itself."

"Could it be bad for the baby?" Finn looked at her. "Cause If I have to chose, I'll chose her. I Chose Vanessa. There's only one of her."

"Dr. Sheppard called Addison Montgomery." Meredith replied "She's going to make sure she'll be okay. And the baby. She's the best, if anyone can save your baby, she's that person."

"I thought everything was so good. I was proposing. I just believed I was going to live happily ever after." Finn cried "I just can't handle losing her. I can't."

"me neither."

"Where is she?" Dr. Addison Montgomery was standing there. Looking at them.

_**

* * *

**_

Earlier on that faithfull day (Before Accident)

_We lead our lives, and when they end, _

_sometimes we leave a little of ourselves behind. _

_Sometimes we leave money, a painting, sometimes we leave a kind word. _

_And sometimes, we leave an empty space. _

"Nes, where are you going?" Meredith was there. "I thought you were very sick."

"I'm going to the doctors." Vanessa replied "I believe it's a smart thing. And Finn said I only needed to be here at 5. What is he doing?"

"Nothing." Meredith said "I mean he doesn't tell me anything. I mean he hates my guts."

"You know something." Vanessa smiled. She walked outside of the

Vanessa got in her car. The reason why she was going to the doctors was because of the throwing up. For weeks she had felt bad. Finn told her it was the flue, and he said her to stay home. But she hadn't take that advice and left for work every single day. To find that she wasn't really that bad. Or not that super bad. She could do a surgery, and not throw up. At the end of the day, she was tired. Very, very tired. And there was nothing she could do about it. And now she was on her way to the doctors.

At Mercy west. She found it better that way. She didn't want anyone to aware of her little illness. A home pregnancy had given her a positive. And her period hadn't returned this month. She hadn't counted on a baby in her fellowship. She wanted to wait a couple of years. Not until the end. But not the beginning. She didn't care, she would make this work. She would.

Her car was driving over the way, there were a lot of lights. Everyone was trying to get home. And she was trying to get to the doctors, and get back on time. For a surprise. Her and Finn had been together for a little over 5 months. And they liked each other. They were in love, like she never had been in love.

And then she saw a bright light. A moment later she found herself in a room. A woman was standing there. A older woman, around her 40's. Blond hair and blue eyes. She was rather pale.

"Who are you?" She stared at her.

"I'm Susan Grey." Vanessa stared at her She didn't know what's going on.

"What's going on?" Vanessa cried

"Vanessa, you were in an accident. And you are dead. Or you are about to die." Vanessa stared at her. Her face was pale. She couldn't even remember dieing. Or something like it.

"No, I can't die." Vanessa stared at her "Please tell me this is a joke. I don't even know you."

"I'm Lexie's mum." Susan explained "and I'm going to be your guard."

"Please, can't you just let me go back." Vanessa cried "I promise, I'll save another child. I just don't want to die. I'm 28 years old. I'm not ready to die yet."

"It's not your choice to."

"Then who's is it?" Vanessa stared at her "Who's choice is it to?"

"I don't know." Vanessa felt a weird feeling. Slowly getting pulled away from the plain. Like she was going to another place. Not sure where she was going.

* * *

_**12 hours later**_

"I have a clear picture of the uterus." Addison said "It seems that the fetus looks okay. For now."

"How long do we have to wake her up. Without harming the baby." Finn stared at Addison

"I'd say you have about 17 hours to get her to wake up. Otherwise the baby won't make it. The iron that forms the baby will be destroyed. And she'll get a miscarriage. I could prolong it to 24 hours, if you give her more iron. But she'll have to get out of this coma. If she doesn't wake up with in this 24 hour period. You will have to think about to abort the child."

"Does she have a chance?" Finn and Meredith were staring at the doctors "I mean can she wake up in this 24 hour time period."

"The chance of her waking up is very small." The chief walked toward "Her body has been poisoning itself for so long, we believe we can't restore the damage it has made to her organs. We believe her heart muscle has already decreased by 25 percent. I have to say, that we don't think she'll wake up at all."

Finn and Meredith left the room. And the chief stayed behind, by his child side. He looked at her eyes. They were closed, hollow. And they looked like she had been sick for a while. He took her hand.

"Please, wake up." The chief stared at her. "You are my daughter, please be the medical miracle. I don't care, Please don't die on me. I promised Ellis I would take care of her daughter. Daughters. My daughter, so please, wake up in this 24 hours. I don't want to lose you. Or my grandchild. So please, be the medical miracle. Prove me you're a fighter."

"It's a shame right." Arizona walked up to him. "So young, so full off life. Finn her boyfriend was going to ask her to marry her. And they were having a baby. And such a great surgeon. And she's the one that dies. She would have been a great surgeon. One of the great once."

"Yeah." The chief smiled "You don't know how hard it is, to find out you have a 27 year old daughter. That you don't know about. I've missed everything in her life. I can't ever make that up to her. But if I had to give my life for hers, I would do it in a heart beat."

"I'm sorry that Meredith has to go trough this." He looked at Arizona "She had such a hard life, and now she has to loose her sister. Must be hard on her."

* * *

_**Vanessa**_

_You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, _

_that fantasy of what your life would be,_

_white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. _

_You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. _

_Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming,_

_they were so close you could taste them, _

_but eventually you grow up, _

_one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. _

_Most people turn to the things and people they can trust._

_But the thing is its hard to _

_let go of that fairy tale entirely_

_cause almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope,_

_of faith,_

_that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true._

"I'm trying to let you stay there." Vanessa yelled at Susan. "I was just back. And now I'm in some kind of coma. Great just great. You know what. What did that Yang mean, you are lucky your father was in that room. I don't understand.

"Then you must find out." Susan stared at her "You are not going to die. They are giving you a chance to see what you've missed out on. Everything. Every question you ever had. The only thing is. You need to do it by yourself."

_There was a flash of light. She found her standing close to Meredith. It was Europe, Amsterdam. She believed. How did she get there? Meredith right in front of her. _

"I can't believe you didn't help me in there." Sadie was behind me "You just snuck out."

"I'm sorry okay." Meredith stared "It was just.

Vanessa walked up to them. "Meredith." She ran toward her, but it seemed like she couldn't hear her. Like she couldn't do anything. And then Meredith moved right trough her. Walking away. Was she really dead? Did that Susan woman lie? And what die she mean that she could see everything she missed out on?

A flash of light brought her to a old park. There was a carousel in the middle of the park.

"I'm sorry Ellis, but we are over." A younger version of the chief told her. "I need to think about my relationship. I can't leave my wife. I need to give my marriage another shot. I need to."

"Richard." Ellis yelled "You can't to do this. You can't leave me. I love you."

"Ellis, don't you get it. We need to stop it."

Vanessa walked closer to her parents. Cause that was what the chief was, her father. Her mother had an affair with someone in the hospital. The chief. Her father was the chief, and he knew it. Why didn't he tell her anything? She was passing through her mothers life, visiting the parts that her questions were about. The things she wanted to find out. The question she had her whole life. And she felt sad, because she felt like she was dying.

* * *

_**12 hours later**_

"Hey" Addison was sitting next to her. "To bad this is the way I have to meet you. Middle Grey. Yeah, Vanessa makes me feel like I know you. Which I really don't. You know. I don't know you. But pleas, I beg you don't die. Because, everyone loves you here. Meredith, the chief, that weird Vet guy, and the other people. If you die, a part of each and everyone dies. And specially Meredith, she will feel bad her whole life. And I know it's not her fault. It's that driver, who killed you. But don't. Please, if you can hear me. Just come back. Cause, Meredith would be happy. And the chief would have himself a grandchild. And you, you can be a great surgeon. Just don't die."

Addison saw Mark Sloan resting against the wall. Listening to her.

"Talking to Middle Grey." He walked up to her. She nodded "I hope she'll be okay. I can't imagine who will not get hurt if this girl dies. And I'm not talking about the people who will die. Big Grey will give up, she'll close off from everyone. If this girl dies. It will break her. It will break Big Grey, so far, that Derek won't be able to fix her. It this girl dies, you could just kill Meredith along with her. Cause she would be dead inside."

"I can't understand one girl, if she dies." Addison looked around "She would shake the foundations of this very hospital. She's just a girl. I don't understand. She's just a girl. I have seen so much people die, and sometimes no one cared. With this girl, everyone cares. And we are sure she won't make it."

"Medical miracles exist." Mark replied "I think that's what we are hoping for, one of those miracles."


	7. Chapter 7

_**4. Get your act together, Or you'll die trying, part 4**_

_**Vanessa**_

_There are things inside you that no one wants to face._

_Things that you keep secret, even from yourself. _

_But secrets are funny. _

_The things you try to hide always turn out to be the things you can't forget _

_I don't know exactly what makes people cross over. _

_I think they see light where others cannot. _

_I think they see a chance to become something else. _

_Someone else._

Vanessa was standing in the room. Staring around her. This was Meredith's house, she knew her house. There were boxes. Why were there boxes everywhere? Was Meredith moving?

Then the weird things happened. Meredith laying on the cough. And Derek on the floor. Naked.

"Meredith!" Vanessa yelled "Get that naked man out of here."

But Meredith didn't react. She didn't even look at her. She didn't wake. She was still on the couch asleep. Vanessa turned around, trying to grab something. But her hand went right through. 'I'm dead' Vanessa turned around to face Meredith. This was the last time she was seeing her. But something was still wrong.

Meredith woke up by the sound of the alarm. She pulled the blanket of Derek's naked body. She wrapped it around her. Meredith hits Derek with a pillow and he grunts. He wakes up. And lifts up the bra.

"This...is...?" Vanessa had her hands in front of her eyes. Not willing to see Meredith or Derek in that kind of state.

"Humiliating on so many levels. You have to go." Meredith stood up. Vanessa still had her hands in front of her eyes. Peeping through her fingers to see Derek's naked chest. She had to admit it. This was the only time she was going to see this.

"Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" That was just to much. Vanessa walked up to Meredith, in an idea. That was when Meredith turned around, walking right trough her. It didn't feel well. It was like she was a ghost. Vanessa felt sick. To her last nerves. Meredith ignored her, or that was what it was feeling like.

"No, seriously. You have to go, I'm late. Which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work," Meredith was on the stairs. Vanessa was standing there, staring at Derek, with a wide open mouth.

"So, ah, you actually live here." _Well, duh.- _Vanessa stared Where would she be living otherwise? What was going on? She never saw Meredith and Derek communicate like this.

"No." Meredith replied

"Oh." Vanessa walked up to Derek. Staring him right in the eyes. He didn't see her. He didn't even feel someone was there.

"Yes. Kind of." Vanessa turned back to Meredith. She was not willing to not be there. And she felt like getting even more lost. What did she have to do.

"Oh. It's nice. Little dusty. Odd. But it's nice. So how do you kind of live here?" Derek walked up towards her. Meredith still had her blanket around her body. She threw his clothes towards him. Vanessa ducked away. So the clothes would not travel right trough her.

"I moved two weeks ago from Boston, it was my mother's house, I'm selling it." Vanessa stared at her. What she moved two weeks ago? Something was wrong, Meredith was living here for almost 3 years or something. And Derek and her were married. Why would he talk to her like that?.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Derek stared at her.

" For what?" Meredith had her arms around her body.

"You said was." Derek was acting very strange. He looked younger in a way. And Vanessa started to get suspicious. She turned around walking on the stairs.

"Oh! My mother's not dead, she's - you know what, we don't have to do the thing." Vanessa turned around on the top of the stairs facing them again. Her mother was not dead? What was going on, her mother was dead. And had been for a while.

"Oh. We can do anything you want." Derek was still getting dressed. Vanessa didn't care. She sat down on the top of the stairs. Still looking them.

"No, the thing, exchange the details, pretend we care...look, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, okay, and when I get back down here, you won't be here, so, um, goodbye...um…" Meredith was nervous. She could recognize that face anywhere.

She started thinking. Ellis Grey was still alive, she was no where near. Derek and Meredith was acting weird. What was she doing here?

"Derek." Vanessa's mouth fell open. A one night stand. That reminded her about Riley Trenton. In her last year of med school. A one night stand. Just like Meredith and Derek. She didn't believe it.

She knew. This was the past, that was the only thing that made sense. Vanessa stared at them. This was the past. But this was not her mothers life. She was wrong. This was not about her mother. The was about Meredith. She needed to get to know Meredith.

"Derek. Right. Meredith." They shook hands.

"Meredith." He had that McDreamy look. The one everyone in the hospital knew. This was the beginning of their relationship. And she was here to see that

"Yeah." Derek gave her one of those famous McDreamy smiles. He came closer to her. Vanessa expected her to kiss him. But instead she backed away. "Mm-hmm"

"Nice meeting you.

"Bye Derek"

Vanessa sat down on the cough, expecting to fall trough. She lay there, waiting for Meredith to get down again. That was the only thing she could do. There was nothing ells she could do, but follow Meredith along. And that was what she was going to do. She smiled, it was not like she could read a magazine. Or spent her time staring at Creamy -God dam it.- Vanessa thought- Why didn't I follow Derek?

A couple of seconds later, Meredith stormed off the stairs. Making her way to the door. Vanessa stood on her feet, walking behind her. Making her way to the car. Meredith seemed worried. This was her first day of the internship. And Vanessa didn't want to miss that. It was like she could do anything ells.

Vanessa stood there. In the OR, probably the first day that Meredith started her internship. The thing would have like to see. She was staring at her sister, who was making a dream come true. Her sister. She knew now what Susan meant, she would get answers to the questions she had been asking. Questions about Meredith. Question she was always to afraid to ask. And she loved it.

"Only six women out of twenty." Vanessa was standing right next her. Nodding her head.

"Yeah. I hear one of them's a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing?" She stared at Christina even now they were friends. How come they got along. Vanessa didn't get it. At first it didn't look like they had anything in comment.

"You're Cristina, right?" Meredith stared at her.

"Which resident you assigned to? I got Bailey." Vanessa laughed. Bailey, she knew Bailey. The nice sweet Bailey, who she got along with.

"The Nazi? Yeah, me too." Meredith spoke. Vanessa heard the words, but couldn't believe it. She didn't recognize Bailey in the word 'the Nazi'.

"You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals.." Vanessa smiled at one of her best friends George O'Malley. Meredith and Christina were staring at her. The guy had a crush on Meredith, and on her. This was odd. His lips were moving once more again. "Now you think I'm gay"

"Uh-huh." Christina and the rest were walking around.

"No, I'm not gay, it's, ah, it's just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens." Dr. Bailey made her remember her internship. It was horrible. Long days, stupid work. And no nice things.

"And I'm totally forgettable." George wispered

"That's the Nazi?" Christina stared at Miranda Bailey. Vanessa was standing right next to her.

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy." Vanessa nodded 'The Nazi seemed like a nickname for a man that was fearless. Or something like it. Perhaps even Dr. Hunt. Vanessa stared around to find any attending she mind know. Arizona, Sloan, Sheppard, Hunt. But she couldn't find any of them.

" I thought the Nazi would be...the Nazi." Pointing to a strange man that was walking next to them.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant, and they call her Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice. " Izzie smiled.

"Let me guess. You're the model. " Vanessa turned to Izzie. A model, she could have guessed that.

Izzie gives Cristina mad a look. She turns to Dr. Bailey, smiling. She extended her hand towards Dr. Bailey." Hi, I'm Isabel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."

Dr. Bailey didn't watch her. She stepped one step in front. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not going to change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don't complain!" Dr. Bailey walks trough the hospital. Opening a door where there are beds. "On call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason, we clear?"

Meredith raiser her hand. Vanessa start at her. Walking behind Dr. Bailey poking her fingers trough her hair. Vanessa was smiling. And she knew Meredith would too, if she could see her now.

"Yes." Bailey stared at her.

"You said five rules. That was only four." Bailey's pager makes that terrible sound that Vanessa hated.

"Rule number five. When I move, you move." Vanessa didn't bother running behind them. She stood there.

"Can somebody help me." Vanessa yelled "Anyone!"

"Vanessa" there was Susan Grey again. "Enjoying yourself."

"If you think seeing my brother-in-law half naked, is having fun." Vanessa smiled She also rolled her eyes. Staring at Susan Grey. "Yeah then I'm having a blast."

"Do you know why you are here?" Susan turned to her "Why you are looking trough your sisters past? Like a ghost."

"Because I'm dead." Vanessa turned to her "And you believe that what I wanted to see before I die, was Derek Sheppard naked chest. And believe me, it's not the last thing I want to see."

Susan turned to her. "You are a turning point In your life. Only you can know where you are going."

The place around her changed to the cafeteria, the place where everyone ate. The place where she would eat. George sits down.

"This shift is a marathon, not a sprint, eat." George ate his dinner.

"I can't." Vanessa smiled. Not knowing what Izzie had done for the last day.

" You should eat something." George stared at her.

"You try eating after performing seventeen rectal exams. The Nazi hates me." Izzie stared at her.

"The Nazi's a resident. I have attendings hating me." George turned to face her. But Vanessa knew that he couldn't see her. That no one could.

" You know Meredith is inbred?" Christina stared at Meredith who was coming to the table

.

" Like it's uncommon around here to be a doctor's " George turned to see her coming. Vanessa noticed that the stare went to Meredith. And not to her. No one would stare at her.

"No, I mean royally inbred. Her mother is Ellis Grey." Christina smiled. "

"Shut up, the Ellis Grey?" Vanessa rolled her eyes. She remember the stairs on her first day. Ellis Grey, what did it mean? Bad parenting tips.

"Uh-huh" Christina nodded her head.

" Who's Ellis Grey?" Vanessa turned to face George. A mad look was on her face. He didn't know who Ellis Grey was. That really made her mad. The only thing she had was her mothers fame. Izzie and Cristina laugh ed." The Grey method? Where'd you go to med school, Mexico?"

"She was one of the first big chick surgeons, she practically invented the abdominal." Izzie smiled.

"She's a living legend, she won the Harper Avery. Twice." Vanessa rolled her eyes. She also one a price in bad parenting. But not like anyone could tell that.

"So I didn't know one thing." Vanessa turned to see him. A bit startled.

" Talk about parental pressure." Vanessa stared at Meredith. Why didn't her friends know that their mother had Alzheimer decease. Why didn't they know?

"I would kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother. I would kill to be Ellis Grey." Vanessa turned to her. She stared at her. No one liked Ellis Grey, not anyone who were their children. Christina was ignorant.

Meredith stared at Dr. Bailey. "What?"

"Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them, or do I ask Burke?"

"No, Burke's off the case, Katie belongs to the new attending now, " Dr. Bailey rolled her eyes. Vanessa didn't like it. "Dr. Shepherd, he's over there."

"Derek is right there." Vanessa pointed at the guy at the other side of the room.

Meredith takes a few steps in that direction. She stops when Vanessa sees his face. McDreamy. Off Course she knew this part. Meredith however seemed very shocked. And then she catches Dr. Sheppard staring at her. leaves.

Meredith is walking down the halls of the hospital. Willing to forget the guy she slept with this morning. Vanessa was right behind her. Trying to follow Meredith's pace.

"And you didn't think about calling me?" Vanessa stared at her. "Seriously this would have been great conversations keepers.

"Hey -" He pulls her arm, pulling her trough the door into the stairwell. Vanessa walks right trough the door. "Dr. Shepherd"-

"Dr. Shepherd?" he tried to smell her hear. "This morning it was Derek. Now it's Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd, we should pretend it never happened." stared at them. They were trying to forget about each other.

"What never happened, you sleeping with last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto." He gave her one off those famous McDreamy smiles.

"_Please Mer, Just kiss him. Or I will." Vanessa yelled "Not that I could do it any way!"_

"No. There will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?" Meredith stared at him. He was so handsome. And she knew that she wanted him. But she couldn't he was her boss.

"You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it" Derek gave her once again that so famous McDreamy smile."

"I did not take "

"I was drunk, vulnerable and good-looking and you took advantage." Vanessa laughed. She found it so funny to see her brother-in-law hit on her sister. Better then home videos. Not like this would be in there.

"Okay, I was the one who was drunk, and you are not that good-looking." Meredith couldn't believe she said that. He was so good looking. To good looking.

"Well, maybe not today. Last night, last night I was very good-looking. I had my red shirt on, my good-looking shirt, you took advantage." Vanessa turned to him.

"I did not take -"

"You want to take advantage again? Say Friday night?" He looked at her. Vanessa didn't know why everyone was always talking in staircases. In Boston everyone did it too. And no one ever walked in there.

"No. You're an attending. And I'm your intern. Stop looking at me like that." Meredith had a high voice.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked." Vanessa could see their faces. Trying to stop smiling.

" This is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?"

Everything around her seemed to go missing. Everything went dark. A way of traveling she knew. And now she was standing in the retirement home from her mother. Meredith was sitting over her.

"Hey mum." Vanessa sat down next to Meredith staring at her mother.

"Who are you two?" Ellis eyes went right over her shoulder also staring at Vanessa. Vanessa didn't understand.

"It's me Meredith." Meredith stared in her eyes. "Your daughter."

"And who are you, girl standing behind Meredith?" Meredith looked behind her. But there was no body there. Not in her view anyway. Her mother was going. Vanessa stared at her mother.

"_Mum, it's me Vanessa." _But she was not looking at her anymore. She was looking out of the window. Vanessa looked at her. Did she really see her?

Everything around her changed back. Vanessa was feeling guilty. Staring at Meredith's life like some ghost. Walking around in everything that mad Meredith herself.

Vanessa was standing in the elevator with Dr. Sheppard her own sister. Didn't she see enough of this?

"Seattle has ferry boats." Vanessa smiled to him. But she knew that he could tell.

" Yes."

"I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks, I didn't know there were ferry boats." Derek replied

"Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides." Meredith smiled.

"Hence the ferry boats. Now I have to like it here. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm from New York. Genetically engineered to dislike everywhere, except Manhattan. I have a thing for ferry boats." The other doctor got out of the elevator leaving them alone. Beside Vanessa who was still invisible.

"I'm not going out with you." Meredith stared at him.

"Did I ask you to go out with me? " Derek said "Do you want to go out with me?"

"I'm not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss."

"I'm your boss's boss." Vanessa rolled her eyes. Cause that doesn't make you someone's boss.

"You're my teacher. And my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher." Meredith stared at him. Staring in his eyes. In his blue eyes.

" I'm your sister,"

Vanessa stared at him. Looking mad.

"I'm her sister." She putted her fist trough her head. "I hope that hurts. Really I hope that really, really hurts. Okay, it won't. But If I ever see you again, I'll.."

"I'm your daughter." He smile at her.

"You're sexually harassing me." Meredith stared at him.

"I'm riding an elevator."

"Look, I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line."

" So, this line. Is it imaginary, or do I need to get you a marker?"

Meredith stared at him. She stairs in his eyes. Unable to look away from his eyes. She drops her folders to the floor. Kissing him fast. Until the elevator doors open again. She slowly bends down to pick up her files. Derek stares at him.

"We will talk later."

Vanessa keeps standing in the elevator waiting for it to go up. Staring around. The elevator opens up. Derek and Meredith are staring trough a window.

"How is she?" Meredith asked

" No change." He stared at her.

"Have you been here all night?" Meredith looked at the girl in the bed. Vanessa came closer to Meredith. Standing next to her. Staring at the girl.

"Mm-hmm. Yup. You know I have four sisters? Very girly, tons of kids. If I was in a coma, they'd all be here. I'd want them here. Having no one? Can't imagine that." Derek stared at her

"I can." Meredith stared at her. She wanted to say about her baby sister would be there. Or she wouldn't be. Vanessa had tears in her eyes. She missed this part of Meredith's life.

" What're you talking about, what about your mother? She'd be in here ordering all the surgeons around. She'd fly these cowboys in from Prague to do these amazing medical procedures."

" That's true. I do have my mother." Meredith replied 'Whatever that means."

And now she understood every feeling Meredith had. She had them too. Vanessa felt all alone. The 6 years without Meredith were lonely. Trying to replace Mer by a friend. A sister, anyone. But she would not manage to do that. She couldn't replace her. Never.

She steps outside the hospital. Seeing everyone pass by, Bailey. Really everyone, A doctor, named Burke. She had no idea he used to work at Seattle Grace hospital. But no Arizona, Callie, McSteamy or even Dr. Hunt. So she went to the only place she knew she could be seen. The place where her mother was.

"Mum." Ellis Grey was sitting her chair. Staring at her. She sat down over her. "Can you see me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ellis stared at her "Please don't keep me busy like that. I have a surgery in 2 hours."

"But you really don't." Vanessa replied "You don't have any surgery."

"Who are you?" Ellis stared at her.

"Mum, it's me." Vanessa cried "Vanessa. Why don't you know me anymore?"

"Vanessa is just a little baby." She replied "A cute little baby. Me and Richard had her together. I called Richard, but he didn't do anything about it."

"But I'm not a little baby anymore." Vanessa cried "Why don't you know me. Or Meredith? Why mum?"

Meredith entered the retirement home. The nurses stared at her. Like she was wearing a weird outfit.

"What's going on?" Meredith stared at her mother. Who was staring at the chair over her. And talking to it. "How long has she been doing that?"

The nurses looked at each other. "How long?!"

"Just a little while." The nurses replied "She's just talking, but we have no idea who's she' s talking to."

"Mum." Meredith walked towards her "What are you doing? Are you hallucinating things?"

"Vanessa." Ellis pointed at the chair. "She's right there. Talking to me,. She says she's my daughter."

"You know that Vanessa is in Boston." Meredith replied "We went over this a million times. Vanessa is not a baby anymore, and you hurt her. And now she won't come to see you."

"But she's right there." Ellis pointed at the chair. "I swear!"

"Mum, this is you feeling guilty about you have done to her. You pushed her away. And now you are seeing her ghost version." Meredith stared at her. "Vanessa is not here."

"Yes I am!" Vanessa screamed "I am here, Meredith. I don't know why. Mum tell her."

"She's here." Meredith turned to her. Vanessa disappeared. "Now she's gone."

"Mum." Meredith had tears in her eyes. "Stop this. She's gone. And she's safe in Boston. So please stop saying to me that you've been seeing her spirit. You have been saying that same story for 3 months now. So quit it."

Vanessa was standing in the garden of Meredith's house. Her mother was upset. Why would Meredith say such thing? Her mother felt guilty. And the Alzheimer thing made it impossible for her to apologize for anything. She regretted that she never went to say her mother. That she was never there for her. Maybe she left her mother, the same way that her mother had left her. Meredith was dancing in front of the house. Derek was staring at her. Well off course he was. These two were crazy in love. Even tough Meredith was not yet admitting it.

"You know, in some states, you could get arrested for that.' He smiled at her. Meredith walked towards him, Staring at him. "So you blew me off for a bottle of tequila. Tequila's no good for ya. It doesn't call. It doesn't write. It isn't nearly as much fun to wake up to. "

"Take me for a ride, Derek. " Vanessa sat down on the yard. Seeing Derek and Meredith make it to the car. Vanessa knows that Meredith and Derek are making out. She smiles, she doesn't need to see any more of it. Any more of the smoothing around. She sees Bailey leave the party. In a dress. Slowly she got up, trying to hold her off. She notices that she 's tapping on the window. She stands up to find Meredith and Derek kissing in that same car. Vanessa walks closer. She knows they have a problem.

The rest she could guess. Bailey would blackmail them, or at least Dr. Sheppard. And Meredith and them would keep seeing each other; For her Meredith and Derek seemed like a story out of a fairy tale. They just needed that little :'living happily ever after' part. And less deads but they were pretty close. To hat. To the thing that Vanessa Grey herself wanted to. With Finn. Now she thought about the life she had. The life she wanted to return to. Everything she loved about that.

They were the reason why she wanted to return. She wanted to return to her sister, so she would never feel the loneliness once again.

"Susan Grey." Vanessa yelled "I know you can hear me. Get your ass down here, right now."

"What's wrong Vanessa." She smiled at the girl. "What's up?"

"I want to go back." Vanessa said. "I can go on, I have my answers. Meredith and Derek. Are soul mates. I get it. So bring me back."

"You don't know all there is to know." Susan sat down "There are a lot of things out there, that you haven't seen. That broke everyone around you. Specially Meredith. And you haven't seen them yet."

"What could change her?" Vanessa stared at her. "They are married. Case closed. That's it."

"Vanessa, you need to know everything that makes Meredith." Susan stared at her. "You need to know what happened to her. What made her that person she is today. Not the same person that left you 6 years ago. She's not the person you are mad with."

"I'm not mad with her." Vanessa yelled "I'm not mad with Meredith."

"Yes you are." Susan stared at her. "That's why this is so difficult. Because you believe that Meredith's life was all easy. Because you believe you had the mother lode of pain."

That was the last thing she said before she disappeared. She was once more again in the hospital. Derek and Meredith were standing together. All in love, then there was a read head walking toward them. She walked towards them.

"Addison?" Derek stared at her "What are you doing here?"

Who was this woman? This woman that seemed to know Derek Sheppard. Vanessa stared at him. And she saw how Meredith was doing the same thing.

"Well, you'd know if you'd bothered to return any one of my phone call" Addison replied "I'm Addison Sheppard."

Meredith stared at her. The shake hands. "Sheppard?"

"And you must be the woman that has been screwing my husband?"

And now everything became clear. Vanessa didn't just hit the mother lode of unhappiness. She had sent some of it to Meredith. The fairytale broke in front of her eyes. No more Happily ever after. That was not in the cards for them. And Vanessa stared to get what broke Meredith. What made her dark and twisty.

"_The person that says it's better to have loved and lost is crazy.,_

_Loosing love is the worst. _

_It hurts in your chest, everywhere._

_Losing love,, is losing yourself."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**4. Get your act together, Or you'll die trying, part 5**_

_**Realty, almost the same time**_

"Hey." Derek sat down next to her "Bailey was right. "Turns out there was nothing wrong with your brain after all. Vanessa, I think you hear this a million times. For as far as you can hear things in that coma of yours. How's the weather?"

Derek smiled "Okay. Meredith, she's never been this happy. This together. She smiles when you are around. When you are happy. It makes everything better. You are partly the reason why she's happy. And if you die on her. You will take Meredith with you. You will take my wife with you. And that would break me. I have been unhappy. I was married you know. Before Meredith, To Addison.

One night I parked my car, I unlock my front door, go inside my house, and something 's different. Nothing's different, everything's the same, but yet, still, something's different. And I stay there for a while. And then I know. See, there are moments for me, you know, usually when I'm in the OR, when I just know what's going to happen next. So I go upstairs. As I'm walking down the hall, I trying to prepare myself for what I'm going to see when I go into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that doesn't belong to me. And everything I think I know just shifts. Because the jacket that doesn't belong to me is a jacket that I recognize. And what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just going to see that my wife is cheating on me. I'm going to see that my wife is cheating on me with Mark, who happened to be my best friend. It's just so pedestrian, common and dirty, and cruel. Mostly just cruel. I left, came out here. That's how I met Meredith. She save me. And I'm asking you to safe her, by stay alive. Save her Vanessa. I hurt her, but you can't do that to her. You can't die on her. So come back. Please, where ever you are it can't be that interesting."

* * *

_**Vanessa's realty**_

Derek and Meredith were standing in the scrub room. She was staring at him.

"Okay, here it is, your choice... it's simple, her or me, and I'm sure she is really great. But Derek, I love you, in a really, really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. " Merdith stared in his eyes. "So pick me, choose me, love me."

"Pick me, Chose me, Love me" Words that were heartbreaking for her to hear.

Her sister asked her boyfriend Derek, to pick her, to chose her, to love her. And he didn't.

He picked the one that had betrayed him. The one that didn't love him, as much as Meredith did. He picked Addison.

'Pick me' He didn't.

'Chose me'. He didn't chose

'Love me' He did with all his heart.

The past Meredith had, hurt her. In her closest self. How could Derek chose Addison over Meredith. How could he? How could he do that? And the worst feeling came, how could see leave her to deal with this pain. To deal with his All by herself. Why did she not return to her? Why?

The next thing she saw was Meredith, Derek carried her from the water. She was blue. She didn't seem to be breathing. And she saw that she wasn't okay. Derek carried her in the ambulance. Facing her. Applying CPR. Please let her be okay. Vanessa stared at them. Derek's eyes were full of pain. Which told her that that wicked with of Seattle had left town. And that Meredith and Derek were back on again. She followed them, he was driven out of the room. He couldn't stay there. Vanessa what so ever did. She stared how they fought for her life. Her father.

"_Meredith, don't do this to me." Vanessa cried "Don't die."_

"Slowly she left the room." She stared at Derek who was sitting on the ground. He was hurt, very hurt. He seemed very peaceful.

"Can you believe that they are in the hospital at the same time?" Mark Sloan sat down next to her ."They are prepping Ellis Grey for surgery upstairs. While Meredith's is fighting for her life."

Vanessa heard those words. Her mother was upstairs. She walked in the room, seeing her mother on the bed. She seemed hurt.

"Mum?" Vanessa cried "Mum?!"

"Nessa?" She got up. "Nessa, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?" Vanessa sat down next to her. "I mean you are okay, right."

"Just surgery." That's when she felt Ellis hand on hers. "You know that I would recognize you anywhere. Meredith too. Because you are my girls."

She didn't understand. She could hold her hand. She was some kind of ghost, but her mother could still hold her hand. She never did that, when she was younger. But now, Ellis Grey was holding Vanessa Grey's hand. She cried. Her mother gave a pressure on her hand. Which made her believe that she was in pain.

"It's going to be okay." Vanessa replied. But she knew she couldn't recognize her anymore. "You are going to be okay, mummy. I love you."

Those words were the last one her mother heard. She held her hand, while her mother died. She cried. She was there to see her mother die. She was there to support her. And she was a ghost, a ghost that held her mothers hand. And she still kept thinking about everything she didn't do. About everything her mother didn't was. And about everything that she could never be.

Dr. Sheppard got in the room, he found Ellis Grey dead. Vanessa was standing behind him. Staring at him.

"What happened?" He asked

"Well, she was talking." The nurses told. "to someone, we don't know who she was talking to. Just that she was not there."

"We didn't miss a tumor right?" Dr. Sheppard stared around. "If she was seeing things that weren't there."

"Something about Meredith, and Vanessa. That she would recognize her girls anywhere." the nurse said "She was talking to a girl that was named Vanessa. Probably she made her up."

Vanessa stood right next to Derek. "You don't know me yet. But you'll learn to love me."

That's when his pager went off.

"Meredith." That was all he said. He just walked away. Vanessa followed him, turning to them. She found Meredith alive and well. Derek saw her. He lay next to her on the bed. She was alive. Vanessa knew she needed to survive this, but she still was afraid.

"You're mum is dead." Meredith stared at him.

"I know." Meredith replied " Christina told me."

"Do you know a Vanessa?" Derek stared at her. "That's the last name she called. Along with yours. Her little girls. It seemed like she was talking to her."

Off course Vanessa, thought. She always did. Pretend to talk to her. But she didn't reply the question. She was not going to tell him anything. Which made Vanessa scared and mad at the same time. Was she mad with her? Or was something more going on? Why didn't she tell him about her?

* * *

**Realty, almost at the same time**

"We only have 21 hours to go." Meredith was panicked "She has to wake up. This is my fault. I am responsible for her dead. I am. I should have gone with her to the doctors. I should have been there. I wasn't there to pick her up, when she was down. And now.."

"Are you Meredith?" A young girl walked up to her. She was a younger resident, about the same age as Vanessa. She seemed to know her. "Off course you are. Vanessa told me all about you. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes." Meredith walked up to her. "Who are you?"

"Alyessa" She replied "Aly for the friends. What's going on?"

"You mind want to sit down when you hear this."

The girl sat down. "She's in a coma. And the chances she'll come out are very small. And she's pregnant."

"She got over Topher?" Meredith stared at him "Did she have another boyfriend?"

"Who's Topher?" Meredith asked "She didn't tell me anything about a boyfriend."

"Topher was her boyfriend." The girl explained "We were all going to be surgeons. One day there was a criminal in the hospital. And he killed her boyfriend. That was the last guy she ever loved. And she didn't want to love anymore. Afraid to lose."

"Was she happy?" Meredith stared at her. "The last years in her residency, was she happy?"

"There were days she was." Alyessa replied "Days she woke up smiling. But most of the days she woke up with a frown. The only thing that brought laughter to her face where the children. Topher died, Riley left her. James was not much of a guy. And her fist boyfriend, he ended up being a kind of psycho. She didn't have luck with boyfriend. She stopped dating when she turned 22 or something. And she worked all day. Long shifts, she didn't come home. I didn't see her. She didn't do anything for herself anymore. All she did was operate and stuff. She lived in the hospital. The children knew her, and attandings were happy. She was brilliant. But inside she was dying. When she told me about you, I could hear in her voice how much she missed you. And sometimes I could noticed the angry. She was a bit angry with you. For leaving her. But she said it was better. When they told her that she had to come to Seattle, she believed was leaving home. What she didn't know is. That by coming her, she came home. When she called me, I could hear Vanessa back. I would hear her being happy. Because of you, Finn and her friends. The last 6 years were horrible. But this one year made everything up to her. She's still mad with you. But she loves you more. There will come a day that she won't be angry. And that she'll be your sister. That you can hang out as friends."

"Her father is the chief of surgery, Richard Webber." Meredith replied "That's what I wanted to tell her. And that I used to date Finn, but she knows that already. I understand she's mad with me. I want to know everything about her, about the 7 years that I missed. Everything."

Alyssa smiled at her.

Finn waked up to them. "We have no new yet. She's not waking up. She's going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Is it that bad?" Aly stared at Finn.

"Yeah." He sat down "Dr. Sheppard says her iron amounts in her bled keep decreasing. He believes that she could be dead with in 8 hours."

"I thought she had 21, to wake up." Meredith cried. "I thought."

"No." Finn replied "She's not going to wake up. Dr. Sheppard says that her brain will need iron in a amount of hours. And if it doesn't get, she'll be brain dead."

_You could run from someone you feared, _

_you could try to fight someone you hated. _

_All my reactions were geared toward those kinds of killers, _

_the monsters, the enemies. _

_When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. _

_How could you run, _

_how could you fight, _

_when doing so would hurt that beloved one? _

_If your life was all you had to give your beloved, _

_how could you not give it? _

_If it was someone you truly loved?_

* * *

_**Vanessa Her own realty**_

Staring at the hollow memories, mad me sad. Staring at what I couldn't remember. Seeing Meredith move trough life without me mad me want to kill everyone that ever hurt her.

It made me respect my sister. How she admitted her mistakes, how she bravely saved other peoples life's. And how she never backed down. How she putted her hand in that mans stomach to stop the bomb from exploding. It made her proud to be raised by Meredith Grey. More then proud. It made her want to see her sister, more then anything ells. It made her want to be free. To do what she only could guess.

And yet she missed so much in her life. Her pain. And how she almost died. How Lexie and her met. And everything.

"What do we promise each other?" She was looking to Meredith and Derek. Staring at each other.

"To love each other. Even when we're old and stinky. To make each other .."Dr. Sheppard wrote it down on a little post it. "You can kiss the bride."

Derek kissed her. The last the thing she saw was her. And Meredith. She remembered the words. And now she could feel what Meredith was thinking, how what her friends told her scared her away that night. How her friends took another year form her friends life. Now she was standing in that room once more again. There was no one there.

"I have seen it, can I please go back now." Vanessa asked "I get the message, I missed a lot in life. And all my questions are solved."

"Not all of them." Susan Grey was standing behind her. "There's once question that is still bothering you?"

"Okay, why do people die?" Vanessa asked "That's a question that kept me busy all these years."

"Not that question." Susan asked "One question that you asked yourself since you were al little baby. You know what it is."

"Mum." Vanessa cried "Did she ever.. Love me?"

"Tell Lexie that I love her." Susan Grey disappeared

Everything became black around her. There was no room anymore. There was only darkness. She couldn't see anything. In the distance there was a light coming closer. A light. And there she was, her mother. Her mother, the mum she never had.

"Vanessa." Ellis Grey looked different. "You're last question was about me. If I loved you, if I ever loved you. I did. I loved you so much, you were my little lovechild. And because of that, I couldn't express how I felt about you. I loved you and Meredith, more then anything. And I want you to know that I'm proud of what woman you have become. You made something from your life, despite everything I ever said. You became a person. Despite off me. I'm so proud of you."

"Mum?" Vanessa cried "Am I dead? Am I staying?"

"No" Ellis said "You are not done yet. You are going to live a happy full life. If you would like to. You could stay here, with me. With us. It's up to you. You have to think, what it is you want. Stay here, with us. And die. Or go back to Meredith, and live."

"_You are my daughter, please be the medical miracle. I don't care, Please don't die on me. I promised Ellis I would take care of her daughter. Daughters. My daughter, so please, wake up in this 24 hours. _

She heard the voices form everywhere. Running trough her vanes. Trying to tell her something.

_You know. I don't know you. But pleas, I beg you don't die. Because, everyone loves you here. Meredith, the chief, that weird Vet guy, and the other people. If you die, a part of each and everyone dies. And specially Meredith, she will feel bad her whole life. And I know it's not her fault. It's that driver, who killed you. But don't. Please, if you can hear me. Just come back. Cause, Meredith would be happy. And the chief would have himself a grandchild. And you, you can be a great surgeon. Just don't die_

_"**You could stay here, with me." The voice of Topher was heard. Her first boyfriend. "We could have the romance we never got to have. You belong here, where no one dies."**_

Cause everyone is dead. She believed.

"_Hey." _

That was Finns voice she knew it for sure.

_"I know you can hear me. I love you, I can't live without you. And If you die. Part of me dies with you. So please, come back. Please. I love you, and if you can choose. Choose life. Cause how bad it is, happiness means nothing if you don't take the bad things with it. Happy endings are boring. I promise, I will love you. Just please don't leave."_

Then there was the voice of Meredith.

_Hey, I know you tried. I know you tried your best, and I don't blame you for not making it. You tried so hard to make it back here. And now you're going to die. And there's only one thing I can say. I love you, I always loved you. Ever since you were a little toddler, to a young woman. You are my sister. My full sister, there is not half part about you. And I love that you happened. I don't blame you for dieing. Just know that where ever you are, that I love you. And that I always will." _

Vanessa stared at her mother. "I know what I have to do."

"Walk to the light." Ellis said "No matter what you choose, I'll always be there with you. I love you."

"Thank you, for finally telling me what I wanted my whole to hear."

"Thank you for following my voice when things got hard.

* * *

_**At the same time.**_

"There is almost no brain activity anymore." Derek said "We are going to shut down the machines that are keeping her alive. We have to, we have to let her go in peace. That's the last thing we can do for her. "

"No!" Meredith yelled "You can't do that, she's my sister. She's going to make it trough this. You have to let her. Let her be okay, give her time."

"She's dead." the chief stepped towards her This is what she wanted to.

"Let me say goodbye." Meredith asked. "Please."

Everyone left the room, accept Derek. He kept standing there, staring at her.

"Hey, I know you tried. I know you tried your best, and I don't blame you for not making it. You tried so hard to make it back here. And now you're going to die. And there's only one thing I can say. I love you, I always loved you. Ever since you were a little toddler, to a young woman. You are my sister. My full sister, there is not half part about you. And I love that you happened. I don't blame you for dieing. Just know that where ever you are, that I love you. And that I always will." Meredith gave her a kiss on her fore head. Derek unplugged the machines. The machines made a crazy, peep sound. The sound you heard when a life had stopped.

_You have a choice to make: Life or dead? That choice is only up to you._

Meredith cried. Her sister was gone. She stared at Derek. He was right. He had to let her go in peace. Meredith turned away. Walking out of the room. She could see Finn enter, to say his final goodbyes. When she heard the sound of life. A monitor that showed a heartbeat. Dereks eyes went to the room. And Meredith turned around. Finding her sister there, the machines showed a heart beat.

"This is impossible."

_You have a choice to make: Life or dead? What will it be._

_Life!_

"She's alive." Meredith yelled "She has a heart beat. Nes. Please say something. Anything."

"Why did you get married on a post it?" Meredith hugged her sister that was sitting up right now.

"What the hell?" Mark Sloan never seen this kind of medical miracle. The chief was standing there. Smiling.

"You are my dad, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded his head. And then Lexie stood there. A half smile on her face. And she was sure. She was alive. Why did she chose this? Because the pain felt better then the peace she had felt.

_Why do we hit ourselves with a hammer on the head?_

_Because it feels so damn good when we stop._

* * *

**So some question: Burke comes back. But who gets Christina: Burke or Hunt?**

**Vanessa and Finn getting married: what are your thougts? Does she say yes? Or does she turn him down?**

**Will George get another chance to get Vanessa?**

**And will Lexie and Vanessa ever get along?**

**Will Vanessa accept the chief as her father?**

**And give me another charecter you would love to see return? **

**Possibilties: Addison, Sadie, or anyt other charecters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello, _**

**_A new chapter. I am so bussy, but I tried to write a lot during the day. So I got a very good story line. It's about Vanessa's past. Vanessa is very secrtive. We all know about Meredith's past, but Vanessa never mentioned anything about the hospital in Boston. What's the reason? And what is the real reason behind Vanessa's transferring to Seattle Grace. Because a hospital would never tranfer one of their best residents. More Vanessa in Chapter 6(3 parts). And in Chapter 7(2 parts). _**

**_Okay, I want to tell you that George is acting weird in these next chapters. And Vanessa gets remembered about one past memory, she would rather not be remembered about. To George/Vanessa fans, there is still a chance for them to get together. I haven't found it yet. But if there are people who would like to see it happen. There is a chance!! A small one, but it still exists. To Finn/ Vanessa fens, you will be very happy that they are still together in this chapters. Okay, so I started a poll on my profile. You have to vote who's Vanessa will end up with one way or another. You can alsoo leave it in a coment. _**

**_In chapter 8: Burke arives, Sadie arives, Vanessa will be worried about losing Meredith to Sadie. Bounding between the baby and Vanessa. A lot more Finn/Vanessa moments. And George and Vanessa will talk about what is really going on between them. And if they can be friends. _****_I wanted to thank all the reviewers. I love your reviews, and I try to listen. I tried to give George a moment with Vanessa, but I found it very difucult to break her away from Finn. Don't worry, George will get another chance. _**

**_Leave commence about all these chapters. And do any of you want that Riley, Vanessa's college sweathart visits her in Seattle? Or anyone ells from her past. _****_I alsoo want ideas for a name for a MerDer 'll know why, when you read this chapter. So leave a comment.  
-whether you are a George/Vanessa fen or a Finn/Vanessa shipper.  
-Anyone of Vanessa's past should return.  
-And A MerDer baby name._**

**_Enjoy,TempeGeller(Ellen)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**5. traces left**_

"Her iron levels went back to normal." Addison said "Without any sign how. It seems like something saved her. She should have died. Medically she should have died. Her baby is alright. I don't get it Derek. This miracle didn't leave any traces in her body."

"I wonder how she knew that we got married on a post it." Derek stared at her "No one ever told her. I asked. It never got up. How would she know?"

"Derek?" Addison watched her "Aren't you any curios of how her brain doesn't have any damage. She came back from something no one comes back."

"Addison." Derek looked at her. "I don't care. She's alive. She's fine. And that's what I care about. My wife is happy. Her friends is back. And we are all happy. That's what I care about."

"Derek, don't you want to know." Addison turned "Maybe she has some kind of thing in her immune system that got activated to produce more Iron. I mean it's interesting. If we could find what if is, we could save more people on this planet."

"Don't you believe in Medical miracles" Derek stared at her

"Not in the once that don't leave any traces'"

"Addison, let it go." Derek stepped outside the room

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery?" Finn entered the room. "Is the baby going to be okay?"

"we believe so." Addison walked towards him. "There is anything that could go wrong during this pregnancy. But we have no reason to believe this baby is not okay."

Finn sat down. Addison sat down next to him. "There is no reason to fear the worst. I'm very positive that your girlfriend and your baby are going to be okay. I'll get her a little later for a ultrasound"

* * *

Meredith lay on Vanessa's bed next to her.

"I was so worried." Meredith said. "Afraid to lose you. Don't ever do that to me again. If I lose you, I lose everything. Finn was so worried about you."

"I get it." Vanessa smiled at Meredith "I really didn't do it on purpose. I don't even know what exactly happened. All I remember is, a woman."

"A woman?" Meredith sat up. "What do you mean? What did she look like?"

"She said her name was Susan Grey." Vanessa looked at her

"As in Lexie's mum?" Meredith saw Vanessa Grey nod "Susan Grey has been dead for a while. Have you seen anyone ells?"

"Yeah." Meredith replied "Mum."

"Mum?" Meredith stared at her. "What was she doing there?"

"She was my last unsolved question." Vanessa looked at her. "If she ever truly loved me. And she said you did. I had to make a choice, and I chose to be alive. I don't know how to explain it, but it was up to me. I could chose, and I made the choice. Because of you, you were the one I always loved. And I always will."

"Your mother, huh." Finn stood in the hallway. "To bad I won't be able to meet her. I'm sure I would have liked her."

"I doubt that." Meredith replied "No one really liked my mother. Accept the chief, and most doctors. Oh, and all those people she saved. Okay, everyone like my mother. Accept me, and little Nestle over here."

"Meredith." Finn sat down next to her.

"I just talked to Dr. Montgomery." Finn said "She believes there will be no problems with the baby. You are a medical miracle. Oh, you didn't know we were going to have a baby yet."

"Baby?" Vanessa thought back. She was going to the doctor. Because she was sick. A positive test. She did know about the baby. She just wasn't sure yet. "I knew. I did one pregnancy test, I just wanted to be sure. So I was going to the doctors. I was going to tell you."

"But you didn't get the chance." Finn stared at her "You didn't want to give me false hopes, so you wanted to be sure first. But the accident happened on the way there. So you weren't able to tell me."

"You know, I'm happy for you guys." Meredith stared at them. "But what about your fellowship. I mean a baby and a very busy program. It doesn't really fit together. I mean, you can't raise a child. And be in the program."

"I guess." Vanessa had a sad face. "I guess I'll have to quit the program. I'll restart my fellowship another time. I'll take care of her for 3 years. And I'll return when I'm 31. So I can do the 2 year during program then."

"You don't have to." Finn stared at her "Being a doctor is your dream. So you can stay in the program. You'll just have to take a little break to give birth. And I'll take care of the baby. My hours are stable. I can ever cut back. Quitting the program is stupid. I mean you are almost 6 months busy. When the baby will be there, you will have finished a year. I'm sure the chief will understand."

"Oh." Meredith smiled "He will. The last thing he wants is that his offspring stays in the program. I mean you should have seen how much he has done for me. And I'm not even his daughter. Maybe he'll even get you guys a babysitter."

"You know, Meredith is right." Finn replied "You don't have to worried about anything. We can do this. We can be doctors and be parents at the same time."

"You're not really a doctor." Christina stood against the door. "So the results are back. The baby is fine. We don't have any reason to worry. Although the chief asked that you would stay in the hospital for a couple of days. I guess Daddy worried."

"He's really.."

* * *

" Richard?" Adela was leaning against the door. She was wearing a blue dress. Richard didn't know what to say. He had to tell her right away, before she was going to hear if from anyone ells. Specially his own daughter. "You said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes Adele. Can you please sit down." Adele listened to his and sat down in the chair that was standing there. "Adele, Ellis Grey had a daughter 27 years ago. My child. She's in the hospital, she almost died. I just wanted to tell you that Vanessa Grey, is my daughter."

"I know." Adela's eyes were on his. "Don't you think I know. That woman called me, saying that she was pregnant with your child. And that she was going to raise it if she wanted. But I was not going to let her roan my marriage. I was not going to make her. And when the girl was born, I got another phone call. I didn't even listened. This little girl, Vanessa. So I knew. And I didn't tell you, because I know you would leave me."

"Why?" Richard stared at his wife Adele "I mean I love Ellis. But this about my little girl. How could you not tell I had a daughter?"

"I was afraid."

"You were afraid?" Richard stood up. "You know what happened to this girl. Ellis could care less about what happened to her. Meredith had to raise her. And she had to take care of a child, that was not hers to take care off. Meredith got the job that was mine. And her mothers. She had a tuff childhood because of me. I should have stepped up, be a father. But I never did."

"This child." Adele stared at him. "Does she look like you? Or like Ellis?"

"She's all Ellis." Richard replied "Her personality is Meredith. She has my nose. And she's sweet, and smart. And if I would have known her my whole life, I would be proud at her. Her boyfriend is going to ask her to marry her. And she's pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Richard." Adele's face was sad "I didn't know I was hurting anyone in the process. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just didn't want to lose you. So I didn't tell you. I thought Ellis could take care of her own children. So Dr. Vanessa Grey?"

"Yeah." Her stared in the void. "That's her name. Vanessa, I heard Meredith call her Nessie. That's who she is. I am going to be a grandfather. She knows that I'm her father, I couldn't tell you. I don't even know how she found out."

"Well, she knows." Adele's eyes were bigger then the usual were. "I really would like to meet her. I mean if she's going to get your first grandchild."

"Our" The chief kissed her "This going to be our first grandchild."

"You don't know how this girl is going to react." Adele replied "Do you think she will even accept you as her father. You don't know anything about this girl. Accept her specialty. I just think you should be careful, with being the second Ellis Grey."

* * *

"You called me?" The chief stared at Meredith. Who was standing in front of him. 'What do you really know about this girl? What are the things she loves?' Maybe he really was one of those guy, you meet, but you don't know anything about. Maybe he was that.

"Yes, Dr. Grey." He was being really mean to Meredith. That was not that abnormal. He was never really nice to her. Why: he didn't want anyone to believe that he like Meredith to much. But this would be hard. Specially Vanessa, who was the daughter, he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Did you call me for that?' Meredith stared at him. "I could be with my sister. So tell me, what is going on? Why did you call me, when you obviously don't want to tell me anything important."

"Meredith." The chief stared "Does she want me in her life?"

"I don't know sir." Meredith stared at him. "But you can try. You can try to be part of her life. That's all you can do. Try. But don't do anything if you don't want to love her. If the only reason is your guilt. Then stay away. Because she could never handle anyone leaving her again. If you don't want to be her father, then don't do anything. Cause, for you it's loyalty to my mother. But to her, it won't be. To her, it will feel like you only like the idea. So don't do anything, if you won't stay. But if you want to be her father, then you'll need to fight."

"Meredith." The chief stared at her. "I don't know anything about her."

"So get to know her." Meredith was very clear. "Get to know every small thing about her. Cause that is what you can do, you can get to know her. You're not going to do that, by just sitting here You need to go to her. Talk to her. To Finn. To everyone. You will have to make effort. Effort that you want to know her."

"But I don't know how to talk to her." He took his glaces off. "I mean how do you talk to her?"

"She's my sister." Meredith replied "I just know. I know what I can say to her, and what I can not say. And you should know to. Just talk to her. Simple things. She loves the X-files. And she's a hush fan of Meg Ryan. So try."

"Okay."' He stood up "So Scully, Mulder, Meg Ryan. I can do that."

* * *

"So I'll stop." Vanessa said "I mean it's not that hard. I'll quit the program. And that's final. I mean, I'm not going to give all the responsibly to you. I need to be there."

"Yeah, you are going to be there." Finn replied "But I won't let you quiet the program. You are going to blame yourself. Or you're going to blame me. And I'm not going to let you blame yourself."

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, Hey" The smiling face of Arizona was there. She was checking how her favorite student was doing.

"Hey, so glad to see you." Finn walked up towards her. Pushing Arizona next to the bed. "Tell her not to quiet the program. Not because of the baby."

"I don't think you should quiet the program" Arizona smiled "Why would you even quiet? I mean you could take a break. A month, maybe even a half year. You don't have to quiet. The children will love it. I mean a doctor, pregnant. The children will go crazy."

"Hear that." Finn replied "You can just have the baby. Take a break, and go back. I mean nothing has to change. And when you are done, you are going to have time for you child."

"I don't want to end up as my mother." Vanessa yelled "It all sounds fine. I could do both, be a doctor and a mother. But my mum did, and see how things ended up like. She was never around. And when she was, she was sleeping. I never saw her. I don't want to be a bad mother. I need to do this, but I need to do it right."

"Lot of women compare motherhood and being a doctor." Arizona replied "I mean it's possible. You just have to share your time between your child and being a doctor."

"Can you name one." Vanessa stared at her "One person that did it."

"Me." Dr. Bailey entered the room. "Or I'm trying to do it right. You are not going to hear me say it's easy. It's not. But I do it, And if I can do it. So can you. My sun doesn't see me a lot. But that is alright. When I get the time, I make him smile. I could not be a doctor. But I could never not be a mother. You can do this. You know what you don't need to do."

"What if I turn out like my mother?" Vanessa cried "I can't turn out like my mother. I mean, I'll have an affair, with god knows who. While Finn has to take care of our child."

"That won't happen." Arizona replied "I mean you are a very honest person. You got that from your father."

"Yeah, fair." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Yet this honest, fair person, cheated on his wife. Left the girl pregnant. Then my mum didn't have the guts to tell him. And that forms the perfect family."

"hey." Bailey replied "You guys can do this. I mean, you are going to have a child."

"Derek got divorced." Vanessa replied "And he seems like a great man. And Addison his wife, well she seemed like a great woman. And she cheated on him. "

"How.." Finn stared at her "How do you know these things?"

"You told me." Vanessa smiled "I mean how would I know?"

"Where did you hear these things." Bailey stepped towards Arizona "Did you ever tell about Addison? Or Dr. Sheppard's wife?"

"No." Arizona stared at her "No one did."

Dr. Bailey, Finn and Arizona walked out of the room leaving Vanessa behind. They had a weird look on their face.

"First the post it thing." Finn said "The she knows the chief is her father. Now she knows the whole Derek got divorced thing. I won't get surprised if she exactly knows what Addison looks like."

"How is that even possible?" Arizona asked "Was is some kind of coma dream?"

"Yeah, I never heard they were accurate." Bailey replied "They are dreams, fantasies. However this girl, seems to have memories. Memories about Meredith's past"

"So are you saying that she took a walk trough memory lane?" Arizona stared at her "Like she walked in Meredith's past."

"She said she saw Susan Grey." Finn replied

"Lexie's mum?" Bailey stared at her. "I wonder if she remembers all of her coma?"

"It's coming back to her." Finn said "She's waking up at night. She's starting to remember."

"So are you saying that she has some kind of Paranormal experience?" Arizona stared at her.

"No." Bailey replied "She just had a very accurate dream."

"That doesn't explain everything." Arizona replied "I think she was dead for a seconds. And she did something she couldn't do in life.. She searched for answers."

"That sounds..." Bailey was trying not to laugh "You are not serious right. That sounds like a chapter out of a very long X-files episode. "

"Is it so bad to believe in something." Arizona. replied "This could be true."

"Finn." He heard Vanessa yell from the room. Arizona and Finn reentered the room. She was lying very still in her bed. Smiling. "Where did you guys go?"

"Oh." Arizona stared "Outside. We saw something interesting. A ghost."

Vanessa Grey was staring at them. A playful smile was on her face. She was trying to make them crazy. Make them say what they were talking about.

"Is something wrong?" The chief entered the door. "I mean it looks like you are trying to not speak about something."

"Because they are." Vanessa smiled

"I think I'm leaving." Arizona stared at him. "And I think you should to. We need to talk about the thing with the ting. And how you are going to do the thing. Because you can not not do the thing."

"Are they talking in riddles?" The chief smiled at her.

"Does the earth turn around the sun." Vanessa smiled "Off course they are up to something. I just can't put my finger on it, to what they are doing."

"So, how are you?" The chief sat down

"Fine." Vanessa stared at him. "Thank you, for saving my life. I mean, Derek told me that you made to call to not give up."

"I was just doing my job." He replied "And it was Derek's call. And he was right. I just backed him up."

"Au." Vanessa sat up. "I'm having some headache. I never had any like that before."

"So, you're anemic?" He stared at her "Why did no one know?"

"No reason." Vanessa smiled "It never came up. And I never feel anything about it anyway."

"That little thing almost killed you." He yelled

"Sorry." Vanessa stared at him. "I just found out when I was 26. I didn't think I needed to tell anyone. And it is down my medical file."

"You should have told Meredith." The chief walked up to her. "Your body was poisoned. If .we knew your condition right away, things would have been.."

"Why are you so worried about me anyway?" Vanessa stared at him. "A year ago, you didn't even know I existed. I'm just saying, what do you care?"

"You are my daughter." He stood up "That means something to me. I want to be a father to you."

"I don't need one." Vanessa's eyes were blue, the same blue then Meredith's. "I never had a father. Why do you think I need one now."

"You min not want a father." He stared at her. "But I need to be a father. I don't have children. I always saw Meredith as mine. I want to be your father. I'm not asking you anything."

* * *

"So." Arizona stared at him. "Are you still doing the plan? Cause I can get the children ready, when you want to ask her to marry you. I mean this is all perfect. When are you doing it?"

"I was just going to ask." He stared right in front of him. "I mean how much could she care."

"Oh, a lot." Arizona gave him a small punch. "I mean the children worked so hard. And it's so romantic. More then just asking her. And you have that ring, that we all designed. She will love it. And she cares. Just be the romantic guy, and we will all ask her the first day she returns."

"You are right." Finn smiled "She deserves this."

"Yey" Arizona was jumping up and down. "I love romance."

"you are just a little weird." Finn replied

"Yeah, but all the best are."

* * *

"Hey." Addison saw that Finn and Vanessa entered the room. Vanessa was in a wheel chair. She guessed that Finn had to told her to get in. She wasn't really that happy about it.

"Am glad to find out you are okay." Addison smiled "Middle Grey."

"Addison." Finn stared at her. He was right. She knew exactly what Addison looked like. And Addison face told him the same thing as his should have. A confused look. She didn't say anything. "Thank you. I mean for coming her. It can't be easy. So thank you."

"When Derek called me that Meredith's baby sister needed my help. I got in the car." Addison replied "Derek didn't a lot for me. I owed him one. And Meredith. I'm glad I could help you."

Vanessa had a thankful smile. Addison putted stared at the screen. Making a picture of the baby.

"That's your baby" Addison replied "She/He looks healthy. Perfect. I do subject that I check up you guys each and every month. It's important that we catch anything early. We don't see anything that could be wrong. There's a strong heartbeat. And it's about the right size."

"Our baby." Finn stared at the screen. "I'm going to be a daddy."

Vanessa kissed his lips.

* * *

"Mer" Vanessa stared at Meredith that was sleeping next to her. "Can you get me a little water?"

"What?" She woke up "Sure, water. Sure."

Meredith walked out of the room. She had been asleep by her side, ever since the beginning of the week. Vanessa was leaving the hospital tomorrow. She was coming back to work in another. Meredith found that a very bad idea. She told everyone that Vanessa should have taken a longer absence period. That she would get to be okay. But Vanessa told her that she didn't need anymore vacation. And that she would be ready with in the week. Finn was with her on the fact that she needed to stay home for a longer time. He just didn't argue with Vanessa, who was very willing to return to her crazy life. Meredith wanted to take a week off work herself. But the chief didn't seem willing to give her that. He told her that she was needed in the hospital. For her it was weird to not take care of Vanessa. She believed that after 7 years, she could start to take care of her little sister. Only, she wasn't that young anymore.

She was walking towards the room, a bottle of water in her hands. Her sister was okay, she needed to tell herself that every day. And every day she wouldn't believe that her sister was okay. She didn't want to believe. At night she would dream other scenarios. Vanessa dieing. And maybe even herself. She didn't want to let go. And she wanted to be there all the time. The chief hadn't told her anything. And he let her be by her sisters side. Next week, she would work at the hospital.

"Thank you." Vanessa replied when she took the bottle. "What do you think about Shannen?"

"For the baby?" Meredith smiled "Do you want your child to be named Shannen Elard Dandridge. I don't think so."

"Any better ideas?" Meredith smiled

"What about Meredith Jr." Meredith stared at Christina entering the room. "Meredith Grey Jr."

"Don't call her that." Christina looked "Why don't you call her after me. I mean that would be great. You could call her Christina Meredith Grey."

"Dandridge"

"Seriously." Christina stared at her. "That doesn't mean anything. I mean there is no Dandridge method. There is a Grey Method."

"She'll have to make her own life." Vanessa replied "Or he."

"It's going be a girl." Izzie said while she entered the room. "I saw it in a dream."

"Okay." Christina pointed at Izzie. "She's going to be like one of them, if you wall her Dandridge."

"You should call him after Finn." Izzie said "And a name. What about mixing names."

"Like Merissa?" Izzie nodded her head.

"Merissa?" Christina turned around.

Finn entered the room. "What are you guys talking about? Me?"

"No." Izzie replied "Baby names. We have one if it's a girl."

"Christina Jr. "

"No." Vanessa smiled "Merissa Elard Dandridge"

"Grey." He added "Melissa Elard Dandridge-Grey That's our child's name going to be. If it's a girl."

"Oh believe me." Izzie reacted "It's going be a girl."

"Oh really." Finn kissed Vanessa "So will have to get another child, and that will be a boy."

"Oh, " Christina rolled her eyes. "You guys are not even parents. And you are talking about a second child. You are not going to want a second one, after this one shows his or her long capacity."

"Yeah." Vanessa smiled "We know what we are expecting."

"Yeah." Christina stared "It's not like you guys are married."

Christina felt Meredith's foot against her leg. She was kicking her foot. Her eyes stared at her, mad. There was something she should not have said. And then she saw Finns mad eyes. He was going to ask her to marry her. She smiled again.

"What's going on?" Vanessa stared at the rest.

"Mum is coming tomorrow." Finn replied "When she heard about your accident, she wanted to come faster. And meet you."

"Alissa's coming?" Vanessa turned to her. "When?"

A woman with blond hair entered the room.

"Finn" She hugged her "I'm so glad to see you sun. And this girl must be Vanessa."

She saw the rest sitting there. "And who are you guys?"

"I'm Meredith." Meredith got up, shaking the woman's hand. "I'm her sister."

"Didn't you mention a Meredith?" She stared at her sun.

"Yeah, mum." He smiled at Vanessa "Things didn't work out."

"I'm Christina." She didn't get up, not willing to stand up. Izzie and Christina were very willing to leave the room. And leave Meredith and her sister behind. And is what they did.

"So, you are the little Nes he's been talking about." Alissa sat down next to Meredith. '"I never heard so much good about one person."

"Well, I'm not that great." Vanessa got up.

"So you are a surgeon for children?" The woman stared at her "Well, that's what Finn told me. You know that's great. A vet and a surgeon. I was hoping he would marry someone. But then Meredith left the picture. And now there is a great girl."

"Mum!" Finn stared at her

"Am I embarrassing you?" She stared at the other girl. "So how are you? I heard about the accident. That's so.."

"Mum." Finn stared at her. "We have to tell you something ells. And I believe you're going to be happy."

"What is it?" Alissa Dandridge stared at them.

"We're pregnant." Finn replied. He saw Alissas surprised face. "You are going to be a grandmother. This your first grandchild."

"A child." Alissa had a smile on her face. She knew that she didn't have to ask about their marriage. She knew that Finn was going to ask her. And she didn't want to screw up the surprise. "I'm so happy for you guys. I thought I was never going to get one."

"Mum!"

"So what do your parents think about the baby?" Alissa stared at Meredith who had a surprised face.

"Mum, well she's dead." Vanessa replied "Well, and dad, he's happy. I believe."

"Very." Meredith added. "He's very happy. Or at least he looks happy."

"You know what Finn." Alissa looked at her. "A pediatric surgeon, you couldn't have found any better. No offense Meredith."

"Non taken"

"She has herself a McDreamy." Vanessa replied "I'm settling for McVet."


	10. Chapter 10

**6. Things I hide in the night part 1**

"You're back." Arizona hugged her "I'm so glad to see you. The children have been asking about you along. You know Maggie Dayton, she's been asking about you every single day. You really impressed her.

"How is Maggie?" Vanessa replied

"Well, she's having a heart transplantation on Friday." Arizona said "She's very happy. And she's be happy to find out that you are back Dr. Grey."

"Yeah." Vanessa walked in the room. Maggie was staring at her.

"Dr. Grey!" Maggie screamed "I'm getting a heart, Dr. Grey! I'm getting a heart."

"Yeah, I heard." Vanessa got next to her. "Guess what?"

"You are getting a baby." The 9 year old Maggie replied "Dr. Robbins told me, that you are having a baby. That's cool. Will go away when you get this baby?"

"Yes." Vanessa saw the disappointment in the little's girl face. "Hey, you'll be out here, sooner. The baby will only come in about 8 months."

"Dr. Grey, where do babies come from?" Vanessa smiled

"I think you should ask your parents." Vanessa replied "I believe they want to explain that to you."

"Do you know Dr. Robbins?" Maggie stared at her. Arizona didn't reply to that.

"Well, Maggie seems happy." Vanessa had her hands on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Arizona was very worried.

"Yeah" Vanessa smiled "It's just been a while. I get tired fast. I hate it."

"Well." Arizona walked towards the next room. "You are still healing. I think you came back way to fast. I mean it's only been a moth or so."

"Yeah." Vanessa walked "And I wanted to come back after a week. It's not like me to sit at home. And not do anything at all. "

"well, I didn't want you to come back." Arizona stared "Not until you were okay. And you are. "

"I know." Vanessa smiled "I'm happy to be back."

They entered the room. The first thing Vanessa noticed were the children, they were holding papers. They were smiling. Then they turned around the peaces of paper. There were letters on them.

"Wilm you Larry me?" Arizona pointed at the child, showing a panicked face. Telling the two children to switch places. Vanessa stared at her. Right at that moment, Arizona grabbed her pen. And pretended to be writing something. Now the message was "Will you marry me?"

Vanessa turned around, seeing Finn enter the room. He was wearing a normal jeans. A blue T-shirt, and normal shoes. "Vanessa Elizabeth Grey, will you marry me?"

Vanessa stared in his eyes. She had no idea what to think. She just wanted to stop time. And ask Meredith. But she was not there. She had to make this decision. Was it to soon, they were dating a half year. But they were having a baby. So they were not really doing things the right way.

"Will you?" Finn had a box in his hand. "

"Yes." Vanessa replied "I'll marry you."

"you will." He hugged her. "She's marrying me."

"Dr. Grey is marry McVet!" Little Rose Parker yelled

"oh, I believe she heard me talk." Arizona replied "But it's all so catchy."

* * *

"Middle Grey is getting married." Mark Sloan said to his friend "I heard it from some person. He asked her to marry her with the children. That's so.."

"Romantic." interrupted Derek

"Ridicules. " added Mark "I mean isn't it weird. She loves children. Basically, she couldn't say no. And that's the case. I mean that's how he got her pregnant."

"Mark." Derek smiled "Can't you just believe that some people like it to get married. And have a family."

"Hey,." Meredith kissed Derek

"You hear it." Mark took a bite of his pie. "your baby sister is getting married. McVet asked her too. And they are on their way to happily ever after."

"Why would you tell me?" Meredith stared "Now I won't be surprised when she tells me."

"Middle Grey is getting married." Christina yelled

"Please" Meredith stared at them. "There are people who like to hear this from their sisters. And not from someone ells. So stop telling me.."

"Meredith?" Vanessa was standing behind him. "I'm getting married."

"We didn't know." The other tried

"I know you guys know." Vanessa stared at them.

"We know." Christina, Mark and Derek said together.

"I don't." Meredith tried to smile "Okay, I did. But these guys like shouted it to me. It's hard to ignore. I mean have you heard Christina yell."

"So you and McVet?" Christina came closer "Are going to have a McBaby and be a McFamily and be all McMarried."

"Yes." Vanessa stared at them. "We are getting married. And I'm happy."

"Yeah, you have a nice peace of ass." Dr. Torres sat next to them. "Who's going to be your maid of honor? Who? I want to know."

"There's only one person I would ask." Vanessa stared at Meredith "But I don't know if she'll say yes."

"If you are talking about me." Meredith smiled "Then yes."

"okay. I have a maid of honor." Vanessa smiled

"God dam it!" Christina yelled "I was so hoping you would pick me. But sisters first."

Vanessa heard the sarcastic undertone. "And I need bridesmaids. I think I will chose: Lexie, Arizona, Christina and Callie. Maybe Bailey"

"You've got to be joking me." Callie turned around on her chair. "I'm not looking good in one of those dresses. Arizona does, she looks.. Well, you know what I mean. But I look ridicules in of those. Ask Christina. Just pick Bailey, she'll love it. Yeah, not me. Not me, please!"

"you could pick Bailey." Meredith said "I mean, she's been there for you. She would love it. Maybe she'll say no. But you've asked her. Who's giving you away?"

"No one."

"What about the chief?" Meredith stared at her "He's your father after all."

"Well, the giving away thing is for the person who raised me. Which happens to be you." Vanessa stared at her. "I'm not ready. I don' know if I'll ever be ready. I'm not sure that I'm ready to face that mum is not going to be there."

"Hey" Meredith hugged her

"She would say I was making a horrible mistake." Vanessa cried "But at least she would be there. I know she was never a mum to me. But not having her here, makes me sad. Cause she's the one person I want to share everything with. And the one person I want to tell everything to. But I can't. I think I miss her."

"Me too." Meredith hugged her "In a weird, can't remember kind of way. I miss her too."

"I know she was horrible to me." Vanessa stared at her "but she was my mother."

'"You're getting married. "Lexie jumped up and down "I mean George told me, that Christina told Izzie, and Izzie heard it from a nurse, who heard it from a patient, and saw it happening. So are you?"

"Yes!" She shows the ring.

"Oh My God." Meredith smiled "Did the children design it?"

"Yes." Lexie stared at the ring.

"It's really pretty." Lexie hugged her. "I mean my sister is getting married!"

Vanessa smiled at Lexie over the previous month they had become very close. And they were only getting closer. Lexie considered her as her own sister. Even tough biology told them they were not really.

"Want to be my brides made?" Lexie nodded her head. She had one of those big smiles.

"So who's going to be Finns best man?" Meredith asked

"No idea." Vanessa replied "But I got to go, I have a Bailey to ask. And I have to ask the chief to give me away I guess. Soo.."

"Ness." Meredith hugged her "Good luck!"

* * *

Dr. Bailey was standing next to the chief. Vanessa had a big smile, now she didn't need to find them both. She thought it was weird she was going to ask Dr. Bailey to be her maid of honor. But she was going to.

"Dr. Bailey, Chief." They both stared at her. "I've got something I want to ask both of you."

"This better be good." Dr. Bailey was trying to get her toughness back. But she didn't buy it.

"I hear he proposed" The chief stared at her "Congratulations."

"That what I was going to ask." She turned to Dr. Bailey. "Do you want to be my bridesmaid?"

"Me?" She seemed surprised The chief seemed disappointed. "Why are you even asking me?"

"Cause I kind of consider you a friend." Vanessa smiled.

"Sure, why not." She walked away.

"So you got yourself a bridesmaid." He stared at her. "Are you hear to discuss the program. How you are going to get a baby and still be in it?"

"No." Vanessa stared at him. "Well, we could discuss that now. But that's not why I'm here. I want you to give me away."

"What?" He had tears in his eyes. "But that's a father thing to do. That's what all fathers do."

"Yeah." Vanessa watched "I want you to do it. I want you to give me away. Cause you are my dad, and I want to make you feel like my dad."

He hugged her. "Off course I will. Off course I will."

He walked around smiling the rest of the day. Dr. Bailey was staring at him.

"Why so happy chief?" Dr. Bailey asked

"She asked me to give her away." Chief mad was smiling. "She said she wants her father to give her away. And she asked me. I'm her father. I have a daughter. A grand child on the way. There's no way for me to not be happy."

"Yeah, this girl is something." Dr. Bailey looked at him. "I mean she asks me to me her bridesmaid. That was nice of her. She asked Lexie, Arizona, Christina and Callie's not doing it. You know what that means, they like me. They like me!"

* * *

"Derek." Finn stood next to him

"Finn" He didn't stare at him.

"Want to be my best man?" Derek turned to him. He didn't understand why Finn asked him, but he was.

"Why?" Derek turned to him. "I mean I stole a girl away from you."

"But I met Vanessa because of Meredith." Finn replied "She's the one. If you didn't get the girl, I would never have gotten my girl. So that's why you are the best man. That and my friends are on a holyday at my wedding day.

* * *

"So, Nes." George sat next to her. "you are going to get very big."

"I know George." Vanessa stared at him. "Isn't he great? I mean Finn, he's the best."

"Nes." He touched her cheeks. Looking in her eyes. "You are very beautiful. Very. And I can't help but think you disserve better then Finn."

"You mean you." Vanessa turned her head away. "What is it with you? Why don't you just give up."

"Because I love you." George said "I love you like, I haven't loved anyone in a long time. I'm your friend, your best friend. I know everything about you. Everything. I know how you don't like to eat strawberries after 10, because you think they are morning fruit. I know that you like Mozart, because it calms you down. I know who you are. Every part of you. Finn doesn't know you, not like I do. Finn doesn't love you. Not the way I do. So leave him. And love me."

George hang closer slowly touching her lips with his. She didn't respond to the kiss. Instead she slapped him in the face.

"You think you know me." Vanessa turned to him. "I don't feel that way about you. I just don't. Please don't make this harder on me. I want to be your friend."

"Stop the friends thing." George yelled "I want you. All of you. I need to be more then just friends. I need you. I need you to be my girlfriend. I am in love with you. Can't you see that."

He threw part of the trashcan on the floor. "I love you."

"George what is going on with you?" Vanessa walked towards the end of the hall way. "I don't feel that way about you. You are my friend."

"Oh, cause Finn is cute." George replied "And I'm the friend guy. You know everyone calls me Bambi. But I'm tired of letting anybody ells get the girl. I mean Derek got Meredith."

"You were married. You cheated on your wife with Izzie Stevens." Vanessa yelled "You are not the most trust worthy guy."

"That's in the past." George lied "I would never cheat on you. Never, I love you."

"You loved Dr. Torres." Vanessa tried to get away from him. "Finn loves me, he loves me George. And I love him. We are happy, we are going to have a baby."

"Don't worry." George walked away "I'll win you, he has lost a girl once. He can lose one again."

"I'm not a prize to win, George." Vanessa yelled "I'm no prize to win. I'll never be a price to win. I'm not yours. George!"

* * *

"Nes." Meredith stepped next to her. "What's up with George?"

"Oh, he's taking another shot." Vanessa stared at her charts in her hands "I mean why can't he understand that I'm not in to him. I just don't like him that way. Why can't he see that?"

"You are pretty." Meredith walked next to her "And George, well he doesn't give up easily."

"Yeah, I don't believe it such a good idea for me and George to stay friends. I mean if he can not just be my friend." Vanessa turned to Meredith "I mean thing could go very wrong."

"You know what you could always do." Meredith smiled "Sleep with him and cry. Turns him off."

"I'm staying off that road." Vanessa replied "Believe me, I'm not sleeping with George. He's just not my type. Why can't he understand that."

"So what did Bailey and the chief say?" Meredith looked at her.

"Oh, they both said yes." Vanessa replied "It's going to be great."

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Meredith looked at her "You know so I can keep that date free. That I don't have to work. Or do anything ells."

"No, we think in 3 months." Vanessa replied

"You know, the longer you wait, the.." Meredith laughed

"I know." Vanessa knew what Meredith was going to say. 'The longer you wait, the bigger you get.' In 3 months, she would be 5 months along in her pregnancy. Finn wanted to take enough time to get the wedding ready, while Vanessa had no interested to get married in church. She didn't like church. She never did like. Finn said something about getting married in a garden

""We are going to look for a dress." Meredith said excited "I mean Lexie, you and me. Sister bounding time. I mean you guys get along. So why not to this together."

"A dress. I need a dress." Vanessa turned to face Meredith. "Oh my god, I'm really getting married."

"My baby sister is getting married." Meredith hugged her "Yeah."

"I didn't see your wedding on post it." Vanessa smiled.

Meredith stared in her eyes. "I wish you could have. I wish you could have been with me the last 7 years. This thing we do, talking. I've missed that. Just you and me hanging out. Mer-Nessie time. Mum used to tell me that she could see you as a spirit. When she had Alzheimer."

Vanessa stared at Meredith's face. She hugged her for a short while. "I missed you to Mer." Vanessa closer her eyes. Seeing her coma dream in front of her. Her mother was the only one who could see her, maybe she was really there. Maybe she was really with Meredith.

"I think I was there." Vanessa turned to Meredith. "It sounds surreal, but I felt like I was really with you in the past. In my coma dream. But I couldn't talk to you, only to mum. I missed a lot in your life."

"Now you're crazy." Meredith stared at her.

"Pick me, chose me, love me." Vanessa turned to Meredith. "That was what you asked Derek didn't you? When his wife returned. You asked Derek to chose you. To pick you. To love you. But he didn't."

"You saw my past." Meredith turned around "I don't understand. I never told anyone the story. You couldn't have heard it. "

"Seeing the past." Vanessa walked closer to her "Makes me proud to be your sister. To be raised by you, cause you are brave."

"Sticking you hand in someone's stomach to stop a bomb from exploding is not brave, it's stupid." Meredith replied "You shouldn't be proud of me. I almost destroyed everything I had with Derek. And I'm not someone to be proud off."

"Yes, you are." Vanessa smiled "You are my sis, and I'm proud of you. You did more in this 1 year then I did in 7 years."

"When were you going to tell me about Topher?" Meredith smiled "Riley? Jake? Any I missed?"

"Previous boyfriends, not much to tell about." Vanessa walked towards the desk. "I mean we dated, and it ended. And with some it ended roughly."

"Topher?" Meredith stared at her "Your friend Alyeassa told me that he was shot. I'm sorry."

"Well, did she tell you that me and Topher were broken up at that time?" Vanessa walked to the chairs. "Me and Topher had an on again, off again relationship. And when he got shot, I was destroyed. I didn't date anymore. Well, Riley happened. But that was just sex. I was afraid that something would go wrong. Finn is the first guy since my first boyfriend."

"Oh." Meredith smiled "Michael, he was kind of crazy."

"I have to go." Vanessa got up. "Surgery. I'm scrubbing in a surgery. And later I'm going to see how Maggie is doing. She's finally getting a new heart. This child has bee on my service for 3 moths."

"But you'll tell me later, sis." Meredith pointed at her "I want to know all the dirt about your dark and twisty past."

Derek was smiling when Meredith walked towards her.

"You guys are like best friends." Derek smiled "You and Lexie never got along this great."

"It's me and Nes." Meredith replied "Things just clicked you know. She's back, we're back together. I mean she's my baby sister."

"And you feel like someone needs you." Derek smiled at her "You feel great. Finn asked me to be his best man. It was very weird."

"He asked you?" Meredith was confused "I thought, he didn't like you."

"Well, he said that I was the reason he met Nes." Derek replied "And his friends will be on a holyday or something."

"Seriously?" Meredith smiled "Well, I'm the maid of honor. So you don't have to feel jealous for who walks me down the isle. Cause that will be you. We were talking about boyfriends. And something very weird."

"What is that?" Derek stared at her.

"Do you remember that my mum was talking to someone before she died. Her girls Vanessa and Meredith." Meredith stared at her. "Vanessa thinks that she walked trough my past in her coma. That her soul was there. Like a ghost, and that mum could see her."

"That sounds crazy." He looked at her "I mean is it possible?"

"You tell me." Meredith sat down on the chair. "I mean she knows Addison, the post it story. That the chief was her father. What if she really took this walk in my past. I mean she couldn't know all this."

"That's a good point." Derek stared at her "I mean I didn't tell her."

"She said she was proud." Meredith replied "She was proud to be my sister. That I was someone. She believes that I did more a year then she did in 7."

"I'm glad you and your baby sister are banding." Derek kissed her.

* * *

"I yelled at her." George told Izzie. "I mean I actually yelled at her. I threw with a trashcan. I terrified her."

"George." Izzie seemed mad "Are you still trying to get her. She's pregnant and you know it."

"Now you are on their side." George watched "You are my friend, you are suppose to be at my side."

"I am." Izzie turned at him." She's happy George. It's not like he's going to hurt her."

"We don't know that." George stood up. "He could hurt her. I mean she said about me cheating on my wife. That I'm not trust worthy."

"George!" Izzie turned to him. "If you want to keep her as a friend, you have to stop obsessing with you. The best friend never gets the girl. I mean Bella leaves Jacob. True love is more exciting then friendship."

"Maybe we could make it look like he's cheating on her." George replied "Then I have time to get her to fall for me."

"You want to hurt her." Izzie stared at him.

"NO" George replied " I want to see if she could love me."

"What are you going to do? Ask Arizona to be that girl? Or who do you want it to be." Izzie stared at "George who do you want it to be."

"You."

"George." Izzie replied "I'm not going to do this. No one is going to do this. And if Meredith finds out, you are going to get in serious trouble. When she finds out that Finn is cheating on her, it will break her George. Her very soul. You will destroy the girl she is. The question is, is it worth it? Do you want a broken version of the girl you love?"

"I can't give her up." George stared at her. "That day I met her, I was in love with her. I didn't even know that she was Meredith's sister. I fell for her."

"You should have made your move. Not get her coffee" Izzie replied "Tell her that you loved her before Finn happened. I mean he's handsome. Mer fell for him. Just start with populating."

George saw her pass by. She was upset. She entered the on call room.

"Ness." she was sitting on the bed. He sat down beside her.

"What is it?" Vanessa gave him her meanest look.

"Sorry." Her eyes were crying again. Vanessa lay her head on his shoulder. To find comfort. "Maggie's died. She dies in surgery. Something went wrong. Her body didn't accept the heart. We couldn't get her to survive. I knew her for 3 months. And now she's gone. It's the damn hormones.

He hugged her close. "Shh, everything will be fine. You will be okay."

Vanessa was hurt by a patient of hers dying. George place his haed against her s. Staring in her eyes. Her eyes were bleu and red. The tears had turned her eyes to that reddish shine. George kept staring in her eyes. He brought his face closer to hers. Touching her lips with his. Gently trying to show her once again how he really felt about her. She was upset, very upset. He could feel the tears on his cheeks. She didn't react to the kiss. She didn't move at all. Her eyes were blank of emotions. And he couldn't hear her. George deepened the kiss, hoping for her to react to his kiss. He wanted to taste her. His Vanessa Grey. Or Finns Vanessa Grey. He couldn't feel any response on her side. He didn't really care, he knew that she wasn't really that happy. And he believed she needed something to get her in the mood. He slowly pushed her down, hanging over her.

Her eyes were still blank from any emotion. She was like a zombie, not able to choose what to do. George stared at her face. It was like she didn't feel alive anymore. He pushed his hands down her shirt.

"Please don't." Vanessa reacted. But George didn't react to that. His hands were still on her skin. She could feel it. She didn't want to.

George kissed her out of the blue. And she couldn't say no. She didn't do anything. She believe he would leave it there. But he hadn't. He was all over her now. And he was to strong. She couldn't do anything to get her off her.

"Please George. Don't." But he didn't seem to hear her. His hands were still over her body. And he was trying to remove her shirt. She was scared. He was taking advantage of her. He was helping her with her sadness around Maggie. But now he was just taking advantage of her. She didn't want to sleep with him. Her shirt was thrown over her head, and she was left in her bra and her scrub pants.

The door went open. It was Derek, standing in the door opening. Vanessa yelled at him. To help her, to get him of her.

"Get of her." Derek Sheppard yelled. He grabbed George, throwing him of her.

"we were." George looked at Dr. Sheppard

"You were not doing anything." Dr. Sheppard "She said no. She said no, you took advantage of her weak state of mind. Get out of here. NOW!"

Vanessa had her scrub shirt on. Derek stared at her.

"He didn't mean to." Vanessa replied "I let him kiss me, it's my fault. I was just hurt by the dead of my patient. And the pregnancy hormones. I shouldn't have let him. I.."

"He took advantage of you." Derek sat down next to her "I'm paging Meredith."

"don't." Vanessa stared at him. "I.."

"You need your sister." Derek smiled "I paged her already. What he did, was inexcusable. He's in love with you, but you are not. He knows that. He knew that, he shouldn't have done that to you. Loving someone, means being able to let them go to. See them be happy."

"Derek, what happened?" Meredith got in the on call room. "Why did you page 911 Nessie."

"Because I came to the on call room." Derek got up and took her outside. "I forgot something. I should have been happy that I forgot something. And I find George all over Vanessa."

"George and Vanessa?" Meredith stared at him. "She's cheating on Finn?"

"No, he was trying to take advantage of her." Derek replied "She was saying she didn't want to. But he kept doing it. I had to pull him of her. She says he didn't mean to. I believe he believe that she wanted this. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I didn't come in."

"I'm going to hit him." Meredith got up "When I was drunk, he did the same thing to me. Now he used my sister. What happened to make her this weak?"

"Maggie died." Derek stared at her. "She knew Maggie well. The hormones. She's taking this harder then she normally would. She doesn't have her full physical strength. Mer, you need to go see how she's doing. Don't hit him."

"I'm going to see how she's doing." Meredith replied "Then I'm going to hit him."

She entered the room. And sat down on the bed. Hugging her sister. Just like when they were small little children.

"George a jerk." Meredith hugged her "You didn't disserve this. I told him to stay away from my baby sister. I'm going to hit him. "

"Don't." Vanessa sat up "I didn't stop him. I was.."

"You were sad." Meredith replied "In no state of mind to do this kind of things. Specially engaged. He should have know better. If he loves you, he would have stopped. He didn't. You are not to blame."


	11. Chapter 11

**6. Things I hide in the night. Part 2**

"what did I do?" George walked back and forth. "What did I do?"

"What's up Dr. O'Malley?" it was Dr. Arizona Robbins who was standing next to her "You seem upset."

"I am upset." George was rambles. "Vanessa comes to me she's sad. She wants to feel better. And I want to show her I love her. So I kiss her. And she doesn't react. So I try to get her in the mood. I wanted to tell her I loved her. More then Finn. But then she tells me to stop. But I don't, I don't know why. She didn't do anything. The next thing I know, Sheppard pulls me off her. I was hurting her. I can't believe. I think I almost raped my best friend. I mean, I.."

"You did what?" Arizona seemed mad "You should feel bad about yourself. Maggie is dead. We all feel it, but she was one off her patients. She's been on her case for 3 months. She comes to you, to get comfort. And you take advantage of her weakened state to show her you love her. I believe that sounds more like you were trying to make her way with her. And that's bad. So you should feel bad, O'Malley. You should feel really bad."

"It was just, I love her so much." George turned to Arizona "It seems like I can't control myself, when I'm around her. I knew she didn't love me that way. This is just Meredith all over again. But worst. I yelled at her, I can't control myself."

"You love her." Arizona replied "If you loved her, you would have stopped. You would have heard her cries. You would have noticed it. If you wanted her, that's your case. You should have made a move. On another day. But you took advantage of her. And that's bad. You are a bad guy."

* * *

Vanessa's eyes were closed. She fell asleep a while ago. Meredith was lying next to her. Miranda entered the room. "You are suppose to be on your rounds." Meredith pointed at Vanessa silently "What happened to her?"

"She needs me." Meredith had her arms around her "Can I please stay with her. I'll cover the rounds another time. I just need to stay here now."

"Good." Bailey looked at her "See the girl is okay. The chief will fire anyone that hurts her with one finger. I mean that girl, he loves her. I mean if she would ask to be chief of pediatric surgery one day. She'll be that.

Bailey left the room. Leaving Vanessa and Meredith by themselves. The door swung open once more again. It was George. He stared at Vanessa.

"Why?" Meredith stared in her eyes. "You love her. But why would you hurt her. I mean she was nice to you. She never did anything to hurt you. Just go out with Finn. She loves him, and if you love her. You would have understood that."

"I wanted to apologize." George replied "I love her. And I thought she was sad. I thought I needed to make her feel better. And I believed this would."

"Did she ever tell you that she loved you?" Meredith was looking at her sister. "Did she feel that way about you?"

"No" George stared at her.

"Didn't you learn?" Meredith looked at him. "You are getting yourself hurt. And specially you are getting my sister hurt. And if the chief finds out what you tried to do. You can kiss your job goodbye. If finds out that you tried to hurt his little girl. Then.. I just want to know why? Why would you hurt both of your?"

"I thought." George paused "That I could make her love me. But I can't. She's a sweet girl. But I can't make her love me. And I got that now. I hurt her, she's my best friend. And I hurt her, I feel bad."

Vanessa opened her eyes. Meredith stared at her.

"George?" Her eyes were on his. She got up. "I'm sorry. I love you, but just not in that way. I wasn't myself today. And you weren't you. We both made mistakes. Things we are not going to do again."

"I hurt you"; George stared at her "I don't have any excuse. If Derek didn't enter, I don't know if I would have stopped. I would have done more things. I am a bad man."

"I gave you the wrong signs." Vanessa replied "I made you.."

"I wanted you to love me." George replied "Just like I wanted Meredith to love me. I thought by getting you in bed, I could make you love me. And you would chose me. Because I love you. But I was wrong. Again."

"George." Meredith stared at him. "Can you go?"

"Sure." Meredith stood up hugging Vanessa. Her baby sister. She could see that Vanessa was sad. And a bit afraid. That she wanted to understand him.

"If I have to hit him." Meredith looked in her eyes. "You tell me, and I'll plant my fist right in his face. I'll hit him. Because he can't to do this things and get away with it."

"It was my fault." Vanessa walked away from her.

"It wasn't." Meredith walked towards her "You needed his support. So you hugged him. He broke that line. He tried to seduce you, when he knew that you didn't love him. He hurt you. And if I have to hit him, to make you feel better I will."

"No you won't make me feel better." Vanessa turned to her. "Nothing happened. He didn't do anything."

"Yeah, what would have happened if Derek wasn't there?" Meredith stared at her. "What would happen then? I mean he would have, I don't even want to think about what he would have done to you."

"He would have stopped." Vanessa replied "I'm sure of it."

"Derek had to pull him of you." Meredith replied "He wouldn't have stopped. I love George, but he went to far. He loves you, but he let his judgment slide."

"I'm sure.." Vanessa turned away from her. "I don't want to talk about this."

"You are going over this very easily?" Meredith stared at her. "Why are you going over this that easy?"

"Nes, what is it?" Vanessa started crying. "This is not about George isn't it? Or not about Maggie? What happened? Is it something that happened in Boston."

"No!" Vanessa got up crying. Leaving the room. Meredith walked behind her. Walking up to her husband Dr. Sheppard. He seemed happy.

"What is it?" He stared in her eyes.

"She ran away crying." Meredith looked in his eyes.

"A George thing?" He gave here the McDreamy smile.

"No, a Boston thing." Meredith stared right in his eyes. "Something happened to her in Boston. I'm not talking about the Topher thing. Someone hurt my little sister. And I'm going to find out who."

"What do you mean hurt her?" Derek stared at her. "Don't you think you should leave this. I mean you are going to open old scars, that should be left closed."

"Derek, she's my sister. And I'm going to help her." Meredith replied "If someone hurt her, I need to know. So I can kick his ass. Figure of speech."

Vanessa walked outside. Hiding from old memories that were coming back to her. Crying that she could not get away from that memory. That she was happy to leave Boston. That she was happy. That she wanted to believe that she like the hospital. In fact she hated it. She hated life, she just didn't dare to leave. She was afraid. Afraid of him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dr Grey" Dr. Mendez yelled at her "What are you transfer papers doing on my desk?"_

_21 year old stared Vanessa stared at him. Staring in his eyes. "I'm leaving. I don't like it here sir. I don't like something's here sir."_

"_So you are the afraid." He stood right in front of her. His fist was flying at her face. Hitting it with a great speed. "You know I'm doing this, because I love you. And that I don't want you to leave. So I'm just going to ignore this papers._

_Vanessa was on the floor crying. Staring at him. He picked her up, Carrying her outside the room._

Vanessa putted her hands against her face. She hoped that Meredith would leave this alone. What happened in the past. She was getting married, she had great friends. And she was not going to get in that old problems. She didn't want to remember what he did to her. But she was still here crying. About what George did to her. About him being like him. She didn't do anything. She hit him. Just like with him, she stopped fighting the pain. She just let it happen. To much times. And nobody was there for her. No one dare to say anything about it. Dr. Mendez chief of surgery, he was the guy that did all those things to her. Vanessa held her hands close to her body. She always seemed to suppress the memories. But this day brought everything back. She was hurt, she felt pain. And she was mad, not at George. She was mad at the guy that made her like this. Unable to protect herself against him. Frozen in fear. Meredith didn't follow her, she was sure of it. She was there, by herself. Like she had been in a long time.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Meredith sat next to Christina "I mean do you think I should let this go. I mean Vanessa has someone in Boston that hurt her. And this thing with George brought back bad memories. Things she doesn't want to tell me."

"If she doesn't tell you, it won't be that bad." Christina replied "Maybe you should let Finn ask her."

"Christina" Meredith stared at her. "George almost raped her. He tried to, and she said she was not upset because of it. It was a Boston thing. Again, I have no idea what she's talking about. Cause I had to come here. And now I have no idea who did something like George to my baby sister."

"So you believe that your sister was raped by someone at the hospital?" Christina stared at her. "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah." Meredith stared in the void. "I mean who would do that do my baby sister. I mean I should have been there for her. I.."

"Middle Grey, she's just as dark and twisty as you are." Christina stared at her.

"No, she's hurt." Meredith replied "She's just so hurt, afraid. She froze up. I don't know how to talk to her about things like this. It's not like I can step up to her and ask her. I just.. After all this time, I have no idea how to help her. I have no idea what happened to her in those 7 years. She was a happy person. Less, by the accident at 12 But she had boyfriends all the time. I want to know. I want to know all about my sister."

"Meredith." Christina hugged her. "She's your sister, she's not your friend. I tell you everything. Maybe you should just leave it. She'll get over it."

"She's been my friend, my sister." Meredith replied "When she's in pain, it gets trough to me. I'll have to call him, I'll have to call Finn."

"Oh, call McVet." Christina reacted "Tell him about that problem of hers.

* * *

"Where is she?" Finn ran in the hospital. The chief was in front of him. "Vanessa, Meredith called me saying that she was panicked. I got here as soon as possible. So where is she?"

"What happened?" The chief was in front of him "What did Meredith say?"

"Nothing." Finn replied "She just said she was upset. And that she needed me. Where is she?"

"Don't know." He stood up. Staring at anyone. "Has anyone of you seen Dr. Grey."

"Me." Lexie came to him.

"No, not you." He yelled "Has anyone of you seen my daughter?"

"No." Bailey replied "The last time I saw her, she was with her big sister. Panicked."

"This about O'Malley isn't it?" Arizona was behind him. "the fact that he almost raped her. That's why she's panicked right. So you guys don't know where she is."

"O'Malley." The chief stared around himself. "Is this why you needed to come here? Because O'Malley did this to my daughter. I'm going to find him."

"Me too." Finn replied "How could he do that to my fiancé!"

"I think our first priority should be finding her." Arizona stood up. "She could have done something to herself. And we need to get her back here."

"She was panicked." Meredith walked up to them. "Very, I should have followed her. I should have given her time. I should have.."

"I'm going to find O'Malley." The chief made fists "And I'm going to beat the crap out of him. Because he used my daughter. "

"Who told you?" Meredith stared at him. "I wanted to keep this between Vanessa and me. And George. It's not George, she said something about Boston. Something about Boston. This George thing made her remember something."

"So someone did something to her." Arizona stared in front of her.

"That explains a lot." The chief turned his back towards them. "She was transferred here after her residency. To do her fellowship here. It didn't make sense to me, why they would send their top student. Dr. Mendez, the chief there said that she needed chances to be a better surgeon. He just wanted her gone."

"Yeah, Dr. Mendez, he's a doctor in Boston." Arizona replied "There was this case about 8 months ago. A resident came forward. He accused him of raping another fellow resident. He didn't have any proof, and he didn't want to come forward with the name. The police took it very seriously. They were determent to find the girl. That was at the same moment that she was transferred here."

"Dr. Mendez was afraid." Meredith replied "He was afraid that she would break, and tell everything she knew to the police. And he would got to jail."

"Is she the only girl he did this to?" Finn stared at Lexie "I mean there could be more victims."

"They say there was only one girl." Arizona replied "Do you think that Vanessa is that girl?"

"I believe so." The chief put his hands down. "Over crowded my ass. They would never have sent away their best resident. Unless he was really afraid she would talk."

"She has scars." Finn sat down. He stared at them. "She told me they were when she was a little girl. Little cuts. Scars that weren't older then a year. They were there right on her skin. I didn't want to ask her, I didn't want to.."

"Scars?" Richard got up. "He hurt her. This guy disserves to go to jail."

"You are right about that." George stepped towards them. "I disserve to go to jail."

"I'm not happy with you, O'Malley." The chief stepped towards him. "You don't have any excuses for what you did today. But we need to find her. Right now."

"I'll go look for her." Meredith walked away. The rest of them followed.

* * *

Vanessa was still on the floor. Crying. Not able to do anything ells. She didn't see the good things anymore. She just wanted to be by herself. The door swung open. Arizona Robbins was standing there.

"Hey." She sat down next to her. Arizona could see Vanessa's tears on the floor. She had been sitting here for a long time. Frozen in pain, fear. And mostly in guilt. "I know. We all know about Dr. Mendez, what he did to you."

Her blue eyes stared to Arizona's. "That's why you are crying. Cause you were not able to turn down George, you were afraid of him. Because he reminded you of him. You couldn't talk. You couldn't do anything. You didn't want to, but you were frozen in fear. Not fear toward George, but towards him. Am I right?"

Vanessa didn't say anything. She stared in front of herself. Arizona's eyes went to hers. "You thought that you meant nothing. To your sister, to your mother. So you thought, what the hell does it matter. You thought it didn't matter you were in pain. But you let something slip didn't you? To one of them."

"Didn't you?" Arizona still didn't have eye contact. "And that girl called the police. She hoped that her word would be enough to lock him. But it wasn't. But the police didn't let it go. They wanted to find the girl. So he hit you, telling you that you were worth nothing. He told you that you were going to be transferred. So he got rid of you. Telling to act the way you did, say the things you said. So no one would ask questions. You were happy, and then George reminded you of him."

"He threw that trashcan." Vanessa reacted "He yelled. Everything came rushing back to me. Then Maggie died, and I lost it. I lost it. He kissed me, and I went blank. I would have stopped him, but I couldn't. And then when he, I asked him to stop. But I couldn't."

"George didn't hear you." Arizona stared at her. "And you believed he was going to hurt you."

"I didn't speak up." Vanessa replied "He believed I was panicked. That I was crying because of that. And I do that sometimes. Everything came rushing back to me. I hurt him, what's wrong with me?"

Meredith was behind her. She walked towards her sister, hugging her close. She sat there. Arizona was staring at her.

"You need to come forward." Arizona replied "He can't to this to any other resident. He can't use his power that way. He has to go to jail. He deserves to go to jail. If you don't stop him, no body will."

Meredith gave her a look. She had her sister in her arms. She was venerable. And she was scared. She helped her up, walking in the hospital. Vanessa was very afraid. She didn't want anyone to know about this. But she believe everyone already knew. About what happened to her. She was never going to be able to leave this behind. Never, Vanessa Grey would never be able to do that. When she entered the hospital. Her father, the chief hugged her close. Meredith stared at Finn. He gave her a smile. To tell her he would keep her safe. That he was going to take her home. Meredith stayed behind. Was her sister going to be okay? Or did someone break her.

"I don't think she's going to report him." Arizona stared at everyone. "I think Dr. Mendez can't get away what he did to her. He's a monster. That shouldn't be able to be a doctor."

"I'll make sure that the police gets him." The chief replied "Even if I have to take him down myself. Even if I have to kill him for what he did to my daughter."

* * *

The next day, Vanessa didn't show up at work. George was sad, he wanted to see his friend. So he could solve things with her. He had given up to get her, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. And he decide to let her be. He wanted her in his life. More then anything in this world. He wanted her in his life. As a friend. Not his soul mate. The doors went open, a doctor entered the hospital. George didn't recognize him. But he did come to him.

"Do you know where Dr. Vanessa Grey is please?" The doctor asked. He looked like a creep. A real creep, one of those man you want to hit in the face. And send to hell. One of those people. And he felt tempted to hit the guy. It was just a vibe he had. And he would do it, if he needed it.

"She's.." George wanted to lie. He didn't want to tell her that she was not in. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Patrick Mendez." He said "I'm looking for her. We are friends. Sort of."

"She's upstairs." George turned around. "I'll take you there."

The evil little man followed. George kept staring behind him, he seemed like Freddy Krueger, only he wasn't some serial killer that killed you in your sleep. He seemed like a regular doctor. So George took him up. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Vanessa wasn't in, but something told him that he needed to bring him up. The first thing on his mind was going to Dr. Sheppard. And that is what he did.

When he saw him in the end of the hall, he stepped at him.

"Do you know where Vanessa is?" He stared at him.

"She's not in." Derek reacted "You know that."

The man behind him stared at the doctor. He looked mad, to not find Vanessa there. Vanessa Grey was not there. And he felt like he was not happy about it.

"Do you know when she will be in?" Dr. Mendez stared at him. "I have some unfinished business."

"Can I ask you what your name is." Derek stared at him. "My wife will be mad, if I tell some stranger when she will be in. If you are her friend, you tell me your name. And I'll give Vanessa a call."

"Dr. Patrick Mendez." Derek's eyes flew op. Facing the evil man. Unfinished business. It sounded like he was going to hurt her. And maybe he was. "Could you give me her address, she would be thrilled to see me."

"I can't give you those things." Derek replied "I don't have her address."

"You just said that your wife is her sister." Derek turned his eyes. "Wouldn't you know the address? I mean if your wife is her sister."

"I know who you are." Derek stared at him. "I know what you've done. And I know what you want from her. But I'm not going to let anyone get to my sister in law. You are a monster."

Dr. Mendez putted his hand in his jacket, pulling a gun out of there. He pointed it at Derek. He didn't react. The gun was pointed right at his face. Ready to kill him.

"Tell me where she is." Dr. Mendez had his finger on the trigger. "Tell me where Vanessa is."

"Never." Derek replied "You are staying away from her."

"Derek!" Meredith yelled when she saw the gun. That was pointed at his head. She walked closer. Derek stared at his wife, while she was coming closer every second.

"Tell me now!" He pointed his gun at him. "You are going to tell me. And then I'm going to walk out of here."

"I will never tell." Derek said "I won't tell you where Vanessa is. You won't get it out of me."

"Okay." He let his gun down. "You don't care about your own life. That's interesting."

He stared in his eyes.

"How about.." He grabbed Meredith putting the gun against her head. "hers?"

"Meredith." Derek stared at her. He had his wife, with a gun against her temple. He was going to kill Meredith if he didn't listen to him.

"You want her to die?" Meredith was softly crying. "Tell me where she lives. And not some wrong address. I'm taking this girl of yours. And I'll return her if I find who I need."

"Don't Derek!" Meredith yelled

"Just like her sister this one." He stared at her "She smells good, just like her sister too. Her sister, you know the first intern I ever banged. She was .. Well, I hated her. You don't know half the times that I hit her in the face. Threw her against a table. The rest of the attandings loved her. She was the best."

"So you hurt her." Meredith stared at him. "You hurt my sister."

"Yeah, but don't forget. I'm the one with the gun." He placed the gun against her head. "I could blow your brains out, and no one would be able to do anything about it."

"Don't!" Derek yelled "Are you asking me to chose between my wife and her sister?"

"Yes." Dr. Mendez stared at him. "Who do you love the most?"

"Derek." Meredith had tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell him. Don't let him kill my baby sister. She's my baby sister."

"I can't let him kill you." Derek cried. "Why are you even here? Why all of the sudden now?"

"Because someone called the police." He threw Meredith on the ground. Walking over to George. "A woman, telling them she knew who it was. Vanessa Grey. The tip was taken very serious. So I came here, to get rid of the evidence."

A shot was heard.


	12. Chapter 12

**6. Things I hide in the night. Part 3**

Finn had his hands around her body. He was holding her all night. He was hugging her. If he needed to love her more, more then he could. He was sad. She hadn't said anything since that day before that. She was blank. He just put her in the bed, and he had put his arms around her. Staring at her. She didn't move. She didn't smile. It was all to much. All way to much. Her sell phone went.

"Vanessa's phone. This is Finn." It was Meredith's number. But he didn't understand, why Meredith didn't say anything.

"Mer?" He listened to the noise at the background.

"Is Vanessa there?It's Pattrick Mendez. " A evil creepy voice. He could hear people . At the background. "Can you bring her to the hospital? Oh, I shot some blond cute girl. Just so you know."

Blond cute thing, that sounded pretty much as Meredith. Did he shoot Meredith. Why would he shoot her? "You should bring her here, otherwise, I'm killing the nice guy next to me. And more people."

Finn was panicked. The man was in the hospital, he mind have killed Meredith. And he was asking his to bring his fiancé, so he could most defiantly be killing her as well. He didn't know how to react. Vanessa didn't even listened to his voice. He didn't want to bring that creep back in her life. And he didn't want him to kill her. He couldn't have his way. But he knew she cared about the people she worked with. And that she would blame him, if he didn't do anything to save them. It was not a win-win situation. It was lose his wife. Or lose a part of her spirit. He wished he could hit him. Hit him for hurting his girlfriend. But he couldn't he was not the one in control. The man with the gun is the man in control.

"I'll bring her there." He replied. He hang up the phone, slowly picking up his girlfriend from her bed. A psycho wanted to kill her, and he was going along with it. She slept in his arms, her head was on his shoulder. And he could feel her arms around his neck. Holding on to him. He opened the door, being very careful not to hit her head. He kissed her hear, slowly. He felt sorry about what he was going to do. He couldn't protect her, and he couldn't help be afraid. They were going to lose everything.

* * *

Arizona lay on the floor, touching her wound. She tried to hit him from behind. But she missed, and he shot her. He just shot her. She was bleeding to dead, she knew. She could be dead, with in 2 hours. And she didn't like it. Callie was watching her girlfriend on the floor. She tried to get closer, but the man wouldn't let her.

"She need medical attention." Meredith yelled "You just can't let her die."

"Oh, I can." The man replied "do you know how long it took for me to build up my career. A long time. And now I'm going to lose it all, because I banged an intern."

"You raped her." Meredith yelled "You hit her, you are a monster. You don't disserve to be a doctor."

"So I made one girls life a bit bad." He walked in between them. "But I save people's life's. Doesn't that give me privileges? I mean, it's just a girl. One silly girl. Doesn't compare to the 100 life's I saved."

"A young girl." Derek stared at her. "You were suppose to be her teacher. You were suppose to be a mentor. But you decided to.."

The elevator swung open. It was Finn, with Vanessa in his arms. Her hands were still around his neck. He had tears on his face. He didn't want to lose her. He saw Meredith, standing there. He was glad that she was alive. But Arizona Robbins, Vanessa's teacher lay on the ground. Applying pressure to her wound. Trying not to bleed out.

"Finn!" Meredith yelled "Leave! Get out of her, take her."

"No!" He pointed the gun at Meredith. "You bring her to me."

He stepped closer. Trying not to do anything.

* * *

Richard Webber the chief of surgery was sitting at his desk. He was furious, the man that had done this to his daughter was going to get away with it. The man used his power so he could get to his daughter. He would do anything to get that man in jail. He even considered taking a gun, going to Boston and shoot the guy in his head. He didn't care if the police would get him. That is what he wanted to do, but he couldn't. He was a doctor. Saving lives was his job. And he couldn't end anyone's life. Not that he was a good guy, but he couldn't kill a bad guy. He knew Ellis her mother, wouldn't agree with it. He knew Meredith wouldn't agree with it. He sat there. He needed to drink something. Drink away the pain he was been having. The sorrow that came with having a daughter. They never tell you that it brought so much frustration. And that it brought so much anger. Towards someone that hurt his little girl, his baby daughter.

He turned on his computer. Searching for the number of the hospital. He was going to give Dr. Mendez a call. He was going to tell him what was on his mind. He was going to make him go to jail. Even if it was the last thing he would do. He saw the number popping up on the screen. He took his phone that was next to him. Turning the number. He was going to talk to this man, see why he liked hurting innocent interns who happened to be his daughter.

"Children's hospital Boston. How can I help you?"

"Can I talk to Dr. Mendez please." Richard asked "I'm the chief of Seattle Grace Hospital."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Webber." The woman reacted "He's not in today. He said he would be in tomorrow. Can I give him a message."

"Just tell him that he's going to take a bitter pill miss." He put the phone down.

The new thing he heard was a gun shut. Coming from the hospital. Someone had gone crazy again, and shot a patient. Or maybe even someone from his staff. Richard Webber opened a little box. Taking a small black gun out of it. Slowly he stood up, walking towards the door. He was not going to take any risks. He was going to see what was going on. And if he needed to, he would hoot the guy that was causing this.

* * *

Vanessa's blue eyes flew open. Safely in Finns arms. But she didn't feel safe, when she met the eyes of the only monster she ever met in her life. The monster that returns in every fairytale. The monster that eats the children, that tries to kill Cinderella, and who tries to stop you from living happily ever after. Arizona was on the floor hurt.

"Vanessa, it's so nice to see you again. Sweetheart." Dr. Mendez "I have thought about you a lot in the last 24 hours. About how I was going to kill you."

Finn hang in front of her. Protecting her body with his. There was no way he could hit her, without killing Finn. He stared in her eyes. She was trying to tell him to get away. But he didn't.

"Finn just let it go." Vanessa replied "You can't die because of me."

"No." Finn hang closer to her. "And I'm not going to let him kill you. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. And as long as my heart is beating. I'm going to do everything to protect you. Cause you are my person. You are the one."

"Oh lovely." He replied "You love her. You love our little Vanessa Grey, daughter of Ellis Grey. She's something isn't she? I mean she's one peace of ass."

"Stop it!" George yelled

"Oh, here the I-love-Vanessa-Grey-fan club." He laughed "You are in love with her as well. You know you can't resist her. She's so hot."

"I'm not in love with her, because of the way she looks." Meredith stared in George's eyes. "It's all about her blue eyes. Her eyes. The first 4 weeks you know her, you can't see anything but those eyes. Incredible blue eyes. They look like Meredith's. But in a way you do feel that someone ells is looking back. The seconds thing you notice about Vanessa Grey is her kind personality. Her unconditional love. She would keep believe in anyone. And the last thing you see, is the pain in her eyes. The pain written on her soul. But she's more then just hot. If all you see is a hot doctor, you are stupid. Cause you can't miss those eyes."

"Miss those eyes." He stepped up. Putting the gun against Finns head. "She has blue eyes. No big deal, you can't tell any difference with other eyes."

He place his finger on the trigger. Slowly pulling it. Arizona screamed on the floor, telling anyone to help her. Everyone got scared by the gunshot.

* * *

Richard walked trough the halls of the hospital, trying to reproduce some of the police movies he saw. His back was pressed against the wall, and he was holding his gun like someone in the FBI, he turned slowly. And around the corner he stared. Nothing. Slowly he walked on. Then he was Finn, hovering over Vanessa protecting her. There was no way anyone could get trough that cocoon. A man that was willing to do anything. That is when he saw the man pointing his gun at Finn, ready to kill him. And after that his daughter. He didn't think. He took his gun. He shot. Hitting the man in a vital organ. In the stomach area. The gun fell out of his hands. And he sunk to the floor. Crying about pain. Arizona was crying along with him. He found one of his doctors hurt. Christina had the gun in her hands, pointing it at the man. Meredith on the other hand was ready to give him an extra kick in the stomach. But Derek seemed to stop her. Vanessa was on the ground. Still in the same cocoon Finn had put her. Protected from the world.

"Get her to an OR." Derek picked up Arizona. Putting her on one of those beds. All of them were around her. Accept Meredith, who was still trying to keep herself from kicking him in the stomach.

"I have hit people for less then this." Meredith replied. The people got him on a bed too. Driving him away.

"I called the police." Callie said "They are coming to get him. He's going to jail. For a very long time. That bastard. Is she okay?"

"He shot her." Vanessa reacted "He shot Arizona because of me. I mean she was just."

"Trying to help us all." Callie replied "You don't worry about this. Arizona is going to be fine. She's going to be less driving around on roller-skates happy. But she'll be okay. This is not your fault."

Meredith sat next to her. "She's right. Non of this is your fault. He's a creep. He's a very big creep, And I'm going to kick him in the stomach when he gets out of surgery. Derek promised me to remove the bullet, without using to much morphine. He's going to be in much pain."

"You know what Grey." Dr. Bailey was there. "What the hell is going on here?"

Dr. Bailey hadn't been around, she had a part of the day off. And she had no idea what was going on. She was staring at all of them. And asking for an explanation."

"That creep Mendez." Callie started "He came in, took out his gun. Asking about Vanessa. He asked for her address so he could kill her. Arizona tried to hit him. But he shot her. He shot her, because she tried to protect us all. She's in surgery right now. And then he tried to kill McVet, and the chief shot him."

"Wow" Dr. Bailey's mouth was wide open. "And I was just hoping to hear you say that you guys were not working. And drinking alcohol on the job."

Finn had his arms around his fiancé. Vanessa stared at George, she could see the pain in his eyes. Her blue eyes were the only thing he had seen in a month. Her blue eyes. He didn't notice anything ells. What if he was in love with her? She couldn't get the same feeling as him. The badly she wanted to. She couldn't seem to love him. Not the way she loved Finn. Not in the same way.

* * *

Arizona was back on the job after a month. When she was back, Vanessa already had her stomach was a little bigger. Not that she could notice it in her scrubs. She only noticed it, when Vanessa was wearing a t-shirt. Or any dress.

"So I am back." Arizona smiled "Are you fully back? I mean state of mind. All of it."

"Almost." Vanessa replied "I'm talking. So that's a good thing. Although, I try to pretend to be bad. Cause Finn spends more time with me. And he's home taking care of me. I was kind of sad to go back to work."

"Same her." Arizona smiled "Do you know I stayed at Callies the whole weak. And I just had to clap my fingers and she would be bringing me something. Fun. She was spoiling me. A girl could get used to that."

"Good tip." Vanessa replied "Get pregnant. Guys don't let you do the dishes anymore. I mean Finn doesn't let me do anything but eat, watch TV and sleep. He cooks, cleans and all the work in the house. He is afraid that I'm going to make myself tired. Or that the baby will get tired. I tried to do the dishes. But I swear, he was going to kick me out if I did. We didn't paint the room for the baby yet. I don't know what color to paint it in.

"You can never go bad with a classic yellow." Arizona stared "I mean there are bets. I mean real bets, Christina is organizing them. Kind of guessing what it will be: boy or girl. I think 75 % of all doctors thinks it's going to be a boy. Izzie Stevens keeps saying she's sure it's going to be a girl. Are you and Finn fighting over names?"

"We kind of decided Merissa for a girl." She followed Arizona trough the hall. "It's Meredith and Alissa put together. Elard, it's Finss dads name. And it happens to be my dad and mum's name together. If it's a boy, we were thinking about Seeley Elard."

"I think it's going be a girl." Arizona replied "That's what I put my money on."

"You are gamboling on my baby" Vanessa stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's easy made money. And if 75% of all the doctors is wrong, I will get a lot of money." Vanessa stared at Arizona "What I can use to buy a very beautiful present for the little Mcbaby."

"So we have a surgery today." Arizona was very excited "See you in a bit."

She walked towards the halls, to find Meredith running trough them. Looking for a place to hid. When she entered a bathroom, Vanessa heard Meredith vomit. She knocked on the door.

"Meredith?" Vanessa heard it stop. Meredith opened the door.

"Crappy flue." Vanessa stared at her sister. "Crappy flue, Nes. Why do I need to get it now. It's like god hates me."

"I'm sure the big man upstairs is not fixating on making you sick to your stomach." Vanessa replied "So, heard about the bets about my baby?"

"Yeah, I told Christina not to." Meredith replied "But I couldn't exactly tell her what to do. And I didn't see the harm. In stopping Christina."

"So Meredith, you are okay?" Vanessa putted her hand on Meredith's forehead. "You are burning up. I'm taking you to see if something is wrong with you."

"Nes, stop it." Meredith replied "I'm your big sister, I'm suppose to do that."

"Sisters take care of each other." Vanessa replied. Pulling her sister to the room. She took some stuff. And stared at Meredith. "I'm going to take some bled."

"Why?" Meredith stared at her.

"Because I'm anemic." Vanessa replied "You never know if it's something mum gave me, trough her DNA. So I'm going to check your iron values. Just to be sure;."

"Can you throw in a pregnancy test as well?" Meredith was embarrassed

"You think you are." Vanessa stared at her.

"I missed my period." Meredith replied "I am sick, maybe it's a McBaby?"

Vanessa carefully stuck the needle in on off her vanes. Draining the blood. She saw that Meredith tried to relax. Her sister stared in her eyes. Took the tube off. And putted it on one of those little envelopes. Putting the paper in it.

"I'm going to run over to labs." Vanessa replied "You stay right here. I'll be back with the results in no time. They like me up there. I don' t mean that.."

"I know what you mean." Meredith reacted "I don't have any surgery's until 4. Can you please not tell my McDreamy, I don't want him to know. Not yet."

"Got it." Vanessa ran up. She stepped in the elevator, next to her stupid brother in law. Why did she have to stumble in to him, when she was trying to keep some news from him. News that could be great. She kept staring in front of him. Telling in herself, not to say a word. 'Shut up, don't talk." That was what her brain was saying. Or that was what her brain tried to say.

"so Middle Grey." Derek spoke to her "What are you doing in the is elevator?"

"Running some labs." Vanessa stared at him.

"You have inters for that." Derek said "I mean I let interns run my labs. I mean it saves work."

"Well, I run my labs myself." Vanessa replied "Cause I am not that dreamy as you are. Every interns would jump in bed with you, I mean if you asked them."

"The only inters I ever jumped in bed with." Derek replied "Is your sister, so you don't have to worry. And I' can't help it, that's what interns are for."

"I don't have any." Vanessa replied "I get Lexie sometimes."

"I never saw you run labs this fast." Derek tried to watch the envelope "I mean it must be important.

"Very!" Vanessa stared at him. She didn't want him to find out, not trough this way. And not until it was absolutely sure that it was true. So she kept her mouth shut.

"I have to be here." Vanessa walked out of the elevator, while trying to get away from McDreamy. She was sure that he noticed something. Not that he knew what it was about.

"Hey Xander." He looked at him. "Nice to see you, could you run this labs for me. I need the results right away."

"Sure Ness." Xander took the envelope from her. He left a little while, and returned "So how are you and the baby doing?"

"Fine." Vanessa rubbed over her stomach. "I'm almost 4 months. The doctor will be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl. Me and Finn are looking forward to it."

"Hey, girl." He stared at her. "You know me and my wife can't make it to the wedding. Turns out my wife's sister chose the same day to get married. And my wife is her made of honor."

"No big deal." Vanessa smiled at him. "Wish them luck from me."

"Are you sure you want to wait her for the results?" Vanessa nodded her head

"I need to get them back to my sister ASAP." Vanessa replied "So how's Emma? I mean how old is she?"

"6 months" He replied "it's fun to have child, but the crying. And not being able to sleep trough the night. It's horrible. You'll know what I mean."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Xander smiled at her

"And that's why you are the nicest attending." Xander replied

"Is that like a price thingy." Vanessa smiled "Cause I believe the rest is competing to."

He turned around, seeing that someone handed him the results of the test. She took them.

"Thank you so much." Vanessa replied "I owe you a coffee, the next time we see each other."

"I'm holding you to that." Xander replied

Vanessa pressed the elevator button, hoping that McDreamy or better McCurios was not there. She was relieved to find the elevator empty. She only had to get down 2 floors. And she believed that Derek was in surgery. No one go t in on the 4th floor, and when she stopped on the 3rd floor, she didn't see anyone to get in. She slowly walked towards the room Meredith was waiting in. She opened the door.

"Did you get it?" Meredith was nervous. "I mean did you get the results? What is it?."

"I didn' t look yet." Vanessa stared at the papers. "You don't have low iron values. Which is good."

"That's good. Anything ells." Meredith tried to read the papers. But Vanessa kept stepping away from her.

"Nes, this is everything but fun." Meredith gave her a very strict look. "Give me those papers. Or just tell me. What does it say?"

"What does what say?" Christina, Izzie and Lexie entered the room. Meredith got more nervous. Lexie turned towards her Middle sister, trying to read what was on the papers. When she read it, a weird little smile got on her face. One of those that she always had, when Sloan was staring at her. Christina and Izzie also tried to read the papers, but they couldn't read any o f it.

"So." Meredith looked at her. "Do you want to tell me what it says to you know."

"You're pregnant." Vanessa replied "7 weeks. You are pregnant Meredith. Congratulations."

"Oh wait." Christina reacted "so that means, another bet! I'm going to start collecting the money in this room. So Lexie do you thing McBaby will be a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Izzie replied "It just has to be a girl; Put me down for 10$"

"You guys keep your mouth shut" Meredith replied "Until I told Derek. I don't want you guys to go around in the hospital, asking them about bets for another McBaby."

"You should get pregnant." Christina turned to Lexie "Then we would have 3 McBabies. And 3 McBabies, means 3 bets. Means 3 times as much money. Which means I'm going to be 3 times as rich."

"Owen likes that?" Vanessa stared at her. "I mean he actually likes it when you behave like this."

"Can you go with me?" Meredith asked "I think I will find him faster, when you go with me. That and I want to talk to you."

"About what." Meredith walked next to her.

"Nothing." Meredith replied "I just want the sister with me, that noticed how bad I was feeling. And forced me to get tested. I would have done the same thing."

"You are my big sister." Vanessa replied "We are suppose to take care of each other."

"I didn't" Meredith replied "I didn't do that. Those 7 years, when he was hurting you. I wasn't there to shoot the bastard in his ass. And I want to tell you that I want to be there for you. And talk like this. Just like we used to. And you know what happened to us. Nothing. We are still the same old Grey sisters. Just we have one more member. Which makes able to start a band!"

"Okay." Vanessa stared "So where are we going to look for Derek? I mean is he still riding an elevator."

"Meredith." Derek walked towards them. Vanessa whispered to her that they already found him. "Oh, you are there to, Middle Grey. So what did you get on those labs you did earlier."

Vanessa didn't reply.

"Derek, stop doing your Middle Grey thing." Meredith replied "Her name is Vanessa, how much times do I have to repeat myself."

"Yeah. Want to scrub in?" he stared in her eyes "I mean it's a nice surgery. You are going to like it. And Dr. Grey can you follow me."

"See you later, Mer." But Meredith pulled her hand. Making her follow them.

"What's up Meredith?" Derek stared at the sister who was very nervous.

"Derek." Meredith stared at her. "Those test that Vanessa did. Well, I asked them to do them. Because I wasn't feeling well. Well, I didn't ask. She kind of did them."

"Are you sick?" He placed his hand on her forehead. "You are burning up. Is it bad?"

"No, trust me." Vanessa walked away. She had a surgery, leaving Meredith and Derek by themselves. Derek stared in Meredith's eyes. She was alone, Vanessa had let them there. And she believed that Vanessa was right. She was the one that had to tell, she had to tell her husband. She stared in his eyes.

"I have missed my period." Derek's eyes were on hers. "We are going to have a baby. A McBaby, Christina already stared collecting bets."

"I'm going to be Daddy?" Derek stared in her eyes. "How long?"

"7 weeks." Meredith smiled "You should thank my incredible sister. If she hadn't insisted to test me, we wouldn't know it now."

"Can we tell?" Derek stared at her "I mean can I tell to everyone. I mean.;"

"Yes, you can tell Mark." Meredith replied

"We are going to have a baby." Derek yelled with a big smile.

"Now the whole hospital knows!"

"I don't care." Derek kissed her. "I love you, everyone can know about the baby."

* * *

2 Months later

Vanessa walked towards him, a white dress. Her hair was beautiful. Her father was next to her. Her belly was enlarged, She was 5 months along. She was followed by Meredith and Derek, the best man and the made of honor. The bridesmaids Dr. Bailey, Arizona Robbins, Lexie Grey and Christina Yang. They had Alex Karev, George O'Malley, Ryan Matthews and Mark Sloan. There were al lot of people, they guessed that most of them were from the hospital. Finns mother was on the first row, crying. She saw the bump in her dress. Vanessa was ashamed because of it. She felt fat, and she believed she wasn't beautiful.

Vanessa stood in front of Finn staring in his eyes. And he was staring right back. He was glad to be staring in those blue eyes.

"Nes, when I met you, my whole world started making sense again." Finn stared at her "You save me from a world without love. You are my parachute when I'm falling. My safety vest when I'm drowning . You are the air I breath. You made me whole again. I promise to listen to you, and to never take you for granted. I promise to respect you, even tough when I don't know how to. And I promise you, that I'll always be a shoulder to cry on." Finn said

"Finn, before I met you. I believed that I was alone. That I was nobody. You are the guy that makes me see the real me, even when the clouds are away. You made me see that I was worth to be cared about. You are the first guy, I loved again. You are the only guy I would turn to. And you are the only one that could take my breath away. I don't promise to be there. I promise to be the rock you can build things up. I don't promise to like you all my life, I promise to love you all my life. And I don't promise to stay with you, until dead parts us. Cause I know it never will." Vanessa said "We are one soul, one heart. Two bodies, together one. I promise to always be that. I promise to always be your everything."

"Heart to thee ,Body to thee." Vanessa and Finn held hands. "Always and forever, So mote it be."

"I pronounce you now husband and wife." Vanessa was standing there in a white dress. "You can kiss the bride. " And he kissed her.

"_Once together, never to be parted."_


	13. Chapter 13

**7. Don't dream a little dream of me. Part 1**

"_**It always comes when you least expect it. Life, love, friendship. Parenthood.**_

_**Life is just life. You never know what to expect. What to see.**_

_**It's sneaky. It sneaks up on you from behind.**_

_**And all you can do is hope. Hope for the best."**_

"Hey." Vanessa turned to her father. He had tears in his eyes. It was not every day he was seeing his girl pregnant. He stared at her.

"You look like your mother more every day." He replied "You have her eyes."

"Why?" Vanessa turned to him. "Why did you leave her? If you loved her, why did you leave her? It's not like your marriage was working anyway. I mean why did you leave her."

"I don't know." He sat down next to her. "Back then I believed it was for the better. I believed I could save my marriage. I didn't want to leave Adele. That was almost the end of our residency together. When I wanted to talk to her, she was gone. Left with Meredith. And I guess with you. I never followed her. I knew she wanted me to, she left simple hint of where she was going. I don't have any excuses. I gave up. I chose the marriage over the love of my life. I lost more then I ever could imagine."

"Why didn't you pick her?" Vanessa cried "You love her, you let her go. You let me go. How could you do that? How could you let go, someone that important. Why did you let Meredith go? I mean if you feel like her father, why didn't you try to be there for her."

"I knew how Ellis was." He stared at her "With her children. Meredith was sweet, but Ellis didn't seem to notice. Your mother loved both of you. Very much. I tried, but she was all about surgery."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mummy, Mummy!" 3 year old Vanessa ran towards Ellis Grey. "Can you braid my hear?"_

"_Vanessa, can't you see I'm busy." Ellis pulled her daughter away. "I'm preparing a surgery. Go ask Meredith."_

"_But I'm asking you Mummy!" Vanessa cried "Mummy, braid my hair!_

"_Get to your room, Vanessa Elizabeth Grey." Ellis stood up "I'm tired of your wining all the time."_

"_But I want you to braid my hair, mummy." Vanessa showed her, those puppy dog eyes. "You never braid my hear. Please, Pretty please!"_

"_Don't give me that look. That sad little soulful, little puppy routine." Vanessa's eyes had tears "Go to your room. Just leave me be."_

_Vanessa grabbed Ellis leg. "Me loves mummy." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "Mummy loves me?"_

"_Go to your room, Vanessa Elizabeth Grey." She yelled "NOW!"_

_The little girl didn't let go of her leg. "Me loves mummy. Mummy!" She cried '"Braid my hair mummy. Hug me mummy."_

_Meredith entered the room. Staring at her mum, and the 3 year old girl. Crying her eyes out. 'Me loves mummy.'. She kept repeating it. To hear her say that she loved her to. But her mother wasn't even listening. She was just trying to get her of her leg. _

"_Nes." Meredith took her hand. Slowly she took the little girl away from her mothers leg. Staring at her mother._

"_Take the brad." Ellis stared in front of her. "I can't work with her crying all the time. Teach her to not bother me, that much."_

"_Me loves mummy" Vanessa cried in Meredith's arms._

"_I just had her out of my sight for 2 seconds." Meredith replied _

"_Yeah, You knew I was working. The girl comes and ask me to braid her hair." Ellis stared at her. "I don't have time for that. I'm preparing for a surgery tomorrow."_

"_Come Nessie." Meredith took her hand. "Let's go bread that hair of yours."_

_8 year old Meredith walked away with her._

"I'm sorry." The chief stared in her eyes. He saw her tears around her eyes. "I didn't know. My wife knew, she didn't tell me about you. I'm sorry."

He hugged Vanessa. She was still sobbing. Her eyes were red. He had his head on hers. And he thought back about the past. He had seen Meredith when she was 8. There was a little girl with her. One with the same beautiful eyes. Ellis was in town for a short time, to do some operation. And she had dropped the children off.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Meredith." The chief walked towards the 8 year old girl. "Do you remember me?"_

"_Mummy's friend." Meredith smiled a little. The 3 year old girl next to her was playing. With some of the toys. Facing the same man. Her hear was braided in two ponytails. She had blond hair, that looked a bit brown. She came to him smiling. Slowly putting her hands on his nose. She stared and me. Slowly giving me one of those cute smiles._

"_Who are you?" The chief stared at her. The girl had the same blue eyes as Ellis. And the same face, She was very beautiful. And such a cute little girl. _

"_Vanessa Elizabeth Grey." Vanessa told him. _

"_Ness, don't talk to him." Meredith pushed the little girl away from him. So she would be behind Meredith's back. Failing me from seeing her eyes. She stared to him from behind Meredith's back._

'"_Go play, Nes." Meredith pointed at him. "She's only 3, please forgive her."_

"_It's nothing." He stared at the 8 year old. _

"_Where's your mummy?" Meredith's eyes told me that she didn't know where she was. Or what was going on. He turned around. Walking outside the room._

"I should have known." The chief saw her eyes. "I met you one day. I should have known that you were my daughter. I just thought that you were someone ells child. I thought she would have told me. I should have know. I should have putted everything together. It fitted. You were 3, and it had been about 4 years since I saw her for the last time. I should have connected the dots. I should have figured it out."

"Why didn't you?" Vanessa sat up. "Why didn't you ask her about it?"

"Because I was afraid." Richard Webber stood up. "I was afraid that Ellis would have moved on. And that she had an other daughter. I believed she moved on. I didn't even think about the fact that you could be mine. My daughter. My baby girl."

"Why didn't you ask?" Vanessa turned "That first day, you told Meredith you didn't know me. That you didn't know anything about me. How? If you knew that I was Meredith sister, why didn't you say something."

"Meredith forgot." The chief stared at her "I thought it was the best to pretend that I didn't know."

"You should have asked her." Vanessa yelled "You should have asked mum about me. She would have told I was your daughter. And you could have come back. We could have been a family. Me, Meredith, Mum and you. That's all I ever wanted. To be a family."

"Vanessa." The chief saw how she got up. "You are my daughter. All I wanted was a family. You, me, Meredith and Ellis. That's all I want now. I made mistakes. I screwed up your life. Meredith's. I can't ever take that away. I want to take it away. I want to take this all away."

"But you can't." Vanessa stood up. "I am not mad with you. I had a big sister, she was my rock trough my life. She always was there. If I didn't have Meredith, I wouldn't have survived anything. If it wasn't for Meredith Grey, I wouldn't be here anymore."

Vanessa stood up. Leaving the room. Richard Webber stayed behind, staring at the walls. Slowly he closed his eyes. Everything went dark. He was in the room. He felt like a young guy again. And the calendar next to him told him he was. Next to him, Ellis Grey was sleeping. He stared around in the room. The walls were blue, and everything around them was very peaceful. The first moment he had his arms around Ellis's body. He felt movement next to him.

"Richard, are you awake?" Ellis sat up. Staring in his eyes. "We don't have surgery today. Not on Vanessa's birthday. You know that. Just go back to sleep."

"Mummy!" Vanessa walked on the bed. She lay down between the couple. "Daddy!"

"Nestle!" Richard hugged the girl. "Where's Mer?"

"She downstairs." Vanessa turned to her mother. "She saying I can't come look. So me go to mummy and daddy. Me love mummy and daddy."

"Mummy loves Nessie too." Ellis Grey hugged the girl. Giving her a small kiss on her cheek. She stared at the guy next to her.

"Daddy loves Nestley." He grabbed the girl, started to tickle her stomach. She was lying there, trying to cover up her stomach. Richard enjoyed this moment. A young three your old, and his Ellis Grey. He still didn't know. This was heaven. Ellis Grey was wearing a wedding ring. And he just saw a wedding picture. They were married. And they had a daughter. 2 daughters. And a great life. The girl had blue eyes. Great.

"What are you guys doing?" Smiley Meredith was in front of them. She ran towards the bed, jumping on it. Joining the Grey/Webber family. Meredith Grey was a happy 8 year old child. After Ellis Grey and he married, Ellis had changed. She was open, she cared about her children. And they were a real family. Both of them worked at the hospital. And they spent a lot of time there. Vanessa and Meredith were alone a lot of times. But the 2 children had each other.

"Do I have to braid your hair?" Ellis Grey placed the 3 year old in front of her. Slowly braided her hair. In a one big ponytail. Vanessa had a teddy in her hands. And was chewing on the ears.

"Don't do that." Meredith stared at her. "That's mine."

"Is not!" Vanessa turned to Meredith. Meredith got the teddy out of her hands. And smiled. "That's not fair Mer! That's my teddy, you gave it to me."

"That's true." Richard stared at Meredith "Give the teddy back to Nessie, Meredith."

Meredith gave a smile, and gave the bear back to her sister. Then she hugged closer to her mum. The other girl was between them. Getting out of the bed would be difficult. It was always hard to let go of this.

"Chief." Vanessa's lips moved, but it wasn't her voice. It was another female voice. "Wake up."

His eyes flew open. To find Miranda Bailey in front of him. He was older again, and missed the closeness off a family next to him. The bed was gone. And everything he cared about to. It was the first time he had a dream that felt so real. 'Me loves daddy.' The words of the 3 year old Vanessa. And Meredith. Fighting over a teddy bear. Small things that made him happy. He wanted to go back asleep. Needing to go back to that moment. To see Ellis Grey once more again. To find his family again. He left Adele, he and Ellis had gotten married. And when he woke up, he lost it all.

"Sir." Dr. Bailey stared at him. "You look bad, what's up?"

"Nothing." Richard stared at her. "Have you ever had the feeling that you lost something. Waking up from a dream that seemed so much better. You just want to go right back to sleep."

"Yes sir." Miranda Bailey stared at him. "What was the dream about sir?"

"Ellis, me, Meredith and Vanessa. We were a family. We were in bed in the morning. It was Vanessa's 4th birthday. We were just laying in the bed as a family. I loved that feeling." He had a small tear in his eyes. "Nes said 'Me loves daddy'. Having that dream, made me release what I missed. I loved the family. I was married to Ellis. And we were in love. I was happy. Happier then I ever had been with Adele. And we had a child. It was perfect. Everything was perfect."

"Sir." Miranda Bailey stepped closer "I'm sorry. Never had one of those dreams. But dreams are just things you are considering. You think everything would have been perfect. You don't know if it would have been this perfect. You don't know anything about how things would have been. You could have ended up being unhappy."

"I know. But it was so perfect." He sat down in his chair. "My little girl. And she was actually a little girl."

"Let it go sir." Miranda stood right over him. "You can't turn back time. Doubting about this will only cause you troubles. There is nothing you can do to make it alright again. You can only make the best of the days that are going to come. Spent your days sleeping, to have the perfect life. That doesn't sound like a healthy way to live. A way that is not great. Living when you are asleep. I don't care how good it feels. Because if you are going to live in your sleep. With a small fake version of your daughter. Cause the real version is right here in the hospital. Asking from you to love her. And I don't care you like the dreams. And how peaceful. This dream can't pull you in. Because how perfect this dream is. It's not real. Remind that."

"It felt so real." He rested his head on his hand. "So perfect, better then life itself. I would go back to sleep right away. If I knew I would feel that way again."

"Sir, if you do that." Miranda stared at him. "You are just running from your trouble. Band with the 28 year old version. The rest of it doesn't mean anything. Only to you, you will only like her in your head. And that is how it's going to end. You will feel great, you will love this little girl. But face it sir, this little girl has grown up. The only thing you can do, is love her. And try to make it up to her."

* * *

"Mer!" Vanessa walked towards her. "So how are you?"

"Good." Meredith wasn't showing yet. She was almost 4 months along. And didn't show that much as Vanessa yet. Vanessa was going in her 6th month of pregnancy. And her and Finn were preparing the room for the baby. Meredith stood next to her. "So how are you?"

"Good." Vanessa replied "I have a ultrasound in an hour. I'm going to see if Finn arrived yet."

"So how are you and the chief?" Meredith stared at her

"He knew me already." Vanessa saw Meredith's confused eyes. "Turns out when you were 8 and I was 3. Mum was in Seattle Grace. And he met us. And me. He didn't know I was his child, but he should have known. He knew about me, but didn't tell you."

"I don't remember that." Meredith was still next to her. "That sounds so weird. I should remember something like that. I mean.."

"Yeah. Things are just weird." Vanessa leaned against the wall of elevator. "It feels like I have to try to like it. I don't know if I actually really like him that much. If I can talk to him. I mean I can't talk to him, I don't know him that well."

"So get to know him." Meredith replied "He wants to be there for you. And if you need to get to know him. Then just ask him question about him."

"I did." Vanessa turned her head. "But it seems like I don't guess past the 'you left my mother' part. And the fact that I never had a father. So what's up with you and your dad?"

"Nothing." Meredith stared at her. "I mean I haven't spoken to him. Or seen him, since I gave him that part of my liver. I don't care. You know, doesn't really matter."

"I thought you wanted to get close to him again?" Vanessa stared at her. "I mean all I heard about him, was that he was actually a good dad. I mean he used to be."

"True." Meredith replied "But then he turned out to be crappy. Alcohol and stuff. But I have my baby sister. And Lexie. So I'm not complaining."

"How's Derek?" Vanessa asked "I heard he was really walking around smiling."

"Get this. They call him: McSmiley now." Meredith rolled her eyes. "That tells you enough."

"McSmiley" Vanessa smiled. The elevator door went open. Derek entered the elevator

"Hello, McSmiley.'" Vanessa laughed at him.

"Middle annoying Grey" Derek stared at her. "So you heard the stories. I'm just happy. Got anything against it?"

He said that with a big smile. Vanessa stared at him. "No, it's refreshing. It's just funny. And if something is funny, I'm all over it. My life is pretty much crappy. I mean, the chief is feeling bad. I have a lot of surgery. And I'm not getting a lot of sleep. Because the baby decided to kick all night. So I'm moody and cranky. So I'm sorry about making fun about your nice nickname. McSmiley."

"Middle moody Grey" He smiled at her. Standing next to Meredith and giving her a fast kiss on her lips.

"So you and Finn are discussing god parents, aren't you?" Vanessa nodded her head. And stared at Meredith. She was smiling.

"No idea yet." Vanessa replied "Finn's father is not alive anymore. And he doesn't have any brothers. And his friends are not really the types I see to be godparents. So we already decided we were going to chose both in my family. Finns mum will be a grandmother. She liked that enough. We didn't ask her or anything."

"Is the chief in the running?" Derek asked "I mean he is your father."

"He is in the running." Vanessa replied "But he is really part of a the end of the line. You know like the maybe. Finn says I should consider. And the godmother. We have one name, that both of us think is perfect. To take care of our child. Who's going to have ponytails and dresses."

"A girl." Meredith stared at them. "Great, I won't tell that to anyone."

"Damn." Derek shouted "Izzie was right. Pour Mark betted 20$ on the fact it was going be a boy named Edward. After that vampire in twilight."

Meredith smiled. "Seriously. My little niece a boy. So who's the person that is in the running? Lexie? Bailey? Arizona?"

"Meredith, are you pretending not to know." Vanessa smiled "You off course. You are my sister. And Finn and I agree that you are going to be the perfect godmother to our little Merissa."

She putted her hand on her stomach.

"Merissa." Derek stared at them. "That's a beautiful name."

That was the last thing she said before Vanessa left the elevator. Again smiling at him. 'Bye, McSmiley. That was the last thing she said.

* * *

Richard Webber lay himself down in his bed. Enjoying the softness of the sheets. Staring in the darkness. The lights were off. He was ready to go in a peaceful sleep. Waiting for something wonderful to happen. When he opened his eyes. He was back in that bed. The bed he wanted to be in all day. Little 3 year old Vanessa was next to him asleep. And Meredith and Ellis were curled together. Asleep. The party was over. He saw that because Vanessa had pie on her mouth. She was wearing the new necklace Meredith had gotten her. And he could see the bike in front of the bed.

"She wanted to take it in bed." It was Ellis. She was awake. "Vanessa loved your present so much, she wanted to take it in bed. When are we going to find the time to teach her how to ride a bike."

"We will." He kissed Ellis's hear.

"I don't want to make the same mistake again." Ellis replied. She played with Meredith's hair. "I was not taking my time for Meredith. I want to teach them myself."

"I know." He watched her "But you are not making the same mistake again. I won't let you. I won't let you turn down Vanessa or Meredith."

"Mummy!" Vanessa was awake. "Me want to skate."

"I have to work sweetie." Ellis stared at Richard. "You'll have to ask daddy."

"Can we go?" Vanessa asked "Please, Pretty please."

"Sweetie." Richard stared at her. "Aren't you a little young?"

"Me not baby." Vanessa replied "Me big enough to get skating."

"I think you are to small, sweetie." He hugged the small child. "But let's go to the play yard."

"Me not to young." Vanessa replied "Me have big foots."

"You don't have big foots." He lifted up his feet. Putting his foot against hers. It was 3 times as big. And she smiled.

"You have the foot of a giant." Vanessa smiled

"No, sweetie, Daddy just has normal feet. You have small once." Vanessa got under the covers. Laughing.

"Where did she go?" Meredith's eyes opened up. "Mer, did you see your sis?"

Meredith heard her baby sister laugh from under the covers. Having a lot of fun. She did this more then once. Her little smiles were very nice.

"Where is Nessie?" The chief stared at bump in the covers. "Is she under the bed?"

"Booh!" She lifted the covers, trying to make her scared. "Me scared you!"

He hugged her, feeling that the hug could last forever. The little girls blue eyes were great. Small lovely eyes.

"Dada, what are we going to do?" Nessie stared at him. "Richard?"

His eyes flew open. Adele was staring at him. It was 10 o'clock. He was still asleep. He had to be at work yet, He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to go to work.

"Richard, you are suppose to be at work." Adele replied "What's going on? You spent to much time asleep? How's Vanessa?"

"Good." He got up. "I'm going to work. I didn't hear the alarm."

Richard got in his car. Riding it to the hospital. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay in bed. Asleep with his daughter, his wife and Meredith. He wanted to go back. When he entered his office, he lay himself on couch. He put his hands behind his head. Taking some papers. He didn't feel tired. But he did close his eyes. For just a moment, he felt the peace returning.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl walked towards him on the play ground. He saw her. And he smiled. Catching her in his arms. "Me like playing. Come play with me!"

Richard smiled when he took the little girl to the swings pushing it. The girl was smiling. He could hear her yell:' Higher, Higher'. He didn't bring her to high. He just let her have fun. After 10 minutes the little girl got of the swings.

She ran towards the slide. Climbing on the little ladder.

"Catch me daddy!" She let herself go. And Richard caught the little girl in his both hands. After a whole 2 hours of playing. The little girl got on his lap. She fell asleep. He had to carry her home. When he entered the house. He found Ellis waiting for him. She had gotten Meredith of school. And they were both smiling.

"So how are you guys?" Ellis asked

"We went to the play ground." Richard replied "She's very tired. I'm going to put her in bed."

He lay her down on the bed. Looking at her blond curls, who fell on the pillow. The little girl opened her eyes. "Daddy what will I be when I grow up?"

"A doctor." He stared at her. "Just like mummy and daddy. With little children. You are going to work with babies. And you are going to get a baby. A small baby."

"And Mer?"

"She'll be a brain surgeon." Vanessa smiled

The little girl fell asleep. Her blond curls were over his arms. He slowly got up. Walking towards Ellis. Meredith was sitting on the table. She was making her home work. Math, Meredith was extremely smart. Just like Vanessa. Nessie was very smart. She didn't got to kindergarten. Not every day. She missed her father and her mother to fast. She did got on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Those were the days that they both had to work. On Thursday Richard was at home. So she didn't got to school. Today was one of those days. Vanessa loved school. Meredith usually went to get her after. And she brought her home safe. The school was only 25 meters from their house. They were practically living over it. The road was not that busy, so they walked home together. Vanessa never left without Meredith. And Meredith wouldn't even go without Nessie. They were very close.

"So she's asleep?" Ellis stared at her. "Can you wake her up, in about an hour. Diner will be ready."

"That's good. So how was work?" He kissed her

"Fine, I had to remove an appendix." Ellis stared at him. "But nothing more. I mean this is the last your of our residency. And then our fellowship follows. That's going to be so busy."

"I know." He looked in her eyes. "Hey we are going to have time to take care of our children. When I'm not home, you are. There will always be someone to take care of Meredith and Vanessa."

"And your mum loves Meredith and Nessie." Ellis stared at them.

"So what are we going to do on Saturday?" Ellis asked "I mean Thatcher is picking up Meredith, to take her to see a movie. And Meredith insisted that he would take Vanessa with him. He wasn't happy about it at first. But Meredith got him to do it."

"What about a nice date?" Richard Webber stared in her eyes. "we are going to dinner. And we can go to the museum, And have fun. Without the children. That's a rare moment."

"I would love that, Richard." Ellis' eyes were on his. "We don't have to be back before tomorrow. Vanessa and Meredith are staying over with Thatcher and his new little wife Susan."

"So is he picking them up every weekend?" Richard asked

"No." Ellis reacted "He wanted Meredith every two weeks. But Meredith insisted for Vanessa to be there with her. She wants Meredith to be part of her family. That's very important to her. And Susan likes Vanessa and Meredith. They are like her own children."

"We have the perfect little family." He kissed Ellis

"Yeah, exactly like I always wanted." Ellis replied "I'm so glad. I don't know what would have happened if you left me."

Richard smiled. He knew what would happen. He knew what her life would look like, if he did leave her. And it was no pretty picture. This was so much better. The dream. He knew that he didn't want to wake. Everything was so nice. Life was perfect. He felt that his feet were getting heavier. And his body was falling trough the floor. The cabinets were beeping or ringing. His eyes went open. Vanessa, the adult version was staring at him.

"You sure had a weird dream." Vanessa replied "I heard you say my name more then once. What's going on with you? Dr. Bailey told me, you wanted to talk to me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He stared at her. The 3 year old version was still in his mind. "How are you?"

"Not sleeping at all." Vanessa sat next to him on the cough. "But apparently you are sleeping enough for the both of us. What's with that? I mean you can't be tired. I saw that you got in at 10, and now it's 5 pm. You haven't slept the past 7 hours? Have you?"

"No" He looked around. "So maybe I have. I am just.."

"It's not normal to be sleeping that much." Vanessa stared "You have to be careful, if you have CFS. I mean why would you be asleep that much."

"No, I just didn't sleep the last 7 days." he replied "There is nothing to worry about."

"I hope not." Vanessa stared at him. "So what did you want to talk to me about. I mean Bailey, she said that, and I.."

"Yeah." Richard stared at her. "So I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Sure. Shoot!" Vanessa sat down. Her hand was on her swollen stomach. She was almost 6 months along. And she was ready to have the baby. Not completely ready. But she knew she would be ready some day. Not this day. But definitely some day. It was not going to take long for her to like the baby.

"What did you like as a child?" The chief stared at her. "I mean did you like the play ground."

"No." Vanessa reacted "I didn't like to be laughed at all the time. Everyone made fun of me. Fatherless. And mother is working all the time. Some people hated my guts. At high school nobody liked me, cause I was that smart. I skipped the 4 grade. And did med school in 5 years. What was mum like? I mean, I know what she was like. But as a doctor? Was she a good doctor?"

"The best." He replied "Every patient was glad to have your mother on the case. She was a smart person, and she figured everything out. But she however was not good with all people. She was awkward some times. And she was not the best with her patients. A bit like Dr. Yang. But she cared about her patients, just like you and Meredith."

"I'm not blaming you." Vanessa turned to him. "I'm not blaming you that you tried to save your marriage. I would do the same thing. It meant a lot to you. And I get it. I know you blame yourself. That it's your fault that my mum, did what she did. But it's not. Nothing would have changed, if you were with her. She was that way. I don't think you could have changed her."

"I know nothing about you." He replied "I mean zip it. I want to know you. I want to be your father. And I want you to let me be your father."

"I'm Vanessa Elizabeth Grey." She explained "I love horses. I never had a horse tough. I hate amusements parks. I mean hate them. My friend died in Disney. For me it's a horrible place. I don't like fairytales. I don't buy it. I used to grab my mothers leg. To try to stop her from going . I'm a vegetarian. I used to be a very active part of PETA, now I'm just giving them a monthly part of money.I love children. My favorite color is white, cause it basically is every color combined. I had a boyfriend named Riley. He was my boyfriend in college. We broke up. He told everyone I slept around in college.

Which is not true. I was a scared little girl in high school. A snob during college. And I was the scared girl in my residency.I love the X-files. I mean love, love it. I wanted to be a corner. Just so I could work for the X-files and meet a guy like Mulder. Later I found out that I had to work for the bureau. I think Meg Ryan is an awesome actor. And my whole life I believed that Boston was my home. Although after Meredith left, it wasn't much home anymore.I used to stutter. I took ice skating classes until I was 19. I wanted to ride a horse. I didn't go for a drivers lessons until 17. I'm terrified of fish. And I don't like candy. I really don't like it. It's to obvious. I like chocolate. And pie, I love pie. My first boyfriend went to a institution. He had Dissociative identity disorder. He was 2 guys. Lennie and Michael. They were not a lot alike. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out. I'm very clumsy. Until I enter the OR, I'm not clumsy. Ask me anything you would like to know."


	14. Chapter 14

**7. Don't dream a little dream of me. Part 2.**

"I don't know what is going on with dad." Vanessa replied "I mean when I entered his office. He was asleep on the cough. Do you know what is up with that?"

Meredith stared at her. Slowly shaking her head. She didn't know that. Dr. Bailey was also staring at her. She did know why he slept that much.

"He said he was tired." Vanessa replied "I'm just worried. We had a very long conversation, I know some things about him. Is it me that keeps him up at night? I mean, I told him not to worry. I mean it's not his fault. It's just who mum was. It's not like his presence would have changed our lives."

"He believes it will." Miranda Bailey turned facing them. "He thinks that he would have mad you a family. And that is what he wants."

"See you." Vanessa walked away. Walking to another operation.

"He's been having dreams." Meredith stared at her. "Dream about you, Vanessa, him and your mother. He dreams about you guys being a family. And it feels perfect to him. Adele called that he overslept this morning. He was sleeping in his office. I warned him about the dreams. They mind feel better, but it's no solution."

"Are you saying that he is sleeping his life away?" Meredith stared in her eyes. "I mean he is dreaming about us."

"I guess." Miranda replied "And as long this dream is perfect. He'll be sleeping more. Losing his eye on the real daughter. He sees this perfect life, and he will be wanting more. And that life can give him everything. Peace. But it's not real. I believe he doesn't understand that. I believe he will start believing that this is the fake version."

* * *

After his daughter left the room. He closed his eyes once more again. He opened his eyes. The room had changed. There were ice skates on a pile on the floor. Next to that, there was a one dress they wore at ice skate performing. One of those beautiful sparkly dresses. Next to that, there was a bag back thrown over it. He carefully picked it up. Putting the skates in the bag back. He slowly turned around. Putting it on the small coffee table. He stared at the pictures. Meredith, Vanessa, Ellis and him. They were bigger then the previous time. Vanessa looked about 8 years old. And Meredith was 13.

"Dad!" Vanessa flew around his neck. The 8 year old was skinny. She still had those lovely blond locks. And she was wearing a skirt and a lovely smiley t-shirt. "How where things with Thatcher?"

"Beh!" Vanessa replied "Me and Mer had to play with Lexie, the 4 year old baby. And she was not so sweet. We went to the store, and Susan bought me a drink. And we went to the park. And now I have to go to make my home work. Meredith is also here."

"How is the baby?" Richard asked "I mean Molly, is that her name?"

" She's cute." Vanessa replied "I like her. She's a baby. And she cries all the time."

"Come here, sweetie." Richard hugged the little girl. "I missed you very much. You know that right."

"Yeah." Vanessa smiled "I know ever since Lyla, you have been busy with my sister all the time. It's her birthday tomorrow. "

Little Vanessa Grey walked up the stairs. Then Ellis Grey walked off the stairs. She had a small little baby in her arms. She was about a year. A toddler. She walked up to Richard kissing him.

"Lyla." She pointed at Richard "Daddy's home. You want to go to daddy."

She handed the baby to Richard. The girl had brown eyes, black hair and shared his skin color. She did seem to have Ellis's nose and lips. The little child was cute. He couldn't believe that Ellis and he had another baby.

"Lyla Denise Webber." Ellis stared at the baby. "She's perfect. Just like Vanessa and Meredith. I mean I was worried, I couldn't make this work. But it does work. I mean, I can be a kick ass surgeon and be a good mum."

"Sure you can." He kissed Ellis' hair. "She's perfect. How is your medical trail going?"

"Not sure, I did all the research." Ellis stared in his eyes. "But I'm starting next week. People all over the country will give this a try. If I'm in luck, I have myself a Grey method."

"If there is a Grey method?" He kissed her "Aren't you sorry that you Vanessa has my last name. And so does Lyla."

"I'm sure, they will also be happy to be called Webber." Ellis kissed Richard again. "I also could call it, the Grey-Webber method. I mean I could. So then all of them gets something out of it."

"I love you, Ellis." Richard said to her. "You know that right. I mean you always knew that."

"What is it?" Ellis put her hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, I think this is some kind of dream." Richard stared at her. "This all seems to perfect to be true. It's not possible. I fell asleep a couple of seconds ago. I always come here in my dreams."

"Richard, you are just imagining that" Ellis stared in his eyes. "This happiness is real. This is our life."

"No, I'm really asleep." He stared in Ellis' eyes. "I left you. And then you got pregnant with Vanessa. And you left town, to go to Boston. And at the end, you didn't raise any of them. And now Vanessa is a 27 year old, pregnant. She's married to her boyfriend. She's a vet. And Meredith is also married and pregnant. And they both had such horrible lives. And you died."

"Richard." She kissed him "Have you considered that thing, mind be the nightmare. That this is your real life. That you are just afraid to lose everything. And I promise you that the girl I raised will never marry a vet. So trust me, this is the truth. This is your life. Look a Lyla, could she and all of this be fake. It sounds more that everything you just told me is the dream."

He stared at the little girl. Seeing everything this little girl was. And everything he could really care about. This was the girl he loved the most. And that was a good thing.

"Dada." Lyla spoke soft. "Dada"

"Oh my god." Ellis took her camera. Taking another picture of the baby. Ellis really took a lot of pictures of the new baby. And of Vanessa and Meredith. "She said her first word. Can you say mummy. Mummy."

"Dada" The girl pointed at Richard "Dada."

"Did she just talk?" 8 year old Vanessa and 13 year old Meredith were behind him. Staring at the baby. Slowly walking towards them. Meredith was happy. They were all happy. Like they were in a fairy tale. Maybe they would happily ever after. They had closed their eyes, made a wish and when they opened up their eyes. Everything they wanted to have was right there. Vanessa was extremely smart. And it didn't get her mother unnoticed. They had diner, they did the dishes. And they watched TV together, like a proper family. And at 8, they putted Meredith and Vanessa to bed. Ellis checked on Lyla. And a couple of minuts later they were both on the cough. Hugging each other closely.

"It's been so busy." Ellis stared at him.

"I have something to tell you." Richard stared right in her eyes. "I know that it's a bad timing. And I get that. But I did a pregnancy test, it was positive.. I'm 6 weeks along."

"That's perfect." Richard kissed her lips. "I always wanted a big family. And now I will get the chance of having a big family. Great another baby. I'm really happy."

"Well, that not it." Ellis stared in his eyes. "Well they did a ultrasound. And it turns out, it's not one child in there. It's actually 3. We are going to have triplets. I don't know if we can handle this. I mean we'll have 6 children. I don't know if we can combine that with being a doctor. I mean I can't."

"We'll just have to plan." Richard stared at her. "I could cut back my hours. I could try to work half the amount of the work I'm doing today. If that's helpful. I can be a stay at home dad. While you go follow your dreams."

"Do you really think we can make this work?" Ellis snuggled closer to him

"Yes." he lay his head on hers. "We will. We will be fine."

He closed his eyes. And rested his head on hers. They were perfect together. And they were together. In his life/dream or whatever. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. He was in his office. It was late evening. 9 o'clock. He placed his hands against his head. Walking over to his desk. He was the chief of surgery. And he didn't know sure what life was real anymore. The perfect life with his Ellis Grey. Or this crappy one where he didn't see his daughter grow up. Where he didn't have the triplets or his beautiful baby girl, Lyla? What was the real world. To him, the one where he entered felt like hell. Waiting to swallow him.

_This is not the life I would have chose for myself._

_But I can't get away._

_Can't get back to that perfect happiness._

* * *

"I get it Mer!" Vanessa ran in the room. Sitting next to Finn in the cough. Meredith had a glass of water in her hands. She was sipping at it. Afraid that she would just drink to much at the time.

"You always got it, Nes." Meredith replied "So did you spoke to the chief today?"

"Yeah, but not after I came to you." Vanessa replied "I was in surgery until 8. I figured he went home already."

"I'm worried about him." Finn stared in Vanessa's eyes. Vanessa's words were not cold "I mean the thing is he looked distracted. Like he was thinking about someone ells. And then he said my name in his dream. I mean. Mer?"

"I know." Meredith putted her glass on the table. "It's dreaming. He's dreaming. About us. You, me, mum and him as a family. Bailey told me that he imagines the perfect life for our little family. She's afraid that he will find that life more perfect. And he won't be able to live in this one anymore. He'll need that perfect happiness."

"What does that mean?" Finn stared at both of them. "I mean you can make him believe, that that dream he has is less good then having the real Vanessa Grey."

"We don't know." Meredith replied "I mean Bailey hasn't spoken to him today. So God knows what he dreamt. I mean he could have dreamt up an new Grey child with crappy DNA."

"Yeah, another Grey child?" Vanessa stared at her. "Because he wants a big family. He wanted children. He is dreaming everything he ever wanted. Those dreams are still a big weird thing for scientist."

"Is this anything like your coma dream?" Finn stared at her. "I mean like you being a ghost, walking around in your sisters life. Is it real? I mean in a way?"

"I don't know." Meredith replied "I don't think it's real. It's real to him off course. But I don't think it exist. I mean there is not perfect happiness. You have to take the crap with it. That's how life is. Take the good and the bad. Not only the super things. That's the truth after all."

"Well, there are some theories that tell there are different realities." Vanessa replied "And those are build upon choices. Maybe he build himself one of those in his head."

"I don't know." Meredith stared outside. "He wanted to know you as a child, he wanted to be a father to me. He wanted to have more children. He wanted to make my mother more."

Meredith jumped up. "Don't you see, everything in this world is going to be positive. Because he created himself a great world. To get in for a while. Guess what, he love it, so.."

"He doesn't want to leave." Vanessa added "But why?"

"Because he believed that everything was his fault. He doesn't take everything for himself. He chooses for the others."

* * *

Richard Webber spent the rest of the week sleeping on the job. Ignoring anything he could find. Vanessa didn't find a way to talk to him. And she didn't find him in his office. Vanessa Grey's stomach was growing with the moment. Months went by. Month 7 was difficult. She felt sick, and the morning sickness returned for a short time. To haunt her every move. Richard Webber wasn't there for her. He didn't even try to get closer to her. She knew why, but she couldn't help herself to talk to him. The times she had, he had been unaware of her presence. Now she was standing in front of his office. Silently opening the door. She found him fast asleep on the cough.

He looked peaceful, and by the sight of it, she believed he had been there for a little while. If it wasn't any longer. Vanessa didn't know why he was trying to escape to another world. She hadn't done that since she was 7. A lovely family. A family of 3, Meredith, her and her mother. But those dreams were nice. Until she released that they were not real. And that she was wasting all her time. He was too, but somehow she believed he couldn't see that.

"Dad?" Vanessa slowly sat down next to him. "Wake up."

He opened his eyes carefully. She saw his look on his face. Knowing that he wasn't that happy. Not happy to see her. Or he was just having one of those bad moods in the morning. But then in the late evening. He was just staring at her.

"What are you doing her, Nes?" He stared at her some more. "I thought I told everyone to let me be alone. That I had something better to do."

"Like sleeping." Vanessa replied "If you keep this up, you are going to lose everything you worked so hard for. And that all for a simple great dream. I mean it's not word it."

"You don't know." The chief stared at her. "And how do you know that I'm not asleep right now. That this is the life that I'm dreaming. Which means your life is not screwed up.'"

"You need to see that this is fake." She put her hand on his. "There is no way to keep living in a dream. All it can do is crush your very being. You know what the total fear is when you are happy?"

The chief didn't respond to that. "When someone is happy, something bad is almost always about to happen. Even dreams can't save you from that fate."

"This is the dream." The chief replied. He lay back down on the cough. "I didn't leave Ellis, and I didn't mess up your life. I made the right decision. That is my life."

"Why?" Vanessa tried to keep him awake. "Why would you want to live in the perfect world, when it is not real. I need you here. I need your help. I actually need you, they can perfectly live without you."

His eyes were closed, once again he found himself in his living room. 20 year old Meredith was next to him, at the other side Vanessa Grey was sitting. She was only 15 years old. And quiet a beautiful lady. 7 year old Lyla stared form the other side of the room. And the triplets were playing. Maddison, Isabella and Richie.

Maddison had the same skin color as Ellis. She shared his hear color and his eyes. She had a slim figure. And she was very active. Her twin sister Isabella had blue eyes, and the same brown curly hair. Her eyes were lovely. And they were cute. She was very creative and very good at drowning. Richie their sun shared Meredith and Vanessa's blond locks. And he had his brown eyes. He was the only sun, Ellis and him had ever gotten.

The most wonderful children of all times. And they were 6. They were the perfect little family. Not so little anymore. He didn't work that much anymore. Only a couple of hours a week. Ellis on the other had worked a lot of days. She was home in the evening. And she tried her best to still play with her children. She loved all of them. And Richard was more then happy.

"You had that nightmare again, didn't you?" Ellis stared at his face. "You have that same face again. I've seen it for the last 15 years. What happened?"

"Vanessa, asked me to stay with her." He replied "She told me that this was not real. That I had to spent my days in the real world. And not one that I had made up."

"You have to be careful." Ellis touched his face with her hands. "Those little nightmares of yours keep repeating itself. And I don't think that means anything good. It can't be good."

"_When things are going to good, _

_Some things are about to go bad."_

"I have to go." Ellis kissed him. "I'll drop the children of at school. I know you like to do that. But I have to pass by the school. And Vanessa asked me to, so I thought I'll give it a chance."

"Okay." He kissed her face. "Be careful."

"Always." She left. And he sat down on the cough, staring right in front of her. He never had done anything ells, but now he was not having fun. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing to do, when they children were not there. He was not chief of anything. And he was doing a limited surgeries. He sacrificed his career. He sat down on the cough. Putting his head down. Slowly closing his eyes.

The next thing he hear was the phone ringing. A horrible sound. He believed he was back, but he was still his living room. All the pictures were still there. He replied to the phone. Hearing a voice. A voice he could never forget.:

"Sir there has been an accident," The voice replied "There are at Seattle Grace Hospital."

He got in the car. Leaving for the hospital. Ignoring the speed limit on every highway. He didn't care if he would get any fine. He just wanted to get to that hospital. He entered. He was scared, looking every where around him. A doctor walked up to him.

"How are they?" He asked "How is Ellis? Meredith? Vanessa? And the others?"'

"I'm sorry." The man sat down "There was nothing we could do. The youngest died at the scene. Vanessa and Meredith put up a fight. They didn't make it. We tried our best. Ellis, she's okay. She had minor injuries. She is in shock. She doesn't know what happened to them yet. We haven't found the right moment to tell her."

"There is no right moment." He replied "There is never a right moment to tell a mother, that all her children died in a car crash."

His whole world came crashing down. No family left, everything was gone. Ellis was still there, but he didn't know what would be left of her. When he told her that she lost her family. It would break her. More then once. He stared around. A nurse drove the bed next to him. There was a dead body on it. He recognized the hand that was hanging outside the bed. He ran towards it. Taking the blanket from her face. He saw his 15 year old daughter, lying in front of him. Dead. Her skin was pale. And her eyes were closed. She even smelled like dead. And she was gone. He grabbed her body, hugging it close to him.

"Please wake up." He cried. "You need to wake up, now."

He had a breakdown. He didn't let her go, and he stared at her. He felt that she was cold. He slowly put her on the bed. Placing his hands on her chest. Giving her CPR, to restart her heart. But nothing happened. She didn't respond to any of it.

Thatcher entered the OR. He stared at Richard who was holding his dead daughter in his arms. Thatcher ran towards him.

"How are the rest? How is Meredith?" He tried to walk passed him.

"I'm so sorry." Richard stared at her "only Ellis survived the accident."

Thatcher sat down next to him. He had his hands against his head. Trying to bread. Trying to wake up maybe even. Richard sat there. He was panicked. And then Ellis was driven to him in a bed. She didn't laugh.

"Richard!" She had tears in her eyes. "This was all my fault. The light was green. Someone hit us. I should have turned right. I should have taken another way to school. Tell me that they are okay?"

"I'm so sorry." Richard sat down next to her. "They did everything they could. They didn't make it. Vanessa and Meredith were stronger. They fought, but they weren't strong enough."

"_Me Loves daddy." He heard in his head. Seeing the 3 year old Vanessa in front of him._

He closed his eyes. Trying to wake up from the horrible dream. Nothing happened. The pain was horrible. Even worst then in his so called nightmare. Where everyone told him that his was a dream. And he wanted to believe them now. But he couldn't wake up. He couldn't wake up at all. And whatever happened.

Ellis went mad. So bad that she was brought in an institution. Destroyed by the pain. The pain that wouldn't go away. And he cried. Every little fiber of his body hurt. Ellis died 2 days after Meredith and their perfect family. She had taken her own life. By jumping out of the window. Leaving him all by himself. Without a wife. Without anything to fall back on. He was alone. He didn't have anything. Then there was the funeral. A sad moment.

"_Little Angel, spread your wings._

_Fly to the paradise, over seas._

_Where we will be together someday._

_Sweet little Angel,_

_Fly to heaven. _

_Where there's no pain._

_No sorrow.. _

_Where pain can't get to you ever._

_Sweet little Angel,_

_I'll miss you, until that moment forever"_

Days later Richard stared at the tub stone. 7 names written in stone. 7 histories lost forever. And he didn't know what to do. He read the tub stone.

Here lies Ellis Lea Grey.

And her 6 angels:

Meredith Jane Grey

Vanessa Elizabeth Webber

Lyla Denise Webber

Maddison Leigh Webber

Isabella Mary Webber

Richard Ellis Webber Jr.

Beloved wife, loving Children.

In our hearts, our minds and our soul.

Always and forever.

"Are you okay, sir?" Finn Dandridge the 20 year old friend of Vanessa was standing next to him. Together with Derek Sheppard. They both stared at him. "It's so sad. I loved Vanessa. But she was happy. She had a short full life. I guess that's better then a long empty one."

"Yeah." Derek replied "Meredith was one of the most happy girls I have ever seen. It must be hard to lose your family like that. It's like one of those nightmares. Everything goes well. Until one thing ruins it all.

"This is nor real." Richard sat down. Starting to remember how the dreams had started. "This is just a dream. I wanted all of this. But I never wanted to end this way. I had everything. And I never released it. I asked for more. But happiness asks for sacrifices."

His eyes flew open. Seeing the inside of his office. He was the chief of surgery again. Or it looked like it. Meredith was standing in front of me. Staring at me.

"Are you going to release that this is better? That you have to stop dreaming your life away? You need to. There is nothing ells you can do. Because this is real. I don't care how good it feels." Meredith yelled "You are losing her, you are actually driving her away from you. For what? A moment of peace. You are pathetic."

"I know." He stood up "The dream turned in a nightmare. On day I was happy, the next I was on a funeral. All of you died. Ellis too. I released that I have to happy what I have. I can't spent my life dreaming about what could have been. I have to take the good with the bad. I was just driven in a dream, that seemed so much better. And I didn't want to let it go."

* * *

"Dad!" Vanessa walked towards him. She hugged him close.

"I love you." He said in her ear. "I know we have a long way to go. But it's worth it. I'm sorry, I let myself get caught up in the dream."

"I understand." Vanessa reacted "It seems so much better. Life doesn't mean anything anymore. So you wanted to dream that dream. At the end. Everything doesn't keep going well. Someone dies. And you release that the only place where you can live your life is here. There were days I didn't want to get up. That I wanted to stop breathing. But I made it trough. I survived. It made me the person I am today. I went trough a lot of shit. But I know this is real. I know that I'm living my life as good as possible. And I know that I can do that."

* * *

2 Months later

"Breath." Meredith stood next to her sister. "Breath.."

Finn had a hold of her hand. He was staring in her eyes. "You can do this sweetie. Just push!'

A scream was heard. Their daughter Merissa Elard Dandridge Grey was a fact. The crying didn't seem alright.

"Something is wrong." Finn heard the words. He panicked. Staring over at this wife. She shared his panic.

"_**Life always hits you, when you least expect it to.**_

_**Leaving you powerless. Painless.**_

_**Hoping for the best.**_

_**Hoping that for once, you can get the happy ending. "**_


	15. Chapter 15

Here am I with a whole new chapter. Is Merissa the baby going to be fine? . And April Kepner, will be appearing in the next more on the merge too. That in Invastion, when Mercy West Attacks. She's not who she appears to be. And some weird things will happen.

**So here's a whole new chapter. I want to think what you thought of the previuos chapters. What do you think about the story? And who would you like to see appear? **

Enjoy! TempeGeller

**

* * *

**

8. The heart of the matter. Part 1

"Is she going to be okay?" Vanessa yelled "I mean is my baby going to be okay?"

Finn stared at his wife. The Vanessa Grey/ Dandridge. She had given birth to their child about 17 hours ago. But something seemed to be wrong. The doctors hadn't quiet told them anything. And Arizona didn't enter the room, until now. She had a sad face, very sad. The face you see when something is very wrong.

"She needs surgery." Arizona replied "There is something with her heart. She has a whole in the connection part between her heart ventricles. blood is leaking from her left side of her heart to her right side of her heart. We believe that something went wrong in the early stage of pregnancy and the wall didn't form. If she would live with the whole between her ventricles of her heart. The left side of her heart will need to work harder. We subject we restore the whole, and right now."

"Who's going to do it?" Finn asked "I mean Vanessa told me there is no cardio god anymore."

"We are going to call in Dr. Dixon." Arizona said "She's a great heart surgeon."

"Great is not good enough." Vanessa replied "I want the best doctor operating on her. I know Dr. Dixon, I don't trust her with my child."

"She's a good doctor." Arizona sat down "I don't believe we have another choice."

"What about Dr. Hahn?" Finn turned to her "She's the best."

"Hahn is not the best of the best." Arizona replied. Meredith entered the room.

"Everyone knows Burke is the best heart surgeon." Meredith smiled "You aren't, right?"

"Yeah." Vanessa stared at her. "Meredith, I don't want to hurt Christina, but I want the best on the case. And I can afford him. I want the best one to operate on my child. This has nothing to do with Christina. I need him. Do you know how I can reach him?"

"I think you need to ask the chief." Arizona stared at you. "I get you want the best. You are worried, this is your baby. She's two days old, and she need heart surgery. It's just sad."

"I'll page the chief." Meredith took the pager in her hands, and turned to number.

"Meredith." She took her hand. "I don't want Christina to feel bad. But I really want the best one on my daughters surgery. I want him, he could save her."

"I get it." Meredith smiled "I would want the same thing. I bet you could even decide who scrubs in. I mean the chief."

"Then I want Christina to scrub in." Vanessa stared at her.

"Why not me?" Meredith looked at her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah." Vanessa took her hand. "But your specialty is neurosurgery. So you are good with brains. Christina is hard core in Cardio. She's the best choice. I mean if I get to choose."

"You paged me?" The chief entered the room. "I'm so sorry about Merissa's surgery. I wish I could do anything to not do it."

"Yeah." Vanessa stared at him. "About Merissa, I want the best to do the surgery. That means Dr. Burke. Dr. Preston Burke. Could you get him to perform the surgery, here in this hospital."

"I'll give him a call." The chief saw her stare

"When?" Vanessa stared at him. "Tomorrow, I want her surgery to be as fast as possible. She's strong she can make it. I want you to call him today."

"I'll call him right now." The chief took the phone of the desk.

He heard the phone. He hoped that Burke would pick up, that he would come here. He knew that he left because of Christina. But this was about his grandchild. He needed to come back for that. It was important to him. And to Vanessa, his daughter.

"Preston Burke." He was in luck. He actually picked up.

"Hello, this is Richard Webber, from Seattle Grace hospital."

"Oh, hello Richard. What gives me the honor to get your call?"

"I need a personal favor." He heard Burke yawn at the other side of the line.

"I'm not working in Seattle Grace again." Burke's voice said "That ship has sailed."

"I'm not asking you to." A little pause. The chief stared at his girl. "My grandchild has a whole in the connection between her heart ventricles. She need surgery. Her mother wants the best, and that's you. We need you to come to Seattle Grace and perform the surgery."

"You have a daughter?" Burkes voice sounded weird "I didn't even know Adele and you had a child."

"That's because it's not Adele and me who have the child." Burke replied "It's Ellis Grey's daughter. Not Meredith, Vanessa Grey. She had a daughter, her name is Merissa. You are the only one that could save this girls life."

"When do you need me there?" Burke said yes. He give a thumbs up to his daughter, Vanessa.

"As soon as possible." The chief replied

"I could be there tomorrow." Burke replied

"I'll get you on a plain ticket. I'll let them put it by the desk." the chief smiled "Thank you so much."

He put down the phone. Vanessa was still lying there in the hospital bed.

"He is coming tomorrow." The chief stood up "I'm going to get a plain ticket. And he's coming tomorrow. I have to schedule an OR for that day."

"Thank you." Vanessa sat up "You are a life saver."

He left the room. Meredith stared at her.

"What am I going to tell Christina?" Meredith stood up. "Nice weather. Merissa doing great, oh, by the way, your ex is coming here to perform surgery. Happy day!"

"Sorry." Vanessa stared at her "I don't mean to hurt her. I really want the best one on my case. And he is the very best one. I mean the best of the best."

"I get it, Nes." Meredith replied "If I were you, I would do the same thing."

"Thanks, I hope Christina understands." Christina entered the room.

"Who understands?" Christina stared at them. "what are you guys doing? Is that little baby going in to surgery?"

"She has a name. It's Merissa." Vanessa replied "And yeah, tomorrow. She has surgery tomorrow."

"Oh, hope I get to scrub in." Christina replied "I mean they will get Dixon, I always loved scrubbing in with Dixon."

"Dixon is not doing the surgery." Meredith replied "We wanted the best. So we got.."

"Hahn?" Christina sat down "Seriously?"

"Not Hahn." Vanessa replied "We got the best one."

"You got Burke." Christina stared at her.

"Yeah, we did." Finn putted her hand over Vanessa's. "We wanted the best one to be doing the surgery. And we think that Burke is the best."

"He is." Christina replied "You made a good call."

"You aren't mad, are you?" Vanessa stared at her "The last thing we want to do is bring back bad memories. We don't want to hurt you. He's just the best, and we want the best on the case."

"What feel bad?" Christina stared "I don't feel bad. I understand the choice. I mean you get the best."

Meredith and Christina walked out of the room.

"Burke, seriously" Christina replied "I get her, she wants the best for her child. But I don't know if I could do that."

"You can, Christina." Meredith replied "You are going to scrub in, in the surgery. Vanessa is going to ask if you scrub in. She trust you with her daughters life."

"That's sweet." Christina turned "It's been ages since I've scrubbed in a heart surgery. This is going to be fun."

"Please take good care of my godchild?" Meredith stared "See she get healthy again. Or as healthy as possible."

* * *

Next day

"Hello, Dr. Burke." The chief walked next to him. "The surgery is scheduled at 5 in the evening. Vanessa asked me to let Christina Yang scrub in, if that's no problem."

"No, I'm professional." Burke replied "So do I need to meet her, Vanessa?"

"Yeah." The chief walked to the elevator. "Follow me. She's in a room upstairs. The child is on intensive care. We keep an eye on her vital functions."

"Sure." The elevator stopped. Burke followed the chief towards the room.

They entered the room. Vanessa was in the bed, she was awake. Finn went to get some lunch. And his book was next to the bed.

"I'm Dr. Burke." He shook her hand. "I'm going to perform the surgery on your daughter this evening."

"Thank you so much." Vanessa stared at him. "It's really great you could make it this fast."

"The chief asked me to." He looked in her eyes. "It's not a long procedure. I have done a lot. So we'll get her at 5. And she'll be back in at 10."

The chief sat down next to her. Dr. Burke explained what things they were going to do during the surgery. Get the whole out of her heart. And that was about it. It seemed all so familiar.

"So do you have any question?" Dr. Burke asked

"No." Vanessa stared at him. "But my husband will be right up. I think he would like to meet you before you operate on our daughter."

"Good." Dr. Burke sat down "So you are Ellis's daughter?"

"Yes she is." The chief replied "You can tell, can't you?"

"Yeah, you're all Ellis Grey." Burke stared at the chief "Where do you come in?"

"She as my nose." He added "And that's about it."

Finn entered the room. He saw Dr. Burke standing next to the bed of Vanessa. Or he believed it was Dr. Burke. He was worried. Very worried about their child. He tried to hide it from Vanessa. To not freak her out to much. But it was killing him inside. He wanted to take his daughter and wife home. He didn't want to spent more time in this hospital. Worried, he didn't hate the hospital. He hated how it felt right now.

"I'm Finn, Vanessa's husband." He shook Dr. Burke's hand.

"I'm Dr. Preston Burke." He stared at both of them. "I'm going to the procedure on you daughter. Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah." Finn replied "Vanessa already explained me. It sounds dangerous."

"Heart surgery always has risks." Dr. Burke explained "But this is a routine procedure. I never had anyone die on a procedure like this. Her young age makes it easier to heal from a surgery like this. You daughter has a danger to become a heart patient. She'll have to be monitored on a regular basis. And she'll need to come on regular check ups."

"Okay." Finn stared at him. "Will this do anything about the quality of her life?"

"Probably not." Dr. Burke replied "She'll have the same energy as a normal toddler. She'll just get tired easier. But nothing that will make life harder on her."

"Thank you." Finn smiled "We are so happy that you wanted to come here this fast. It means a lot to me and my wife. We trust you with the life of our child."

Dr. Burke left the room. The chief followed his right away. They were both walking next to each other. Trough the halls that were very familiar to them.

"She's a nice child." Burke replied "She seems sweet. Very fragile. Timid. Nothing like Ellis Grey, if I remember it well. She works here?"

"Yeah, she's a pediatric surgeon." The chief replied "And she's been trough a lot of bad things. This baby was a good thing. She didn't disserve this."

"No one does really." Burke saw how Christina and Meredith passed by in the hallway. Laughing about their own joke. Christina was still pretty. And on moments like this, he really hated what he lost. He always thought about why he left Christina. At the wedding, and how he left her by herself. He missed her, but he hoped it was for the best. Right now he wasn't that sure anymore. Was it for the best? Then he stared at Christina, Meredith was gone. She was probably visiting her sister. Christina on the other hand was kissing a man. He had never seen him in his life. And he was a doctor at Seattle Grace. An attending. He found it quiet ironic. The fact that Christina never dated anyone that was beneath her.

He wanted to walk up to them. Jealousy was released in his blood. Like it was a virus. And he had gotten it. A terrifying virus. Waiting to eat him alive. He wanted to beat the crap out of the man. The man that was touching his Christina. Now everything got clear to him. He was still considering her as his. His girlfriend. His everything. While he had given that up, when he left. When he ran out of her life. That was when he gave up the right to call her his. He turned around, facing Dr. Derek Sheppard.

"Burke." He stared at the man "Oh, Meredith mentioned you were coming. So how are things?"

"Good." Burke turned around. But he saw that Christina had already left. "I had quiet the year. Traveling, working on stuff. How about you?"

"Well, I married Meredith." He smiled "We are having a baby. A very cute little baby. I had a medical trial, and a Sheppard method. I had a mental breakdown. And they call me McSmiley now."

"McSmiley?" He rolled his eyes.

"I smile a lot. With the baby and all. I've got nothing to be unhappy about. Accept Vanessa and the baby." Derek stood still for a moment. "Meredith is worried to dead. I'm afraid the stress won't be good for our baby. She's almost 8 months along. About to pop. "

"Seattle Grace hasn't changed anything." Burke replied "Sometimes I miss it. You know working with this people. Is Addison still here?"

"No, she left for LA, when you left." Derek replied "Dr. Bailey is an attending. New interns, who have the habit of trying procedures on themselves. It's been quiet the madhouse. The flood, and the fact we are only the number 12 teaching hospital. And I'm not mentioning the psycho that tried to kill one of our staff a couple of months ago. Yeah, it's been a madhouse."

"I read something about that in the paper. Dr. Mendez." Burke stared in front of him. "He always seemed a good guy to me."

"Well, to me he always seemed a creep." Derek said "I'm glad he got what he disserved."

"It's just to bad." Burke replied "I mean he was a very good pediatric surgeon. He saved a lot of lives. It's such a bad thing to loose a doctor like me. Over what: A mental break down."

"Is that all the paper mentioned?" Derek rolled his eyes. "This man was a living monster. He didn't suffer a mental break down. He was here to kill Vanessa. And that was what he told us. He was a bad person. And there are way better doctors them him."

Burke turned around the corner. Bumping in to Christina. For a brief moment their eyes met, it seemed like old days. Only something was different. Something very different.

"Christina." He stared in her dark eyes. They were still as beautiful as they were before.

"Burke." Christina stared at him. "It's very nice to have you here. I mean.."

"It's nice to be here." Burke replied "So how are you?"

"Good." Christina replied "I'm fine. Just fine. And you? I mean you won a Harper Avery. Congratulations. I mean you disserved it."

"It was quiet an honor. I heard you worked with Dr. Hahn? She's quiet the peace of work, isn't she?"

"Tell me about it." Christina walked in the elevator. Burke followed her. "She didn't want to teach me. And she hated my guts. And now we don't have any cardio god anymore. There is no one around here to teach me. It's not fair. I mean Meredith has Derek, Vanessa has Arizona. George has Owen. I have no one who can teach me. It's been a long time since I've done open heart surgery."

"So you must be very thrilled to be scrubbing in with me." He smiled a her. "I mean it's a nice surgery. And Vanessa asked you herself."

"I know." Christina replied "She trusts me with her child. And she should I'm a good doctor."

"And very modest." Burke laughed "You haven't changed a bit. Not anything at all."

"Modesty doesn't get you anywhere." Christina replied "I know my limits, and I know what I can do. That makes me a good doctor. That and I know how to cut."

Lexie got in the elevator. Staring at both Christina and Dr. Burke. They seemed very close, she believed. Lexie could see that Christina was trying to be strong. But she believed that she was about 2 steps away from breaking down. She would talk to Meredith, about the dark and twisty thing, she didn't have. Vanessa shared that with Meredith and Christina. She had seen the good sight of life. Good parents, an nice house and a family.

"Dr. Burke." Lexie turned to him. "I'm such an admire of you work. I'm Lexie Grey."

"Another Grey." He smiled at her. "How are you related to Meredith Grey? I mean did Ellis have another child. You are not the chief's daughter are you?"

"No, I'm Meredith's half sister." Lexie explained. "Meredith's dad, is my dad. That's how I am related to Meredith. But I do consider Nessie as my big sister."

"You know, there are enough Grey's in this hospital." Christina laughed "But I believe Vanessa is named Grey-Dandridge now. So that makes is 2 Greys."

"So are you going to stay?" Lexie asked "I mean we do need a cardio surgeon. And you did work here a long time. I assume the chief asked you to stay."

"It hasn't come up yet." Burke replied "But I believe it will."

"It would be very great if you stayed." Christina replied "I'm very glad to see you back. That is professionally."

There was a strong undertone. It seemed like she wasn't happy to see him back as a person. He believed all of this was about surgeries. And it was true, he lost her. As a person. She still had a lot of respect for him. But the fire, the love and the passion had died. A slow painful dead for him. And staying would make it come back alive. But she had another boyfriend.

"So you have a boyfriend." Bad move, Burke thought in his head. Lexie was staring at the both of them. Very glad to be in this elevator, listening to rumors.

"I have a boyfriend." Christina replied "His name is Owen Hunt. And he's nice to me. We are very happy together. Thank you very much. So how about you, left another girl at the alter?"

"No." Burke turned to her "You do understand.;"

"No." Christina showed her trued emotions. "You left me. You did all of that. And then you didn't have the decency to pick up your own things. Your mother had to say goodbye to me. That was not a nice move."

"Christina, I was doing what was the best. For both of us." Burke tried to touch her cheek.

"Oh, yes." Christina pushed him away. "Sound like crap to me. How could you know what was the best thing for me. I had a voice in this too, you know. You hurt me, when you left. And now me and Owen are good. I would be happy if you stay. But don't expect us to be boyfriend an girlfriend again. That shipped has sailed when you left me."

She got out of the elevator. Dr. Burke followed her, but couldn't find himself to walk behind her that long. He stood there in the middle of the hall.

"You must be Dr. Burke." A man walked toward him, shaking his hand. "I'm Dr. Owen Hunt."

It was the same man that had been kissing Christina earlier. He wanted to hit him in the face. He wanted to use him as a punching bag. He wanted to pull his heart out, and use it as a bowling ball. But he didn't want to make his hands dirty. He had a surgery after all, and he didn't want to get blood on his scrubs. He hated that guy for dating Christina. Hell he would hate all guys that dated Christina. Cause in his mind she was his girlfriend. Even if he dumped about 2 years ago. Hunt smiled at him. One of those evil smiles. Like he knew that Christina was his ex girlfriend. And maybe he knew.

"I'm such admirer of your work." Owen Hunt said "Christina talk about you all the time. I mean you as a doctor. She misses having a cardio god around."

"yes, off course sounds like Christina." He replied "So you are her boyfriend? I mean she's a handful, isn't she?"

"No, I am the issues in the relationship." Owen replied "She's very patient with me."

That was about the last thing he said to him.

* * *

Vanessa was on ICU, watching her daughter. She had the normal seize of a normal baby. She seemed to look perfectly healthy. The breeding tubes told her another story. The child looked fragile. Damaged. And she knew she wouldn't be able to take her home. Not in a long while. This was the hardest thing. She couldn't start enjoying the wonders of parenthood. She had to watch Merissa, fighting for her life. That was hard. She didn't want to lose her baby. Her newly born daughter. Merissa Elard Dandridge/Grey. That was her name. She couldn't take her home. To that bright yellow room. To everything that was good. Things were screwed up. Finn told her everything would be okay, but she could still feel that fear in the pit of her stomach. Scared to lose the baby.

"Merissa." She slowly touched the little babies fingers. "You are going to be okay. Mummy, will make sure you will be okay. I'm never going to let you down."

"Hey." Finn entered the room. "I thought I mind find you here. They installed the breathing tubes. They told me it was just to make her stronger for the surgery. She's going to be fine, you know. She's a fighter. Just like her mum."

"Yeah." Slowly moving over to Finn hugging him. "I just imagined things differently. I thought we would be able to take her home. That everything would be alright. I though we had gotten our part of bad things. But we didn't. I must be a real bad person."

"You aren't." Finn replied "You are the most blind honest, loyal girl. I've ever met. You save children. You don't disserve any of this. It just happened. She's going to be fine. We are going to take her home in 2 weeks. And then we'll do anything the normal way. I mean you won't have any good nights of sleep anymore. That ends right here. No more good nights."

"She's beautiful." Vanessa smiled "I mean outside the breathing tubes. And the medical things. She's beautiful. She's perfect."

"Yeah, she's the most perfect little baby in the world." Finn replied "But she could not be beautiful. She looks like you. I mean she's you. All of you. She's perfect."

Vanessa smiled. Still hanging close to Finns heart. She didn't move. She just listened to the sound of his heartbeat. She felt safe close to Finn. And she always felt that way.

"I love you so much." Finn replied to Vanessa. Vanessa kissed him slowly. The kiss only lasted about 10 seconds. After that he kept her close to his heart. "How are you? I mean, the last months. Things have been hard between you and George. Not that I blame you. After all that has happened? But are you guys ignoring each other?"

"I can't look at him anymore." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I keep getting flashbacks. Of those horrible things. I don't know why. I just can't watch him anymore. I don't know if we can ever be friends again."

"Do you miss your friend?" Finn asked "I mean your friends, George. Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, I miss him as a friend." Vanessa's tears were in her eyes. "I mean he was a good friend to me. Before all this happened. I want him my life, but I can't get those memories away. They just keep boiling up beneath my skin. I know that Dr. Mendez is in jail. I'm still scared. I'm going to be afraid all my life."

"I'll always be there." He kissed her cheek. "I'll always be there to protect you and to love you. You know that. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. And your father is there to. You couldn't get rid of me, even if you wanted to."

"I love you too." Vanessa replied. She stared at the baby. She was now in Finns lap. Resting her head on his shoulder. Staring at the baby. Slowly trying to dream about a better future. A future with Finn, and a family. A family she never experienced. With a mother, father and a daughter. That kind of family. Birthday presents. And shiny toys. And trying to be everything to you child. Because that was in her mind the most important thing.

* * *

"It's a cute baby." Callie turned to Arizona. "I mean a very, very cute baby. I mean outside the whole breathing tube thing. Just makes you…"

"yeah." Arizona replied "She's all Vanessa, don't you think. I mean she has her eyes color. She has the Finns nose. Cute little baby."

"What do you think about?" Callie was staring right in her eyes. "About having one ourselves. I mean you could get pregnant. And we could get a sperm donor. And we could get a baby. I mean, I think we are going to be so ready. I don't mean now. I mean in like 2 years. A baby, I would want a baby in 2 years."

"Calliope." Arizona used her full name. She was one of the only one that ever mentioned her whole name. Anyone that was not her father or mother. She was Callie to everyone. Not to Arizona. She like pushing her buttons. "A baby, I don't really want a child."

"How can you not want a baby." Callie replied "I mean you are a pediatric surgeon, babies are practice embedded in your DNA."

"Me being a pediatric surgeon doesn't make me want to have children." Arizona replied "I just don't want children. Can we please drop this."

"I want to know if this relationship is going somewhere." Callie replied "And I will want to have babies in the future. I just want to know if we want the same thing."

"Why are babies so high on your list?" Arizona had tears in her eyes. "You don't look like a baby mummy to me. I mean you didn't seem like a person who would want children in the future."

"I do want children." She got a hold of Arizona's hands. "I want you to want to have children. But please tell me. Cause if you don't want children, this relationship is not going anywhere. And I can't be in a relationship that is destined to go no where."

She slowly dropped her hands. Arizona turned around. Walking away from her. Callie had tears in her eyes. The woman she loved more then anything, didn't want children. They didn't have a future together. Callie knew that it was better in the end. Maybe. Losing Arizona was hard.

Arizona walked away. Crying. She didn't since a very long time. She wanted to find a place to cry her eyes out. A place that was just hers. She sat down. Staring around. In this place no on would find her. A moment later the doors went open. Vanessa Grey was standing in the doorway. She saw the hurt in her eyes. And Vanessa saw the same thing in her eyes. She slowly sat down next to her.

"How are you?" Arizona Robbins asked between the sobs.

"It's 5." Vanessa replied "Dr. Burke took her in surgery. We have to wait. What happened to you? You and Callie didn't break up right?"

"We kind of did." Arizona's eyes were red when she stared at her . "I mean I think. I mean she said she wanted to know if we had a future. And she wanted a baby. And I don't."

"But you love children." Vanessa replied "It looked like, all you ever wanted was your own baby."

"Why does everyone believe that pediatric surgeons want to have babies." Arizona cried "I don't want to have a baby!"

"Why?" Vanessa sat down next to her on the ground. "I mean why don't you want to have a baby? Because you see all this children die? That used to be my reason. I saw children go trough all this pain. I didn't want to do that to one of my own. But having a baby, that's magical. I mean outside the pregnancy hormones, and the morning sickness. It's magic. I think you would agree with that."$

"It's not that." Arizona cried

"You can tell me." Vanessa turned to Arizona "I mean you were there for me, when I was down. I want to be there for you. I mean we are friends right?"

"Yeah." Arizona nodded. The sobbing was quiet. "About 4 years ago, me and my girlfriend Gina were talking about babies. I got pregnant. We did the whole IVF thing. I got pregnant like 8 times. It would never stick. Then this one time it did stick. 9 months later, my beautiful daughter was born. Amy, 3 kilogram. She was precious. The perfect little baby. We took her home. Everything was fine. I got off work." Arizona searched for courage to go on with her story. Vanessa slowly patted her on the back. To give her a little strength.

"But when she got home. She was just dead." Arizona had even more tears in her eyes. " The doctors said it was Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. That she died in her sleep. There was nothing we could have done. Gina and I, we didn't get over the dead of our daughter. We broke up. I didn't think about it. I putted it away. With my other grief. I put up a smile. And I lived on my life. And when Callie asked me about a baby, Amy was the first thing on my mind. I mean, am I betraying her? Am I betraying Amy by getting another baby?"

"Hey." Vanessa hugged Arizona. Arizona was a very dear friend to Vanessa. Even tough, she should be her boss. They always got along. "I'm sorry. I don't think you are betraying your daughter by getting another child. If that is what you want to. Do you want another baby? Do you want a baby in the future? I mean do you and Callie want to mother another baby?"

"I want another baby." Arizona stared around her. "I just don't want to get the pain of losing a child again. The first time it hurt. The getting pregnant thing was so painful. I don't even know if I could do that again. Go trough the IVF again. And I don't know if I'll be strong enough to help Calliope trough it."

Vanessa tried to help her. She tried to understand. But the hard thing was that she would never understand what Arizona was going trough.

"So you and Callie broke up about this?" Vanessa's voice was very careful. "Does she know? I mean, if she knew she would be understanding. She would understand why you want to wait with a baby. You need to tell her. She has the right to know."

"I want a baby." Arizona cried "But I don't want that pain all over again."

"You can't predict anything what's going to happen." Vanessa stared at her. "You can't put your life on hold, just because something bad is going to happen. You have to face your fear. Try to get over you grieve. And try to live your life to the fullest. Sometimes you have to take a chance. Be with the people you love. Callie will give you all the time you need. She needs to know that you and her are going somewhere. That someday you'll get children. Someday. Not today. You need to get over your fears for the people you love."

"How about you and George?" Arizona stared at her "I mean you guys haven't talked in months. I mean do you still want him as a friend?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied "And I'm afraid as well. About the memories. And I don't want to hurt him. He loves me, in ways that I can't love him. I don't know if he could live with that."

"He misses you." Arizona replied. There were still tears sin her eyes. "I think he would do anything to get you back. Even if it's just a part of you. He would do about anything. To get you back. He feels guilty. He is hurt. He want you in his life. "

"I know." Vanessa and Arizona sat there. Very quiet without telling anything. Just being there as friends.

* * *

Meredith walked trough the halls. Worried about her godchild. Merissa meant everything to her. And she didn't want to lose her niece. And her goddaughter. She didn' want to lose Vanessa in that either. She knew that losing Merissa would break Meredith. More then anything. And she didn't want that. She didn't want anyone to be hurt.

"Death!" She heard at the background. A very familiar voice. It was Sadie walking towards her. Meredith didn't know what to think. She was happy to see her. But the worry didn't go away. Sadie hugged her, before she knew. She was really crying. But she didn't want that Sadie was the one hugging her. Christina or Vanessa were the two person she would love around. Vanessa had been walking around the hospital. And Meredith didn't know where she was. And Christina was with her goddaughter.

"Meredith, what's the matter?" Sadie's voice was happy. She hadn't seen her since Europe. And she didn't know how to react. She was going to visit her at home. But Meredith wasn't home. So she was going to see where she was doing her residency.

"It's my niece. Goddaughter." Meredith replied

"So, the little baby still around." Sadie had a weird face "Told you, you couldn't get rid of her. Even if you tried. Is she still that annoying? You're pregnant?"

Meredith didn' respond to that question. She really never did. Sadie had made Vanessa annoying. Meredith never really thought so. She did get nervous once in a while. But she never hated her sister. She never really did.

"So how are things going with Merissa?" Finn walked towards the both of them.

"Are you Meredith's boyfriend?" Sadie stared at him

"That's Vanessa's husband." Meredith replied "You'll met mine. Later. And yes, I'm pregnant. I'm due in a month. A little over it. Finn, this is Sadie. Sadie, this is Finn."

"Nice to meet you." Finn shook her hand. "I guess."

* * *

"George?" Vanessa was standing behind him. George's blue eyes met hers. She felt scared, to see him once again. He on the other hand was ready to hug her. If she would ask to. "So how have you been?"

"Bad." George stared in here eyes. "I'm sorry about Merissa."

"See George." Vanessa stepped closer "I want to be friends again. I want things to return to how we were before. I miss you, I need a friend right now."

George stared in her blue eyes. He still had feelings for her. And those were getting deeper every moment he laid eyes on her. Her ocean blue eyes.

"I would love to." George replied "I felt weird not having you around. It felt like something was missing. I would rather be your friend, then not have you in my life. And I'm sorry. I can't control myself when it comes to you. But I want to."

"See, I'm getting crazy here." Vanessa said "You know. I'm getting frigging crazy. Just waiting. Waiting gets me crazy. What if he can't do it? What if he.."

"Dr. Burke is the best." George touched her hand. "He is the very best cardio surgeon in the country. And this is a very courant procedure. Have a little faith in him."

"You know." Vanessa replied "Dr. Burke I trust him. But this is my baby. The is my child. I can't do this. I can't lose Merissa. So I'm getting crazy. It's 8 pm. And she's in surgery. And I would like to go see how she is. But they won't let me watch. Cause Dr. Burke won't let me. And I'm freaking out, because Finn is nervous. And he's making me nervous. And I have been avoiding dad. And he's totally being.."

"Vanessa calm down." George stepped next to her. Closing him in his arms. In a way to shut her up. Vanessa relaxed in his embrace.

"You know." Vanessa stared in his eyes. A bit to long. "I needed that. You are a great friend."

"Hey." He stared in her ocean blue eyes again. "Everything will be okay. You will be fine. See, you'll take her home in no time. And then you and Finn can take this baby home. You'll be home. "


	16. Chapter 16

**8. The heart of the matter part 2**

"Calliope." Callie turned around, walking away from Arizona. "Please, you need to talk to me."

"You don't want to have a baby." Callie was mad "There is nothing left to talk about. If you don't want a baby. I don't see a future. So I guess we should break up. I mean if we don't want the same things out of this."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres" Arizona yelled. There were still tears in her eyes. "I think I disserve a chance to explain myself. I think you should listen to me."

"So talk." Callie turned around. "Tell me why you want to tear us up. Why having a baby with me sounds so horrible."

"Callie, it's not that. It's because of Amy." Callie seemed confused. "Amy was my daughter. Me and my previous girlfriend wanted a child. And we tried trough IVF. The treatment was horrible. It made me physical sick. But I believed that at the end of the road it would all be worth it. The hormone shots were horrible. And after 9 times I was finally pregnant. Amy was a perfect little girl. And I was very happy. Very happy. But then everything went wrong. She died. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. I didn't cope with it. Me and girlfriend broke up. After that, I just have a hard time imagining having another child. I just would feel like I'm betraying Amy. This has nothing to do with you. I want to have another baby, I do. But you will have to give me time. Time to get used to the idea. That I can do the IVF thing again. Or I'll be able to support you. So don't ask me to have a baby tomorrow, or in the next months. Maybe in a year. But I want a baby."

Callie stared at her girlfriend. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Arizona. If I had known, I wouldn't have said those things. I just believed that you didn't want to have my child."

"No, Callie." Arizona gave her a weak smile trough the tears. "You couldn't have known. You believed I didn't want a child. My whole life I've smiled my problems away. I put on a smile, and I believed everything was going to be fine. When Amy died, I closed off. A little part of my died with her. When I went back to work, I smiled. I pretended I was okay. Then today, everything fell apart. I tried to not think about it. I tried to ignore the pain. But thinking about another baby. It rushed everything back. All the tears. And I do love you, Calliope. I do."

"I'm sorry." She hugged Arizona "I'm sorry for remembering you."

"You shouldn't be sorry." Arizona replied "You want to move forward. And you know what you want. Some day I had to deal. And I'll deal with it for you."

* * *

"Nes." Finn hugged her when she came close to him. It was 11 pm by now. And their daughter had not come out of surgery. Vanessa was panicked. She though something was very wrong. Vanessa's eyes were red. He wanted to take her pain away. But he had the same panic. He was afraid that his daughter was going to die. He knew he wouldn't survive that.

"It is not suppose to take this long." Vanessa cried "She was suppose to be out of surgery. I mean if it take long."

"He is just taking his time." Finn explained "You told me that it's a good thing that surgeries take a long time. He is not rushing things. He is a good doctor. Everything will be fine. You just have to believe it."

The doors swung open. Showing Dr. Burke. The baby was in the little crib that he was pushing. She was still on breathing tubes. But Vanessa knew that it was normal. It was a normal thing that happened post surgery. She knew that. In fact, she knew that surgeries could take longer. But that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Everything went well." Preston Burke said "I was able to repair her heart. She's going to be fine. We are keeping a close eye on her. That's normal, we always keep an eye on babies that just had major heart surgery. But it went well. I think you can take her home in 2 or 3 weeks. I know that is what you want."

"Thank you so much." Vanessa turned to him. "You saved my girl."

Dr. Burke walked out. He loved the smiles on Vanessa and Finn's face. The happiness when they found out that their daughter was still alright. And that she was going to be fine. That they would be able to take her home. In a 2 or 3 weeks. He loved that. He saw them walk behind their daughters crib. And he wanted everything this couple had. He wanted Christina back. And he wanted to do everything to do it. The chief was standing in front of him.

"Don't mind me asking." The chief stared at him. "Do you consider returning at all? I mean you can come back. Be the head off Cardio surgery. I'm begging you."

"Yes." Burke replied "I'm staying. I have no where ells to be. I would love the job."

"Good." The chief stared at him. "I didn't expect that. Thank you so much for saving my grand daughter. I couldn't be more happy. Vanessa insisted that I'd call you. She trusted you."

"She's a nice girl." Preston replied "She disserves some happiness."

Burke walked away from the chief. He was staying. Not because of the job, but because of Christina. He would be getting her back. One way or another. And he was not going to care about Owen. He was going to get his girlfriend back. And he was going to do that. When turned his face, he saw the man he hated. Owen Hunt. The one that he was going to steal Christina from.

"Hello, Doctor Burke." His words felt like a knife to him.

"I'm staying." Burke spoke "And I would watch your back in I were you. Because I'm not staying here for the job. I'm here to win Christina back."

With that he walked away.

* * *

"You are a pretty baby." Vanessa said hanging over the crib. She was smiling at her daughter Merissa. Her blue eyes were ocean blue, like hers. But she had Finns hear colour. She was very cute. "Merissa, that's your name. You are my pretty baby."

"She is pretty." Finn was standing behind her. "You are sad. I can see it."

"Yeah." Vanessa faced him. "All I want to do is pick her up. And hold her in my arms. Hug her. But I can't. All this tubes make it impossible for me to pick her up."

"I know." He hugged her in his arms. Close to his heartbeat. Showing her that she was going to be alright.

"I didn't imagine my life like this." Vanessa replied "I didn't think I would meet someone like you. And when I did, I just thought my luck had changed. I wanted everything to be okay. This is my fault. You shouldn't stay with me. I'm bad luck. I attract everything bad."

"Hey." He kissed her cheek. "I would rather have all the bad luck in the world. Then miss you in my life. You are not bad luck. You are everything but bad luck. And I love you. For everything you are. I'll never leave you. I promise."

"What if I screw up?" Vanessa's tears were all over her face. "What if I screw her up. Just like my mother screwed me up. What if I'm a terrible mother. What if I ignore my child."

"That would never happen." Finn replied "You are a natural with children. I mean look at you, you know how to talk to them. And I'll never let you ignore our child. I'll make you take care of her, because I love you. And I'll always love you. You are going to be the best mother. Because you are sweet, caring and cute. You are nothing like your mother. You are like your father. Like the chief. But you have your mothers talent for surgery. And her IQ, you are brilliant."

"I love you too." Vanessa kissed him. He got on the bed with her. Hugging his girlfriend tight.

"Who the hell is Sadie?" Then his eyes were on hers. "I mean, I met her. She didn't seem nice."

"Oh, the bitch of London just landed." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I hate her guts. What the hells is that women doing her. I though I had seen the last of it. I mean.."

"Why do you hate her so much." Finn hugged her tighter. "Not that I'm judging you. I didn't like the Sadie. But I want the juicy story. Why do you hate her?"

_FLASHBACK_

_17 year old Vanessa Grey was sitting at the diner table. Studying her book of anatomy. She had a mayor test the next day. And she was very worried. This were exams. And she was very, very nervous. She was taking more classes then the average student. Double times. So she could finish pre med in one year. Sadie entered the room._

"_Where is Meredith?" Sadie asked. Vanessa didn't react. "Little baby, I'm asking you something."_

"_My name is Vanessa." She stood up facing her "I guess you know that. And Meredith is not home. Thank you very much. I'm going to ask you go away."_

"_Oh," Sadie stepped in front of her. "I know she's home. I called her earlier. What is your fucking problem, little baby?"_

"_You are my fucking problem." Vanessa yelled "You have a bad influence on Meredith. The drinking and the partying. It's wrong. You're making her drink all this alcohol. Tequila. Saying that it will solver her problems. It won't and you know that."_

"_See, we know how to have a good time." Sadie threw the books on the ground. "All you do is study. To be a doctor. You are a looser. And Meredith hates you. I'm her best friend. I'm going to see her."_

"_I won't let you near her." Vanessa yelled standing in front of the stairs "You cheat your way trough High school, you will cheat your way trough everything"_

"_Says the child that has a boyfriend in an institution" Sadie smiled "You know Meredith finds in important what I think. If I tell her to hate you. She will." _

"_You are a bitch." Vanessa was right in front of her. "She's my sister. Family is important."_

"_What a nice family picture." Sadie stepped next to her. "A dysfunctional family. Meredith, your mother and then you, the child that wasn't suppose to be. Ever thought how easy life would have been, if you didn't exist. Meredith would be happy. But yeah, happy little family. Baby Grey."_

_She walked up the stairs. "I'm not a baby , you stupid bitch." _

"I hated her guts after that." Vanessa replied "She was a bad influence on Meredith. She brought the binge drinking in. She told Meredith it was okay, to drink her sorrow away. She always did it. Until she met Derek. I can't believe that evil bitch is back."

"Well," Finn kissed her ear. "I'll get her to leave town."

"Good." Vanessa laughed "I'll be happy if that evil bitch leaves town. What is she doing here anyway?"

"Don't know." Finn hugged her closer "Don't care. Evil bitch face is going to be very sorry, she came here in the first place. And if she ever calls you baby again. I'll hit her so long, that she'll McVomit."

"I don't think Meredith will like that." Vanessa smiled "I hope she won't screw up everything for me. I mean if I lose her. I can't do that. Losing Meredith is not an option. It's not."

"hey." He kissed her. That was the moment Meredith and Sadie entered the room. Vanessa rolled her eyes. Staring at the woman she hated more then anything in the world.

"So how is she?" Meredith hovered over the crib. "Hey, baby. I'm your godmother."

"She's fine." Finn smiled "The surgery went perfect. And we are all good. So Sadie what are you doing here? I mean that is question that on all our minds."

"Oh, she's doing her residency here." Meredith smiled "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." Vanessa's voice had a sarcastic undertone. "Just what we were asking. So how was it in hell?"

"Nes!" Meredith turned to her. "Can you guys get along? Because you are going to work together?"

"Oh, work with baby Grey." Sadie rolled her eyes. "So are you an intern to? I mean I'm going to get more surgeries then you. And you are like on maternity leave. So I'm going to rule the hospital."

"Actually, Sadie." Meredith stared at her "Vanessa is an attending in her fellowship. Or Resident, whatever."

"So I'm going to be the one bossing you around." Vanessa gave her a little evil smile.

"Can't you get along!" Meredith yelled "She just came in here, and it feels like we are young again. That is final. Sadie, you call her Vanessa. Not baby Grey, stupid Grey, or anything. And Vanessa I don't want to hear the Evil Bitch from the west."

"She looks more like the evil bitch from the east." Finn had her hands drabbed around her middle.

"Finn!" Meredith yelled "Why do you insist on talking that way. There's a baby in the room. Your daughter, do you want to teach her that kind of language."

"If she uses against her." Vanessa replied "I don't mind."

Meredith hesitated. She walked out of the room. Holding her hands on her pregnant stomach. 8 months and her sister and her friend were fighting. Like they were all this days. She liked Sadie, but she loved Meredith the most. And that was always going to be the truth.

Sadie stayed in the room. Glaring at both the girls.

"So when did you land here from hell?" Vanessa asked "Cause you really thought about coming back."

"Yeah." Sadie replied "I heard Meredith was here. So I came here. That's it. Fun isn't it. At least I have a father. So are we going to act like in the past? Cause you hate me, I hate you. And you are not back for the first 4 months. So.."

"See, I got Meredith to hate you once." Sadie replied "I can do it again. And I hate you, you know that. You are a little stalker. You followed Meredith here, from Boston. Couldn't you have stayed in Boston. You are just a little pain in the ass."

"You always been a trouble." Vanessa said "Meredith has a great life. She's a doctor. And she doesn't drink and sleep around anymore. But you do, right? I guess things don't change."

"Yeah, I hear that." Sadie rolled her eyes. "You are still an annoying brad."

"Well, you are still.." Vanessa got very mad, trying to get out Finns embrace.

"Shhh." Finn replied "She's not worth it. Get out. NOW! I don't think you should be upsetting my wife more."

"How the hell did you get him?" Sadie turned around walking out the room. When she arrived at the door she turned around one more time. "It's not that you are that cute. I mean.."

With that she left the room. Heading for hell, or god knows what. Vanessa didn't like her. And the truth was, she didn't like it that she was there. Someone had to hid her. And it was not going to be her. She had to get someone to get her away. And Meredith was not the one. She needed to find someone that hated Sadie too. And she believed that there had to be someone.

* * *

Christina walked in Vanessa's room. Vanessa was fast asleep. The baby was cute, and had her eyes closed. Christina sat down next Vanessa.

"Seriously, you are asleep." Christina woke her up. "Meredith is ignoring me, because of that stupid Sadie. And Burke is back. And Owen is acting weird. So I'm talking to you Middle Grey. I hate that Sadie."

"Me too!" Vanessa replied "I hate her guts, and I have for a long time. Ever since I have met that stupid bitch from Hell. She's horrible."

"See something we are agreeing on." Christina stared "I mean why does she think that Sadie is a better friend then me."

"You are a great friend." Vanessa replied "I mean, I wouldn't like you as a teenager. But I wouldn't have hated me. And you don't call me baby Grey. I hate her. She's going to make Meredith hate me, that what she always did."

"Oh, we are getting that Evil bitch from the west." Christina replied "I'm not letting that bitch take my friend from me. And I'm not going to see how she bad mouths you. I actually like you. And you have a cute baby, and you have the other Mc. I mean the Mc's stay in the family. Lexie has McSteamy, Meredith McDreamy. You hooked up with McVet."

Nurse Olivia walked in the room. She seemed very worried. Her eyes were on Vanessa's. Christina felt her panic to. Vanessa putted her hand on Olivia's.

"What's going on?" Vanessa stared at her eyes. "Olivia!"

"There's going to be a merge." Olivia replied "Mercy West and Seattle Grace are merging in one big hospital. And the chief announced that half of us were going to lose our jobs."

Vanessa slowly go up. "Shit! God dam it! I'm going to lose my job. I mean who would keep a girl that is going on a maternity leave of 4 months."

"What are you going to do?" Christina asked "I mean, we are all going to loose our jobs. Outside the attandings"

"Yep" Vanessa replied "It's not fair. I mean, this is a crisis. I'm going to have to return to work. Right tomorrow. I mean.. I have to. I can't lose my job in my fellowship."

"What about the baby?" Olivia asked "I mean don't you want to spent time with her?"

"Off course." Vanessa saw Finn enter the room. He had a sandwich in his hands for her.

"What's going on here?" He saw the panic in her eyes. He walked to the crib. He found that their baby was alright. The tubes were gone. 3 days after the surgery they had been removed. "The baby is fine."

"Mercy west and Seattle Grace are merging in one hospital." Vanessa replied "And the half of us is going to loose our jobs."

"And you think, because of the baby." Finn held her hand. "You are not thinking about returning right now. Are you? ARE YOU?"

"I have to." Vanessa got out of the bed. "I have to go back. I mean, I can't lose my job in the half of my fellowship. I have to."

"You are going to work 48 hours day, aren't you?" Finn supported his wife. "You have given birth 4 days ago. You are still weak, you can't handle this work. Not yet."

"I'm on the Paediatric surgery." Vanessa replied "What if he gets rid of me, because I'm home. I'm heading to the office right now. To tell him that I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Seriously." Finn followed her trough the halls. "Don't you see how stupid this is. You are not strong enough to return."

She knocked on her father's office door. He opened up to find Vanessa there. She seemed very weak to him. And she was wearing some kind of pyjama.

"I'm coming back to work tomorrow." Vanessa replied. The chief stared at her.

_A couple hours before that_

_Mrs. Riley got in. She was the advisor. They were already looking who they could fire. It was very bad, but he need to find out. The woman stared at him._

"_So I got a couple of names." The woman sat down over him. "This girl, Vanessa Grey. Or something, she's going on a maternity leave for like 5 months. She's a paediatric surgeon. I was just wondering, why do you need two? I mean, I think we should let her go. That makes the most sense." _

"_She's very close to me." The chief replied "She's been trough a lot. She's in the middle of her fellowship. I don't think we should fire her, for getting pregnant." _

"_Well, sir." Mrs. Riley stared at her. "You are not going to tell her, that it's because of the baby. And the maternity leave. You can say that we can't offered her. Let her off easy."_

"_She's my best student in her fellowship." The chief replied _

The chief stared at his little girl. He simply nodded his head. In understanding, like he was really okay with this. Vanessa left the room. Finn stood there.

"Oh, great father are you." Finn yelled "you should have stopped her."

"Its here choice." He close the door. Finn couldn't believe his words. He had expected more of him. He was expecting her father to protect her. To protect her from herself. Why didn't he say anything? Did he not care for his little girl. Why?? That was the question. Why did they chose? Was he losing Vanessa? Or was Vanessa losing herself.

"I need to find Meredith!" Finn walked away. He was running trough the hospital. Trying to open all the on call rooms. Hoping to find the Meredith Grey, somewhere asleep. In of them, he found Lexie and Mark. He closed the door right away. This people do sleep around. Finn walked around, heading for the residency launch. But he didn't find Meredith there. He went back to the beginning of his tour, the cafeteria. The place were they eat. He wasn't going to stare around. But then he found Meredith, sitting there with Sadie laughing.

"Oh, Meredith." Finn walked up to her. "Just the woman I was looking for."

"That sounds weird Finn." Meredith stared at Sadie "What's going on?"

"Your sister has gone mad." Finn replied "Or scared, that's possible two. She found out about this merge. And well, she decided to go back to work. Tomorrow."

"But she's still weak." Meredith replied "I mean the chief will never allow her to go back."

"Well, his exact words were. He didn't actually use words. He just nodded." Finn yelled "And then he said it is her choice. I mean she went in labour 4 days ago. She's weak, she can't handle work yet."

"Off course." Meredith replied "She can't handle it. I mean she's very weak, sick even. She could.. You want me to talk to her, don't you?"

"Yes." Finn replied "I mean. Maybe she'll listen to you."

"Well she hasn't done that since she was 7. But I'll give it a try." Meredith reacted "I don't understand why the chief didn't try anything. He should be worried about her. And she's worried about the baby. She most be very afraid to lose her job. That is the only explanation."

"Yeah, but he can't fire her. Because of the baby." Meredith shook her head.

* * *

The very next day

Vanessa putted on her old scrubs. She still fitted in it. Her stomach was still a bit enlarged. And she still had some baby weight. But she guessed that it would go away. She started to work today again. That was very important to her. She wanted to see her daughter first. So she went beside her. Slowly picking up the little girl before her shift.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Vanessa said while she rocked the baby in her arms. "Mummy really wanted to stay home with you. But if mummy stays with you, mummy won't have a job anymore. And mummy doesn't want to lose her job. So, please do not be mad with me, Missy."

The baby smiled a bit. Vanessa held her close to her heat. Her eyes had small little tears. And she was very tensed. She didn't know when the chief was going to announce, who were the once that were getting fired. And specially who was not getting fired. She was worried, even now. When she wasn't in the hospital, she was sure she would be fired. Now she had a chance. She lay down the baby.

"Mummy will be back after her shift." Vanessa replied "Be a good girl, Missy."

She slowly got to the pediatric department. Filling in some labs, and studying the schedule. It seemed very busy. And she didn't feel like doing back to back surgeries.

"What are you doing here?" It was Arizona Robbins's voice. Standing behind her. "You are suppose to be in the hospital. And then on maternity leave. What are you doing here? Why is your name on the board?"

"I'm back." Vanessa replied "Tada!"

"Nes, this is not a good idea. You know it, I know it. I mean even the pope knows it." Arizona replied "I mean does the chief even know?"

"Yeah." Vanessa replied "He said it was okay. So here I am."

"Vanessa, you gave birth 5 days ago." Arizona putted her hand against her back. "You should be asleep. Getting rest, be with your child. I don't understand how the chief could agree with this. "

* * *

"It's not a good idea!" Arizona said. All the attandings were together. Even Derek Sheppard and Preston Burke. The chief was not present in this meeting. "I mean I get that she returns. She's terrified to get fired. This whole merge is stupid. Vanessa is a great doctor, but she's afraid that she won't be able to complete her fellowship. The chief is the bad person. He said it was okay for her to return."

"He did what." Burke seemed mad "This girl has been trough all this pain. She gave birth to her daughter. His grandchild about 5 days ago. He's crazy."

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Derek stood up. Heading for the chief's office. He opened the door, without knocking. The chief was there, all by himself.

"Who do you think you are?" Derek was mad.

"Hello to you to, Dr. Sheppard." The chief stood up.

"What were you thinking?" Derek didn't sit down. He kept staring at him. He wasn't yelling that hard anymore. "Sending Vanessa Grey back to work. That was a big mistake."

"She wanted too." Richard replied "What was I suppose to do?"

"That's not true!" Derek raised his voice again. "You know, and I know that you have influence on her. If you told her, that she couldn't return. She would have listened. "

"She doesn't listen." Richard turned to him. "She's very stubborn. She has that from her mother."

"She is scared." Derek yelled " Terrified to lose her job. And you know that. She came back out of fear. She's not ready. She's not ready at all. Why did you say yes?"

The chief closed the door behind him. "The boss's assistant told me that she was one of the people they were going to fire. Because of the baby. She said that Vanessa would cost us. So I said okay. I don't want her to lose her job. And yes, I let her start right away. That way, I won't have to fire her. I mean, I can't fire my own daughter who's doing a great job. So I told her to go back to work."

"She's not ready." Derek replied "Meredith is going to talk to her, and she's going to tell her that this is not a smart idea. She had a baby. A baby. She's suppose to stay home, enjoy the baby."

"True." He replied

"Are you going to fire Meredith to?" Derek stared at her. "I mean, my wife is also about to pop? I mean are you going to fire her too? Cause I want to know ho w you lead this hospital. How?"

"I don't have a choice."

"You're the chief." Derek got up "You are suppose to have the last word. Or are you going to fire Meredith and Vanessa Grey? I mean, when they take their maternity leave, are you going to say that they don't need to come back?"

* * *

"How are you Lea?" Vanessa stared at the child that just had a kidney transplantation.

"Fine, Dr. Grey." She smiled "Aren't you suppose to be with your baby?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied "But I had to go back to work. Because they told me, that I would lose my job. And then I couldn't be a doctor anymore."

"Not fair." the little girl stared at her. "You are the best doctor. And you should be with your baby. Because a mummy should be with her baby. Because that is how it is."

"Don't worry about it." She stared at the girl. "You worry about getting better. And I'm going to make sure you are getting better."

"Bye, Dr. Grey." She left the room. When she got, out she slowly leant against the wall. Trying to keep herself steady. She was kind of dizzy. She felt like she was going to faint. And maybe she was. Vanessa slowly got up. And she tried to walk on.

"Nes, are you okay?" Meredith was standing in front of her. "This is not smart, Nes. You need to lay down. You are already working 38 hours straight. You need to sleep."

"I need to finish my shift." Vanessa stumbled on trough the halls

"You need to rest." Meredith replied "You go sleep. I'll run the labs. Your shift ends in an hour anyway. They are not going to fire you because of that. Go get some sleep. Go to the room where your baby is. And sleep in the bed. Go! We'll talk about this crazy idea of you later."

"You are not my mother, Meredith." Vanessa replied "I'm 28 years old, I don't need help."

"Well, doesn't look like it." Meredith replied "Now get to that bed."

"Yes mum!" Vanessa walked away. Leaving Meredith standing there. Meredith was worried. What was the chief thinking. Giving her this long shifts. He was crazy. And she was going to tell him.

"Vanessa!" George yelled on his way to the room. Vanessa stared at him, and before either of them could say anything. She collapsed. Her fragile body was going to hit the floor. She was pale white. George catched her in both arms. He was worried. Slowly he picked her up in his arms. The girl worked a long day. And she was beyond exhausted. George stood up, carrying her unconscious body to the room. Slowly putting her on the bed. George slowly shook her. In an attempt to wake her up. Slowly her blue eyes opened up. Her beautiful blue eyes. He stared at them.

"My head hurts." George turned to face her. He had a syringe. He was going to perform a test on her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check your iron levels." George replied "I want to know why you collapsed in the hallway. You worked a long day. But I'm going to make sure that your body isn't poisoning itself again"

"I'm okay." George stared in her blue eyes. "I just have to sleep it off. And get back to work tomorrow."

"You are not going anywhere." George stared at her. "Even if I have to bind you to the bed. You are staying in the bed. And that is final."

"Can you give me Missy?" Vanessa asked. George walked over to the little crib. Slowly getting the baby out of it. She was beautiful. She wasn't pale anymore. And you could see that she was Vanessa's daughter. He handed her to Vanessa. She slowly took her against her chest. Staring at her beautiful blue eyes. The baby made a simple sound. Biting her finger. George smiled at Vanessa. He was thinking about a family. He could build it all around Vanessa. He could see his future. The one he really wanted to kill for.

"George?" Vanessa stared in his eyes. "She's perfect, isn't she?"

"Yeah." George touched the baby's cheek. "She's just as beautiful as you are. I've spent so long staring in your eyes. She has the same. She can just bewitch you with her eyes. Just like you."

"No." Vanessa replied "Her eyes are more perfect then me. She's perfect. I can't wait until she is home."

"You are going to take it easy." George stared in her eyes. "Do it for me? Please just take it easy. I mean you shouldn't even be working. What if you collapse during surgery?"

"I won't."

"You could." George turned to her "You can't do the long surgeries anymore. You can't be in a surgery for more then 5 hours straight. You collapsed in the hall just now."

"George I can't loose my job."

* * *

"Hey Christina." Burke got in the elevator. Next to her, was Owen Hunt. Her current boyfriend. He promised him, he would get Christina back. And he was going to. So he hang closer to her neck. Watching to the papers she was carrying. "What's that you're reading?"

"It ain't twilight." Dr. Owen Hunt took her hand, making him jealous. "It's a surgery that Christina is scrubbing it to."

"I thought you were helping on my surgery." Christina stared at him. "I'm doing a hear transplantation. It's very interesting. And it's got a heart in it."

"Yeah." Christina turned to Burke. "But I've seen a lot of them. And Dr. Hunt is going to do a very rare procedure. One I would like to see for myself. Excuse me."

Christina got out of the elevator.

"That was below the belt." Hunt stepped closer. "You can't use your specialty to get Christina back. That's against the rules."

"I don't remember ever setting rules." And with that he walked out of the elevator.

* * *

3 Weeks later

"It's not right the way that the chief is leading the hospital." Meredith said. She was standing in front off the staff of Seattle Grace. Derek wasn't there. But she was pissed off. "We are all afraid to get fired. I'm pregnant, I'm going in labor any moment now. My sister she returned 5 days after the birth of her daughter. That's not right; We are suppose to go on a maternity leave, without getting fired. I mean who's going to be the one that is going. The chief is in his office all day. Considering who he should fire. Residents, nurses, My sister was not ready to return. She returned out of fear. That's not right. I think the chief should be open, over who gets fired. And who does not."

"He send an email!" Arizona running towards them. Derek Sheppard was right behind them. "He told Dr. Sheppard. Check your mail."

Meredith Grey took her phone. Slowly opening her e-mail box. There was no mail. That was a good point. She wasn't getting fired. She smiled. She walked over to Derek, hugging her tight.

"I'm not getting fired." Meredith jumped up and down. "I'm staying. And you.."

"What do you think?" he gave her the McDreamy smile. "I'm a top surgeon. Off course they are not firing me."

Lexie walked towards Meredith. She had tears in her eyes.

"No." Meredith stared at her. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me that you are not fired."

"Yes." Lexie cried. She showed her sell phone. 'We are sorry to inform you that we have to let you go. We wish you the best. Seattle Grace Hospital."

"That's not fair." Derek replied "You are the best second year resident. How could the chief do this?"

"And Vanessa?" Lexie's tears were still in her eyes. "Did she?"

"I don't think she knows about the mail, yet." Meredith replied "I hope they didn't fire her. She's finishing her fellowship here. She's the only one in Pediatric surgery. I mean resident."

"I am staying." Sadie stood right next to Meredith. "I mean I must be a good surgeon."

"congratulations." Lexie replied "You deserve it. Probably."

Sadie left the group of people in that bad mood. Derek had a weird look on his face. Like he was thinking really hard. Like he was trying to figure something out.

"I don't understand how they kept that." Derek stared behind Sadie. "No offense Meredith, but Sadie is not as talented as Lexie. I mean, I wonder how.."

"Me too." Meredith showed the same weird attitude towards Derek. "She's not that good in everything. I mean I've seen her doing the tests. She doesn't have what it takes. I don't understand. I know she's my friend, but something has to be going on. I mean, how could they chose her over Lexie."

"She disserved it." Lexie cried "I hope Vanessa can stay. I mean, there have to be Grey's in the hospital."

The three people made their way to Vanessa's room. Where Vanessa was standing with her baby in her arms. George was hanging out next to her. Staring at the TV.

"Kiss her Booth!" George yelled at the TV. "Or she's going to get married to someone ells."

A small smile was on Vanessa's face. And he could hear her giggle really weakly. The trio walked in. The trio were Meredith Grey, Derek Sheppard and Lexie Grey."

"I'm fired". Lexie announced "Have you read your mail yet?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied "No of us is fired. How is it possible that you are fired. I mean, it's impossible. What about the wicked bitch from the west?"

Derek wanted to laugh. He found that a very good nickname for Sadie. He didn't like Sadie, but he put up with her. Because Meredith seemed to like her a lot.

"She's staying." Lexie replied

"Typical." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I guess daddy made a phone call. You know her father, Andrew McGomanal. He is one of the big supporters of Seattle Grace hospital. He's like one of the big guys. He's the big boss. It's impossible to fire her. He wouldn't let them. I worked with her, she couldn't even find the heart beat of a baby."

"So you think that Lexie had to go. Because they can't fire Sadie." Meredith was kind of mad. "I mean that's not fair. And why Lexie?"

"Because the chief wanted to show that he was not prejudice. He had to let go one grey's. He couldn't fire either you or Vanessa. Because you could sue the hospital. So he fired Lexie." Derek sat down. "It's not fair. I mean who can help it that the Grey sisters are very talented surgeons."

"Auh." Meredith grabbed her stomach. "Oh, My God, I think my water just broke."

"Okay." Vanessa and Lexie stepped next to her. Getting her in a wheel chair.

"What do we do?" Derek was a bit panicked.

"You know, we get her to the delivery room." Lexie explained "Vanessa can you page the OB/GYN,"

Vanessa nodded her head. Slowly grabbing her pager, putting the number in it. '911 Meredith Grey.' She knew it sounded very weird. But she wanted the doctor to get there fast. She was excited. Her sister was going to give birth. She was way to tired to go behind them. And she lay there. Waiting.

Waiting for something new.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here are some of the newest chapters. Okay, hope you guys like it. **

**I used the idea of Krista. The blackmail thing, it was a great idea. So I hope you like it that, I used it.**

**Okay, so Lexie gets her job back. Don't worry.**

**So enjoy my chapters. Name from the MerDer baby is an idea by:mumble hassnut.**

**After the baby from Much Too Much. **

**Okay, Tell me what you think. I'm writing a new chapter right now. **

**Okay, So tell me what you think! I love reviews. **

**I'll update my story, as fast as I have new things.**

**What do you want to happen to all couples?**

**9. The invasion, When Mercy West attacks!**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Vanessa Grey walked in the office without knocking. "Firing Lexie Grey. And you let Sadie work here? I don't get it. I mean Sadie's not that good doctor. She couldn't even find the heartbeat on a ultrasound. She's one of the worst interns of the program. She's a danger to her co workers and our patients."

"I kept you and Meredith." The chief turned to her. "The board couldn't get suspicious. And I couldn't fire you or Meredith. Because you could sue the hospital. So I fired Lexie."

"She's the best intern of her year." Vanessa yelled "She's great to work with. And she knows her stuff. Unlike Sadie, who just screws around. She could kill someone. She could misdiagnose someone and that person could die. You have to let her go."

"Don't you think I want that?" He stared at her. "But her father is one of the largest donators to this hospital. And if I fired her, the hospital would lose a big donator. And that be a catastrophe."

"See, she's a danger to.." Vanessa turned around "Do I really need to play the daughter card here?"

"You can always try." He smiled at her.

"Okay." Vanessa turned around. "Dad, Meredith is my sister. Which make Meredith family, and Lexie is Meredith's sister. Which makes her also your family. You don't fire family."

"I didn't have a choice, Ness." He turned to her. "It's done. I can't turn that back. Sorry."

* * *

"She's perfect." Meredith reacted. Playing with the small fingers. The girl was perfectly healthy. And she was cute. She had her blue eyes. And she had Derek's black hair. Derek's mother was coming to DC. Derek had called her after the baby was born. Charlotte Ellis Sheppard. Godmother, her own sister Vanessa Grey. Godfather, Mark Sloan. Meredith was happy. Vanessa was in the bed next to her. Her daughter Merissa Elard Dandridge was in the bed next to her.

The chief told her to go back to her maternity leave. He insisted she would take off work. After George told him about the fainting thing. He was worried. Vanessa was happy that she didn't lose her job. But that didn't make her less afraid. Today was the day the sharks were arriving. Lexie Grey was there all the time. She missed the hospital. But she didn't get back. But today was the day the invasion started. They were going to be there. Them. The mercy westers. The once they feared more then anything. Okay, they didn't fear them. But they didn't like them either. Vanessa got up out of her bed. Watching the hall, people in orange scrubs walked by.

"Why are they wearing orange scrubs?" Vanessa stared at Meredith. Who sat up in her bed. "Aren't ours good enough?"

"They said they were out of them." Meredith replied "I can't believe those bastards are stealing our surgeries. I mean, we are her with perfect babies. And they are there, stealing our surgeries."

"Not fair." Vanessa replied

"Well, you don't have to worry." Meredith replied "You are almost an attending. They are after my surgeries. And maybe they'll even put the moves on my McDreamy."

"Should I keep Finn away from them?" Vanessa laughed "I mean those bastards could take Finn."

"I don't think sleeping with McVet is going to help them." Meredith laughed "Derek is actually an attending and handsome. Someone has to notice."

"Yeah, some bitch I'll be knocking out." Vanessa smiled

Meredith smiled at her. "And if they ever go after Finn, they'll discover the strength of my fist."

"They are everywhere." Christina walked trough the door. "I mean seriously. They are everywhere. Everywhere I go, I find those Mercy west doctors. In their orange scrubs."

"You are going to get used to it." Vanessa replied "I mean they are not going anywhere."

Vanessa lifted Merissa out of the crib. Slowly she rocked her in her arms. The little baby smiled at Christina.

"Was she just smiling at me?" Christina stared at the baby. Merissa lifted her hand, making a wave like motion. "She waved at me. Hello, Missy. I'm your aunt Christina."

"Well, I think she knows now, that she's her aunt Christina." Meredith still had baby Charlotte in her arms. Christina made her way between the two babies. Merissa was about a month old. But they still didn' let her leave the hospital. Charlotte was only a couple days old.

"You know what." Christina replied "They are so cute. Except the crying part. And the walking up at night part. In the end, I won't want one of those cry things. Even if they are so damn cute."

"Well, she's worth it." Vanessa got up. She was leaving the hospital today. She stayed a bit longer, to support Meredith. But the baby was able to leave the next day. She was happy about it. Meredith smiled at her. Vanessa already packed her bags. And the pram was already waiting for her. She putted the small child in it. Finns mum had given it to them. She told it was a gift, for the baby. Finn accepted it with no doubt.

"Come on Missy". Vanessa smiled at her baby. "Let's go see where Mummy works. And let's go find the orangies" She pushed the pram in front of her. Staring at all the people that walked by. People in blue scrubs. That were the one she trusted. And people in orange scrubs. The invaders. She sat down on one of the chairs. She stared at her baby. A young woman sat down next to her. She was wearing orange scrubs, that told her that she was from. She had brown hair, a little over her shoulder. And brown eyes. She looked kind of upset.

"That's a cute baby." The girl said "She has your eyes. I'm Dr. April Kepner."

Vanessa shook her hand. "I'm Dr. Vanessa Grey. And this is Merissa Dandridge"

"So you are from Mercy West?" She saw that April nodded her head.

"Yeah. This is kind of weird. A new hospital. New attendings. I'm only a third year resident. So, it's just hard to transfer trough your residency." Vanessa smiled at her.

"Tell me about it." Vanessa laughed "I did my residency in Boston and I was transferred for my fellowship. And now I'm on maternity leave."

"So what's your specialty?"

"Pediatric surgeon." Vanessa

"wait a minute." April stared at her. "Grey, as in Ellis Grey. Are you related?"

"Yes, she's my mother." Vanessa replied

"It's nice to work her." April replied "I get why you guys like it here so much. And there is this very cute attending. The neurosurgeon. I would put the moves on him. They tell me he is single."

"He's married." Vanessa replied "He's very married. So I would stay away from him."

"Who to?" April stared in the void. "A guy like that. It seems like he is in a very bad marriage. He doesn't wear a wedding ring."

"Trust me, he and his wife just had a baby." Vanessa replied "I know that, because his wife is my sister."

"Oh." With that Vanessa got up. Walking away from April Kepner. She liked her. Until she told her about her little crush on Derek Sheppard, but she had admit. Everyone loved Derek Sheppard. So she didn't say anything. She walked on in the hospital. Facing Izzie Stevens.

"Oh there is the little Missy." Izzy hovered over the baby. Staring at it. "Hey, baby. Hey baby. You are cute. Yes, you are."

"Iz," Vanessa turned to her. "So are things going? I mean with the merge."

"Good." Izzie replied "I still have my job. So that's a good thing. Sadie however is screwing up. I don't get it, how Lexie got fired and that bitch didn't."

"Well, she has very wealthy."

* * *

"chief, I can't work with that intern." Arizona Robbins said, while all the other attandings and residence were standing there. "She had to drawn blood today. She didn't even find the vain. That's med school stuff. She had to stick like 4 times. I had to do it myself. You have to…"

"Yeah." Meredith reacted

"And you fire Lexie." Mark reacted "She was a great doctor. Good future ahead, and you fired her? Just like that."

"Yeah." Bailey reacted to. "Sadie, I don't like her. She's arrogant. Like all doctors, the only thing is. She's not as great as all other doctors."

"Did I mention she scared the hell out of one of my children." Arizona replied "She made one of those monster faces. And she mentioned nightmare on Elm street. That child didn't sleep a whole night. She treats people like crap."

"And she doesn't fill charts well." Derek replied "I mean she only fills them out half. And I can't understand her handwriting."

"We are doctors." The chief replied "No body can read on handwriting."

"Well," Callie walked next to them. "She doesn't address me probably and she's constantly smiling at me in the elevator."

"Great reason to fire her." Arizona added "No one puts the moves on my girlfriend."

"What is it you guys are saying?" The chief stared around.

"If you don't fire her." Christina took the word. "We all quit. All of us. That is almost all the attandigs."

"This has to be a joke right?" He stepped up, coming closer to Arizona Robbins.

"It's not." A bit tears were in her eyes. "I am going to cry. And I just want you to know that I know that it's going to happen. And I just want you to ignore it. And I'm not crying cause I'm upset. It's just what happens when I get mad at people of authority."

"Why are you guys all mad with me?" He stared at them. "If you think this little thing is going to work. Forget it. I can find anyone to replace you guys."

"No the best Neurosurgeon." Derek replied "You will miss me, when I'm gone."

"And I'm the best heart surgeon." Burke replied "And Arizona here is words best pediatric surgeon, Sloan is the best plastic surgeon. Vanessa is one off the smartest residence /attantings ever; you can lose any of us. So, you have a choice to make."

They all walked out of the door. The board was not going to love this.

Alex Karev walked trough the pit. He had been suturing people up all day. And he hadn't been in surgery in a week. He hated it. The Mercy west people were like hungry wolfs. They all got the good cases, and they all got them. And now he was going to find another patient. He hoped that she would have some kind of medical mystery. To bad things like that almost never happened. He opened shades. He didn't know what to see. Someone that was hurt.

But that wasn't true. It was Rebecca, Rebecca Pope. Ava, or whatever. The girl that he loves. And he still did. It felt weird. Did anything happen to her?

"Rebecca, what happened?" Rebecca stared right in his eyes.

"Nothing." She stared in his eyes. "I just came here to find you. I'm okay again. I want to be with you again. I love you."

"See Rebecca, I can't do this again. Not anymore."

* * *

"Come baby." Vanessa stared at Merissa "We are going to see if daddy is here. And if he's ready to take us home. Come on, sweetie."

She pushed the baby carriage in front of her. The baby was fast asleep, as more times. She was beautiful. Vanessa had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like something bad was going to happen. She could not explain. After all, everything had been going so good. She was in love, Her and Finn were happy. Why would she worry. That's when she saw the on call room. The door was opened. Very slightly. She walked on, leaving the carriage there. Carrying the baby. She wanted to close the door. She didn't like it when the door was opened. She had no idea why she was drawn to the opened door. Normally, she would not have seen it. But now it called out to her. She heard a voice. Two voices, moaning. She didn't want to know what they were doing. But she kept getting closes, slowly she pushed the door a little bit. She found that woman, April Kepner. The one she had met earlier. And her husband was hovering over her, his shirt had been removed.

There were tears in her eyes. This hurt so much. She yanked open the door. Standing in the middle of the door, she found Finn staring at her. Her tears couldn't be missed.

"You bastard!" She yelled. "With her? Seriously! Seriously."

"it is not what you are thinking." Finn walked behind her. She had the baby in her hands.

"Then what does it mean?" Vanessa turned to him. "Where you seeing if she wore a bra? You were kissing, making out. In the on call room. You just fall in bed with her. Just like that. Don't I mean anything to you?"

"You mean the world to me. I love you." Finn touched her cheek.

"Yeah, but you were having sex with her." Vanessa hit his hand away. "Why? Why were you doing that with her? We just had a baby, then why were you with her?"

Her tears got even worst. "You promised to love me forever. And I thought forever meant forever. Not until I see someone that is hotter. Forever, means forever."

"Vanessa, please." He took her hand. Yanking it. Slowly bringing her closer to her.

"Don't touch me!' Vanessa yelled "Go get to your dirty mistress. Go! I don't care!"

"Vanessa, please give me a chance to explain."

Vanessa turned around. "Okay, explain yourself."

The baby was in the baby carriage. "I love you. She came on to me, before I knew it. We were on the bed. Making out, you know I would never cheat. I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life. She spilled coffee all over my sweater. And she asked me if I needed a new one. Then she pulled me in the on call room."

"Oh suck your nice speeches." Vanessa yelled "I don't understand. Why didn't you say no to her?"

"I said no." Finn took her arm again. "Listen to me."

"No you listen." Vanessa didn't yell, but she did raise her voice. "You said yes. You wanted her from the first moment you saw her. She was new, I get it. You are sick of me. That's it. I am ugly. I'm fat."

With that she left him. Standing there, wanting to say so much things.

She ran away, sitting in the corner. Crying. This merge thing didn't have to happen. And then the worst thing happened. April Kepner was in front of her.

"I'm so sorry." April stared at her. "I didn't know that you guys were married."

"Yeah, you didn't know." Vanessa stood up. "He did know. I don't hate you, but I don't like you right now. Just get out of my face. Please, things won't be pretty, if you don't."

Vanessa's tears were boiling up. She took Merissa in her arms, holding her close. Was Finn talking the truth, did April force herself on him? Was this worth ending her marriage about? And would he have told her about this, if he hadn't caught them in the deed? And most importantly, would he have gone all the way with her. She just went back to Meredith's room. Sitting o the bed. She didn't bother staring at Meredith.

A little moment later she felt a stare. Meredith was next to her bed. Climbing on it, next to her. Hugging her. She stared in Vanessa's eyes. Trying to find out what happened.

"What happened?" Meredith stared at her. "Please talk to me. You are my sister."

"I found Finn making out with one of those Mercy westers. April Kepner." Vanessa cried

"What is this about Dr. Kepner." Derek came in. He picked up the baby.

"Finn cheated on me. With her." Vanessa cried. "He was just all over her, in an on call room. Am I that ugly? Did I gain that much weight?"

"No you are still beautiful." Meredith replied "You are not ugly, he's just a fool."

"See, then why did he and.;" Her tears were all over her cheek. "It was me. I did something wrong. And he didn't tell me about it. That's it, isn't it?"

"Nes, stop it." Meredith saw her eyes tear up. "He did this. All by himself. And I'm going to hit him, because you are my baby sister. And then I'm going to haunt down this April, hit her in the face. And I'll be back before lunch. If that is okay with you?"

"She didn't know." Vanessa replied

"You really believe that this evil bitch from hell didn't know about you. He's wearing a freaking wedding ring. And he was coming to get you and the baby. I don't get it, why she pulls guys in on call rooms. I mean it could have been Derek." Meredith turned around "She's a danger to this hospital and our husbands. She must be put down."

"Aren't you over doing it a bit." Vanessa gave her a smile.

"Everything to make you smile again. Finn doesn't have the right to make you feel like crap. That's not his job. That's my job, when I'm mad at you." Meredith smiled at her.

"So where's Sadie?" Vanessa asked "I mean I haven't seen her in what, 2 days. I thought you guys were close. And I don't think she even saw the baby."

"No, she hasn't." Meredith replied "I thought she would come and see Charlie. But she didn't come. I don't know how good of a friend she is. I think she cheated her way in the program."

"What?" Vanessa turned to Meredith. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't know anything." Meredith replied "Anything they teach you at med school. She can't diagnose something easy. Her father is rich, she keeps her place in the program. While Lexie loses her job. It's just not fair. We need to get things right. To get Lexie back in the program."

"And Sadie out?" Vanessa stared in her eyes. "She's your friend."

"Well, family is more important then friends." Meredith replied "And honor comes to the once that disserve it. So we need to tell the chief that she's a danger."

They both stared at Derek. Derek's eyes became smaller. Knowing what the two ladies were thinking about. And he wasn't liking it. His mouth opened op. "No way. You do it yourself."

"But the chief will take your complaint more serious. Say that she can't diagnose right. That she's a danger to herself and the patients. Tell her that people will die." Vanessa said

* * *

"Christina." Dr. Burke walked in the elevator. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Very." Christina replied "What the hells is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Burke hang closer to her. "I just think you look very nice today. And that is the truth. You always look good Christina."

"Are you hitting on me?" Christina turned to face him. "I mean Seriously, Seriously. I have a boyfriend. I'm very happy. So I'm not looking for anything right now."

"Christina, I love you!" Christina turned around facing him.

"Oh, great, you love me." She yelled "You want me back. Where was that when we almost got married? Where was that when you left me with a broken heart? Where was that when I needed you? Where were you when I cried myself to sleep? Did you love me then? Cause if you loved me, you couldn't do those things to me. So I guess, you don't really love me. I may be rude and I love cutting. But I would never have broken your heart, like the way you broke mine. So you don't get to say that you love me. You don't get to win me back. I'm not yours to win."

"Christina."

* * *

"Alex, I'm standing in front of you. Asking you to take me back." Rebecca stared deep in his eyes. "I was depressed. And I was lost, but I always knew that I love you. And I still do, we can make this work."

"The previous time you got sick." Alex turned to her. "I don't know if I can take care of you again. I don't know if I can see you go trough anything like that again. So I don't know if I want to be here again. I can't do it anymore. Please understand."

"See, I love you." Rebecca stood up. "I screwed up. I hurt you, I get that. But now I'm here. Ready to love you all of you. And I want you to love me back. I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere, not if you still love me. Tell me you don't love me. If you tell me you don't love me. Maybe I'll leave. Maybe."

"God dam it!" Alex hugged her "Off course I still love you."

* * *

"Vanessa." George spun around sitting next to her on that bench. "You look terrible. Beautiful. But terrible. What's up?"

"Want the start with the fact that my husband cheated on me with an intern." Vanessa replied "Or the fact you believe that I look terrible? Care to explain?"

"I said beautiful right after." George replied "Oh damn it. You look tired. That's what you look like."

"I haven't slept since I caught them in the on call room. Him and that slut April Kepner. One of those horrible doctors of Mercy West." She hang on George's shoulder. "He just made out with her. She's prettier then me."

"No." George made a crazy face "No one is prettier then you are. Impossible. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. And he's a fool, if he believes that April is prettier then you."

Vanessa hang closer to him. Softly touching his lips. George felt her soft lips on his. He brought this arms to her neck. Wanting to pull her closer. But he didn't, instead he pulled her away.

"No!" George got up. "You do this to get back at Finn. You are not doing this because you love me. And I hurt you once. I'm not doing it again. I love you. And you are really making it hard on me. You are making it hard to just be your friend, while everything I want is more then be your friend. I want to be the one."

Vanessa stood up turning to him. "I'm sorry. I should have known, I'm just not okay. I make mistakes. I shouldn't have. I just, I can't believe that Finn would do this to me. He said he would love me forever. I mean how could I believe him? I mean, how could I ever buy that anyone would ever really love me like that. I mean, off course he was going to find better."

"Cut it out!" George stared at her. "You are better then this. You are bigger then this, you can snap out of it. For you daughter. You can snap out of it, forgive Finn. Forgive him. It was just a kiss."

"George you didn't see them. They were making out." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "What would have happened if I hadn't come in. Would they have.."

"You don't know that." He touched her cheek. "You can never know that. You need to listen to Finn, listen to your heart."

George stepped closer again. Putting her hands on her cheek. "I love you, but your heart was never with me. It's always been Finn. Do you want to throw away forever over something stupid like this. Are you going to give that doctor the satisfaction of breaking you up? Listen to your heart. Do you still want forever, then go for forever. You are the most important woman in my life. And yout happiness means everything to me. And If I can't give that to you. But I'm not going to let you throw it away over this. Not over this. I love you! YOU! Just that way you are."

"George." Vanessa turned away from him. "You have to get over this feeling. I can't watch you care about me this much. I can't. I want to give you something back. But seeing you like this. Hurt, it makes me shiver. It makes me. I don't know. Every time I see you. Something happens to me. And I don't know what. It's like what I feel with Finn. I love Finn, but somehow, you've taken care of me. That somehow, in some way I love you too. Enough that it hurts me, to see you hurt. I want you to find someone. Someone to spent your life with. Stop waiting for me. Promise me, if I'll talk to Finn. You'll find someone to love. Please.."

"I will." George replied "One day, I'll be able to look at you. And I will be able to not think about you in a romantic way. I'll get married have children. And we'll be friends. Best friends."

"I'd like that." Vanessa shook his hand "I would like that a lot."

Vanessa left him. Heartbroken. This kiss, the words she said. The feeling she got when she stared at him. George wouldn't be able to get over this girl. She had everything he ever wanted. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving her. He couldn't stop being the guy for her. But she hurt, when she saw him hurt. She hurt to. And in someway she loved him. He told her to return to Finn, the guy that cheated on her. He lied to her. He didn't want her to return. In fact, he wanted to turn that kiss in more then just a kiss. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She was Finns, he was suppose to be happy. Finn was her prince charming. And he was just that guy. The guy in the movies that doesn't get noticed. That never gets the girl. The guy that will leave the scene, without anyone noticing. The guys that will die, old and alone. And he was going to be one of them.

She kissed him. George opened his eyes. She just kissed him like that. He pushed her away, why did he do that? How could he even be sure that she was getting back at Finn. He missed a chance. But he didn't want a chance like this. He didn't want to be the guy that broke up the family. He would never be that guy. Even tough, his love for her made it impossible. H e would let her go. Never again would he cry over Vanessa Grey. Never again would he drink alcohol because of Vanessa Grey. And never again would he hit his head. Over the fantasy Vanessa Elizabeth Grey.

* * *

"Nes." Finn caught her a the hospital. He saw the tears in her eyes. "I swear to you that she pulled me in the on call room. She pulled of my sweater, she spilled coffee all over it. I swear to you, I would never hurt you in this way. You know that. She.."

"She told me that she didn't know you were married." Vanessa cried "Why would she pull you in the on call room, for spilling coffee all over your shirt. And why the hell would she…"

"I don't know." Finn interrupted "It's not you she knows you, or something."

"Kepner, Kepner." Vanessa shook her head "No never heard of her. Finn, the idea of you cheating on me, made me sick to my stomach. I'm afraid to lose you."

"Hey." He hugged her "You will never lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. I love you."

"I.." Vanessa turned away "I don't know if I can forgive you. I need to be alone, think things over. Figure out what I want."

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Vanessa pushed April against the wall. "Why would you push my husband in a on call room? Why would you just put the moves on a guy that you don't even know."

"I don't even know." April turned around. "Nessa, Nessa, Nessa, that's what they call you right. You think I don't know you, after what you did to my father?"

"Your father?" Vanessa turned to her. "What the hell? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm April Kepner -Mendez." She replied "My mother was Jamy Lynn Kepner, My father is Pattrick Mendez. You put my father in jail. For what? He didn't do anything to you!"

"Who do you think you are?" Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "You mars in here, trying to steal my husband. Screwing up my life. Doing what your father did for 7 years. But you think you disserve revenge. Your father came to this hospital. He tried to kill me, he shot Arizona Robbins. How can you live knowing what kind of man he was."

"He was my father." April yelled "I don't care what he did to you. But he was good to me. He was an awesome father. He banged an intern, you. But that was it."

"You have no idea." Vanessa turned around "For years he hurt me. He made me who I am today. He made me afraid. He made me freeze sometimes. I haven't been able to commit for a lot of years because of him. I thought I wasn't better. And being here, being able to look back. And say that I'm back to who I was before. But I will always be scarred for life. And that's on him. So no, you don't get to blame me. You don't get to take my husband away. Because I won't let you turn me back to that scared afraid little girl. Afraid to speak up. I'm not that girl anymore. You won't me turn back in that girl."

April stepped in front of her. "I hope it wouldn't come to this. My dad asked me to get rid of you. I thought let her do it herself. But I've got no choice."

April got a gun out of her back bag. She slowly pointed at the girl. "You know on high school, I was proud of my dad. Now he's the guy that raped the intern. And the one that hit her. That's not my dad. It's your fault. You!! You took my father."

"Don't, you don't want to do this." Vanessa stepped beside. She backed against the wall. "You don't want to kill me. I have a daughter. A beautiful baby girl, who needs me. And I need her. So please.. "

Vanessa had tears in her eyes. She sees the gun facing pointing at her face. She has tears. In Aprils eyes she sees a certain madness. She could also see the anger.

All of the sudden a man grabbed her form behind. Forcing the gun to fall from her hands. She could see George struggle with the mad woman. Vanessa grabbed the gun. Pointing at her.

"Let him go!" She yelled "Let him go or I'll shoot you."

"So I did something." She had an evil smile. "I made you doubt. Didn't I?"

* * *

Vanessa had her hands in her hair. 'I made you doubt, didn't I?' She kicked the box against the bed in the on call room. Yes, she made her doubt. When it looked like Finn was cheating on her, she stared noticing George, and the feelings that were boiling up inside her. She was in love with George, not like she had fallen for Finn. It was a slow process, glimpses. Touches, small feeling. So slowly she couldn't even notice that she was falling for him. And then that kiss, she kissed him. Partly to feel what she would feel by kissing someone ells. And she believed that George wouldn't turn her down. But she was wrong. He did turn her down. Because she was trying to make Finn jealous.

Now she had this feelings toward George. Not the one where you want to drag someone in to an on call room and to things you couldn't imagine. It was more like a feeling, that she could talk to him all night. And wake up in his arms. It was a family feeling. After everything that happened George made her feel safe. Finn was the guy she fell for head over heals, the guy that she couldn't turn down. The guy she kissed after a single glass of tequila. The guy she was married to. The father of her baby. He was her tomorrow. And the feelings for George, they were still strong. But leaving the prince on her horse was hard. And maybe even, impossible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Scully of the X-files appears in this chapter. And the next. Here she's believed to be a neurosurgeon. I know she is not in the show. Just go with it. **

**Tell me what you think about it?**

**

* * *

**

"I'm back!' Lexie yelled in the hospital. Mark Sloan stared at her.

"So our little black mail thing worked?" He smiled at himself. "So I know what to do if I need a raise."

"No, Kepner went psycho crazy. And she was brought to institution. She tried to kill Vanessa." Lexie replied.

"Is that like a national sport around here?" Mark turned to Lexie. "I mean, that's the second. I what 3 months time. We are going to be careful around her. I mean, what will happen to her next."

"I think things can't possible get any worst for any of us." Lexie smiled "I mean there's a maximum of suffering you can go trough. Right?"

"I don't know."

_Always remember one thing._

_Things can always get worst._

_Even when you don't think they will._

_So tell them every day._

_I love you._

_I don't want to live without you._

_You have changed my life. _

_Tell the one you love that every day._

_Even if it gets them crazy. _

_Never leave a fight to be solved tomorrow._

_Maybe there won't be one._

_Maybe this is all you have left._

_Always think: is this the last thing you want to say?_

_I hate you. _

_Don't leave it there. _

_Don't leave with a fight._

_You never know._

_You mind be dead tomorrow._

* * *

Vanessa raced from the one side of the room to the other. She needed to make a decision, who was she going to love. Was she going to love George and leave Finn? No she couldn't leave Finn, she would never be able to leave Finn. But hang out with George, without kissing him. And loving him, that felt impossible. She hoped that he would show up with a girlfriend, so everything would be over. She wanted him happy she didn't want to know that he was waiting for her. She wanted him to move on. She wanted both of them to be on a place, where they just cared for each other. In a way they always did. She wanted him happy, so she could move on. Finn was the love of her life, but was it possible to want two guys at the same time. She didn't like the idea. She was it for Finn, the one. And she was sure that Finn was that for her. She just couldn't stop thinking about George O'Malley. Damn, you stupid brain, she thought, why couldn't her stupid brain make her think about someone ells.

At that moment, her gorgeous husband walked trough the door. He had the baby in his arms. He had come home early. And he had checked on Merissa. Vanessa gave him a small smile. And he approached her planting a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you, Nessie." Finn stared her right in the eyes. "And I missed Missy to."

"So how was you day, honey?" Vanessa stared at him.

"Fine." He gave the baby to Vanessa. "I delivered a baby horse today. And it was healthy. I'm happy."

"See, daddy helped horse get baby." Vanessa said to the baby. "She's been very loud today. She's been crying non stop, And I'm exhausted. Meredith has been over with Charlie. And that's what I did today."

"I can get up for the baby at night." Finn replied

"You don't hear the baby at night." Vanessa smiled "She keeps crying, and I try to wake you up. But you just don't. And I know you need a good night of sleep, but I haven't been able to sleep. I'm tired, I'm beyond exhausted."

"I'll do it tonight." Finn replied "I'll try to wake up, check the baby. I can do that. I want you to have a decent night of sleep."

"Finn." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "When she wakes, I'm awake."

Finn lifts his hand. Bringing it to his head. Slowly sitting down. Vanessa gives him one of her worried faces. "Finn, what is it?" She turned to face him. "You've been acting this way for a couple of days."

"Well, I've had headaches for the last few months." Finn replied "It's not that bad. I just take something for the pain. And I work trough it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Vanessa brought her hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever. That's good. Is it getting worse?"

"Yes." Finn replied "It's just like a little man is picking in my brain, with one off those needles."

"Take it easy Finn." Vanessa replied "I don't want you to be working that hard. You have been working non stop lately."

"I don't work as much as you do. I never worked 48 hours straight." Finn replied "And it's just a headache. No big deal."

* * *

"Hey Rebecca." Alex turned to her "So you really weren't joking about not leaving town. Unless I told you that I didn't love you."

"You bet cha." Rebecca replied "I'm stable, Alex. You can depend on me. We can start a family, and raise them together."

"What about your daughter, and your husband?" Alex turned to her. "What about them?"

"My daughter." Rebecca cried "Don't you think I want to see her. I tried everything, I tried to go see her. My husband, won't let me near her. He tells me that I'm not strong enough. I want to see my daughter. He doesn't get to decide this. You are all I've got left. Everything. So I'm asking you to take me back. Cause if I don't have you, I have no one."

"You know it's not fair that he keeps your daughter away from him." Alex stared in her eyes. "I bet you can get a lawyer and fight him. You deserve to see your child. And you know it."

"I .." Rebecca stared at him. "What about us? I have been near you for 2 weeks now, and nothing. You said that you still love me. Then why don't you.;"

"Because.." Alex walked towards her "Because I love you so much, it's hard to lose you. When you slid wrist, I was terrified that I lost you. I can't do that anymore."

"Hey, I'm not going to lose my mind." She held her forehead close to his. "I'm going to be okay. Okay."

He kissed her. And felt that the whole world disappeared once again he was in the arms of the woman that he loved, more then anything in this world. And he loved her. He loved her, like he had not love anyone. Not even Izzie. Rebecca was the one. And he was sure of it.

* * *

"Baby." Finn held the baby close giving her the bottle. After hours of Vanessa's attends to wake him, he had woken up. He didn't believe it took him this long to wake up. He used to be a light sleeper, now the scream of his own baby couldn't even wake him up. Di d that make him a bad father? He was lost in his thoughts. Not able to know what to do with the baby.

"Finn." He heard his wife's sleepy voice. "FINN!"

He woke up, seeing he was holding the baby outside the window. He had not idea what he was doing. Why he was doing it? It was like he lost a part of himself. And that part was doing some of it's sick ideas.

"Finn!" Vanessa grabbed the baby. Holding the crying baby close to her. "Are you crazy? What the hell where you thinking?"

"I don't know." He stared in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know."

"You didn't know that you were holding our baby outside the window." Vanessa touched his cheek. "Are you still asleep? You told me that you have been sleepwalking in your childhood. You are sure that it's not coming back. That would explain the headaches. And the fact that you held the baby outside the window. And that you are cranky on he job. That explains it all."

"I was awake." Finn reacted. He was yelling at her. His wife with the baby in her arms. "I was awake, you stupid bitch." He slapped her. Causing her face to turn to the other side. Feeling the pain the slap had caused. Her cheek was red. The man of work told that he had been acting real aggressive lately. But she hadn't believed them. She told them that he would do it at home to. But he hadn't. She stared at Finn, looking right in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Vanessa stepped back slowly. "I'm going to Meredith's. I'm taking the baby, you call me when you can explain yourself to me."

"Oh, you don't trust me with the baby;" Finn threw the door open. Walking behind her. "I don't need you and that stupid baby anyways. I'm sick and tired of you. And I should have slept with that April Kepner. That's what I should have done, but I was to good to do it."

Vanessa took the baby carriage driving it outside the house. She slowly started running the other direction. She was going to walk to Meredith's. Finn would never guess what road she would be going. And it would be hard to find her. She couldn't believe that Finn had changed that much on 3 weeks. After her cheated on her. She had tears in her eyes. This hurt. She wanted someone to hold her. She walked over the road. Heading for Meredith's house. Her mothers house. She slowly knocked the door.

McDreamy opened the door, looking a little less Dreamy. He was very tired, his hear was not perfect. And his eyes seemed to be sleeping.

"Middle Grey, what the hell are you doing here? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. That's when normal people sleep." Derek stood in the middle of the door.

"Can I come in?" Derek noticed the tears in her eyes, and walked backwards to leave her in. She had the baby carriage with her. The baby things were under it. And she seemed very tired. He stared in her eyes.

"What happened?" Derek saw that Meredith was standing there. Asking the question he wanted to ask. What happened to you? She was panicked. Vanessa sat down on the cough. She stared at Meredith, who was waiting for her explanation.

"Me and Finn had a fight." Vanessa replied "He was holding the baby outside the window. He didn't know he was doing it. Like he kind of faced out. The next thing, he slaps me in the face. Yelling at me, he doesn't do those things. He doesn't. I don't understand what is going on. I told him, I was going to come here. I didn't trust him around the baby. I didn't want to fight all night. So I ran."

"I'm sorry." Meredith lay her hand on Vanessa's. Staring right in her eyes. "I never imagined Finn being violent. I mean, I didn't think he was that kind of person. I mean.."

"Yeah." That's when there were loud knock on the front door. Derek didn't want to know, who would hit this hard. It seemed like the man was very angry. And he could see that Vanessa's fear was getting worst. Merissa started crying. Like she was all night. Vanessa picked up the baby, bringing her close to her.

"Let me in!" Finn yelled smashing the door with his fool weight. "Come out, Vanessa, you stupid bitch. I think you should talk to your husband. And I have the right to see my baby. We are married for crying out loud!"

"She's not here." Derek opened the door. "So stop beating on my door, and go home."

"She is here." Finn tried to get in. But Derek wouldn't let him. "I know it."

"What is wrong with you?" Derek closes the door behind him. "What has gotten in to you man? When did this start?"

"I just want to see my wife." He yelled. Derek stepped up to him.

"You are not coming in." Derek stared at him. "Go home, get some rest. Then come back."

"No!" Finn pushed Derek towards the door. He felt like turning around and hitting him. He only didn't find a reason why Finn would be doing this. He really didn't understand how a man as peaceful as him turned in such a bad man. He didn't think about anything. He was thinking as a friend. A brother in law. The doctor thing had stayed behind. The next moment Finn fell down on the pavement. Shaking. Trembling. Vanessa opened the door, to find Finn lying there.

"He's having a seizure." Derek saw that Meredith came running outside. She saw that Finn was on the ground trembling. Vanessa rushed over to his side. Vanessa took his hand in hers.

"Call 911!" Vanessa yelled "He's going to die. Call 911!"

* * *

"I don't understand." Vanessa had her baby in the baby carriage in front of her. George was sitting right next to her. "I don't get why, I don't understand what is going on. I mean he never mentioned anything about epilepsy in his past. I don't understand."

George hugged her close to him. He tried to make her stop cry. "It's not all that bad. You will see, it's just a bad day. No more then this. -

Vanessa snuggled closer to his chest. Slowly trying to find some comfort with her friend. She felt that George's arms were around her shoulders. Slowly pulling her close to him. Just as close as he could smell her hear. It smelled like flowers. Roses. The best perfume he had smelt in a long time. He like her perfume. It was sweet and powerful smelling. And he loved it, but he didn't want her to know that he was sniffing her hair.

"It's going to be fine." George let her out of his arms. "I promise you that everything will be fine."

"I should have dragged him to the hospital sooner." Vanessa cried "He was acting weird on the work floor, but I didn't believe them. What if he has some kind of weird disease."

"Snap out of it." George gabbed her by the shoulders. Shaking her awake. "You are a doctor. Think about it. What could it be?"

"He had headaches." Vanessa walked to the other side of the room. Turning around, and returning to George again. "The seizures. The behavior. He has a tumor. In his frontal lobe of the brain. He has frontal brain tumor. One of those explains everything. Oh my God, I have to go see Derek."

"Vanessa." Derek Sheppard walked outside the room. "We found out what is wrong. A tumor in his brain the frontal lobe . That's causing the personality changes. Then there is the tumor in his nasal cavity."

"Is that bad?" Vanessa turned to face Derek. "I mean tumors in the nasal cavity are not impossible. Not all of them right?"

"This one is." Derek turned around "It's inoperable, cancerous, nasopharyngeal tumor. Impossible to remove. It has never been done before."

"Did anyone ever survive the tumor." Vanessa turned to him. "I mean you are the best brain surgeon. You have to operate on him. You have to."

"Dana Scully." He replied "Dr. Dana Scully, she's the only woman that ever survived the tumor. It went a spontaneous remission. She was very sick the one day. And okay the next. This thing that Finn has, the tumor in his front lobe, I can take that away. It's not a simple procedure. For the other one, there's a kind of IL 2. I'm very sorry, Vanessa."

"You have to operate it." Vanessa took his hand. Staring in his eyes. "You have to. You can dot his Derek. I want you to operate on him. You have to. Please, can you at least try. You operated on that man with the spinal tumor. You did it then. And that was also inoperable. You have to. Please."

"The chief won't let me." Derek replied "And he could die, the IL 2 gives you more hope. Maybe he'll survive."

"I know this cancer." Vanessa turned around "It's deadly in matters of hours, days, weeks. Months. Sometimes years. But he's not going to go in spontaneous remission. Please Derek, I'm begging you."

"What if he dies?" Derek turned to him. "He's family. If I kill him, you are going to blame me. I can't kill family."

"I will go to a doctor that is not to chicken to do this." Vanessa stepped away from him. "I know I'll find a neurologist willing to operate on this tumor. And don't think I won't find anyone. I do, I always get it."

"You are going to ask someone ells to kill your husband." He yelled "I can't do this. I can't break you, if Finn dies. You die with him."

"He's going to die." Vanessa yelled "Can't you tell that Finn. This is a fast growing cancer. Very fast, you could take the tumor out of his head. But that other one is going to kill him. If you don't do anything then my husband dies. And that will be on you! Because you didn't try. I know you can do this. Please, do this! Please don't let him die."

"Vanessa." Derek's eyes were staring at her. "You know you can't ask me to do this."

"Yes I can." Vanessa stared at him. "I'm his family, and I'm asking you to do this surgery."

"Okay, you make this easy on me." Derek walked closer to her. "I'm his doctor. And I'm not doing the surgery."

"I can go over your head." Vanessa yelled "I can go ask my father. And he won't be able to resist me. He wants me happy, and I can make you do the surgery. One way or another. You are doing this surgery. So I can make you do it."

"You are being really mean." Derek turned around facing her. "This is not you."

"No it isn't." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "But that is my husband in there. My husband who I adore, who I would do anything for. I'm asking you to save him. I'm asking you. Please! Please! My daughter can't grow up without a father. I won't let him. Please, do this for me."

"Why?" Derek stared at her. "I'm not doing you a favor."

"What would you do if it were Meredith." Vanessa turned around "If I was in your place, and I was able to save Meredith. Wouldn't you want them to try?"

"The radiation and the IL 2 could save him." Derek turned around "I would trust that. The tumor is not that big yet. It could work."

"Or he could die;" Vanessa turned around "This tumor no one ever survived it. Accept that Dana Scully. I don't want him to die. You would want me to operate if it were Meredith. Please, do this for me. Please."

"I'll think about." Derek walked away.

"He won't do it." George turned to Vanessa hugging her in his arms. "There have to be other things we could do. There has to be someone that can do. You told that Dana Scully survived the surgery. Could she do it?"

"The surgery?" Vanessa lift her head to watch him. "I don't know, do you know what her specialty is?"

"I think neurosurgeon." George stared in her eyes. "We could call her, ask her to do the surgery. She is a good doctor."

"Are you guys going to ask Dr. Dana Scully to do the surgery?" Christina walked closer. "Do you think that's right? I mean the woman believes that she was kidnapped by the government, who placed this ship in the back of her neck. Harvested her ovarian. And then she had a baby, who she believed had telekinetic powers. And she believed that aliens were going to take over the world. And you want that crazy woman to operate on your husband?"

"Maybe." Vanessa freed herself out of her embrace. "I want Derek to operate on him. But if he doesn't she's my only hope. "

"Who's your only hope?" It was Arizona Robbins. "what is going on?"

"Oh Finn has a tumor an inoperable, cancerous, nasopharyngeal tumor." Christina replied "And she wanted Derek to operate on him. But Derek probably won't do it. So she's going to ask Dana Scully."

"Dana Scully." Arizona laughed "As in the crazy lady who worked for the X-files. Would you let her do brain surgery. Maybe she'll put an alien in there."

"Who are you guys laughing about?" Miranda Bailey walked closer.

"Special Doctor Dana Scully." Christina laughed "She wants Dana Scully to operate on Finn, if Derek doesn't do it. She wants Alien doctor to operate on her."

"Ha, crazy alien lady." Miranda Bailey laughed "She's crazy. I wouldn't trust her with a scalpel."

"Stop it!" Vanessa yelled "She's brilliant. She save a child with Type 2 brain disease. She tried a new procedure. I don't care about the chasing aliens. But in my books that makes her a hero. And I would be honored, is she would like to operate on Finn. She's a hero. And I don't think you did something like that, Dr. Bailey."

She walked away.

"What did she eat?" Dr. Bailey laughed "Part of an alien."

"Her husband has an inoperable, cancerous, nasopharyngeal tumor. Show her some respect." George got up. "You can't judge people by the work they did."

* * *

"Hey." She touched Finns face. "I'm going to find someone who can operate on you. I'm going to see you are going to be okay."

"Get out of my room bitch." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. She hated the way Finn talked to her. But she knew he couldn't stop it. "Go away. You bitch, this is all your fault. You are bad luck."

"Finn, Derek is going to get that tumor out of your brain." Vanessa replied "And then you are going back to normal. And then we are going to take care of that inoperable, cancerous, nasopharyngeal tumor of yours. We are going to get Dana Scully, or Derek. I'm not going to let you die."

"Oh just die, you bitch." Finn yelled.

"It's not you talking." Vanessa cried "It's the tumor talking."

"Oh, no it is me talking." Finn stared at Vanessa "And you are one stupid bitch. I can't believe how I ever married you. With all those guys. You are a slut. And then the chief of surgery. SLUT!"

"Stop it Finn." Vanessa yelled "Stop talking. If you want me to stay here, you have to stop. Stop doing this to me."

"I didn't do anything to you." Vanessa cried "Stop that, you know that hurts."

"I should have let him kill you" Finn said meanly. Facing her. "Things would have been so much easier. No baby. Nothing. I wouldn't be her today. With that stupid tumor. Things would have been better, if you just died in that fucking coma. Die you bitch."

"You want me to die." Vanessa putted her hand on his face. "You don't want me to die, the Finn I know an love doesn't want me to die."

"Well guess you don't know me that well." Finn came up. Hitting her, causing herself to fall behind. Falling on the floor. She didn't hit her head. Just her arm.

"Ness." He yelled feeling like he somehow woke up. "Ness, what's going on? It' like.."

"Don't" Vanessa got up. "I'm not talking to you anymore, until that tumor is gone. You hurt me Finn Dandridge. You know what, maybe I should have died. Maybe.."

"Ness." Finn had tears in his eyes. And he was mean to her. His beautiful wife. He didn't know why he was doing it. Why he was doing all these things. Everything. Somehow he felt the pain. She wasn't going to talk to him. Until that tumor was out of his brain. But what about the other tumor. She was worried. But he didn't treat her well. Like shit. And now she was gone. Gone. Not by his bedside. The tumor had made her leave. And that was how it was always going to be. He was losing her. Slowly, but he was.

* * *

Vanessa had tears in her eyes. She sat down on the small bench. George sat down next to her. Watching her eyes.

"He's right you know." Vanessa replied "This is my fault. I should have been dead, if I had died. Nothing of this would have happened. Everyone would be better off. I.."

"No." George took her in his arms. "If you would die, I would have gone crazy. See, I love you. And if you died. I would have gone crazy. That man in there loves you, like there is no tomorrow. The tumor is just talking."

"But somewhere inside, he has to think this stuff." Vanessa replied "Somewhere inside he wants me dead. Really, it would have been better. I mean, you would be the only missing me."

"Lexie." George replied "She sees you as a sister. Even tough you are not really. Meredith, you are Meredith's best friend. You are the first person she talks to. Even before Christina. And Christina, she considers you a very good friend. Izzie adores you and the baby. Even Alex likes you. And Derek considers you family. Miranda Bailey likes you a lot, more then she likes to admit to yourself. And Arizona Robbins, she's one of your closest friends. We are your family. And one thing about family. If you would have died, there's no way we could live without you. So stop saying this things about dying. Because we love you. More then anything in this world."

Vanessa stared in his eyes. The butterfly feeling came to the surface by watching in his eyes. His lovely blue eyes. And she wanted to kiss him. To make herself feel better. Finn loved her, she knew that. But everything about him was gone. She felt like there were only sometimes her husband was there. The other times it felt like it wasn't him in his body. Like it was somebody ells. And she knew that could be true. It wasn't Finn. Mr. Tumor had taken over his body. And it was attacking her body to. Physical and emotional. She couldn't handle being around him. She couldn't handle his harsh words. They hurt to much. And he couldn't handle any of it. She couldn't see him. Her whole past came back, and she didn't like any of it. And then George hugged her again. Holding her close to his body. She knew how hard this was on him. And she knew he cared for her in more then one way. She knew that he wanted to kiss her. She knew that and more. The weird thing was, she wanted all those things to. She wanted the kissing, the making out and then maybe even the marriage. But she was with Finn, who she loved. But still the doubt was there.

"I found her number." George handed a peace of paper. "I had to pull a few strings. But you are worth it. You are so worth it. And you can call her right now. You know you want to."

"What if Derek decides to it himself?" Vanessa stared at George.

"You need to talk to someone about it. Maybe she can tell you things that you haven't heard." George turned to face her. "Maybe she can help you. Make things easier for you."

"You know what. I love you." Vanessa's words were a surprise to George. He wanted to say that he loved her to. But he couldn't. He didn't want her to know. Not yet. He wanted to leave this. He didn't want anything. He wanted to not make things harder on her.

10. A beautiful broken mind part 1


	19. Chapter 19

**10. A beautiful broken mind**

"Hello, this is Dana Scully." Vanessa heard the voice pick up the phone. She was nervous. She probably didn't know her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Vanessa Grey, from Seattle Grace. I need your help." Vanessa paused a little moment. She heard the woman bread at the other end of the line. "I need your help, I know you are on of the most respected neurosurgeon. I need you to come here and remove a tumor. An inoperable, cancerous, nasopharyngeal tumor. I know it sounds impossible. But I want you to try."

"Derek Sheppard works there." Scully's voice sounded hard. "He's a better surgeon then me. He's the best. I would believe you would go for the best."

"He's my brother. Actually, brother in law. Long story." Vanessa hesitated. "He doesn't want to operate. He says it's not possible. But I know it can be done. You have done great work on a brain deceased child. I was asking you, not, I'm begging you. Please help me. I need you to remove that tumor. I need you."

"An inoperable, cancerous, nasopharyngeal tumor is impossible to remove. That's why it's inoperable." Scully's voice was weak. "I can't risk my career over a stunt like this. And my reputations is bad, I don't need this with that."

"Dr. Scully, I'm not going to sew you if anything goes wrong." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "Finn my husband has no chance. Not every case of the cancer works like yours. Not everyone recovers like you. And it's not that you know what helped you recover. You were a miracle. My husband, however is not going to be a miracle. I need that tumor out."

"Radiation and IL 2 are good." Scully replied

"No they are not." Vanessa had more tears in her eyes. "No one survives this. I'm waiting for him to die. And the radiation and the IL 2, will only make him sick." Vanessa replied "I want you to try. I want you to try to get that tumor. Shrink it, I don't care. Get it out him. I'm asking you Scully."

"Okay." Scully sounded tired "I'll fly to Seattle. See what can be done. I'm not sure if I'm going to operate. I have had this tumor. I still have, I'm living with this tumor. I'm living proof."

"You are the one in a million." Vanessa said before hanging up the phone. She sat down. Meredith was sitting next to her. She had a sad look on her face. Like she was going to tell her bad news. And maybe she was. She stared at her, with those dark and twisty eyes.

"He's not doing it." Meredith stared at her. "Derek, he wanted me to tell you. That he's not doing the surgery. Nessie, I can't ask him to. If I was an attending I would do it. I tried to convince him. I tried to tell him that Finn is going to die. If we don't try anything, Finn is going to die. And no other surgeon will want this case."

"Accept Dana Scully." Vanessa turned to her. "she's coming here. I know I'm basically hurting Derek with this. But if he won't do it, someone ells will. I'm not going to give up, until I find someone to operate on him."

"Yeah, but Alien girl?" Meredith rolled her eyes. "I mean, is she a doctor now? I believed she was an FBI agent. And that she worked for this X-files or something. Chasing aliens pretty much."

"She's okay." Vanessa replied "She's a cool person. So when is he taking Finn in for his brain tumor."

"2 hours." Meredith replied "you are ignoring Finn, aren't you?"

"Yes." Vanessa cried once more again. "I want to be there for him. But I can't hear him talk like that. Not about me. I just can't feel get hurt. He says bad things. About wanting me dead, and I actually bought it. I know it's the tumor talking. But if Finn dies, I don't want that to be the last thing I remember about him. I want him to see our daughter grow up. This tumor, it brakes the fairytale. Just when you think you had it all. Everything falls apart. "

"Shh." Meredith held her close "Nessie, please don't cry. If you cry, I cry. And then I'm all dark and twisty."

"you are not dark and twisty." Vanessa stared at her. Her tears were on her cheeks. "There's no bone in your body that's dark and twisty. You are light, you are not happy all the time. But when ever I need you to smile. You did, you were the one that always believed everything would turn alright. You thought me everything I know. I know you, you are not dark and twisty. You are just not afraid for darkness. You face it, you fight it. You live trough it. That doesn't make you dark and twisty. That makes you brave. You put you hand in someone's stomach, you saved a whole hospital. People tell you that was stupid. Not true, that's brave. You never run from anything. You stayed. You face things. And you are still standing. I on the other hand start crying, I'm helpless, defenseless. I let people walk all over me. I get scared. I am the one that is dark and twisty. Not you. Me!"

"About the facing things." Vanessa turned to her. "I didn't face anything. I ran, from my family. You were the only family left. And I didn't do anything. I'm not brave. I didn't tell anyone about you, like I was ashamed of you. I'm not the one who's brave. I'm terrified. Vanessa, I don't want you to hurt. But you can not go see Finn before the surgery. Please don't walk away from him. You have to see him. Tell him that everything will be okay. That's what he needs."

"He won't understand." Vanessa replied "He's just going to shout. And.."

"Sometimes he's him." Meredith smiled "Later he called me a cheating bitch. That I should jump of something. He doesn't mean it. What he says, has nothing to do with him. It is not who he is. It's what he is."

She walked over to the room. Hanging against the doorframe. Finn had his eyes open, but Vanessa couldn't identify who was looking back at her. Her husband or the tumor. Vanessa stared at him for another five minutes. She saw the pain in his eyes. And all of it.

"Ness, I'm so sorry." She heard her husbands voice. He opened his arms. "Come here."

Vanessa walked over to the bed. And slowly climbed on it, next t her husband. She hugged him. Finn had his hands all over her. He was sad that the tumor made him do things. To her, things he would never do. He stared at her.

"You tell me about the tumor." Vanessa stared at him. "I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from the woman I love."

"It's what's called a nasopharyngeal mass. It's a small growth between the superior conchea and the sinoidal sinus." Vanessa replied "The truth is that the type and placement of the tumor make

it difficult, to the extreme. Very hard to remove. You have cancer. It is a mass on the wall between

your sinus and cerebrum. If it pushes into your brain statistically there is about zero chance of survival. Chemo and IL 2, could fight it. No one survived it."

"Could this tumor explain the change is personality to?" Finn stared at her. "I mean is it possible that I will still be this way, if the tumor in my frontal lobe gets removed."

"Yes." Vanessa replied "It's even possible for you to go blind. If the tumor presses on the optical nerve. Everything is possible. But don't worry. I called Dr. Dana Scully, she is thinking about trying the surgery. There is a very dangerous way, you could die. I want you to know that."

"Dana Scully? The alien girl?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I really hope that is your tumor talking." He pulled her on him. Facing him. He smiled at her. "You really have dirty thought, Finn Dandridge."

"Is it so wrong that I love my wife." Finn kissed her. "I may die. So I think I disserve a little kiss. Just a little one."

"You disserve one kiss." She kissed him very briefly. "And you get the rest when you survive that surgery. The headaches will be gone. Come back. When they get you in surgery, come back to me. Don't go to the light. Stay with me."

"I promise." Derek Sheppard walked in the room. Vanessa got of the bed. She watched how her husbands bed got drive away. Waiting for the thing that she feared for. The things she didn't want to see.

* * *

Vanessa walked up to Derek Sheppard staring in his eyes. He had his scrub cap on his head. And wanted to stare in her eyes.

"How did things go?" Vanessa Grey turned to him. "Did he get out of the surgery? Is he okay? Did you remove the tumor?"

"Everything went well." Derek replied "I was able to remove the tumor. Without any complications. We brought him to his room. He'll wake up somewhere tomorrow. I don't know if he'll be him. I don't know what that tumor does, the other one I mean. Personality changes were never reported to be a sign of the tumor. But I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

"so he could still be." Vanessa didn't finish her sentence

"It's a possibility." Derek replied "I don't want you to put your hopes up to high. I don't want you to get mad, if he's acting the way he was. It comes in waves. Sometimes he will appear normal, and it can go fast. Anything mean he says, don't blame him. Remember.."

"It's the tumor talking. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "He's tumor really bad mouths me. I mean somewhere inside him, he has to think those things."

"Not true." Derek stared at he. "Tumors make you change, they change your personality, I mean with that, that there was no bone in Finns body that possible hated you before this procedure. That's all in your head. You shouldn't let his words hurt you. I know it sounds very stupid, but he loves you. And you love him. People who love each other, don't say these things. So you know one thing. It's not him."

"Yeah." Vanessa turned away from him. "He still looks like him, sounds like him. And smells like him. To me, it's him. I know he's not the one talking. But his words they get to me every time. "

"It's okay." Derek hugged his sister-in-law. She was family to him, and that's why he couldn't do that operation. He would be to involved. He was afraid that he couldn't be rational. That he would make a wrong decisions. That he would make a wrong call. He was to involved. The other tumor was rather impossible. But this one was going to be wrong. He couldn't kill his brother in law. He couldn't bring a scalpel to him. An remove this tumor. That's why he said no. Not because he didn't want to. He would do anything for his family. He would do it, if he knew that his judgment would not be compromised. He would do it. If he could count on that. But he couldn't. He couldn't believe that he would be able to pull this little things off.

* * *

"Nes?" Finn saw how she got up from the chair and place her hands on his cheeks. She gave him a small kiss on his temple. And stared in his eyes. "Is that all I'm getting?"

He pulled next to him on the bed. And kissed the girl, like he hadn't kissed her in a while. The baby carriage was standing next to the chair. And you could hear Merissa slowly wake up from her deep sleep. She got of the bed, getting the baby out of the carriage.

"Can I hold her?" Finns eyes were sad. Vanessa turned to him, she wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that she didn't trust it yet. She wanted to. But instead he handed him the baby. Slowly getting her in his arms. The baby didn't relax right away. It seemed like she was able to remember something about Finn. Finn slowly touched her cheek. The baby relaxed. And he smiled at her.

"She's still beautiful." He smiled at her. He kept staring at the baby. "And I'm sorry. For what I've done to you. What I said. I didn't mean any of it. I don't know how horrible it got. I'm sorry."

"I know." Vanessa replied "It's over. You are going to be home soon. When someone gets that other tumor out."

* * *

"Miss Grey?" Scully walked up to her. Her husband had gotten out of surgery. Everything went well, outside that small little tumor, that was going to kill him.

"It's growing." Vanessa replied. She shook Scully's hand. "Fast, it's growing really fast. Pushing on his brain. I'm afraid it's going to push his optical nerve."

"Are you a brain surgeon?" Scully smiled

"Nope." Vanessa turned to her . "I'm in my fellowship, in Pediatric surgery. I'm so happy you could come so fast. So I have the MRI and the rest in here. Everything you need to see the current location of the tumor. We took them about a day ago. He had another tumor removed form his brain. That surgery went well."

Scully got the MRI's out of the envelope. Holding them to the light. She noticed how Vanessa had a baby carriage. There was a baby in it. A little over 3 months. A beautiful baby girl. She could tell by the pink dress. She focused on the MRI.

"Seems the tumor is going to be very hard to remove." Scully replied "That's a cute baby you've got there. What's her name?"

"Merissa." Vanessa replied "She had heart surgery, right after she was born. Because I had a car crash. And my body poisoned itself. They tell me that her heart development didn't got that well. She's okay now. Just everything bad happens to me. Just ever since I was a little girl. Mum, Dad, my friends. I just thought my luck had changed."

"I know what you mean." Scully sat down next to her. "I had a daughter once. A little girl, beautiful. She died, I never thought I could get over it. I thought it was my fault. That if I never were in her life, she would be okay. I know what people say about me. I worked on the X-files. And all this stuff about me. I'm not crazy. I'm just afraid to look in the darkness."

"You want to hold her?" Vanessa had Merissa in her arms.

"Sure." Scully held the baby in both of her arms. "She reminds me of William, My sun. I had to give him up for adoption. Things weren't safe around me. And I miss him every day. He would be 7 today. Emily would be 12. I miss them every day."

Vanessa took the baby again. And once more putted in the baby carriage.

"I'm really sorry." Her eyes went to Scully's, her eyes seemed sad. "Do you want to try the operation? I mean Derek Sheppard won't do it. He thinks he'll make mistakes. He doesn't want to take the challenge because we are related. Please, tell me you are doing it."

"I want some kind of proof." Scully turned to her. "You seem like a nice person and all. But sad people do weird stuff. I want proof that you gave me permeation to cut the tumor out. I don't want a law suit. I want it said clear that you knew the risks before the surgery. I know it seems hostel. And I don't want to seem like I don't trust you. But things like that happen all the time. You could say that I didn't tell you the risk of the surgery. And vice versa."

"Off course." Vanessa replied "I'll get that. It's normal. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Scully turned to her. "If it were Mulder, I would the exact same thing. Back in the day, when I got that tumor. No body had the balls to try it. I was very lucky, I realize that not every body is that lucky. He's going to die, this tumor is lethal in a matter of weeks, months. I don't think you get to years. I'm going to do my best to save your husband. I promise."

* * *

"She's doing it." Vanessa walked up to Christina and Meredith. Who were in a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Alien girl is going to cut in your husbands brain. Good luck with that." Christina replied "She's so screwing up. I mean chasing aliens, is not that hard. Brain surgery is. I still think you should ask Derek. You could get the chief to make him."

"Alien girl." George laughed.

"George!" Vanessa slapped him with her right hand. Causing him to stop laughing. "You are going to stop talking about Dana Scully this way. This woman came here to do surgery on my husband. And all of you are going to be very nice to her. Or I'm asking Dr. Bailey to keep you out of the OR for a month."

"I'll be nice." Meredith said "But we can laugh with her when she's not around."

"No!" Vanessa turned to Meredith "I thought you know what's it's like to have people talk behind your back. I thought you didn't like that. This woman has been trough a lot of things. I'm not asking you to like her. I'm just asking to treat her with some respect. Please!"

"Okay." Christina said "But Meredith has to scrub in with her."

"I don't care." Meredith smiled "As long as it's brain surgery, I'm happy."

"Uh, Meredith you are on a maternity leave." Christina reacted "You are not going to be scrubbing in anywhere. You forgot that for 5 seconds right?"

"Yeah." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Not that I'm not enjoying my baby. Derek is not much at home."

* * *

"Alien girl is here." Dr. Burke said to Derek Sheppard in the elevator. "I heard it from nurse Olivia. Who heard it from someone ells. She's doing that surgery that you don't want to do. This patient is so going to code on the table."

"Well, I heard that to." Derek stared at Scully who was standing behind him. "I think you should be careful what you say. You never know who's listening."

"Well, that woman actually believes that our government is trying to get to us." Burke replied "That they are keeping a secret from us. And that our planet will be invaded."

The elevator stopped on the 3rd floor, Scully, was small, she had red hair. And she walked out of the elevator. She turned around. "It was a government with in a government. And I they were actually helping. Just so you get your facts right, Dr. Burke."

The elevator closed.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me she was right behind me?"

"I tried to." Derek stared at him. "You kept talking about her. I told you to stop. And you kept on rambling. And she's a great doctor. People do stupid things in their past. And I'm not actually sure she's so wrong;"

"You believe in aliens?" Burke laughed

"No I believe that something is out there." Derek stared in front of him. "Something that can not be explained by the laws of physics."

* * *

Vanessa Grey stared at her fathers office. Dana Scully was in there trying to tell him about the surgery that she wanted to perform on Finn. A operation that was very dangerous. Maybe even more then she could imagine it to be. And then Scully exited the office. With a normal expression on her face. Vanessa didn't know what the outcome of the conversation was.

"I can do the surgery." Scully told her. It was very good news to Vanessa. She was afraid, but she knew that it was suppose to be like that. "I'm going to do the surgery tomorrow at 3. It's going to take over 15 hours. Okay, get some sleep tonight. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. A very long day."

"Okay." Vanessa turned to Scully. "Thank you."

* * *

"Dr. Scully." It was Izzie Stevens standing to Dr. Scully. Izzie knew Dana Scully, not about the alien stuff. She read her thesis when she was in med school. "I read your thesis. Not everyone dares to rewrite Einstein. It had to take balls. That's why everyone is talking about you. They are jealous."

"I worked on the X-files you know." She washed her hands, while Izzie placed her scrub cab on her head. She saw that there were small UFO's on her scrub cap.

"Funny." Izzie reacted " Is it a statement?"

"No more as in Mulder ordered new scrub caps for me. He promised to not do anything silly. But then he does this. So that's very crazy." Scully laughed "Normally I have flowers on my scrub cap."

"Are you okay?" Izzie asked when Dana rested her head on her hands. In attempt to find more courage. But nothing really happened.

"I'm a bit nervous. About doing this procedure." Scully replied "I never did anything like this. I hope everything will be okay."

"It's going to be fine." Izzie replied "Vanessa had her share of bad luck. She's going to be lucky. You have nothing to worry about. I hope."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Arizona sat down next to Meredith and Vanessa Grey. "Everything is going to be okay. I have the day off, so I can be u when you hear something. I guess Meredith was thinking the same thing I was."

"Yes I was." Meredith replied "But I have more then the day off. Derek is keeping an eye on Scully from the gallery. He's going to tell something when he know more. But I didn't want her to see that"

"I'm scared." Vanessa replied "I told him I loved him before he went in the surgery. Just in case, so he knows. I don't want to lose him. There's so much more I want to do."

"He's going to be okay." Arizona rubbed her back. "He's stronger then this. He's a fighter. Just like you. He shares Merissa's blood. Both of you are going to be fine."

"Thanks." Vanessa sat between Meredith and Vanessa.

"No need." Arizona smiled "I'm your friend. And friends support each other. And that's what this is. Being there for your friend. Callie is coming later. She's in surgery."

"So is Lexie." Meredith replied "She has a surgery, but she told me that she was bringing her shoulder to cry on right after that."

"And Bailey is babysitting." Arizona replied "And the chief is going to be there in 2 minutes. And we are all going to be okay."

"Nes." It was the chief. He hugged her close. "I took the day off, I'm going to be here today. It looks like a lot of people were thinking the same thing I was. Where's Derek?"

"Up in the gallery." Meredith replied "He's seeing how things go. And judging Scully at the same time."

"If this works, we should hire her." The chief said very quiet.

"No!" Meredith reacted "We have 2 brain surgeons. We don't need any other ones."

"And specially Alien girl."

* * *

"Good morning, Rebecca." Alex brought her breakfast on bed. "See I got you eggs. Coffee, bagels. I just got everything that we have. And a movie, we are going to stay home and watch TV."

"What about your friends husband?" Rebecca stared in his eyes. "I mean isn't he having a dangerous surgery right now."

"Yeah." Alex turned to her. "Vanessa told me that I didn't need to be there. She said I should spent as much time with the one I love. Mer is going to call me when she knows anything."

"So do you think he's going to be okay?" Rebecca asked while she was drinking from her coffee.

"It's a very dangerous procedure." Alex explained. "This tumor shouldn't be removed at all. But Dr. Alien wants to do it."

"Her name is Dr. Alien." Rebecca stared at him. "Pour girl."

"No, her name is Dr. Scully." He explained. "Her nickname is Dr. Alien, because she worked on the X-files chasing aliens."

"Funny."

* * *

"Is that you?" Vanessa heard a voice at the background. A male's voice. Some voice she had not heard in a long while. "Shorte? You have changed."

Vanessa turned around walking towards him. Hugging him for a while. "I can't believe it, Riley? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Amy called me that you were in Seattle. And I was just passing trough. And I thought why don't I visit my shortie?" He was a lot bigger then her. "You are still short."

"You are just big." Vanessa smiled at him. "But why were you passing trough Seattle, you hate rain."

"I was on my way back from Minnesota. And I thought I'd stop by." He stared at he. "Still single? Cause you are still as hot as on med school. And we could totally get a room. And.."

"I'm married." Vanessa showed her ring. "And I'm not like that anymore. I don't fall in bed without love."

"You know I loved you baby." He stared at her. "Just loved being with you. And med school, we did a lot. An we did in a lot of places. You remember that time, when we did it in the office of our neurosurgeon."

"Who is this?" Meredith walked towards the two. "And what is it with doing it everywhere?"

"This is Riley Erikson." They all stared at him. Specially Christina. Who thought the guy was very handsome and she would like to know him better. "He's my.."

"In med school we used to have sex." He said without feeling any shame. "A lot."

"So where you guys in any kind of relationship?" Arizona asked with a perky smile.

"No, we just had sex." He pinched her ass short. "In a lot of different place. Name a place, any place. We did it there."

"That's just.." Christina reacted

"Not like my sister." Meredith was shocked "Why didn't you care to mention that you did all this kinky stuff in college?"

"Everyone does stupid stuff in college, no big deal." Vanessa was embarrassed. "I mean you did that kind of stuff. Right, Lexie?"

"No." Lexie just arrived "I didn't have kinky sex all over campus. If that is what you are asking."

"I didn't either." Arizona replied "I was a good girl during college. "

"Don't look at me." Meredith saw how all eyes were on her. "So I had similar experience. With drinking. Hey, but I didn't do it all over campus."

"Who's that lovely lady?" Riley stared at Christina. "I mean you look beautiful."

"I'm Christina." She shook his hand. "I'm a resident at Seattle Grace. And …"

"So how are you really?" Riley stared at her. "Cause you don't look so good, Shortie."

"My husband is in surgery." Vanessa stared at him. "Can you please go? I'm not in to your sex talks right now. Please."

"We are friends you know." Riley replied "I can be a friend to you."

"In my memory we were never friends. Just two people who had a lot of sex." Vanessa replied "I don't remember any deep conversations."

"Okay." Riley stared at him. "But we are having diner this week. And maybe just a little sex, you know what you promised me."

"I never promised you anything. I'm married now." Vanessa smiled. "You go, I'll give you a call. I still have your number. Right?"

"You still have my number?" Riley stared at her. "Sure you do. See you, Shortie."

Meredith and Vanessa were the only one left at night. The rest had gone home. But Vanessa wanted to stay, until the surgery had ended. It had been 10 hours. For Vanessa the longest 10 hours of her life. And then Riley had shown up. She wasn't that super thrilled to see him. Riley never showed up without a reason. And his reason was usually sex. Or anything sex related. They went out in med school for like 4 months. He didn't sleep with anyone ells during that time. They were not really boy and girlfriend. She didn't consider him that way. There relationship was easy, they slept together. That's all they ever did. Back then she liked that. It was her final year of med school, and she wanted to cut loose. After 4 months of what ever they did, she broke it off. She said that she didn't want to be like that anymore. And she left him. The next day, he had shown up with another girl. Telling her that he was over her.

"You never fail to surprise me." Meredith smiled "So you were that girl on med school? The girl that sleeps around."

"I didn't sleep around." Vanessa smiled "I just had one boyfriend that was like that. And Jake, but we were not like that. Don't look at me like that."

"I always thought you were just a sweet girl." Meredith replied "Now I see you are more like me then I believed. "

"Did you ever do it in the OR?" Meredith laughed. Vanessa nodded her had. After that, they didn't talk about it. Vanessa was back to being tensed. The time was going very slow. Vanessa was terrified. Meredith wanted to get her mind of it for a while.

"So why didn't you tell me about this?" Meredith asked "I mean about Riley, it would be a nice conversation."

"That's not the kind of stuff, I wanted you to know about me." Vanessa said "I'm very ashamed of that part of my life. I was crazy. And I never really found it that nice to talk about. I mean.."

"I'm not telling the chief." Meredith whispered. "That's not a conversation I would like to have."

20 hours had passed. And there was no news. Even Derek hadn't come to say anything. And Meredith expected that he had fallen asleep in the gallery. Without telling them anything. She wanted to go see if everything was alright. But she didn't want let Vanessa by herself. And she probably wouldn't see anything.

"So Nes." Meredith turned to her. "It's a good thing that it takes this long. That means they are still trying. Dr. Scully is taking her time. Everything is going well."

"You think?" Vanessa stared in front of her. "I'm so tired. I want to sleep. But I want to be awake when he comes out of surgery."

And then Vanessa fell asleep. In a sleep with no dreams. A calm sleep, where she wasn't anyone. And where she could not feel any pain. And for a mater, she was happy. Happy things where there was no one to care about. Or anyone to notice her. A place where she was just a person. And she enjoyed it. Meredith stared at her sister. This was going to be a long day. She was tired to. But she didn't want to fall asleep. She didn't want to let her sister down. And she stayed awake. Waiting for what was going to happen.

22 hours after the beginning of the surgery, Scully entered the room. She saw Meredith and Vanessa sitting next to each other. Vanessa was fast asleep. Her head was resting on Meredith's shoulder. Scully smiled, they were truly sisters. Then Meredith saw Scully standing there. She slowly waked her sleeping sister up. Scully walked closer. She had a smile on her face, that was suppose to tell them. Not to worry.

"How did it go?" Meredith asked. Vanessa was just staring at her.

"Great." Scully replied "I was able to get the whole tumor. It took so long, because I didn't want to take to much risks. He's asleep right now. Everything looks fine. He is going to be okay."

"You wrote history." Meredith replied

"I know." Scully stared at Vanessa "I'm just glad I pulled it off."

After that Izzie walked up to them. She was very enthusiast about the surgery. Like she hadn't had any better once in her whole life. And maybe she didn't have.

"She's a total rock star." Izzie replied "I don't get it. She's a brilliant surgeon. You should have seen her. She's totally awesome."

"Yeah, she is." Meredith replied "She has more balls then Derek. Where is Derek by the way?"

"Still asleep in the gallery." Izzie said

"Oh, I knew it." Meredith replied "I knew he was going to fall asleep."

"No big deal." Vanessa replied "I think I'm going to see Finn. See how he's doing. Or just watch him sleep."

* * *

"Hey." She said to the sleeping Finn. "Thanks for staying with me. I love you."

_I love you. _

_That's the last thing I want you to hair._

_I love you forever. I'll always love you. _

_I'll always be there. I'll never leave you._

_That's the last thing you want to say._

_Never let anything unspoken._

_Never let anything go._

_Never leave without saying these words._

_I love you. Even when you hate each other._

_Never take the easy way out._

_And never, ever leave with a fight unsolved._

_Cause, you don't want I hate you, to be the last thing you said._

_I love you. Forever and always._

_You changed my life._

_Keep changing mine. Forever and always._

_Yesterday is a fact._

_Today is the reason._

_Tomorrow is a mystery._

_Take a look around in your life._

_To the people you love._

_Tell those words._

_Then Let go._

_Everything is about to change._

_But today, I love you._


	20. Chapter 20

**11. The day things changed.**

_This is the day things change._

_Can you feel it?_

_Every fight we had. Won't mean anything._

_Today things changes._

_Nothing will stay the same. _

_And the only thing you can think is._

_Will I live trough this?_

"I feel okay." Finn replied when he woke up next to naked wife. He was back home. The surgery was done, and they had gone on with their lives. He kissed her temple. Now they were back together. And everything was going fine. Finn met Riley, and he wasn't really liking him. He didn't like anyone that had known his wife in that kind of way. But he had to suck it up. And like the guy. He was over all the time. And sometimes Finn felt like hitting him was going to be so much easier.

"So, about what Riley said?" Finn kissed her ear. "Why don't we do that kinky stuff? I mean we never did that. I mean we are pretty boring. And you and Riley seemed to have so much fun."

"I pretty much remember being in the kitchen and.;" Vanessa smiled "Or have you forgotten about that."

"But we never did it in public?" Finn stared at her. "We never did anything that you and Riley did."

"I was 20 at the time Finn." Vanessa replied "I was young, and it was fun for a while. But we never actually had a family. It's not like we are going to do the dirty thing now. I mean I'm 28."

"And I'm 32, but it sounds so god damn interesting." Finn replied "What do you think. You return to work tomorrow. What do you say, if we meet in the elevator. And.."

"Finn, we are adults." Vanessa replied "We don't have sex all over the hospital. That's not really so great. That's my job Finn. I'm not asking you to have sex, where you work."

"Great." Finn replied "If we do it there, can we please have sex in that slow elevator of yours."

"Why are you being so difficult on this?" Vanessa turned to him. "I mean, why do you want to do this crazy stuff all of the sudden? That's not me anymore Finn."

"I just thought it would be fun." Finn kissed her ear again. "I mean it's not like we are married that long. And all couples do it."

"Okay, will you stop wining if I say yes." Finn had a evil little smile on his face. And he kissed her.

* * *

"You are back!" Christina flew around Vanessa's neck. "I'm so glad that I have someone fun to talk to. So , how are you? What's up?"

"Finn wants to have sex all over the hospital." Vanessa said "Ever since he has seen Riley, he wants the dirty stuff. And he's serious. I mean, he took me to his practice. And we kind of did it in his office. On the examination table. And in the waiting room. It was exciting. But I just can't help feel to old for this crap. And he wants to do it all over the hospital. He just kept whining about it. I was 20 at the time. It's not like I'm not having fun.."

"Get it." Christina laughed "So you are going to do it all over the hospital?"

"Pretty much." Vanessa said "I hope he doesn't show up in the lunch break to do it in the elevator. Cause that be bad. And I don't want to get caught. I don't want to be that attending."

"Just tell him no." Christina reacted "Or you suck it up. Take the elevator, pause it. And do it. That are your two options. What about Bambi? I mean he's still 100% in love with you. What if he catches you. It would be like that scene in Bambi, when the mum gets shot."

"I didn't even think about George." Vanessa replied "Oh, why can't he find a girlfriend more suitable for him. Like then I wouldn't be in need to care about him this much."

"Do you have a crush on George?" Christina stared at her.

"No." Vanessa reacted "He's my friend. And it hurts me to see him like this."

"So sex in the chief's office?" Christina stared at her. "Is that on your list?"

"No on mine." Vanessa's eyes changed "Oh my god, you don't say that to Finn. Keep your mouth shut. Don't tell him that. I mean, I'm not having sex in my father's office. That crosses the line from awkward to sick. So just shut up."

"Oh, I think that's in his dirty perverted mind." Christina said "They should publish that. Results of brain surgery: the idea you want to sleep on every place of the hospital."

"He's just jealous." Vanessa reacted "I hope this phase is just temporary. I mean, I'm just feeling a bit to old for this. And to married. I mean, I don't have any problems with it at home. But in the hospital. On call room, okay. But the elevator. What if Bailey catches us?"

"Then you have one more thing in comment with your big sister." Christina laughed. "but I got to run. See you later at lunch. Unless you are doing it with Finn."

"Doing what with Finn?" Arizona stepped next to her. "Are you not going to tell me, I'm your best friend. And your boss, but now I'm listening as your best friend. So spill it."

"Finn has lost it." Vanessa replied "He wants to have sex all over the hospital. In the elevator. And this morning, we kind of did it all over his practice. So, he's going to expect things from me. I said yes to get him to stop whining. But this is no me anymore."

"So tell him." Arizona replied "I mean you are not 20 anymore. But I bet it could be fun. So you have 2 choices. Either you go with it, do it. And stuff. Or you don't."

"Oh I wish it were so simple." Vanessa replied "It's just ever since he knows about Riley and me. He wants the same thing. He doesn't get that I never loved Riley. And that it was just sex. Not that I hate sex. I just hate to get caught having sex. I mean, I don't want to get caught having sex in the elevator. Even if he's my husband. I mean, I don't want them to talk behind my back. And it's not like I'm a full attending yet."

"Such a problem. I mean, I don't know what I would do if Callie asked met that." Arizona stared around.

"Asked you what." Callie walked next to the girls. "What is it you two are talking about?"

"Having sex all over the hospital." Arizona replied "We are talking about the possibility of having sex in the elevator. And if it is safe."

"Perfectly." Mark Sloan walked next to them. "Did it several times. Never got caught. It's fun. And in the storage room. Fun too. Why are you talking about sex? Arizona, do you want to do it with Callie in the elevator?"

"No, Finn wants to do that. Ever since Riley, he wants to that." Callie stared at her.

"Who's this Riley guy?" Mark Sloan asked

"Umh, we had a lot of sex in college, all over the campus. Name a place. We had sex there." Mark Sloan had a weird look in his face. Like he didn't believe her.

"The cafeteria during school time?" Vanessa nodded her head. "Damn, I've got to change your opinion on you. You are not that boring. So now your husband wants to do that. That doesn't sound to bad."

"Well if he finds out that we slept in the offices of our teachers." Vanessa replied "He's going to want to do that."

"Not in my office." Arizona reacted "I mean, do it in any other office. Not in mine."

"Mine is always open for that kind of act." Mark Sloan reacted "If you know what I mean. And I'm not saying you and I.."

"You should do it in Derek's office." Callie replied "That has to be to damn funny!"

"He's my brother in law, remember." Vanessa explained "And it's not like that. This is damn weird to talk to you about it."

"Nah." Mark Sloan smiled "This is so fun. It's like the best topic to talk about. And now I know that you are not as good as you look. Now you look all hot to me. If I weren't dating. I would so sleep with you."

"That's.." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Kind of disturbing."

"Hey Middle Grey, you are hot." Mark replied

"Thanks." Vanessa walked away next to Arizona. Heading for somewhere ells. She stared at her. "I can't believe that my sex life is that interesting. I mean.."

"We all like the kind of talk." Arizona replied "And we are all friends."

"As long as dad doesn't hair anything about it. Vanessa replied "I don't really want him to know about my habits. I mean, it's embarrassing. It's just really freaking me out. And I'm serious."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want my father to know that kind of stuff either." Arizona replied "So, surgery. We have a kidney transplantation. And appendectomy…"

* * *

Vanessa walked out of surgery to find Riley standing in front of her. He was staring at her, like he wanted something form her.

"What are you still doing here?" Vanessa asked "You are here for 2 months. I really don't understand why you aren't moving on. I mean, you are not planning.."

"Shortie, What about we say goodbye by you know doing it in .."

"Stop it!" Vanessa turned to him. "Why do you keep insisting on having sex with me? We have been over for so long. Get over it. I'm married. Find yourself another girl to sleep with. But not me."

"I thought you promised that we would.."

Vanessa turned to him. "I never said anything about getting our relationship started again. So don't bother, trying. What is going on? You didn't used to be like this?"

"I'm" He stared in her eyes. "I was in love with you. And it took me all this time to release it. I love you."

"See, why does everyone keep telling that they are in love with me." Vanessa turned to him. "See, get yourself out of town. I really don't like you hanging around. Or date someone. Anyone."

"Bye." And that were the last words he said to her. This day.

"Hey, sweetheart." Finn was behind her. Pulling her in the storage room. There they were between the medical stuff.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa stared at him. "I'm working. And I'm on a break. And I have to eat."

"I released. Everyone has done stuff here. We didn't." Finn started kissing her. "I thought we started with his. Then the elevator."

"Okay." She smiled her neck tickled. And then blind passions took over them. The kind of passion that was not good. The kind of passion that was so hot that they couldn't stop doing it.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Izzie replied bumping the nice guy. It was Riley, who was just turned down by Vanessa.

"I'm Izzie Stevens." Izzie said. She gave him a smile. "You are?"

"Riley Erikson." He shook her hand. "I hope you won't mind, but do you want to go out with me? Some day? To diner?"

"Sure." Izzie handed him a little card. "Call me, we'll set a date."

* * *

"That was fun." Finn replied while getting dressed. "You know we missed this part of the relationship. And we are just repeating it in marriage. This is so much fun."

"Yeah." Vanessa got her scrubs back on. "Okay, I have to go back."

"Just walk me outside." Finn kissed her fast. An then they walked outside they left together. Hand in hand entering the elevator. When the elevator took off. Finn pulled the button stopping it. He attacked her with his lips kissing all over. And she felt like she couldn't resist him. She just couldn't resist him. And they once again got lost in the same blind passion, they shared. Finn and her, were weird. They had a phase in their marriage that should have passed by now. They never had this. In the early points they were sweet. And they committed. Now the passion arrived. They did it all in the wrong direction. Which made their marriage exciting."

* * *

The chief was on the 5th floor. There was no body ells around. And he was going to take the elevator. Slowly he pushed one the buttons. To cause on of the elevators to start moving. He didn't expect anything weird. Nothing. Until the elevator door opened and he found his daughter and his sun in law in a position, a father shouldn't find any of their children. It freaked him out. And he turned around. Heading for the stairs

"God damn it." He could hear Vanessa curse. Like she was very panicked to get caught in the elevator. Doing what they were doing? And then he ran in to his wife.

"Richard?" She stared at him. "You look pale, it's like you've see a ghost."

"No, I just saw my daughter doing it in an elevator." Adele wanted to laugh, but she knew that it was not the right reaction.

"Richard, why are you so freaked out?" Adele turned to him. "I mean you didn' t honestly believe that the both of them didn't have sex. And doing it in public can be quiet excited. We did it when were young."

"yeah, but that was different. I mean she's my daughter." Richard was freaked "I mean I didn't think…"

"Richard, how do you think that Merissa got there?" Adele turned to him. "This is just a phase. I mean, they'll be very embarrassed."

* * *

"Oh, Finn!" Vanessa turned to him. "We got caught, happy now?"

"No." He stared at her. "It's not that bad. We were just.."

"I mean, I hope it won't be all over the hospital." Vanessa tuned to him. "I don't know how to face my father anymore after this. I hope it won't get any worst."

"Go see how is reacting." Finn kissed her hair. "Go!"

"I love you." Vanessa said before kissing his head.

"I love you too." Finn fell a pain in his chests. She was running away from him. This pain was something he had in the last couple of months. Maybe ever before that. But he didn't tell Vanessa. He didn't want her to worry. Vanessa always worried about him. She was the one that would make him go to the doctor, because he got stung by a bee. She was a sweetie.

* * *

"Dad?" Vanessa entered his office to find him on the cough.

"Can you please go away?" He replied "I am having a headache."

"Sorry, okay." Vanessa turned to him. "It was not like I wanted to get caught. And.."

"You were in an elevator. I should fire you for doing this." Vanessa's eyes seemed sad. "I don't even get how this was your idea."

"Did I ever say it's my idea?" Vanessa turned to him. "It was Finn's. I know this is weird, but could we just forget it. I think it's a result of the tumor, he's acting very weird. He's almost died, and now one of my ex-boyfriends shows up. Telling him things."

"See." He turned to her. "I don't want to know this kind of stuff. I'm your boss. But most importantly I'm your father. And I didn't want to walk in on you two. So no doing it all over the hospital. What if Dr. Bailey or anyone ells walked in on you."

"That would be very humiliated." Vanessa smiled "So we're good."

"Fine."

* * *

"So?" Christina walked next to her. "I didn't see you on lunch. You and Finn doing the thing."

"We kind of got caught." Christina turned her head in shock. "By the chief. Dad, he was really shocked."

"Yeah, who wouldn't be?" Christina turned to her. "This is going to be the end of those crazy habits of Finns. I mean.."

"I hope so.." Vanessa replied "But you never know with Finn."

"Oh, it's better then going trough two guys fighting for you." Christina replied "Burke is still trying to get me back. I told him a million of times. Never going to happen."

"Well, he's in love with you" Vanessa replied "And he's a jerk for leaving you at the alter. Trust me, you are better of with Owen."

"Yeah. So have you heart anything of Mer?" Christina asked "I mean I miss her in the hospital. And she still is gone for like 2 months."

"Yeah, we are having diner in town" Vanessa replied "Then a movie. You are welcome to come. Friends night out. Fun."

"Will be there." Christina walked away.

* * *

In the evening Vanessa got home late. She told Finn that she was going to be. And he never really minded. He knew that bounding with Meredith was very important. She heard the baby scream, and walked over to the room where the baby was. She slowly turned around facing the room. The lights were out, and it seemed like he hadn't been there in a while.

"Finn!" Vanessa yelled. She slowly reached for the babies bottle, feeding it. She had Merissa in both her hand, when she was walking trough the empty house. "Finn! Where are you Finn?" Then she heard the TV playing downstairs. She walked down the stairs with her baby in her hands.

"Finn!" He was lying on the cough. Vanessa didn't see his eyes, and she walked up to the cough. Feeling his pulse. She only felt a weak pulse. She grabbed her phone in both hands, calling the only number she knew how to turn.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

"Vanessa." Derek hugged in his arms when she saw her standing there. "Are you okay?"

"This is my fault." Vanessa cried "I should have stayed home with him. I should have, Is it the tumor?"

"No." Derek sat down next to her. "Not that tumor. You know how we thought the tumor in his brain was the start of everything. It wasn't. Another tumor was there before. One we didn't notice. It's just weird, cause I never heard of a heart tumor before in Seattle. But that is what he has. It started in his skin. Then it spread to the rest of his body. Heart and his brain."

"How could we not notice this?" Vanessa cried "He was never sick."

"Probably he was." Derek replied "He just didn't tell you. Preston Burke is operating on him right now. The tumor grown in the last 2 months."

"Tumor?" Vanessa turned to him. "Why didn't he tell me anything?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Derek turned to her "The baby, the tumor, he didn't worry you. And you couldn't know anything. We should have.;"

"No, you couldn't have known either." Vanessa replied "We missed something. We do that all the time. I just hope that I don't lose him. I can't lose him. Not now."

"Hey." Derek hugged her. He had to support her, he didn't call Meredith yet. And he was not really going to. He was going to call her in the morning. So now he had to pretend to be the big brother. Not that it was weird for him. "He's going to be fine. Hey, he survived a tumor that can not be survived. He's the second one to do that. He's going to do this."

Arizona walked to them. She knew something was very wrong. She believed Merissa was the one that was bad. And she wanted to show that she was there for her.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Arizona sat down next to the both of them.

"Finn." Derek replied "Turns out that the tumor spread from his body to his brain."

"And?" Arizona saw the worry in Derek's eyes.

"He has a heart tumor. It's not that courant. So we have no idea how he got this tumor. All we know it, that he has the tumor. And all we can do is try to stop it." Derek stared at her. "Burke is operating on him right now. It was skin cancer."

Arizona stepped away with Derek staring at Vanessa who was crying. "This cancer was developing for a very long time. 2 years, maybe ever longer. We're to late."

"What does that mean?" Arizona stared "You are not.."

"If he survives this tumor in his heart." Derek stared at her. "Then we have to get the rest of his body tumor free. And that could take quiet some time. But this heart tumor, it's lethal in 99% of the cases. And he doesn't have the odds wit him."

* * *

Vanessa woke up. She was is a very uncomfortable. Her head was resting on Derek's shoulder. And he was right next to her. It had been so long. Or that is what she believed. She had lovely dreams about Finn, how they had a great marriage.

"Should I wake her up?" Derek stared at him. "If this is bad new, I want Mer to be there. I want everyone here to catch her. So again. Should I wake her up?"

"Call Meredith." Burke replied

"No." Derek stared down at the girl. "He's gone? Why?"

"The tumor was everywhere. I tried to remove it." Burke stopped "And then he went in to cardiac arrest. We couldn't get him back. His aorta had been damaged with no way to repair it. Let's just say that he should have died a long time ago."

* * *

Meredith entered the hospital. Derek had called her to come there. He didn't tell anything about the reason. So she called a baby-sit. She parted to the hospital. When she entered she could see Vanessa asleep on Dereks shoulder. Her worry was there right

"What happened?" Meredith sat down next to Vanessa. Who was still asleep. "Why did you call me?"

"Finn was brought in the hospital. Skin cancer. The tumor from his brain came from his body. We didn't notice he had a very aggressive heart tumor. He died. A couple of hours ago. I didn't dare to tell her. Not without you present. She need you."

"Oh My god." Meredith's eyes were full off tears. "She doesn't know yet. One moment she and Fin are in a very weird stage of their relationship. The next he's dead."

"Mer?" Vanessa woke up. "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry;" Meredith replied "He's gone."

_It's a sad picture. _

_The final blow hit you._

_I know it's all the same._

_Another time and place._

_Repeating history._

_You are getting sick of it._

_So we've been outnumbered, _

_raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight,,_

_when the fight ain't fair_

_We are not getting stronger now _

_from things they never found_

_This is the night things change._

_I can feel it now._

_The night my heart broke forever._

_And all you can say is? _

_Will tomorrow be this bad?_

* * *

**What do you think about Finn dying? Do you think George should confort Vanessa? Or should Riley be the one?**

**What do you think about the Alex/Rebbecca Shipper?**

**What would you say about a Riley/Izzie relationship? (Izzie has to time him down.)**

**What do you think Vanessa is going to do with loosing Finn?**

**Do you think she should return to Boston? (If she gets an offor to return?)**

**Do you want to introduce Teddy in the story? (To get her together with Burke? To cardio!!)**

**_Do you think Arizona and Callie should start thinking about babies?_**

**_What about Sloan arriving in the story? _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this update,_**

_TempeGeller_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, I give you guys a brand new chapter. Actually a very long one. And a shorter one. Chapter 12 contains 3 parts. Welcoming Sloan, Teddy and other charecters. IN this chapter Rebecca, Riley and Sadie will leave. Riley was going to be Izzie's love interst, but I didn't like him, so I wrote him out of the story. And then I wanted the chance to put Izzie and Alex together. So to the fens this story will be Alex/Izzie. George/Vanessa get together. But she needs a lot of time. I hope you won't mind. She just lost her husband, I don't think it would be that easy to get envolved with another man. **

**This chapter there are a lot of things happening. One couple is getting married. For you guys to find out at the end who. It's not George and Vanessa. So you get to figure out. There is alsoo a new child in the story. And Sloan is alsoo pregnant. **

**I hope you enjoy this, Cause I enjoyed writing it. **

**Enjoy, TempeGeller.**

* * *

12. All by myself part 1

"We here today say goodbye of our beloved Finn Dandridge. He was happy, loved his wife and everything was fine. Until that fateful day. " The priest said. His mother wanted it this way. And Vanessa didn't fight her wished. She wanted a lot for him. But now she didn't do any. She couldn't speak. She couldn't say anything. And in a way. She died with Finn. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. So may it be."

"You are a doctor right?" The brother of Finn stepped closer to her after the funeral. "How could you not notice what he was having? How could you? You let him die!"

"We didn't.." Vanessa didn't know what to say. "I…"

"You let him die. You could have know about that cancer." The brother was very mad. He was the kind of brother that had not seen "So you killed my brother."

"Fred Dandridge." Alissa, the mother of Finn stepped in front "We all know that this girl didn't know anything about the cancer. She saved him for the other tumor. She tried everything to save his life. So I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. How are you holding on?

"Not good." Vanessa walked on. "I can't sleep at night. I just expect him to walk trough the door any moment. I miss him so much;"

"Me too, sweetie." Alissa replied "I was hoping an other grand child. I guess that will never happen. I mean, my other sun, doesn't want children. Finn was my only hope. So how's Missy?"

"Good." Vanessa walked a bit on. "She doesn't understand her father is dead. I don't know when she will able to understand. She's a half year old. I don't know anything. I'm sick to my stomach. It's because of Finn. I feel tired all the time. And I feel a bit weird."

"Do you keep eating?" Alissa asked "Who's taking care of you?"

"I am." Meredith walked from behind. "I'm taking care of her. I'm making sure she eats. She gets up, and I'll make sure she gets to work. You don't need to worry, I'm her big sister. I've taken care of her ever since she was born."

"I think I'm going home." Vanessa hung over the trashcan emptying the content of her stomach. Meredith stared at her sister. She was sick. Very sick to her stomach. Alissa stared at her.

"Is she okay?" Alissa asked "I mean flue?"

"yeah." Vanessa replied "Or it's just the fact that Finn is no around anymore. I can't keep anything in."

"Flue." Meredith stared at her. "Just get in bed when you come home. You don't mind that she's not down later?"

"No." Alissa replied "Vanessa you seem tired. You should go home right now. I don't want to see you out of bed. And you get yourself to a doctor, if you don't get better."

* * *

Vanessa woke up. Heading for her bathroom, throwing up once more again. Vanessa fell even more sick. She never felt this sick before. And that was just the beginning. She wanted Finn to hold her. Then her memory went back to Merissa. She did feel this sick before. The throwing up, feeling weak thing, and then the getting more sick. That was so stupid. Could she be, pregnant again? Vanessa remember the last weeks when Finn was at home. They really did a lot. And specially the thing that could get you pregnant. And they were not really the people to do it safe. Vanessa believed that she was not going to get pregnant this fast after Merissa. But now she was sitting here.

"Mer!" Vanessa yelled. "Mer, get your ass in here."

"What's it?" Meredith entered trough the door. "It's kind of weird downstairs. What's going on?"

"I think I mind be pregnant." Vanessa replied. Meredith was shocked.

"I'm going to get you some pregnancy test. Be right back." Meredith ran out of the room.

Oh, just great, Vanessa. You get yourself knocked up, when your husband is dead. And you are still in your fellowship. Talk about stupid. And here she was. She was pregnant. With her luck. She didn't want to be pregnant. Not like this. She wanted another child, with Finn. They talked about it. In 3 years they were going to be having another child. That was when she was a full attending. But not now, not like this.

George opened the door. And walked in the room. He stared at her. George hugged her. She slowly leaned in his embrace.

"You are going to be okay." George still had her in his arms. "Mer told me you were her. She told me to watch you. To not let you alone."

"What does she think that I'll do?" Vanessa's eyes were still had tears in her eyes. "No one leaves me alone. I won't do anything stupid. I promise."

"She told me you think that you're pregnant." George sat on the bed.

"I think…" Vanessa still had tears in her eyes. "I mean, I have the same things I had with Merissa. I don't believe it. I really don't know how to plan my life."

"Hey." George turned to her. "If Finn knew he would be thrilled. Another baby. that's all he would be able to talk about. He would be happy;"

"What about my fellowship." Vanessa stared at him. "I think I'm about a month along. My last period was 7 weeks ago. I'm 3 weeks. I just didn't notice. I don't know how to do this. I mean, if I give birth. Then I have to go another 6 months to finish my fellowship."

"See. Move in with me." George said "I mean I have a big apartment. You need help with the baby. With Merissa. And I can help you with that. We can see our schedules match. That when I'm home, you aren't. So the baby is never home alone."

"I don't know." Vanessa turned to him. "It's not that I don't want to live with you. I mean I do want to live with you. But it's too soon. To much at the same time. I feel like I'm chocking. And I feel that way a lot of times. I just don't know how to breath. Not when you are around. I don't know how to breath. Without him. And I need to learn that. I can't stay with you. I'll deny that he's dead. And I don't want that."

* * *

"Derek." Meredith hid the bag behind her back. She stared at his eyes, while he stared at her. Like he was willing to get something of her. She didn't quiet know what it was. And then he kept staring at her. Trying to get the bag from her. He stared in her eyes, and for one moment her attention slipped. The next thing she knew was that he had the bag in his hands. Holding it. He slowly opened it, revealing the test. He didn't have any feeling on his face.

"You aren't again?" Derek stared at her. "I mean that would be good. But we haven't planned anything. What are we going to do?"

"Hmmm," Meredith turned to him. "First of all, I don't know. Seconds of all, it's not mine. It's for Vanessa. But I told her I would get them."

"There are like 20 in here." Derek said "How sure do you want to be?"

"Ten." Meredith replied "And then 10 to back up the other ten. It's just being sure Derek. We don't want maybe's. Maybe… We just want sure she is. And one isn't really that sure."

"Yeah, what about 5." Derek replied "But 20? What was it 'buy 10, get another 10 for free."

"Don't laugh with me." Meredith replied "I'm just being over sure. Nothing wrong with that."

"It's just al little. Weird." Derek handed her the bag. "So Vanessa, how is she?"

"Not good. She's slowly dying inside." Meredith sat down next to him. "I don't understand how we didn't notice it. We were monitoring him. Why weren't there any sings of heart problems?"

"They didn't really show up on his tests." Derek replied "We thought it was only a tumor. Boy we were wrong. All that time there was another tumor in there. That was more dangerous. All this time he was walking around with a time bomb. The tumor stared pushing on his aorta. Which caused it to be damaged until there was nothing to repair. Things like that happen. Sometimes we miss stuff. And these stuff, haunt us."

"I don't get it." Meredith replied "He survives major brain surgery. The kind that no one survives. And we miss a heart tumor? How is that possible? Is that a flung in our science?"

"No" Derek replied "It's a flung in design. Some people die, we don't know why. We don't know how. But that's part of life. Sometimes you have to let go."

"You know." Meredith laughed "They say that there's this frog, and he was playing with a jar. And then he broke it. And dead came out."

"That's dead like me." Derek smiled "But I like that show. Maybe Finn is here right now. Staring down on us."

"I hope that woman is not sitting on him." Meredith pointed to the woman next to Finns brother. The mean one. And Derek laughed. Trying not to say anything. That is how they were. Like this.

* * *

"I'm back." Meredith entered the room. "See I got 20. It's just to be sure."

"Do you want to prove it to every doctor in the hospital." Vanessa gave Meredith a weak smile. George was at the end of the bed. Reading a book. Slow, like he wasn't trying to wake her up. Or anything. That was something he always did.

"I think Meredith had to much money." George laughed "So she just did this."

"You go." Meredith laughed "Out! Out! So I can be alone here with my sister."

* * *

"I can't believe he is dead." Izzie told Riley who was next to her.

"Do you think I should make a move on her?" Riley turned "I mean Finn is out, Riley in."

"That's just wrong." Izzie turned to him. "You don't put the moves on someone who just lost hher husband. If anyone in the hospital would do that. Just because it's easy. There are a lot more guys who want Vanessa. And there are better guys out there then you."

"Who?" He whispered in her ear. "Mark Sloan? Owen Hunt? George O'Malley?"

"Hey." Izzie reacted "Only one of those likes Vanessa. And George more a guy then you will ever be. He thinks about more then just.."

"Just what?" Riley stepped right in front of her. "Don't say that you don't think I'm handsome."

"You are handsome." Izzie replied "But why do you keep going after your college sweetheart."

* * *

"They are all positive." Vanessa cried "All 20 of them. This is not possible right. I wasn't looking for another baby. What to I need to do? What the hells was I thinking, Another baby in the middle of your fellowship. I'm not smart. It's going to take very long before I'm a attending. A full one. Great!"

"This is going to be fine." Meredith replied "You can ask Arizona if you could finish your fellowship early. I mean you have been here for more then a year. You are almost working a year here."

"That's true." Vanessa reacted "And I have about 9 months to go."

"Or less." Meredith replied "I mean you are 3 weeks along. I guess. So what are you going to do about the B-A-B-Y;"

"What is this talk about a baby?" Alissa Dandridge entered the room staring at the both ladies. "I mean, can I know what this is about a baby. I just want to know."

"It's simple." Vanessa stared at the mother from the bed; "I'm going to have another baby."

"A baby?" The woman sat down next to her. "Oh, this is great news. It would be better if Finn were here. Another grandchild. I'm happy, I'm losing my sun. I don't know what to think. I don't know. I mean I'm sad because of Finn, but this is great news. You must be happy."

"I am." Vanessa turned to face Alissa "It's not like we were planning on another baby. I mean, in my fellowship. I'm just a very stupid woman. And Finn is not around to take Merissa. And I have a job. And.."

"I am moving to Seattle." Alissa told "There is not that keeps me in Albuquerque. Really nothing. Everything I love is in Seattle. Fred lives here with his girlfriend Robyn. And you. By the way I'm very sorry about his situation."

"Me too." Vanessa reacted "I did everything I could to save him. We had no reason to believe that it was skin cancer. I mean…"

"Finn never complaint." Alissa stared at her. "When he was a little boy he broke his femur. Basket. He got right back up, and played the game. He never once complaint about pain. If his leg wouldn't have swollen up, we would never know. He keeps his pain for himself; Suffers in silent. Accept with you, you were the one person he could say anything to. Then Merissa happened, the thing with the hospital. And the tumors, he didn't dare to tell you how much pain he had. And he didn't. He wanted to spare you. And he believed it was nothing."

"I can't stop my job." Vanessa replied "I mean I make over a million a year. I know it sounds stupid. But that is what I make. And I can't live without this job. I couldn't live without my family either."

"Bring her to me." Alissa asked "Missy. I mean I didn't see her in a while. She's just changing that much. I would love to see my grandchild every day. And maybe I could take her to work."

"That would be great." Vanessa smiled at him. "We could make some kind of schedule. My dad wants to see her more to. He's been nagging about it for a while. But now I just can't seem to give her to anyone for over an hour. I mean, she's sleeping it the next room. And I check her every fifteen minutes. Just to make sure she's still breathing. "

"Finn loved you. Loves you." Alissa replied "Ever since Valerie, he didn't commit to anyone. And you were fresh air in his life. He needed you, he couldn't live without you. And then he said those horrible things to you. I saw how he was with that tumor. He called me names, I would never believe my sun would call me. But he did. That was hard on me. Specially since I believe he meant it."

"It was weird." Vanessa added "But I would kill for one of those moment. Just to have him around again. I can't ever falls for someone, the way I fell for Finn."

"What about the boy?" Alissa laughed at her "George I believe his name was. He was staring at you. With those eyes. That boy has a crush on you."

"I know." Vanessa replied "He had that for the whole time I knew him. I'm never going to get a boyfriend like Finn again."

"Hey,." Alissa patted her on the back. "You should cry, miss him, and do all the things you do when someone dies. And then you fall for someone ells."

Vanessa putted her hand on her stomach in a way that she was trying to be okay. Not okay with the baby, but with the fact that Finn was no longer by her side. Maybe in a way he was. A weird was. And everyone was there to support her. She knew that when she needed it, she could get 5 shoulders to cry on.

"Oh, Vanessa." Alissa stared at her. "My suns girlfriend Robyn Reynolds. She starts her internship at Seattle Grace in a month. She was asking if you could show her around. And my husbands sister, also starts working at Seattle Grace. We have a lot of doctors in our family. Her name is Teddy, she just came back from Iraq. She knows Owen, but I would like it if you make it easy on her."

"Sure." Vanessa stared at her. "Teddy, I've never heard of her."

"Yeah." She nods her head. "But she's a great doctor. I can assure you of that. A little rough around the edges. But still. She would like you."

"I'm Peds." Vanessa replied "What's her specialty?"

"cardio." She replied "She's also a bit of a trauma surgeon. So that makes her very good. She's good at working with small children. So that mean, you will be working together. Quit some time."

"Good." Vanessa replied

"So 2 new doctors?" Meredith stared at her. "Lexie is getting inters this year. She is setting ground rules. 1 don't sleep with attandings. 2..."

"Don't suck up to me. I already hate you." Vanessa replied

* * *

"So you're Robyn?" The red head was standing right in front of her. She had a pale skin. And she was a bit short. About 10 centimeters small then Vanessa. Vanessa was about a meter 70 large. And she was with that about the same height as Meredith. Who was just a bit bigger then her.

"Yes, I'm Robyn." She was kind of shy. "I'm your brother in law's girlfriend. I'm very sorry about Finn. He was being an ass, I'm not talking about Finn off course. Fred. He was being an ass to you. I mean he didn't see his brother in 2 years. And he started shouting at you like that."

"So you are my intern?" Vanessa stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Is it that weird." Robyn stared at the other side. "Oh my god, you hate me don't you?"

"Okay, Dr. Reynolds. I don't hate you. I'm just in the middle of my fellowship. Busy doing a lot of research after creative therapy for children. I wasn't exactly counting on an intern. But it's okay, you know."

"I'm also going in to Peds." Robyn replied "I just love children. To bad Fred doesn't want them. He disgusts children. Weird, Finn was always good with your daughter."

"It's not normal for a first year intern to chose a specialty." Vanessa replied "Specially peds. You have to be pretty sure to start your internship in Peds. I mean there's neurology. Cardio, trauma. How do you know so sure that your heart is with Pediatric surgery?"

"It's the best. Beats general surgery." She replied "And I'm not much of a brain or heart person. And trauma just has to much bled and gore. If you know what I mean.."

"So, Dr. Reynolds, can you check on this patient." Vanessa handed her a chart. "Leyla Anderson, Age 2. She was diagnosed with a terminal cancer decease about 18 months ago. "

"But that's so sad." Robyn gave her the chart. "I can't do this. I mean she could die today. I don't want to watch that."

"That's why I'm giving you this case. Dr. Reynolds." Vanessa replied "Do you think this sick child is less important? This is your first case. But it's not going to be your last one. Children are going to die under your watch full eye. And if you can not handle that you shouldn't be in this profession. People die. That's just the way it goes. People die under our watch."

"You don't even care." Vanessa stared at her. "How can you not care about the little coffins?"

"I can't care about every dead. You have to move on. To the next child." Vanessa replied "Angel Ramaro, she was the first child that died on my watch. My mentor told me the same thing. You have to learn this thing. If you want to be a good doctor. People die. I believed Finn was immortal, and then Finn died. And I feel dead close. These children don't disserve to die. But no one disserves that."

"I'm sorry about Finn." Robyn turned away from her. "You must be really sad."

"I am." Vanessa stepped next to her. "But I can't get that on work. Here I have to be alert all the time. If I'm not someone could die. There is a reason why I am the way I am."

* * *

"Vanessa Grey right?" Teddy Altman walked up to her. "I'm Dr. Teddy Altman. I'm family of Alissa's. I'm really sorry about Finn. He was my nephew. So Dr. Burke is the head of surgery?"

"Yes." Vanessa reacted "He's a very good doctor."

"He's very handsome." Teddy reacted "I have seen pictures. But never seen him anywhere for real. I really wonder if he's that handsome in private? Do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

"No." Vanessa reacted "Or at least I have never seen any of his girlfriends. He has a crush on Christina Yang. But she's with Owen Hunt. You know Owen right?"

"Yeah." Teddy reacted "We went to Iraq together? So do you think that he would go for me? I mean,.."

"I don't know." Vanessa turned away from her, making her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh" _Lexie sang while dancing trough the hallway. A blond girl stared at her watching her dance. Then Lexie noticed her presence.

"I'm sorry. Do you know Mark Sloan?" The girl asked "I'm Sloan Riley. I need to talk to him about something. It's very important."

"Oh, sure." Lexie walked up to her. "Follow me. He's in the doctors lounge. So how do you know Mark?"

"I don't." Sloan replied "My mother did. I have my reasons to be here."

"Mark." Lexie yelled "Someone's looking for you."

Mark walked out of the lounge. Staring at the blond girl that was in front of him. He saw a girl, that looked like a girl. He once knew. Samantha Riley. Sam. A girl he dated when he was about 18. A girl he left. Pregnant. He gave her money to get rid of the baby. And he believed that she did that.

"I'm Sloan Riley. And I'm pretty sure you're my dad." Mark stared at her. Not knowing what to say. Why was the girl here?

"What?" He just said those words. Without even understanding it.

"I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to ask your help." Sloan turned to him.

"What?" Mark sat down. "You are my daughter. That's a little much to take. How do I even know you are my daughter?"

"Do you think I would go to some stranger. And ask them for something like this." Sloan had a weird fear in her eyes. "I know you are my father. You don't have any children?"

"No." Mark was still a little panicked. Vanessa Grey walked toward them. Staring at Sloan Riley.

"Are you a new intern in the program?" Vanessa stared at the girl. "Don't tell me that I'm getting another intern. I mean I can't even find the time to teach the intern I already have."

"I'm Sloan Riley." She replied "I'm not a intern. I'm here for Mark."

"Oh, Vanessa Grey." She shook her hand. "I'm the pediatric surgeon in the fellowship. Are you guys related. I mean you do look like Mark a bit."

"She's my daughter." Mark replied

"Are you his girlfriend?" Sloan stared at her. Staring at her from top to toe. "I mean you are pretty. Good job dad!"

"I'm not his girlfriend. My husband just died. And I don't date my sisters boyfriend." Vanessa smiled at Lexie. "A daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter. McSteamy has a daughter."

"McSteamy?" Sloan stared at him. "Nice nickname. So who is this girlfriend of yours?"

"That would be me." Lexie raised her hand. "Lexie Grey. I'm Vanessa's sister. Actually not by biology. But, that's just a little thing. I'm not Ellis Grey's daughter."

"Nice." Sloan reacted "If I knew who Ellis Grey was."

"Good you don't know her. She was a horrible mother. Good doctor, Hor-ri-ble mother!" Vanessa reacted

"So.." Sloan stared at her father. "So are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

"Meredith." Vanessa sat down at the lunch table where Meredith and the two babies were sitting.

"Alissa is here to." She replied "She brought Missy, if you don't mind. She's really worried about you Nes. And I'm to. You are throwing yourself at work like this. It's not that healthy. You didn't give yourself any time to believe that Finn is dead."

"I don't want to think about it." Vanessa took of bite of her sandwich. "I am just working. And tryint to ignore the pain."

"Ignoring it is not solution." Meredith replied "It's been 4 weeks. You returned the next week. You are telling yourself that you are okay. When in fact you are just repressing the pain. And one day it will come float to the surface. And then it will hurt more."

"I'm actually okay." Vanessa replied "Me and the baby are going to be okay. I'm almost 2 months along in my pregnancy. And.."

"Finn is gone!" Meredith showed the little picture of him dead. "I think you are forgetting that Finn is dead. You think he's still there. And that he'll be back any moment. You are lying to yourself. And in the end it's going to hurt. It is suppose to hurt."

"See I know Finns is dead." A tear got in Vanessa's eye. "Oh my God, Finn is dead. He's not coming back."

And that was the time she broke apart. For the second time. She had been thinking that Finn would return to her. And tell her that everything was a lie. That he didn't die. But this made everything clear to her. He was gone. The day after the funeral, she decided to go back to work. She hadn't cried anything ever since that. Probably because she was trying to ignore the pain she had been having. The pain that felt like 2 things plugging trough her chest. And that pain was something she would rather not have. She lost everything in this world. And there was no way she would ever fall for someone again. She would never let anyone close again. She was poison. To everyone she dated. She was let in the blood string, and she poisoned guys from the inside out. Michael, Topher, Jake and then Finn. She was going to hate herself; And this baby was a miracle, but somewhere inside she didn't want it. She didn't want it, not without Finn.

"you need to understand." Meredith lay her arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry have to make you feel this pain. But you need to, you need to move on. For the baby, for you. And find someone that could love you. You need someone to love. Not today, tomorrow. Maybe not even this year, but in a while. You need someone by your side. I'm not saying a boyfriend, but just a friend."

"Like you, George, Arizona?" Vanessa asked "I mean you are my friends. That's all I need."

Merissa put her small little fingers in her mouth. The 8 month year old was certainly cute. She smiled at her mummy, waving her tiny little hands at her. Then she slowly grabbed the cookie in front of her, and she put in her mouth. Trying to fit he whole cookie in her mouth. After 10 minutes the baby released that wouldn't be possible. And slowly she bit a part of the cookie. Biting it slowly. She stared at Meredith, eating the cookie with a wide open mouth.

"Sweetie." Vanessa took the cookie. "Take it easy. You shouldn't be eating this fast, sweetie."

She broke the cookie in tiny peaces and handed one to Merissa. She slowly bit on it, smiling at her mother. The baby had her mouth wide open. Eating the cookie. Charlotte, Meredith's 7 month year old was lying in the little courage asleep. Meredith had taken of longer then Vanessa had. She wanted to spent a lot of time with Charlotte, and Derek had told her to stay home as long as possible. And now she was still home. Meredith wished to return after the 5th month. That was if she would find anyone that was willing to take care of the baby. Carolyn, Dereks mother, would kill to take care of her. But she knew that the distance between New York and Seattle would prevent that. Alissa told her, that she could always take care of the child. But Meredith turned down that offer very politely. Saying she didn't want to cause her any problems. So 7 months after the birth of the baby she was still home. And then the baby had come three weeks early. That was her life now. She missed surgery, but she knew this was for the better. She would be back, and then she was totally going to kick everybody's ass. Including Christina.

"So are you coming back?" Alissa asked when she sat down on the table. She had a bottle down for Merissa who took it in her hands. "Cause if you want, my offer to take care of the baby is still standing. I love children. When Finn was a little boy, I used to have a day care. But when I moved to a smaller place, I had to give that up. So my offer still stands, if you would like it."

"That is not necessary." Meredith replied "Thank you. But I'm staying home with her. My hours are insane. It's not like Vanessa's. She works 48 hours. But she's on call most of them. Which means she can go home."

"I have crazy hours. But in the evening, I'm with Missy." Vanessa turned to her. "I just want this fellowship done as fast as possible. Then I'll be a full attending, and I can be with my daughter more often."

"Robyn is upset." Alissa replied "She was crying. You let her take care of a terminal child? I understand, I mean if she's going to react this way every time. She's not going to make it as a doctor. I love Robyn, but she needs to change her attitude."

"I know;" Vanessa turned to her. "I had to put her on this case. I want to see, is she can handle it. We can better find out early. I mean it's better then find out later. Robyn is a good child, but I'm not sure she's cut out to be a surgeon. I mean she should work as a normal pediatric doctor. I'm willing to giver her all the chances I got. I got over the issue. Maybe she'll do the same."


	22. Chapter 22

**12. All by myself part 2**

"Rebecca?" Alex entered th room. Staring how his girlfriend was standing in front of the mirror. She was staring at herself.

"How is your friend?" Rebecca asked. She walked over to him at the same time. "I mean Vanessa, how is she?"

"Nessie?" Alex sat down. "She's trying to be okay. But everyone can see that she's not far from breaking apart. She is trying to ignore his dead. And then the newest thing is, she's pregnant."

"Oh my god." Rebecca reacted "So what happened to him? I mean I don't understand."

"stage 4 of skin cancer, the man didn't notice. Spread to his heart, nasal cavity and brain. We should have noticed it. But we didn't ever check up the other. We are kind of lucky that this is not other patient. We would have been sewed if it were another person."

"How is the hospital going?" Rebecca asked "I mean any nice cases?"

"Well, I'm on Dr. Burke's service. And there's a new cardio god. Called Teddy Altman." Alex replied "And Vanessa Grey has a new intern. A Robyn. She's a loser. So did you contact that lawyer?"

"I'm going to.."

* * *

"Are you okay?" George pulled Vanessa Grey in an embrace. "You don't need to be tuff for me. I know that you are very sad. He's gone."

Vanessa's tears roll over her cheeks. She stared in George's eyes. "Why do you care so much about me? I'm a mess. I'm not good for anyone.."

"I care because.." George pulled her closer to his chest. "I love you. I want to stop loving you. But I can't.. But I'm here, as a friend. I will always be there for you. You know that right?"

"I know.." Vanessa pulled away from him. "But I'm asking you why. Why do you love me this much. I'm not that great. I suck, I make mistakes. More then I should. I try to be okay.. It's my fault you know. Finn, he should be alive. I should have pulled him to the hospital."

"He told you he was okay." George stood up. "He didn't tell you anything. What did he expect, that you were going to read his mind. You are not a mind reader. That's the point, you don't read minds."

"I should have.." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I mean I should have known when he was in pain. I mean he could see it."

"You should not be mad with you." George stepped close to her. "You should be mad with him. You should be mad, that he didn't tell you that he was suffering. If it's someone's fault, it's his. He left you! He left you all by yourself. So stop blaming you, blame someone ells."

"That's absurd." Vanessa reacted "He didn't want to die. He didn't know that it was this bad."

"It's just as absurd as you being responsible." George walked over taking her in both his arms. Squeezing her. He tried to stop her from crying. "I'm here for you. I'll be here for you, I don't care how. I'll be there in a way that you need me to be. I'll be there for you. I love you. If you want me to father your child, I'll do that. That's who I am. I'll do everything. And I'll do it for you."

"You would do that for me?" Vanessa stared right in his eyes. "You shouldn't. I'm broken. I can't even fix myself. I don't know if I'll be there in 10 years. Maybe you should find someone that will be there. That wants you. Move on, If you stay with me, you will die. I'm poison. I kill everything I touch."

"No." George touched her nose. "I can't move on. There can not be anyone ells. It's you, it's always been you. Not having you in my life, is going to kill me. You are not poison. You are my oxygen. If you are not around, I will die. I don't want anything from you. I just want to be there for you."

"Thank you." Vanessa hugged him again. "I appreciate it. I really do like that you will be there for me. I need someone. Meredith, I'm glad that I'm back. I love it here."

George smelled her hair. Roses, that was what he smelled, just like every time he smelt her hair. She always smelled the same way. And he loved her smell.

* * *

"So Mark really has a daughter?" Arizona stared at Callie "As in a teenage girl. I didn't expect this to happen. I mean, he doesn't look like the kind of guy that has a teenage daughter."

"If you sleep with that many woman." Callie reacted "Then someone was about to get pregnant. I'm a bit surprised this hasn't happened before."

"Yeah, I expected someone to walk in a lot sooner." Meredith replied "His nickname is McSteamy. This is very weird to Lexie. I mean, she is not that much older then her daughter. "

"True." Derek replied "This whole situation, is going to be something. I mean the paternity test was positive. She's really his daughter. And she's moving in with Lexie and him. That's kind of weird. I don't want to go to diner in that situation."

* * *

Richard Webber was drinking once more again. He started the drinking ever since Finn died. And ever since everything seemed to go so much worst. And then he started drinking vodka, scotch, anything he could get his hands on. Joe did fight him sometimes, but after a while he stopped arguing. And he let him drink. Anything he would like. The only thing he did. He did pretended that it was water. But no one could fool that. This night was different then the rest. And he was very drunk. Even more drunk the normal. He was kind of singing, hitting on all kind of women. And harassing them. He paged Vanessa, his daughter. He knew that paging Meredith would be wrong. He knew that Vanessa was hurt, but he needed her to get him. '911 dad'. That was the message she got. She got in her car. And drove to the bar. Leaving her baby girl with her grandmother, who was living with her. In the house that Finn had bought for the both of them. And when she got out of the car, she was more worried then ever. She was worried that she would lose something. She couldn't lose anyone. And then she got in, finding him. Drunk. Her father was a alcoholic, he shouldn't be drinking in the first place.

"Ness." The drunk man hang around her shoulders. "People this is my little girl. She's just as talented as her mother. Only she's nicer. And sweeter. And my daughter."

"You are drunk." Vanessa took the glass out of his hands. Throwing it on the floor. "What the hell? You don't disserve this. You are drunk."

"Want to get me home." He asked "I can drive but he took my keys. He says that I'm drunk to. But I'm not, I'm just very happy. You should try it too. Vodka makes everything better."

"Oh, that's easy. Isn't it?" Vanessa 's eyes had tears; "So this is how you solve your problems. Drink some alcohol. Really? Come with me.."

"Just one drink." He said with his drunk words. Vanessa pulled his arms, pulling him outside the bar. She had tears in her eyes. Knowing that his was getting to her.

"Why would you do this?" Vanessa's tears got worst. She let him get in the car. Before starting the car, she turned to him. "You could get in a car accident with your drunken bones. And I don't want that. You don't understand that, right. You don't understand?"

"It's just a drink." He stared at her, while starting the car. "I can handle one drink."

"You are a alcoholic." Vanessa yelled "You shouldn't even be drinking anymore. "

She stopped the car in front of his house. She got out of the car, getting him out as well. She tried to support him. He wasn't walking straight at all. And he was walking towards his door. She rang the bell, Adele opened up. Her eyes seemed very mad.

"I had to pull him out of a bar." Vanessa replied "He's very drunk. I subject you put him to bed. I hope this is the first time?"

"No." Adele stared at her. "I know he was drinking. Just I didn't know he was drinking this much. He's having a hard time with the merge, Finns dead. He doesn't know what to do."

"I don't have a hard time." She heard him yell at the back ground. "I just love to get a drink."

"Thanks, Nes." She stared at her. "Don't worry about him. I'll look better after him. You take care of yourself."

With that the door closed up. Vanessa walked up to her car. Sitting in it, her hands were against her temple. Trying to get herself together. Her tears were there again. And she was gone. Her father was drinking, and Adele didn't want to tell her. And then Joe paged her, telling that he was beyond drunken.

* * *

"Dude." Alex reacted " I saw the chief, and he was beyond drunken. He was singing and all. When I left he was even drinking with some girls. He was really annoying."

"you are lying about that Karev." Derek replied "I don't think the chief even drinks. I mean, he was an alcoholic in the past."

"Dud, I'm just telling you guys what I saw." He replied "I mean it was him. Ask her."

Vanessa walked next to them. And she heard the whole conversation. She was kind of embarrassed, she wanted to tell Derek he was right. But she couldn't tell him he was right. Not with the information she had.

"Do you know if the chief was drunk yesterday night?" Derek asked her. Vanessa wanted to lie. But she couldn't lie to Derek. He was her brother in law. And Derek would always tell her what was going on.

"He was wasted." Vanessa replied "And I know, because I had to drive him home. And it was not the first time. He's been drinking ever since Finn died."

"I have to report him to the board." Derek replied trying to walk away.

"Don't." Vanessa stepped in front of him. "Let him get things together. This last days have been hard on all of us. Don't do this to me. Please, I know you don't like him. But he's my dad, I want you to give him a chance. He'll come around."

"You don't know that." Derek turned to her. "I have to report this."

"You just want to be chief." Vanessa yelled "You know that you want to be chief. You are using my honesty against me. I could have lied. And you wouldn't have doubted me. I told you as a friend, as my brother. You can't tell. I didn't tell Dr. Shepherd. I told Derek."

"Okay." he turned around. "But if it happens again, you will have to agree with me. He can't be a danger to the hospital. Even you have to agree with that."

"I'm just afraid of what he'll do. He's an alcoholic you know. He didn't drink for 20 years. And now he's starting again. He can not handle the pressure any more." Vanessa admitted. "He's acting weird. I'm afraid that one day he'll get in a car accident. I'm worried about him, he's my father after all."

* * *

"Dr. Grey. Vanessa, you don't look okay." Arizona replied "You look like crap."

"Well, you must have heard those rumors. Started by god knows who." Arizona turned to her in a movement to tell her that she didn't. "It was the middle of the night. Joe from the bar pages me, that my father is in trouble. I believed that he got in some kind of accident, when I get there, he's drunk. Not just drunk. Wasted. He can't even walk straight. That's why they page me in the middle of the night. I didn't get any sleep after that. I'm just worried all the time. What if he doesn't go to Joe's? What if he drives his car? Gets in a car crash? And then Finn is not around. George is sweet. And I'm all crap. So I can't sleep. Alissa takes care of Merissa, that's very nice. She lives with me, I don't want her to find her own place. I don't want her to move out. I just believe that I'm going to lose it, when she does. I can't handle all this. My drunk father, my dead husband, then my lovely boy toy who's madly in love with me. I'm just so stupid. I mean.."

"You have a lot to deal with." Arizona sat down and got her lunch out of her bag. "The chief starts drinking when you need a father the most. That' s just stupid. He's an alcoholic?"

"I shouldn't even be talking about this." Vanessa cried "Everything is just screwed up."

"The chief is drinking." Meredith sat down next to them. "Can you believe that anyone would make up this stupid rumors, just to entertain their selves. I mean, everyone knows that the chief will never drink. He's not that kind of guy. I mean he did it in the past…"

"They didn't make it up." Vanessa replied "I had to bring him home last night. 3 pm, he was drinking. Scotch, vodka, tequila, I have no idea what he was drinking. So they are just gossiping, but telling the truth. I don't get it why they called me. Why they just didn't call Adele."

"Probably, because Joe believe it was better to page you." Arizona replied "I mean, Adele wouldn't even get him. You would."

"I'm his daughter. All of the sudden I have to take care of him." Vanessa hesitated. "I don't want to. He never was there for me. And now.. I don't know if I can help him. I have to much going on myself. The baby. And all, I can't handle a drunken father."

"You call me." Meredith replied. "When Joe pages another time, I'll go get him. And bring him home. And do that. You call me. I'm your big sister, I'll bring your drunk daddy home."

"No, daddy issues. I handle my own daddy issues." Vanessa reacted "Mer, I'm old enough to take care of myself. And he's my father, so that make him my responsibility."

"Nes!" She heard George yell from the other side of the cafeteria. "I got you something. It's your birthday. Come outside! I think you'll love it."

Vanessa got up from her legs, Meredith and Arizona followed her outside. When she got outside, there was a beautiful white horse in front of it. George was next to it. Meredith had a big smile on her face, she saw the metaphor. The prince on the white horse. George got her a present. Meredith had gotten her all kind of baby stuff. And lots of books and DVD's.

"Is that for me?" Vanessa got closer to the horse. She slowly stepped next to hit. And stared in the eyes. She then saw George, who was holding the horse. "I can't accept this. It's to much."

"I know you like horses." George replied "I thought you needed something to get your mind of things. And you can put her in your garden. I know you know how to ride a horse."

"But George?" Vanessa stopped she just hugged him.

"He's really trying hard to win her for him." Arizona whispered in Meredith's ear. Meredith smiled at her. And she saw the happiness in her sisters eyes.

"Well, he actually makes her a bit happier." Meredith replied "I think that's fine."

"You know I think they would be cute together." Arizona replied "I mean he loves her. And they are both very sweet and cute. And the same age. I know I liked her and Finn, but he's always been 100% in love with her from the first day he met her. That's romantic."

"Get on it." Vanessa stared at George. George tried to pick up the girl. Under her stomach, slowly pushing her on the horse. "I'll give you a hand."

"That tickles." Vanessa smiled. Slowly getting on the horse. She felt kind of nice. And then George was behind her. Holding her close. "I haven't done any horse back driving in 7 years."

"I hope you still know how to." George had his hand around her. She took the rein, and drove the horse in a circle. George slowly placed his hand on her lower stomach. The place where the baby was. She turned around. The horse stopped. Then their eyes met, for a brief moment. Both of them forgot everything around them. Hanging closer.

"Grey! O'Malley!" The chief was standing outside "What is that frigging horse doing on my parking lot."

"It's her birthday." George helped her of the horse. Slowly getting back to reality.

"I don't care. I want it gone." The chief yelled "You both make sure that I never see that stupid horse again."

"You're not stupid." Vanessa turned to the horse. "He's probably just drunk again."

"Vanessa Elizabeth Grey!" The chief heard that stupid thing she said. "Get to my office! Now! And O'Malley. Bring that horse, where ever you got her from."

"Bring her home." Vanessa gave him the key. "You can put him in the old barn. I'm sorry."

"Good luck." He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"You are not behaving." The chief walked around her. "First you have a horse on my parking lot. Then you tell my employees about what I do in my private time. And you spread it all over the hospital. I could fire you for that."

"I didn't start that rumor." Vanessa replied "You were in a public place, drinking like there was no tomorrow. Someone ells saw you. You were drinking in the pub over the hospital. And you call me in to do what. To yell at me. I got out of bed in 4 in the morning to bring you home. And you do this. You are not fitted to be chief anymore."

His fist hit her cheek. Causing her to fly back a little bit. She was still in her chair. Her eyes were on the chief in fear. "You are drunk. You are in fact drunk right now! I can't believe it, I thought you were my father. I told you I was worried about you. It's 9 am, it's not even noon. How can you be drunk already?"

"How come you have a horse on the parking lot?" He walked over the her. Now she saw the sings. He had a drink before he came here. And Vanessa couldn't believe it. "I mean.."

"It was my birthday. And George got me a horse. You forgot it was my birthday today, didn't you? I mean why would you even remember, you can't even be sober for me on my birthday?"

With that Vanessa Grey walked out of the room. Stumbling over to the other offices. Heading for another office. She walked in to it. It was the office, of the leader of the board. She knew she was doing the wrong thing. But she had to. For everyone's happiness.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa got closer. "Chief Webber is drinking on the job."

* * *

Vanessa sat in a small corner. Crying her eyes out. The board knew about Richard Webbers drinking, and she felt like a betrayer.

"I swear I didn't tell anyone." Derek sat down next to her. "The board didn't hear it from me. I swear."

"Because I told them." Vanessa replied "He was very far gone. He forgot my birthday. He called me in his office, because I had a horse on the parking lot. George's present. And he hit me. His not being himself. I'm afraid that he needs to get sober. And if he doesn't want to do it for me. Then who will he do it for. Adele? The hospital? That will be his only drive. This hospital is the only thing he loves, and that's it. Everything he cares about. Me, there's nothing left. Nothing. Finn is gone, and now everything is falling apart."

"Arizona told me that you are shortening the program." Derek stared at her. "That you will be done in 6 months. She said that you had a lot of experience in the last year."

"I'm leaving." Vanessa replied "There's nothing keeping me in this god forgotten place. There's nothing here for me to love. I'm going back to Boston. They love to have me back."

"What about us?" Derek stared at her "Are you leaving your home?"

"This is not home." Vanessa replied "Home is the place you grew up. The place you learned everything. Home is Boston."

"Home is where the heart is." With that Derek Shepherd left.

'Home is where the heart is', what does that mean? Vanessa Grey sat down staring around. Where was her heart. Here, her heart belonged in Seattle. With her family Most her sisters Meredith and Lexie. Her friends. (Arizona, Callie and all those girls). And her baby. Her mother in law. Her horse. This was her home. Boston, was the place she was raised. The place she called home for 27 years. And the place she always lives. She had friends there too. Lisa. And family, aunt Amy. Did that make Boston home? And what was going on with her? Why was she even considering it? Did she not like the way George made her feel. And then the real thing came out. She wanted to protect them. Leave everything she knew. Start again. In Boston. Leave Meredith. Protect them.

"You always run." She heard her mother Ellis yell in her head. "You run away from yourself. Your home. When are you finally stay somewhere?"

"Never." Vanessa sat down in the corner. And she cried.

* * *

"MEDERDITH!" Derek screamed. She woke up from a deep sleep. Staring in his eyes. Derek seemed a bit out of his normal behavior. And she was going to find out, what made him act this way. "You should talk to Vanessa. She's panicked. The chief was drunk. Something about hitting her it the face. She went to the board. He's not the chief anymore. I don't know who they are going to ask. And Vanessa wants to go back to Boston."

"That sun of a bitch." Meredith got up. "She can't leave Derek. I can't lose her again. I can't live without my baby sister. Everything was okay, when she got here. She's my baby sister, she makes everything better. Everything. When she got back, a part of me returned. I mean, a part that I lost. The part that likes to take care of her. I can't lose her."

"So tell her!" Derek hugged her. "You tell her everything. Make sure that she feels home. That she finds out that home is where the heart is. Not the place you are raised. This is home."

"Home." Meredith reacted "This is home. Home is where my family is. Home is Seattle. Boston, is not my home. Not anymore."

"How could the chief start drinking again?" Meredith hang closer to him. "I mean, how could he do that? He had every reason to be happy."

"I don't understand either." Derek stared in her eyes. "George is going to get lost if she leaves. The others are going to notice it. I mean we are a team. If she leaves, everyone will notice. We have to convince her to stay. We need to show her that we are her family."

"How do we do that?" Meredith asked "Someone should talk to the chief. And I can't do it, I'm a resident."

"I'll do that." Derek replied "And you talk to your sister."

* * *

"Can you help me out?" Sloan was standing behind him. "I know it's much to ask. But I've got no where ells to go. I dropped out of school. My mother threw me out. And I don't have a job. I need help, and you are my father? So please can you help me?"

"You can live with me and Lexie." Mark replied "I mean we have a small apartment. And there is a bit room. You can move in. If that's okay with you?"

"Thank you so much." Sloan hugged him. "Thank you. Lexie doesn't mind right?"

"Lexie won't mind." He replied "She has Vanessa and Meredith over all the time. In the past they were there all night. Vanessa I haven't seen her the last months. Meredith I see all the time."

"What happened to her husband?" Sloan stared at him. "She seems down."

"She is." Mark sat down. "Her father is drinking now. She went to the board about it. George is in love with her. And she's pregnant with another baby. She's doing pretty bad. She's just not admitting it. I think things are going to go worst. I think she's denying."

Sloan didn't react. She was trying to keep the secret that she had. The secret why her mother had thrown her out. And why she dropped out. The same thing Vanessa Grey was facing. She was also pregnant.

* * *

"What is the matter with you?" Derek entered the chief's office. He was taking his stuff. And leaving his office. "What are you doing about Vanessa, you are drunk on the job. You yell at her. You are breaking your family. If you keep this up, you are going to lose your grandchild. I want you to think about that. Do you want to lose everything? Over a drink?"

"No." He sat down. "I lost my job. You did that right, you told them I was drinking again."

"Vanessa did." Derek replied "She was scared for the patients. She was right. She wants the best for you."

"So she made me los my job." He got up. "I trusted her. I thought she wasn't going to tell anyone."

"She wouldn't have." Derek replied "If no body knew, she wouldn't say. But everyone knew. She was going to give you some time. But then you were drunk on the job. She did what a responsible doctor should do. She didn't do it, because you hate her. You forgot her birthday."

"I didn't." He got something out of his desk. "I got her a trip, for 2. I got it a couple of weeks ago. For her and Finn. I was going to exchange. I didn't think she wanted to go to Hawaii, without him. So I exchanged it for neck less. It has a picture of me and Ellis in it. I didn't give it to her."

"Stop drinking." Derek replied "This drinking thing is going to ruin your family. Your daughters life. She's thinking about returning to Boston. She said that after she came from your office. You hurt her. You are going to lose her. But if you lose her, Meredith does to. And I don't want Meredith to pay for you mistakes. So stop drinking. Stop it. Just stop. You have something to live for. You are not alone.."

* * *

"Nessa!" Meredith was next to her. She saw the redness in her eyes. From all the crying she was doing. The horse was forgotten already. "You are not leaving me, right? Derek told me about your Boston plan? Not smart, I live here. We are sisters, we are suppose to be together. That's how mum wanted it."

"Mum didn't want anything." Vanessa turned to her. "If she wanted something for the both of us. My life would have different. Maybe I'm going home. In time they want to offer me the head of the whole pediatric service. It makes a lot more then this job does. It's good for my family."

"We are your family." Meredith put her arms around her. "This is your home. Please, don't leave me. Not because of the chief. I'm your sister. We love you here. Boston is not your home. Please stay. George is going to be destroyed when you leave. You need to stay."

"It's better I go, Mer." Vanessa got up. "Everything was better before I arrived. I mean you were all friends. And stuff."

"You made everything better." Meredith got up. "You saved me. You made me happy again. You save Callie and Arizona's relationship. You save George. And all of it. If you hadn't come, nothing would have changed. Me and Derek would not have a child."

"And Finn would be still alive." Vanessa replied "Dad wouldn't be drinking. I'm not the best influence."

"Yes you are." Meredith got up. "You made him happy. Every little time he had left, he was happy. He had a child. You made Alisa happy. You put a family together. I couldn't have done that."

"You put a family together. Charlotte and Derek are your family."

* * *

"Datai." Vanessa saw the horse coming closer. She slowly his hair. Slowly staring in his beautiful brown eyes. "Come here girl. You are so beautiful."

"That's a beautiful horse." Alissa replied "That was more then I gave you for my birthday. My husband, never gave me a horse. It's clear that he loves you."

"I don't get it either." Vanessa stepped towards Alissa. "But I'm happy. I love horses. And when Merissa is older. She can go horseback driving or ice skating. I don't care."

"Datai." Alissa stepped closer to the horse "Weird name."

"It was my pet cat's name." Vanessa replied "I kept a cat in my bed. My mother didn't know, she didn't notice. One day she ran away. That was the only pet I ever had."

"Finn had a dog." Alissa replied "2 horses, 3 cats and a gold fish. He took care of them, he was a friend to animals. He wasn't a vegetarian, like you are."

"True." Vanessa got on the horse.

"Be careful sweetie."

* * *

"The new chief of surgery is.." Meredith Grey read the announcement on the board. "Preston Burke?"

"Yeah, I believe it was going to be McDreamy." Christina replied "The good Seattle Grace Gossip tells that he turned it down."

"Why would he do that?" Meredith turned to Christina. "It's everything he ever wanted."

"I think he sees what it did to the chief." Christina replied "It destroyed his family. Maybe he doesn't want to see that happen to you guys. I think he made a good decision."

"Derek was always talking about being a chief." Meredith replied "I mean, who believed he was going to turn in it down."

"Derek told me that he didn't want the job." Mark walked next to them. "And they didn't even consider me; So stupid. I have a teenage daughter. I need the money."

"Yeah, Mark." Meredith rolled her eyes "We get it. How is Sloan?"

"Haven't spoken to her. Ever since she go here." Mark replied "She lives with me and Lexie. It's just hard to talk to her. I mean how do I start?"

"I hear 'hello ' is popular." Christina replied "And then a 'how are you?' is also nice. You can maybe throw in a little goodbye. And you've got yourself a conversation. You can ad other things. That's up to you."

"Jus tell her what is in your heart. I mean you can tell her what you want to tell her." Meredith watched him. "Ask her why she got kicked out by her mother. I mean, you have known her mother. Was she a horrible mother?"

"No, Sam was nice." Mark replied "I liked her. I don't understand why she would throw Sloan out. I mean, I don't get it."

"So ask her." Meredith replied "And excuse me. I have to go to my sister. See my cousin. And then we are seeing a movie. Just so I can tell her not to leave."

"I will."


	23. Chapter 23

**12. All by myself part 3**

"Is Lexie here?" It was Sloan who opened the door. It was Sloan that was staring back at Vanessa Grey. Vanessa was here to talk to Lexie. About the fact that she was going to leave. Her plans started to get more form. She had not talked to George, and she didn't do anything about selling the house. She wasn't sure yet. And she knew that she had to give them time. But it wasn't for 6 months yet.

"No she's not home;" Sloan stared at her. "Can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure." And Vanessa got in. She sat down on the cough. "So what's up Sloan?"

"How did you react, when you found out you were pregnant?" She stared in her eyes.

"I was shocked." Vanessa replied "My husband was dead. And things got ugly. So it wasn't fun for me to find it out like that. I'm 29, in the middle of my fellowship. It's hard. But my mother in law helps me trough. Without her, I wouldn't be able to do it."

"How did you mother react?"

"With Merissa, she was dead." Vanessa replied "And she had advanced Alzheimer. If she were alive, she wouldn't have understand. The last moments, she didn't know my name anymore. Why are you asking?"

"I'm pregnant." Sloan said "I don't know how to tell Mark. And I don't know what to do. What if he throws me out too?"

"I know Mark." Vanessa replied "He's a good guy. Talk to him, he's not going to throw you out. Promise. And if he does, you can kick my ass. So how far along are you?"

"3 months." She replied "You?"

"2 and a half."

* * *

"Where's Nessa?" George asked while he passed Meredith in the halls of the hospital. "I need to talk to her. There's a nasty rumor going around that she's going back to Boston. In 6 months that is."

"I'm working on it George." Meredith replied "She's going to release this is her home."

"So it's true?" George sat down. "I have to stop her. I mean, if she moves. I'm moving to Boston to. I can quiet my job. I can move with her."

"You would do that?" Meredith stared at him

"Yeah." George replied "I would do anything for her. I would move to the other side of the world for her. Just to prove that I love her more then anything in the world. She's the love of my life. And I would move for her. Even if she will never love me the way I do."

"You love he that much?" Meredith was touched by his true feelings for her baby sister.

"I love her." George replied "I know I hurt her in the past. I would be happy, is she wants to be my friend my whole life. I don't think she will love me. Like she loves Finn."

"In a way." Meredith replied "She already does. She's not leaving. This is her home. She'll see that."

* * *

"Baby." Vanessa takes Merissa out of the little bed. She rocks her from the other side of her hips to the other. The 10 month year old baby smiles at her mum. She can't believe that a month has passed. A month since she heard about Sloan being pregnant. A month since her father decided to start drinking again. A month since Burke was turned in to chief of surgery. A month since Derek turned down the position to save his family. And a month she planned to leave Seattle. And her doubts were growing. Meredith made it impossible for her to leave. Trying to make her see that she was important to her. She was trying to be the best damn sister ever. And then Lexie had followed her move.

It was a little over 3 months. 3 months since Finn left her. And she was pregnant. Almost 4 months along. She had another 5 months to go. And she remembered those months from Merissa. A lot of discomfort. Swollen feet, back pains and all other stupid little pains. And now she had to deal with her dead husband. George, was still there. Always there fro her. She could call him at 3 in the evening, asking for pizza. And Pizza would be on her doorstep in a half hour. Without even complaining. Or any other. Her mother in law made sure she ate dinner. And she was a great support.

Her intern Robyn had turned out very nice. She was a good doctor. A little awkward at times, but she was good with the children. Things at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital were fine. Just they were not going that fine. In Vanessa's head everything seemed off. 3 months had passed, and the pain hadn't passed. The only thing that could heal her wounds were time. But she didn't know how much time. 6 months? 7 months? Would she ever be able to move on?

"Dr. Grey?" Little Angel Darantas was standing behind her. She was a 7 year old child, who was left all by herself. Her father and mother died in a car accident. And she was all by herself. Vanessa stared at the little girl. "Do you know what is going to happen?"

"I don't know Ange." Vanessa replied "They'll find you a nice foster family. Or anyone of your close family. I mean uncles, aunts?"

"I don't have family." The little girl cried "And foster families don't like me."

The girl had brown hair, lovely blue eyes. And a pale skin. She was absolutely adorable. And Vanessa's heart broke to see her like this. She heard things about the foster system. Things that were not that positive. Her wounds were about to be cured. And then she had to leave. This little girl she had taken care of. The girl that was in a same way. A child who lost both parents.

"So you don't have any family?" Vanessa turned to the girl. She kneeled down before the child. "I have a hard time believing that. She was your step mum right?"

"Yes." The girl stared in her eyes. "My real mum is in Africa researching some kind of mummy. And she not return here for me."

"They are going to give her a call." Vanessa patted the girl on the head. "You will be okay. She'll be here before you know it. Go back to your room."

That's when the girl returned to her room. The girl was all by herself, the daughter of a famous scientist, just like her. The little Angel and her had a lot in comment. They both had an ignorant mother. About her father, she didn't know anything. The only thing she knew about the man, was that he bled to dead. That was it. That he was brought away in a body bag.

Arizona walked next up to her. "Angel can go home. They are placing her in the foster system. Her mother hasn't reacted in any way. I really don't understand what's wrong with this woman?"

"And Angel, is she staying in Seattle?" Vanessa placed her hand on her stomach in a way to protect her baby. Just getting this close to a child, made her weaker. And she wasn't like this. Angel looked like she could be her daughter. She had similar blue eyes. This hurt her.

"Some family in Minnesota." Arizona replied "There are not enough foster families in the state."

"What if I take her in?" Vanessa asked "I mean, I shouldn't be getting involved, but when the hospital finds out that her mother is in the country. I'll find out right away. I mean, I have enough room."

"You have Merissa at home." Arizona replied. "And you have room, but do you need this. I could take her in. I mean children is all Callie talks about. This could warm her up."

"Seriously?" Vanessa turned to her. "You are full of surprises."

* * *

"Vanessa!" George yelled "You didn't eat anything in lunch break. You have to take care of yourself."

"George!" Vanessa turned around. "So I didn't find time to eat. I came out a 6 hour surgery. And now I'm going to another surgery. And I had about 20 minutes in between them."

"So after surgery you are going to diner." George stepped next to her. "There's this new tai place. And I think we should try the food."

"That's a date."

* * *

"Angel?" Arizona walked in the room. The girl was lying in the bed. A little shy, the TV was on. Spongebob. "How are you little girl?"

"Fine, Dr. Arizona." She replied "I can go. Right?"

"Yes." Arizona replied "your mom didn't call back. They have no idea when she will. You'll have to go to a foster family. Here in Seattle. I'm going to be your foster mum. Me and Dr. Torres."

"That's.." Angel didn't know what to say. Or to believe. She like Dr. Arizona and she absolutely adored Dr. Vanessa Grey. Vanessa was a great doctor. And a sweet girl. Angel felt the pain the young woman was carrying something terrible. That something horrible happened to her. But she always smiled. Right at her face she was okay. "Great."

"I know you are sad." Arizona sat down "When I was 17, my brother died. I know this is going to be very hard on you. Your parents were important to you. It's going to hurt. I'm not going to say that I understand, cause I don't."

"So where do you live?" The girl asked "Why are you taking me in?"

"Me and Dr. Grey were talking about what was going to happen to you." Arizona explained "We agreed that you should stay in Seattle. She wanted to take you in, but I said I would. Dr. Grey has a 10 month year old baby. And one on the way. And her husband just died 3 months ago."

"That's so sad." Angel stared at her. "Thank you. That you want to take me in, is there anything I could do to help you guys?"

"you are 7. The only thing you should do, is be okay. And eat.." Arizona replied "You don't need to do anything."

* * *

"You talk to her." Lexie yelled "She's been here for almost 2 months. And you guys haven't even spoken to each other. She's not that bad. I mean, you've only talked to her a couple of times. And that included a hello and a goodbye. So talk to her?"

"You want her out?" Mark asked "Cause I'll talk to her right now. And I'll ask her to go, where ever she can go."

"Mark, she's your daughter." Lexie replied "Just you need to get to know her. It's important for a father to know your daughter. Ask her something. Anything. I mean, Vanessa and Sloan have more talks then you do. And Vanessa only comes here for me. So that is about a lot of the story."

"See I talk to Vanessa. I mean she knows more about her." Lexie rolled her eyes. "Okay, but Nessie is good with people. I don't know how to talk to her."

"Just talk." Lexie pushed him towards the cough where Sloan was watching TV. The first thing he did was, turning off the TV. And facing her.

"You are going to ask me to leave, aren't you?" Sloan stared at him with those big eyes. She seemed panicked. Panicked that he was talking to her. "My mother has thrown me out. And I got pregnant, that is why she did what she did. I dropped out of school. I have no where ells to go. My mother won't take me back in. So I came here. Please, don't throw me out. Please."

"Off course not." Mark sat down next to her. "Everything is going to be fine. You are going to live here, and then You, Me and Lexie are going to take care of the baby. Things will be fine."

"I'm thinking about giving the baby away." Sloan stared in his eyes. "I mean, I'm only 18 years old, I'm not ready to be a mum. And I don't know if I'll be a good mum. I mean I'll suck."

"You will do fine." Mark stared at her. "Cause you got me and Lexie to help you. You have to do what you want to do. But if you are afraid about being a mum. We are here to help. You could go back to school, get a great job. We could get a nanny. Don't worry about that. Think about what it is you want."

"I don't know what I want." Sloan stared at the TV that was switched off. "I'm 18, I'm not suppose to make this kind of decisions. I'm suppose to chose what job I want to do. Not what color I want to walls in the nursery. And I talked to Vanessa Grey, and she seems all together."

"Vanessa Grey is anything but together." Mark replied "She has that thing going on, to tell people she's okay. But slowly she's breaking apart. She's leaving Seattle to. In 6 months. I don't know what this going to do to Lexie."

"She seems so confident." Sloan stared at him. "I mean she's confident right?"

"She went trough some shit in the past." Mark stared at her. "She was an intern, and she was raped by her chief. Her mother didn't listen to her. Her best friend died, and then her husband didn't survive surgery. She's not so together as she seems."

"Oh god." Sloan stared around in the room. "And I was complaining to her about how much my life sucked. She must think I'm stupid."

"Okay." Mark smiled "Vanessa Grey doesn't think anyone is stupid. She is a good girl. Meredith's sister. Everyone in the hospital loves her."

"So what are we doing at Christmas?"

* * *

"Finn." Vanessa touched the tub stone. She hit it. Causing her fist to hurt instantly. "You bastard. How dare you! How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone? Please come back. I need you. Please come back."

Vanessa's little fist kept hitting the tub stone. She was finally breaking down. Blaming him. She stared at the dark sky. "I hate you! How could you do this to me, leave me alone. Leave me alone with your child. How could you leave me here. You promised you would always be there, that you would never leave. And now you go and leave me like this. I Hate you! You were feeling all this pain, how could you not tell me? How could you think I could ever live without you? You never thought about what happen to me if you were gone. Please come back! I need you, I can't live without you."

"Ness." Richard walked up to her. He stopped drinking. And now he saw his daughter breaking down. After all this time she was back to her sad self. "It's okay to be mad with him. I was mad with Ellis when she left me. I was mad, It's okay to be mad."

"It's not." Vanessa stared at him. "I just am. I don't know what to do. It just not easy to be okay all the time. And .."

"I don't want to lose you." Richard Webber interrupted her. "I was mean to you. I didn't respect you. It was the alcohol talking. Don't leave for Seattle. Don't make the things I told you, do that to you. Meredith would blame me my whole life. She doesn't get to be punished , because of my mistake."

"I'm not leaving. Not anymore." Vanessa replied "It was me, running from the pain. My mum always told me that I liked running. I always told her that she was wrong. Now I see that she was right. I run, that's what I do. I can't keep doing it. Meredith is my sister, she needs me. And I need her. I'm her sister. I was hurt in the last 3 months, everything was a rollercoaster. I don't know what to do. I'm mad, and I'm furious. With Finn. I shouldn't be, but I am."

"It's okay." He hugged her. "It proves that you are grieving about him. It's not easy. I think you should take of some time. Take it easy."

"No." Vanessa replied "The job keeps my mind off Finn. I can't sleep at night. All I think about is what I could have done. To save him. I need to keep working, my mind will keep being with him."

"How are you and George?" He stared at her "He's in love with you."

"He's a big support." Vanessa replied "He brings me everything. I can call him in the middle of the night, and he'll be there the next day. He's awesome. I love him. So much!"

"You and George would make a lovely couple." He smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind calling him my sun in law. Just give yourself some time."

"I feel this things for George." Vanessa admitted "I shouldn't be feeling this stuff. I shouldn't be falling for George. I should be feeling nothing at all. I'm so confused right now."

"Finn would want you to move on." He hugged her once more again.

* * *

"Vanessa." Vanessa opened the door, with the baby in her arms. She was sleeping against her chest. George was standing right in front of her. "I want to talk to you."

"Sure." Vanessa closes the door. "Let me put her in bed. I'll be right down."

Vanessa disappeared on the stares, going to put the baby in bed. George entered the living room. The TV was turned on the medical channel. There was an open heart surgery on right now. And Vanessa had been watching that. There was fruit on the table, and some yoghurt that was half eaten. He could see that the baby started crying in the middle of the show. Then he saw the pictures on the wall. Lots of pictures, baby. And her family, there was one of them all together. Vanessa was not on it, she was behind the camera. Finn was still there. George felt weird. Then there was a small picture of Vanessa. 23 years old. She looked miserable. He saw it in her eyes. Her eyes couldn't keep a secret from him.

"George?" Vanessa walked down the stairs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Please don't leave." George walked closer to her. "I need you here. I'll got with you, if you need me to. But don't leave. I couldn't help you go anywhere. I'm in love with you."

"George." Vanessa walked to the cough and sat down. " Please sit down. I'm not leaving. Not anymore. My whole life I ran away from stuff. This is my home. I belong here. And I love you."

"You love me?" George sat next to her. He placed his hand on her knee. "I love you too."

George noticed that she slowly came closer, touching his lips with hers. It was a very short kiss, and he could feel her pull back. And then it turned out to be very quiet.

"I'm not ready for this." Vanessa replied

"I can wait." George replied "You are worth the wait. I would wait for you. I always will. I'll wait for you, when you are ready. I'll still be there."

"Thanks George." Vanessa hugged me. "I don't understand why you love me."

"I couldn't understand that I would not." George replied

* * *

Vanessa Grey had been thinking about George, it was a month later. And they had been together all the time. They were not a couple. But he was around all the time. He like horse back driving. Together, she would drive the horse. And he would be watching from the side. One day they tried the ice skating thing. Vanessa had shown off her moves, simple moves. Not throwing her body in the air to much. George had just tried to keep standing. Romantically things had been going slow. They would hug in front of the TV, but that was it. George liked to have her close. And he like having the 11 month year old toddler Merissa close. His family did not know about this little growing romance. Not yet. He didn't want his mum to find out yet. He wanted Vanessa to get comfortable. He wanted her to be his girlfriend first. Not something they couldn't label. Vanessa was close to him, close to his heart. But sometimes it felt like she was pulling away.

Vanessa stood there. Slowly staring at Dr. Sadie Harris. She hated her. And that was very normal, she didn't like her as a doctor. And she didn't care much about the person that was Sadie Harris. She could kill her in one heart beat. But she didn't. She hated this woman. More like she ever hated anyone. But she was Meredith's friend. She still was Meredith's friend.

"Dr. Harris." Vanessa yelled "Sadie Harris, get your ass down here."

"Sure, Dr…" she stopped for a while. Taking a dramatic break. "Grey."

"You didn't start a central line." Vanessa turned to her. "I asked you to start a central line with this child. And when I come back, I see that Lexie started it. Do you think there were better things? Why are you ignoring my orders?"

"No." Sadie turned to her "I asked Lexie to. And she did. I mean you are not that nice to me. Never. You hate me."

"I never work with you, Dr. Harris." Vanessa replied "You are never assigned to my service. Because I have my own intern. But when I ask you something, I expect you to do it. And not some other poor resident. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Sadie Harris moved away from her. And she was happy that she did.

"Harris again." Arizona was next to her. "That girl can never do what you ask. I told Burke, I hoped he would have the balls to fire her. But nothing. No reaction. The girls is cocky without any reason."

"Yeah, I hate her." Vanessa replied "I hated her before , but I hate her more now."

"So how are you?"

"Depressed." Vanessa admitted "I'm sad. 5 months pregnant. And I'm very involved with George. Finn has been dead for 4 months. And me and George we are close. I just can't help feel guilty."

"you are just being close friends." Arizona replied "It's normal you want a friend. And George is good that way. Angel is still with me you know. Her mother, she hasn't called. They think she's dead."

"How is Callie?" Vanessa asked while filling the pages " I mean her and Angel."

"Awesome." Arizona replied "You should see it. She is so good with Angel, we are like a little family. She's 7. So we can help her with her home work. I don't think I'll be able to give her up. I mean, I consider her my own."

"So the mother, what do they think?" Vanessa saw that Arizona didn't understand what she was saying. She slowly turned to her. "I mean, do they know why she's not calling back?"

"She's in Egypt." Arizona explained "The professors of the college haven't heard of her. They think she got lost in the desert. This girl has no body left. They are going to wait 4 months. If she hasn't called back by then. She's going to an orphan."

"And you'll adopt her?" Vanessa stared at her. "I mean Angel seems perfect."

"Yes." Arizona replied "Callie is been nagging to adopt her. She really wants this child, and one of us has to be the parent. Callie subject that it should be me."

"Angel Robbins." Vanessa replied "Sounds nice."

"Her name is Angela." Arizona replied "They call her Angel. Just to make things short. We are sending her to a prime school near the hospital. I really love having a child."

"So Callie did get what she wanted?" Vanessa smiled "That's awesome. I would subject play dates. Accept my baby is a bit to young for that."

"Talking yet?" Arizona asked "Is she walking?"

"No, not yet." Vanessa replied "She's crawling. She crawls all over the house. I have to be careful. She has a lot of energy. She takes everything, and then she puts it in her mouth. She snatches my car keys all the time. And then she hides them between the stuffed animals."

"Cute." Arizona stared at her stomach. "And this one, boy or girl?"

"Girl." Vanessa replied "It's going to be a Meghan, Angel Or Julie."

"I like Angel." Arizona replied "It sounds like a nice girls name. So godmother, godfather? Any names yet on your mind?"

"Yes." Vanessa walked around Arizona. "What about you? Would you like to be here godmother?"

"Yes." Arizona hugged her. "I would love to. I would so love to do that."

"So how is Sloan, Marks little girl?" Vanessa asked

"Oh, I have seen her." Arizona replied "she's pretty much very pregnant. And I think she's going to keep the baby. No adoption. There are bets it's going to be a guy, that's going to sleep around. Christina is once again started the bets. And yes there are bets on yours again. Everyone still thinks it's going to be a boy. I didn't make a bet this year. Everyone is wrong once again."

"Who's wrong?" Meredith stepped next to them. "Its seems so interesting. What is happening,"

"Girl." Vanessa replied "It's going to be an Meghan, Angel or a Julie."

"Oh, had a friend that was named Julie." Meredith reacted "Didn't like her at all. Every time I hear that name I think about her. And how much I hated her guts."

"So Julie is not her name." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Okay, that name is off."

"So how ware you and George?" Meredith asked with a smile on her face. "Good?"

"Okay." Vanessa replied "We are fine. We are working to something. That's fun. I'm not in a relationship. Not yet."

* * *

"Ange." Callie entered the living room. "Angie, where are you?"

The girl was standing behind her. Sneaking behind Callie, while she walked trough the living room. The girl was giving her weird faces while Callie called out her name. 'Angie'

Suddenly the little girl jumped in front of her. Hugging her tight.

"There you are." She stared at the girl. "So what do you want to eat? Pizza? Mac and Cheese? Cause Arizona is not home. And when Arizona is not home, we always eat junk food. And we watch a movie."

"Pizza!" The young girl jumped up and down.

"I knew that." Callie picked her up dragging her across the room. Tickling her. "So pizza. What do we do on that pizza?"

"Cheese!" Angel yelled. "I want lots and lots of cheese."

"Cheese, it is." She picked the phone. And sat down on the cough. Calling the pizza place. She got a big pizza with extra cheese. Just the way she liked it. Then she put the phone down. Hugging the little girl again. She love this little girl. Angel felt like a daughter to her. After a month she was so close to her.

"What movie?" Callie turned to the girl.

"I want to see Hannah Montana the movie. Arizona bought it for me earlier." Angels eyes were full of hope. Staring at her.

"I love you Callie." Angel said with a smirk on her face.

"I love you to, Sweet pie." Callie hugged the girl again. "Your mum didn't call back yet. Seems like you are going to stay here. For a while."

"Can't you guys adopt me?" She lifted her face, so she could see Callie's eyes. "I like living with you and Arizona. You are home more then my mum used to be."

"Sure." Callie brought her arms closer to her. "I want you stay here all the time. We love you, you know that. We wanted a child, and you are better."

The doorbell rang. Causing the girl to jump up. "Pizza!"

* * *

"Are you on call?" Vanessa walked next to Arizona. "Are you joining us for diner? Meredith, Lexie and all of us. We are going to eat Tai food. And well that's about it."

"No." Arizona replied "When I get off, I'm going to see Ange, her and Callie are home alone. And they are probably eating something very unhealthy."

"True." Vanessa reacted "So Are you adopting her? I mean if you haven't heard anything of her mother. I mean you should."

"I want to." Arizona replied "I can't give her up. Not Angel, it's going to break my heart. Callie's too. We need her in our lives.


	24. Chapter 24

**13. A wedding, A birth and new year's eve**

2 months later- New year's eve

"Happy new year!" Arizona smiled at the people next to her. Angel her little girl flew around her neck, hugging her tight. "What do you wish for Angie?"

"That I can stay with you forever." The girl kissed Arizona on her cheek causing her to cry. Vanessa Grey was standing in the corner. Waving at her. She was having a conversation with the pregnant Sloan Riley. The daughter of Mark Sloan. Vanessa herself was pregnant 7 months. She looked like she was ready to pop any moment. Vanessa Grey had not changed much in the last 2 months. She had accepted her husbands dead. And she decides to take it easy. She was going to take of work in about 3 weeks. And be home the last month of her pregnancy.

In her love life nothing changed. Vanessa Grey still had a close friendship to George O'Malley. And that was it. Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd tried to bring the tow of them closer, but the 6 months after Finns dead didn't seem enough. Sadie Harris left the clinic. That only had been a month ago. She asked Meredith to leave with her. To head for Europe where both of them were happy. Meredith told her that this was her home. And that was the last time they saw Sadie. No one really minded that she left. They were relieved that she quiet her job. Lexie and Mark were still together. Their relationship was still strong. They argued about Sloan all the time. Lexie didn't want her to move out. But she was just worried about was going to happen. And how things were going to go in the future.

Vanessa stared at Sloan, who was about 8 months pregnant.

"How's the baby?" Vanessa asked "Do you know the sex yet?"

"A boy." Sloan replied "I'm going to keep him. Dad told me that he was going to help me. I think I can do it. I hope I can do it."

"It's always scary to have a baby." Vanessa replied "You never think that you are going to do. That's perfectly normal. I mean I was afraid to have Merissa, And everything ended up being alright. Things are going to be okay. You have Mark and Lexie to help you. And if you need, I would give you some baby stuff. But I had a girl, so I don't have any boy stuff. And I have a seconds girl coming."

"Good luck with that. 2 babies. I am afraid to handle one." She smiled at her.

"Well, you are not going to get a lot of sleep in the next year. Merissa was a handful. She cried all the time. Maybe you'll be in more luck." Vanessa replied "And she got born with a heart condition. Never get yourself in a car accident when you are pregnant and anemic. Not a good idea."

"I'll keep that in mind." She didn't know what to say.

"Nes!" She heard Meredith yell. She made her way over to where Meredith was standing, seeing her and Derek mad her feel different. Their 11 month year old daughter was upstairs asleep. Nest to Merissa, who was a month of a year. A month ago, it was her birthday. Everyone of Seattle Grace was there, accept Dr. Burke and Teddy. They had something going on, Vanessa couldn't quiet put her finger on what it was. In the last month a lot of relationships went down. Rebecca and Alex broke up. And Riley and Izzie never ever hit it off. He left town, when he found out that Vanessa would never be interested in dating his sorry ass. And that was about it. Alex was left broken after Rebecca broke it off with him. She returned to her husband. Saying it was the best thing for both of them. In some way he hoped that he never let her in. That was only a month ago. And Alex hadn't found his way back to loving anyone ells. He and Izzie were pretty close. And Meredith really believed these two could hit it off.

"So how are you?" Meredith hugged her sister.

"Fine." Vanessa replied "I'm taking of work in about a month now. And I'll take it easy. So what's up with you? What is your specialty going to be? I mean you are a 5th year resident."

"Neuro." Meredith replied "Neuro most definitely. I love brains."

"I was kind thinking that." Vanessa had a weird smile on her face. "Is it just me, or do you chose the specialty your boyfriend or girlfriend has? I mean Christina cardio. Because of Burke. And you neuro."

"Oh we will warn George." Meredith replied "So he can prepare himself for pediatric surgery."

"I'm not dating George. We are just friends." Vanessa replied "I'm still not ready to date anyone yet. I just don't feel ready yet. And George is a great friend."

"I can't believe that there is nothing going on between George and you." Meredith replied "I mean you guys are perfect together. I didn't think so in the past. But now, you are like…."

"Leo and Piper." Lexie added who was standing next to them in the group.

"Uh, Buffy and Angel." Christina turned around. "Not that I'm saying that you are suppose to go find yourself a hot vampire."

"Bella and Edward." Angel the little girl turned around. "That's the game you are playing right? Call out great couples?"

"Ken and Barbie!" Bailey replied

"Uh,, they kind of broke up a while back." Christina replied "Apparently Ken was cheating on Barbie with GI Joe, or was it the other way around. I can never remember that."

"Maybe he cheated on her with Anatomy Jane." Meredith replied "I mean that girl is anatomically correct. You can't say that about Barbie."

"I don't think you can remove barbie's liver." Vanessa replied.

"That's why Barbie sucks in so many ways." Meredith replied "I mean she's just so tall. And tin, and some of them have babies. They have this belly's you can replace. And you can put a baby in it. I wish we would give birth like that too. Everything would be so much simpler. Get your belly off, baby out, belly back on. Why didn't evolution turn out that way."

"Yeah I guess that would be less painful." Arizona replied "Less bloody too. It would be all so easy. And why don't we get extra organs. An extra heart. A couple of kidneys, a liver. Everything would be easy."

* * *

"That was fun." Callie entered the house. With Angel in her arms. "I'm going to put her in bed."

"Okay." Arizona replied "After that, I have to talk to you about something. It's serious."

"Okay." Callie walked up the stairs. She couldn't help but hear a tone in Arizona's voice. She knew Arizona pretty well to know that something was going on. And that something was not going to be that great. So she got up. She put Angel down to bed, and came back down. Facing Arizona.

"What is it?" Arizona turned around. There were tears in her eyes. Callie walked over to her, and caught her arms. "What is up with you? It can not be that bad."

"Our application for adoption was turned down." Arizona replied "They said that our job is to hectic to have a child. They told me that I wasn't a good match. Because I wasn't married. And I.."

"So if we get married, do you think we could keep her?" Callie turned to Arizona. "I mean, if we get married we could adopt her together. In a stable family."

"Yes." Arizona replied "They told me that I could adopt if I had an husband. Or a clear family for her. I told them I knew her. That she likes it here."

"so we get married." Callie replied "If that is what we need to do. We will do it. We will go make an appointment at city hall. And we will get married as soon as possible. But we will have to do some kind of ceremony. My parents are catholic. They find that important. I mean my dad would be pretty mad, if we just got married without them knowing."

"So we are getting married." Arizona stared in her eyes.

"We are getting married."

* * *

"What's going on with you?" Vanessa stared at her ring. "That thing is big. Are you and Callie getting married?"

"Yep." Arizona jumped up and down. "We were talking. I was sad, I mean we couldn't adopt Angel, because we were not married. And tell out of no where Callie said, why don't we get married. And now we are getting married. Getting married, can you believe it."

"Sure." Vanessa turned took the chart out of the box. "So when is the big day?"

"In two weeks." Arizona replied "I really want you there. Because you're my maid of honor. I just hope you would be able to make it. My parents are coming. Callie hasn't heard any of hers. We are doing the ceremony because of them. So can you be there?"

"Sure." Vanessa wrote something down on the chart. "Have you seen Dr. Reynolds? My intern?"

"Didn't they tell you?" Arizona laughed "Well, she dropped out of the program. She went to work as a pediatric children's doctor. Some where she didn't have to do any surgery."

"Can't say that I didn't see that coming." Vanessa smiled at her. "She's blaming me, right? That I gave her creepy cases?"

"Hey, she had to learn one day." Arizona replied "That children's surgery isn't all fun and games. That you can't save every child. If she couldn't live with that, it's better that she's gone."

"So wedding stuff?" Vanessa turned around putting the chart back on the table. "So do you have a dress? And how does it look?"

"I was thinking about getting married in scrubs." Arizona laughed "No, I don't have a dress yet. I don't even have a church yet. Callie doesn't insist on a church. But means nothing to me, I'm not a catholic. I really want to get married some place both of us love. And I want someone we both care about to marry us. Like Bailey."

"Oh, so you want to get married in the hall of Seattle Grace Mercy West?" Vanessa turned around "Is that even possible? I mean.."

"That would be awesome." Arizona replied "I don't think Preston will allow it. To bad, the chief is not the chief anymore. I mean you could ask. And then.."

"I'm sure Dr. Burke could let you get married in here." Vanessa replied "I mean they could use the other way in. And how long does it take? Finding a church in two weeks is nearly impossible. Me and Finn had a hard time finding on for two months. You remember our wedding. We had to get married a couple of miles outside Seattle."

"So. I just ask." Arizona turned to Vanessa "Callie would like that. The hospital means anything to her."

* * *

"What do we get Callie and Arizona?" Vanessa stared around seeing every employee of Seattle Grace standing there. "I thought we would pitch in. And we could get them, one big gift. Instead of the small once. I mean we do care about them. So what do you guys think?"

"I say we all pitch in a 100$" Alex replied "Then we can get them something they need. Like a care, or a house. Or a trip."

"Sounds good." Meredith replied "It's better that we all pitch in, and that we just give them a check of money. So they can get whatever they need. We don't know what they want. And a trip, we don't know where they would like to go."

"But money is very impersonal." Bailey reacted "I mean it's doesn't say how much we care about them. And a hundred $. They are getting married, It's not their birthday. We have to be a bit more generous. I mean, we all love Dr. Robinson and Dr. Torres Right?"

Every member of the team nodded. There were over 100 people there discussing what they would get them. Money or a real gift.

"Didn't they make a list?" George asked "I mean with some kind of shop. Where we can get stuff?"

"No." Vanessa replied "Arizona told me they didn't have enough time. And that was the last thing she said. So we are on our own."

"Okay." A nurse turned around. "Why don't we nurses get them something. And then you doctors get something to. That would be easier."

"Okay." Vanessa turned around. Seeing that everyone was leaving.

"So we all pitch in 200$" Alex replied "And we give them something very nice."

"200$ we could do better then that." Miranda Bailey stood up. "What about a little more. Just they are our friends. Our friends."

"What 200$ is a lot of money." Alex replied "It's a lot of money. I mean, okay. Maybe we could go up to 250. But that's my final offer."

"Maybe we could all give what we want to." Vanessa explained. "250 being the minimum. People who wan to give more, could give more. Is that a deal?"

"Deal." Meredith replied "Okay, the deal is that we will start an account. Everyone will put some money on it. And we will meet here. Friday, and see how much money we've got."

* * *

"So where's the happy couple?" Derek walked in the room. To find everyone staring at him.

"they went to harvest some organs." Meredith replied "Burke took them. I don't think they know they were not suppose to be there. So we got 12500 dollars for them. That's very good work. What do we with the money?"

"What about we give them the money." Alex replied "I mean they both have a car. So they don't need that for a car. And I have no idea what they need. We can not buy them furniture. Cause we don't know what they like. I say we give them the money. And we let them buy something with it."

"I say we buy Angie a wii." George added. "I mean she's 7. Could be fun."

"And a TV." Bailey replied "Arizona and Callie need a new TV. That hardly takes money. And we could give them the rest."

"Good idea." Vanessa replied "Anyone knows what the nurses are going to give?"

"They are giving them money too." Lexie replied "Not that much as us. We are their best friends."

* * *

"How are the wedding plans?" Vanessa stepped next to Arizona. "Can you get the hospital?"

"Yes." Arizona started jumping up and down. "I had to ask the chief. Dr. Burke, but he said yes. He said that he always wanted a wedding in the hospital. And since me and Arizona met here. Actually we met at Joes. That's where the reception is. So want to see my dress?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied "As long as I don't have to wear a dress. I mean that will show off my 8 month pregnant stomach. I mean Sloan is almost going to pop."

"Sloan, I forgot Sloan." Arizona noticed "Do you think she'll be there. I mean I don't want her to give birth during the ceremony. Hey, Callie's parents are arriving in 4 days. Her mother and her father. And they bring their priest. Callie couldn't stop them. What do I do? To make them like me?"

"Act normal." Vanessa replied "And calm. Angel is she the flower girl?"

"Yes." Arizona replied "When we are married, they are going to arrange the paper work. Angel is going to be our daughter in a mater of hours. Angel Robbins. Or she's keeping her name. I don't know.."

"And how was the organ harvest?" Vanessa asked

"I don't get it why we had to be there." Arizona replied "I mean we didn't do anything. It was like they wanted us gone. Like you were talking about something we couldn't hear."

"I don't have anything to do with this." Vanessa took her chart. "New case, child with appendicitis. Sounds ordinary. I'm still working on my research around creative therapy with children. I'm going to do an experiment when I get back. You'll see."

"I'm curios." Arizona stared at her. "If you finish that your fellowship will be complete. And then you will have to do some exams right. Then you will be done. The end is near."

"Yeah. Full attending. I'm looking forward to it." Vanessa replied "I hope that my creative therapy becomes a part of the hospital. To have special OR's for children. And special rooms where children can be. Just to make them more comfortable. I have to go. Surgery in an hour."

"Okay." Arizona stared around in the hospital, seeing all the nurses pass by. "What the hells is going on?"

* * *

"Hey, George." Vanessa walked past him. "How are you?"

"Fine." George stared at her, while waiting for the elevator. "Are you okay?. I mean how is the baby?"

"Fine, kicking like crazy." Vanessa replied "She kicks when I'm doing surgery. Meghan. Does that sound well? Meghan?"

"I love Meghan." George and Vanessa stepped in the elevator. "But I love the name Angel. But 2 Angels mind not be the best idea. Meghan, that sounds great."

"Meghan Miranda Dandridge-Grey" Vanessa replied "That's her name going to be. Merissa's sister. I'm ready for the baby. Another month. So what is going on with you?"

"Not much." George stared how the elevator doors went open. Mark and Sloan entered the elevator.

"She's in labor!" Mark was panicked. And Vanessa and George had to jump in to help them. Everything was weird. And both of them didn't know what to think. What to see. They were to busy. Vanessa helped Sloan. And George tried to comfort Mark Sloan.

* * *

"See, a baby is born." Vanessa walked the other side. "Why doesn't this one want to come out. She has another month to god. Merissa was late, this one is going to be late to."

"Probably." George stared in her eyes. "But she's going to be fine. Meghan, I mean. So how's Datai?"

"She's fine." Vanessa replied "Horse back driving is fun. She's a beautiful horse. I can't believe you gave me horse. It must have cost a fortune."

"You always told me you wanted a horse." George replied "And I thought you were worth it. You were sad and you needed something. And I love you, Vanessa."

"You must be getting annoyed." Vanessa replied "I'm sorry I can't commit. I don't know when things are going to work out between us. I'm sorry I'm making you wait this long."

"I told you." George stared in her eyes. "You are worth it. I would wait 10 years for you. Maybe even longer. I love you. I'll always wait for you. I'm in love with you. You know that right. I miss you when you are not near. But I'll wait for you."

"You want children one day." Vanessa turned to him. "I don't know if I want another baby after Meghan. I mean I don' know what the future will bring."

"We'll see." George replied "I just want you. That's all. You are the love of my life. You don't need to give me anything. I love you."

* * *

"It's a boy." Mark had the baby in his arms staring at it. "He's perfect. You should hold him Sloan. You should hot Jaden."

"Okay." Sloan took the baby in both of her arms. Seeing the baby yawn in front of her. "He's perfect, dad. Jaden Pattrick Riley. He's absolutely adorable. He's okay right?"

"He's fine." Mark replied "He was only 2 weeks early. It's not that big deal. He's a bit small, but that is going to be okay. Everything is okay. I think you can go home very fast."

"I'm going to be in the hospital for a long time right?" Sloan asked

"Not necessary." Mark replied "2 days, maybe 3. Not more then that. It's good that you don't have to be in here long. It tells you that the baby is okay. The baby is coming home. We have a baby bed. Everything is going to be fine."

"The baby is beautiful." Sloan cried "I couldn't give him up. He's my sun. I could never give him up. I don't understand why I ever wanted that. I was just scared. I'm glad I had him."

"I'm proud of you." Mark kissed her hair. "I was surprised when I found out that I had a daughter. I'm glad now. You are pretty great you know that right?"

"Thanks." Sloan replied

"I now understand how Richard Webber felt how he found out that he had a 27 year old daughter." Mark replied "I'm a grandfather. Have you called your mum?"

"Yes." Sloan was sad. "She doesn't pick up the phone. I don't understand that she could be this mad. I mean, I don't understand. Why she would not call me."

"Sloan." Vanessa entered the room. Her hands were on her swollen belly. "How are you? Tired?"

"Yes." Sloan replied "But you were right. It's magical. That first time you hold your baby. I didn't believe it was possible to love someone that much. You are so right."

"I told you so." Vanessa replied "You are going to do a great job. Are you still coming to the wedding? I mean it's in 2 days now."

"I don't get why Torres wanted to marry so fast." Mark replied

"The child." Vanessa replied "They couldn't adopt her. Because they aren't married. It's so stupid. But Arizona and Callie love each other. They should get married."

"That's so sad." Sloan replied "It's just sad. This child loves Callie and Arizona. It's not fair that they can't keep her. I mean she's their daughter. DNA, doesn't matter."

* * *

Arizona walked toward Callie in a pink dress. She had her hairs curled around her face. Vanessa Grey her maid of honor was standing in the front of the church. Callie asked Mark Sloan to be his best man, maid of honor. It didn't really matter. And now Callie saw the love of her life coming closer to her. She loved the way she looked. And then she was standing next to her. Ready to become wife and wife. It was the best moment of her life. Both of her parents were there for her. She knew that her father had a hard time with accepting this part of her. But he did. He was proud of his daughter. And he loved Angel instantly. He loved her as his own grandchild.

"We are gather here today to join Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins together. Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres found each other and are willing to live their whole lives together. " Callie stared in Arizona's eyes. She didn't hear the words of the priest. She just looked at Arizona. Who was wonderful.

"I love you Callie." Arizona started "You are the only person who sees trough me. Who knows when I'm sad. And now we are a family. Angel, you and me. You are my fantasy, my dream. I got everything I ever wanted. I love you, more then anything in this world."

"Arizona, I love you." Callie replied "In the past I've fallen in love. It didn't feel anything like this. You are the one. You are my best friend, and I can tell everything to you. All I want is to be with you all my life. You are my family, my love and my life."

"Always forever." Callie and Arizona said together. "Always together."

"Where are we going dad?" Arizona, Callie and Angel were in the car with Callie's father. "This is Seattle. But what are we doing here? We don't live here."

"No." Angel stared at the man. "We have a home."

"Look out the window, Calliope." Her father replied. Callie, Arizona and Angel stared out of the window. Seeing a beautiful house with a garden. "This is your new home."

"It's beautiful." Callie replied "Thanks dad. I mean why did you do that for me?"

"You are my daughter." He replied "And you are starting a family. You need a proper home with that. I haven't been supportive of you all your life. I guess this is my way to tell you that, I'm with you. And my grandchild. And your great wife. I'm okay with it. And I want you to start a family here."

"It is beautiful Mr. Torres." Arizona stared out of the window. "This is a home. Angel what do you think?"

"Do I get a room with pink walls?" Angel asked. She was very sweet.

"Let's go see the house." Angel walked along Arizona. Staring at the windows.

* * *

Vanessa was sitting in the cough. It had been 3 weeks since Arizona and Callie got married. And they were somewhere in Disney world by now. She didn't like that land, but most children did. Angel was happy, and they were together. And she was sitting there with George. She was in her last week of her pregnancy. She loved that George was with her the whole day. And she loved that. She had her head on George's chest. And George watched Merissa walk over the ground. Her first word was momma. And that made both of them very happy. And now they were sitting there together. Staring at the baby. They were ready to be a couple. But they were not yet. Vanessa grabbed her stomach.

"George." Vanessa screamed it out of the pain. "I think the baby is coming. George."

"I'll get your bag." George walked upstairs. And then returned rather fast. "It's in the car."

"Yeah." Vanessa turned to George. "Just let's go."

* * *

**Hey, this is the end of the update. A lot of things are going on. So what do you think about the chapter. **

**-Do you like Angel? (Angela) The little girl of Arizona and Callie?  
-What do you think about Callie and Arizona getting married?**

**-What do you think about the name Meghan Miranda Dandridge-Grey?  
-Do you think that George and Vanessa should get together fast?  
-What do you think about the chance about Alex and Izzie getting together? Or should Rebecca return?  
-Should Mark and Lexie stay together?**

**-What do you think about Sloan keeping the baby?  
-Do you think Burke and Teddy should get together?  
-Any of you like Robyn Reynolds?  
-What do you think about the gift Vanessa got for her birthday? (The horse Datai. George gave it to her).  
-Do you think the chief should start drinking again? (Webber)**

**-Do you think that Burke should stay the chief? Or do you think Derek should have gottne the job  
-Is there anything that you still want to happen? To any of the couples?**

**Give any other sugestions. Everything is welcome. Okay, I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**I'll update as soon as possible. You'll see when the next chapter is up.  
Please answer my questions in a lovely review. I use them. So I hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's a new chapter out here. **

**I tried to put some drama in it. Everything is going a bit wrong.**

**It's a short chapter. I will update the next one as fast as possible. (I'm still writing it)**

**Please tell me what you think will happen. And what Vanessa is up to in the end. **

**Enjoy, TempeGeller(Ellen)**

* * *

14. Babies, babies and Angel

Vanessa Grey had the small baby in her arms. The little baby bit her fingers. This was the first time she could hold her baby after being born. It felt really great. It was awesome not see them driver her away. Great to finally know what it was like to have a baby. She was glad that Meghan was alright. That her heart and her lungs were fine. That he kidneys were functioning just fine. She was happy that her baby was in fact alright. Her new born child was healthy. It was the first time she ever had that feeling. Arizona and Callie were still on their honey moon. With their lovely child. The child they adopted. Everything was okay. And Angel was their daughter now.

"She's beautiful." George said while looking over her shoulder. "She's got your eyes. And your smile. Your hair."

"I think she has Finns hair." Vanessa smiled "His nose. I'm not afraid to admit it. She looks like me tough. She looks different then Merissa. She's a different child. I lover her already."

"She's perfect." George put her fingers close, The baby held his finger. And gave a little smiled. Causing George to laugh back at her. "She's so cute. And she smiles, just like her mommy."

"I think Finn would have love her." Vanessa added. "She's so perfect. And he would be in love with her. This baby is everything I ever wanted. And I love her."

"I want to have another baby some day." Vanessa added "So if you ever want a baby. I would be okay with that. I would be okay with having 3 children. I mean your mother wants a grandchild right?"

"Thank you." George kissed her head. "I think that's great. I would love a baby. In time. When I'm ready with my residency. And you are ready. Both of us. That will be the day we will get a baby."

"I'm really sorry, I'm making you wait this long." Vanessa replied "I'm not ready. I don't know when I will be."

"Hey. I would rather wait 3 years then lose you." George sat down next to her. Holding her hand. "My mum doesn't know you exist. I would like to introduce you. But I don't want pressure you."

"I would love to meet your mum." Vanessa replied "But she'll hate me. Mums hate me. Accept Alissa. She lives with me. Alissa still lives with. I hope you don't mind. She makes life easier for me. And I love her. She's like a second mum to me."

"No." George smiled "I like Alissa's cooking. Why do you think I'm over all the time?"

"And I was thinking that you loved me." Vanessa smiled "But all this time you were just hooked up on the diner of my mother in law. I feel betrayed."

He kissed her cheek. "Well. I like you to. It's a joke. You know that right?"

"I can't believe her godmother is not here to see her." George stared at her eyes. "I mean Derek has seen her. And he is the godfather."

"Hey." George kisses her cheek again. "She's going to see her. As soon she gets back. Why don't we go to Disney world some day?"

"I hate that place more then anything in this world." Vanessa replied "I don't like that place. So when do you think I could go home?"

"In 3 days, they said." George replied "You are anemic. You lost a bit bled during the birth. They want to make sure that your iron levels stay normal. Just to be sure."

"Bad time to be anemic." Vanessa replied

"Hey." George touched her face. "We don't want to see anything we shouldn't get any surprises. Specially with you. We don't like that kind of surprises."

"Okay." Vanessa sat up. "Can you bring me some water?"

* * *

"I have a new plan to get Christina back." Burke saw that Teddy was listening to him. But now completely. Her mind was somewhere ells, and he could notice it. "Are you not listening to me?"

"No." Teddy stared in his eyes. "I'm not listening to you. I don't care what you have to say. Don't you think it's time to give up this fantasy of yours. You are not getting her back. I think you should move on."

"Well, if I get Christina. You get a chance with Hunt." Burke replied "I think you should understand that both us would be happy. You want Hunt right?"

"No." Teddy stood up. "I don't want Hunt. I am in love with someone ells. He's a cardiac surgeon who keeps walking behind his ex. And he wants to get her back. But the poor guy doesn't release that that's never going to happen. He doesn't even see the glances I've been giving him."

"That guy sounds like a retard. I mean who would keep walking.." He turned to see her stare at him. "You are talking about me, aren't you?"

"I have been in love with you ever since I've gotten here." Teddy replied "And you have been to blind to even see it. I put up with all your talk. Because I love you! And you are all about Christina."

"I.." That was when Teddy left the room. And left the chief Preston Burke all by himself. Staring at the wall. She was right, he was crazy about Christina. He was never going to get her back. And he had to understand that. But he couldn't. He didn't want to understand that this relationship had no future. And that Christina was in fact in love with Owen Hunt. The man that was better for her. Not that he agreed with that notion. In his mind, he was the better guy. Not that army buddy. He had seen how he and Christina interacted.

And he wanted to be glad for them. But jealousy took the best of him. And that was always the case.

* * *

'Mummy," Alissa placed Merissa the one year old on the bed.

"This is your sister." Vanessa held the baby close to Merissa "Missy this is Meghan. Meghan, this is your big sister, Merissa. We call her Missy."

The baby tried to touch her sisters fingers. Merissa stared at her, before turning to her mother. They little girl didn't seem to like the lack of attention.

"Mummy! " The girl yelled in an act to drawn the attention back to her. "Mummy!"

"What's up sweetie?" Vanessa gave the baby to Alissa, who hugged her right away. "Do you want Mummy to hug you?"

"Yep." Vanessa took the little girl in both arms, bringing her closer to her body. And slowly hugging her. "Mummy! Mum, my mum."

"Missy." George stared at her. "Want to go see if they got toys in the car."

"Yeah!" Merissa jumped from her loving mothers arms to the other girls side. It didn't take her long, and it didn't take them much longer to leave the room. And they would probably not return with in the next 20 minutes.

"She's perfect you know." Alissa replied "She just looks like Finn, when he was a baby. I mean, the hair. He had the same hair. And the same nose. But she has your eyes. Finn would love to be here."

"Thanks." Vanessa took the baby in her arms again. "Have you seen how good he is with her. With Missy, I think she likes him. I really think she likes him. She likes you to. But it's different with him. She really does like him a lot. And that makes me happy."

"You know he's great. So you guys, are you a couple?" Vanessa shook her head. Alissa's question was something she was not expecting. "You should get him. Other wise you could lose him. You don't want to lose him. You never want to lose anyone you love this much."

"I'm not ready." Vanessa replied "He respects that."

"I'm just saying. Get him, before anyone ells notices your man." She gave Vanessa a smile.

* * *

"Come on girl." Arizona took the 7 year old Angel by the hand. "Let's go to Magic kingdom."

"No, Arizona, I think she wants to go to the water park first." She pulled Angel closer to her, seeing the smile on her face. She was smiling, and all three of them were happy. "What do you think sweetie?"

"Disney Hollywood studio's" Angel replied "I want to go in the Hollywood tower of terror."

"Isn't that to scary for you?" Arizona asked "They say that people get really scared."

"You mean quirky paeds surgeons get scared." Callie replied "Us on the other hand are better. We are not scared."

"Yeah, mummy." Angel took her hand. Pulling her towards her.

"She said mummy." Arizona had tears in her eyes. "Callie, she actually said mummy. That's who you think I am."

"Sure, mum." Angel laughed "You love me. And I love you, that's why you are my mummy's."

"Oh, she loves us." Arizona started crying harder.

"I think if you ask her for one of those ice creams, she'll give in." Callie whispered in her ear.

"Can I have ice cream." Angel laughed at Callie.

* * *

"George?" Vanessa watched Merissa and George walk over the hospital floor. She smiled to herself. To find the two people she loved the most, get along this well. Then something happened that she did not count on. George was talking to a woman, a tall blond woman. The one that anyone would go for. She was blond too, after all. She couldn't tell what her eye color was. What if George was kidding about waiting for her. What if he would move on with this girl? What if he was using her daughter to get this hot girl in front of her. That's when jealousy got the best of her. She walked up to the group people, she marched in. Like she was trying to protect her boyfriend.

"Oh, I was just telling my intern who this little girl was." George replied "This is Merissa's mum. And my girlfriend. I mean kind of my girlfriend."

"Okay." The blond girl walked on.

"Oh my God!" George replied "You were actually jealous You were totally jealous, you thought I wanted her. Didn't you?"

"Kind off." Vanessa turned her eyes to his. "Alissa was saying this things about moving on."

"Mummy, Mummy!" Merissa yelled, pointing her arms at her. "Pick me up mummy!"

"We'll talk later." George smiled

"Okay." George rolled his eyes. "But you were jealous."

* * *

"Teddy!" Burke walked behind her. She kept trying to lose him, by making the most impossible paths. Then she turned around. Facing him. They were standing in the stairway. Burke stared in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Teddy turned around, there were soft tears in her eyes. In her blue eyes. He stared in hers.

"I want you." After that he kissed her softly. Like he was not trying to kill her. They were standing there, kissing in the stairway. It was heaven. They didn't notice Vanessa, staring at them from the doorway. A soft smile was on her face. Finally everyone was moving on.

* * *

"Calliope." Arizona took her phone out of her bag. "you have to see this baby. Vanessa just gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Named Meghan."

"She's cute." She took the phone, showing it to Angel. "See, Nessie's baby girl. Meghan."

"She's super duper cute." Angel replied "So do we get to see the baby when we return?"

"Sure." Angel walked on. They were in line for Hollywood tower of terror. Arizona was enjoying the company of 2 of her favorite persons. Angel and her wife Calliope. She couldn't believe it, wife. That sounded weird. She was married to Callie Torres. They were together. They had a house, an lovely house. A home. That was the thing Callie's father gave her. She didn't care about the money. She cared about the message. That the parents of Callie were okay with their relationship. They gave their little family a home. And a room for their daughter. To Arizona a child couldn't feel more like a daughter. Then Angel had done. She thought about Amy again. It still brought tears to her eyes. But the pain started to meant.

"Come on mum." Angel yelled "We have to follow the other people."

* * *

"I saw Burke and Teddy make out in the stairway." Vanessa said. Christina stared at her. You could see the relieve in her eyes. "I mean I think they are a couple. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah." Christina replied "Now the guy won't walk behind me anymore. That's very good. I'm happy for him. So I heard your little jealous reaction to George's intern? Losing it?"

"No, Alissa said something about losing him. And I was a bit jealous." Vanessa replied "That's kind of weird right. I never felt like I could lose George, and now I feel like everyone around him. I mean that everyone wants him."

"He's Bambi, no one is interested in Bambi." Christina replied "you shouldn't worry. Unless he falls for Olivia again. I mean we call her Syph girl."

"Who's Olivia?" Vanessa turned to him. "Does she have a crush on George?"

"I don't know." Christina turned around facing him. "He's in love with you, like he was with Meredith. If he told you, he would wait for you. Then that is what he will do. He's a good guy, you know that."

"I do know that." Vanessa turned around facing Christina. "So how are you and Owen?"

"Fine." Christina replied "Specially now that Burke gave up getting me back. I mean it was getting very annoyed to have his ass after me. And now the two Cardio surgeons have a nice, steady relationship."

"Looks like it;" Vanessa replied "I'm going to head back. Check on my daughters."

"Good luck." Christina replied walking away.

* * *

"Callie." Arizona was waiting for Callie to step out their daughters room. "This is so much fun. You didn't expect that we would go to Hawaii or something. I mean, we do have some privacy. She's in bed pretty early. Now we can take time for each other."

"It's okay." Callie replied "This is the perfect vacation. I don't think I would be able to have fun, if she wouldn't have been here. I mean, when she's not close. I miss her."

"Thank God." Arizona sat down next to her in the cough "I feel the exact same way. I mean, I know she's not our biological child. But she's so close to my heart. And today, she called me mum. That was.."

"Great." Callie replied "I felt the same way. We helped a child. She feels like my child. I mean, she has your eyes. I know it's not possible. But she does."

"Thanks, Calliope." Arizona lay down on the cough not thinking about anything but her family.

* * *

"Derek." Meredith yelled in her sleep. Hearing the baby cry. "Get the baby. DEREK!"

"Okay, Meredith." She felt that the man next to her got out of the bed, heading for the other room. Seeing why the baby was crying. Charlotte was an eleven year old, and she was sure as hell not a quiet child. She was very loud. She cried druing trhe night. And she did it from day 1.

"DEREK!" Meredith yelled when she didn't find Derek in her bed. She slowly woke up, to find him standing in front of the bed. With the baby in his arms. Staring at her, he had a baby bottle in his other hand. The baby was drinking the milk.

"Meredith? What's ups with you?" Derek replied "you just returned to work, and you are very tensed. Don't you think it's better that you go back to staying home, I don't want you to over work."

"I'm okay." Meredith replied, sitting up the bed. Reaching her arms to Derek, pulling both off them on the bed. Derek fell down next to her, and the small little girl, sat up right in front of her. "My 2 favorite people in the bed. Do you think that the baby-sit knows anything about her."

"It will be fine." Derek replied "We interviewed over 20 people, before we turned to Alissa. And I told her that we would be paying her. And she'll be with Merissa, another child to play with. She's going to have fun. Charlotte needs to get to be in contact with people from the same age."

"It's Merissa." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Charlotte sees Merissa pretty much the whole time. Maybe even more then humanly possible. I mean they are together more then other children."

"Alissa told me, she was starting a daycare." Derek replied "So she's going to see more children. And if it's only Merissa, then there's not problem. Charlotte likes Merissa."

"When she's not stealing her candy." Meredith replied "They are nieces, they are suppose to like each other."

"Mumma!" Charlotte walked over to Meredith, and placed herself in her arms. "stay here. Me!! Mum!"

"Mummy has to go to work" Meredith replied "Mummy is a doctor. She helps other children, to get better. Daddy is doctor too."

"Mummy daddy hero." Charlotte clapped in her both hands for her parents. Derek and Meredith glanced at each other, to find the same look in their eyes. Their little girl fell asleep. Derek and Meredith exchanged another look, then they fell asleep. Once more again.

* * *

"Merissa." George stared in the little girls eyes. "Let's play a game. I'll count to 20, and you'll go hide. 1,2.."

The little girl ducked under the bed. George had his eyes, closed slowly counting to 20. The girl walked over the floor, hiding under the table.

"20." George stared around him. "I'm coming."

The little girl was laughing. She was under the bed, staring at George. She was laughing, George could hear her. But he pretended not to. He lifted the blankets, staring under the bed. There was no one there, the girl was not hidden there. He turned around. Staring around. For 10 minutes he tried to find her. But it didn't seem to work.

"Ho, Where did she go?" George sat down on the chair next to the table. "I've looked every where. And I can't find her." The girl laughed it out. George could hear her sweet little smile

"Booh!" The girl jumped in front of him. Causing George to scream. He smiled, catching the little girl in both hands. Spinning her around in a circle. The one year old was full of energy. And she had a nice smile. Just as lovely as her mothers smile. George could always remember Vanessa, when he stared in Merissa's eyes. This girl was all Merissa. The hair. Everything.

"Oh, you won." The girl jumped on his lap. Sitting there. She stared in his eyes.

"Mummy Where?" Little Merissa asked "MUMMY! MUMMY!"

"She's not here, sweetie." George took her in her arms. "She's with your baby sister. They are doing some tests."

"Dada! DADA!" Merissa started smashing the floor "DADA! DADDY! DADA!"

"Calm down." He took her in his arms, seeing the tears in the little girls eyes. "Shh, get some sleep, sweetie."

The little girls eyes close up. And before she fell asleep. The words 'Dada' crossed her lips one last time. George knew that the girl was starting to miss her father. And he didn't know what to do. This what not his job. What was he suppose to say. That her father was dead? Didn't she know that? Or was the 13 month year old not in touch with realty.

* * *

"Derek." Meredith walked toward the elevator. Surprised to find him there. She felt like she was caught in something she didn't want him to know. "Nice weather. Hmm…"

"What are you doing? Meredith. Are we having lunch? Say right now?" He smiled at her, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Meredith seemed rather nervous.

"Having lunch with Christina." Meredith replied "And you can not join us. We are going to eat somewhere you can't see us. So don't come looking for us.."

"Why do you have your purse, and normal clothes on." Derek stared at her. ".."

"um, we are going to eat out in.." Meredith didn't know what to say

"You are going to see Charlotte!" Derek yelled "I knew it!"

"Why are you not wearing your scrubs?" Meredith gave him a half smile. "You never loose your scrubs. You are going to see Charlotte to! Admit it!

She grabbed his tie. "Admit it to me, admit that you were going to see Charlotte!"

"Okay." Derek replied "When you were at home, we had lunch with the baby. And I miss her already. So I was going to see her over lunch. I'm not ashamed of it."

"me neither." Meredith stared in front of her. "So are we going to see her?"

The elevator door opened up. George walked in the elevator.

"This is so crazy." George was nervous. "I mean Merissa, was asking after Finn. What do I have to do? I can't tell Vanessa. She'll break apart. She's not ready yet. Not for that, if I tell her I could lose her."

"Wait a minute she asked after him." Derek stared at her.

"I think you should tell Vanessa." Meredith stared at him. "If Missy asks her, and she breaks down in front of her. That would be bad. You know you should tell her."

"I know."

* * *

"I hear that you and Dr. Altman are an item?" Dr. Bailey stepped closer to Preston Burke "I mean that is what Derek Shepherd tells me. And I've heard nurses tell me to."

"How is that even possible?" he stared around. "No on saw us."

"Well, sir, I think someone did see you." Dr. Bailey laughed "Someone always sees. I mean, Derek and Meredith. It has not been a secret for a long time. Something is going on between George and Vanessa, rumors tell me they've kissed. And they don't know what to do with their thing."

"Why does everyone know what the other one does?" he stared at Miranda Bailey

"The only thing traveling faster then the speed of light is, rumors." Miranda replied "Seriously. Everyone likes to talk. I mean, how would I know that George has been terrible in love with Vanessa Grey ever since he met her."

"You to?" He stared at her. "I thought.."

"That I didn't like gossip." Bailey turned to him. "I don't, but the only way I understand what my resident and co workers are talking about is by listening. I mean, I hate it. But I just can't get away from it. Shepherd tells me everything. And the Grey sisters, they tell me a lot to. All 3 of them."

"The Grey sisters. They are something, aren't they? " He stared in front of him.

"Let me put it this way." Bailey rolled her eyes. "We were having enough problems with one."

"Vanessa is okay." He replied "Very bright, sweet …"

"And she brought a lot of drama with her." Bailey added. "She's the daughter of the chief, so if you insult her. You could be losing your job. I mean in the beginning. Now you are the chief, so that is not a problem anymore."

"what about Lexie?" Burke walked a little on.

"You mean Miss I-operate-on-my-fellow-students." Bailey rolled her eyes. "She's even worst then Little miss Chief's daughter. I mean, she brings all trouble. I mean, listening to Meredith and her fight all the time. And then Meredith, sleeping with an attending. Breaking up with an attending, cheating with an attending. Then dating an attending. Then once more again breaking up with an attending. Marrying one. Yes, she's the worst Grey. And then I'm not even mentioning Ellis Grey, she's the worst. With her Alzheimer. I hate the Grey's."

"You love them." Burke smiled.

"Okay, I love them." Bailey turned to him, pointing her finger at his face. "But you can't tell anyone."

"The Greys. There are no one quiet like them." Burke wrote something on his paper.

"I mean, they had McSteamy." Bailey stared at Burke "McDreamy, McVet and McGeorge."

"That doesn't exist." Burke replied "That is not part of their McLanguage."

"I don't care about their McLanguage." Bailey rolled her eyes "Or who they McScrew, or who gets the McBaby's. It just have to care about heir McRumors and their McProblems."

"Euh, you actually very good at it." Burke replied

"Thank, took a lot of time." And with that Bailey walked away.

* * *

"Nes. I need to talk to you." George sat down next to her.

"This is not about the girl." Vanessa got closer to him. "Because, I think I'm ready. For us."

"It's not about that." Vanessa's eyes changed "It's about Missy. She asked after her dad. After Finn; I didn't know what to tell her. She was hitting the floor with her tiny fist. She thinks he's gone. But she thinks he's coming back."

Vanessa pulled away from him. George felt her slipping away. This thing had changed her mind, from ready to no where near ready.

"I can't do this George." She stared in his eyes. "I don't think us, is such a good idea. I mean, what mind my daughter think. I think we should stop it right here. Kill it, stop seeing each other. I can't come home with another man. It mind confuse her."

"You have a life." George stare in her eyes. "Your life is more then Merissa Grey. There's more in life then Merissa Grey. You disserve happiness. I can wait."

"No George." Vanessa stepped away from him. "this thing between us is over. It's so over."

"You can't just say that." George took her hand, pulling her towards him. "I'm in love with you. I want you to consider to chose me. I love you. You can't shut me out. We are friends."

"I'm ending that too." Vanessa stepped away. "This thing we have is over. You stay away from me. Don't ever talk to me again. It's over. We are over."

"Vanessa Elizabeth Amilia Grey!" George yelled "I'm never going to give up on you. Not until you are safe in my arms."

* * *

"oh my God" Lexie turned in her bed. "Stop that baby. I have to be up at 7! And the baby keeps on crying. Mark!"

"Lex, Sorry." Mark got up "She's getting used to this. She'll get a hang on it."

"Okay." Lexie lay down again. "But if she doesn't get a hang of it. We're.."

"No we are not throwing her out." Mark interrupted her.

"I was talking about a nanny." Lexie replied "Or some good earplugs. That would be nice to."

"I'm sorry." Mark stood up. "I'm going to see, if she's managing to take care of him. We all know it's not easy to take care of a child."

"Yeah" Lexie reacted "You forget that I got volume 1 from that song. By my own sister Vanessa Grey The crying all trough the night."

"Oh, your sister." That moment Sloan entered the room. Carrying the baby. Lexie smiled at Mark. Very surprised that Sloan was actually woken by the baby. "Sloan, is it okay?"

"Sure." Sloan smiled "I'm just feeding him. I'm getting a hang of it. And I woke up by the baby. It's like a new super power I have. I knew that he was hungry. I could hear the difference between his cries."

"Yeah." Lexie replied "It's a mum thing. Vanessa told me that she could hear Merissa, when she was next door. Without even knowing."

* * *

George sunk on the floor. When he got home, he didn't know anything anymore. Only that he lost the love of his life. 1 day, he hadn't talked to her for one day. And he was far from gone. He was lost. Lost without his Vanessa. Seeing her get lost in her emotions was hard. He shouldn't have said anything. He should kept this to himself. He threw her back in her own personality. Losing Vanessa, he lost her. And he should understand it. And then he sat down, putting his hands against his face. There was only one thing he could do. He was going to move on. Get a girlfriend. This was the end. Vanessa Grey was not going to be his everything anymore. He would ask someone out. Olivia, or anyone ells. He was going to date a girl. And he was going to forget Vanessa Grey.

His heart was sore. Vanessa Grey did that to him. Losing her. He felt like dying. And he felt bad. Vanessa Elizabeth Amelia Grey had been his heart for longer then he could remember. And now he lost it. He felt that he was living without a heart. Without a soul. And he had to go on without both body parts. Both that were important to him. He was going to get lost. And then he was losing Merissa. She grew close to his heart, and he really loved her; And he always would. And then there was Meghan, sweet little Meghan. He saw the birth of the little girl. And he was giving that up. But then his brain made another loop. What about Meredith? Could he still hang out with her. Or did that end their relationship as well. Vanessa Grey was gone, physical. But her soul remained in his heart. Caught between the walls. Locked in there. And he didn't seem to be able to forget her.

"George?" He heard Izzie enter his house. "I heard, I'm so sorry. You are not going to give up right?"

"It's over Izzie." George stared in her eyes. "I tried and I tried. But she's impossible. She's never going to forget Finn. She's not stable. And I'm not trying anymore. This is it. I stop."

"George O'Malley!" Izzie slapped him against the face. "You said you wanted her ever since she got here. She's fragile, she breaks easily. She's terrified. You told her that her child doesn't know that her daddy is dead. And she has to tell. That he's never returning. You are not being nice. You should give her time."

"I gave her 9 months!" George yelled "I gave her enough time."

"She didn't go trough a bad break up." Izzie yelled "She lost her husband. It takes more then 8 months to get over a stunt like this. You promised her that you would wait forever. How do you think that she's going to react, if she notices that for you forever is 8 months. She's the one, you told me that. Are you going to spent the rest of your life, with someone that is less true?"

"she broke it off." George yelled "There's nothing I can do. It's over. We are over."

"You could wait." Izzie stepped in front of him. "She's going to release that she made a mistake. She's going to wake up one day. And release that she was wrong. When that day comes, she's going to apologize. And then you won't be here. How do you think that will make her feel? Like she dies all over again. You will be married to Mrs. Wrong. And she'll be broken. She'll be like Meredith after McDreamy left her. Do you want to be like that? Do you want to chose Addison?"

"It's nothing like that." George turned around "I'm sick of her. I'm done with her. And I'm moving on, that is what she asked me."

"Not if you read between the lines."

* * *

George O'Malley walked past Reed. She stared behind him, and several minutes later. He heard her call out his name. He wanted the voice to change, so it was Vanessa. But it didn't. It was still Reed's voice. Reed was not as pretty as Vanessa. And she was not as sweet. But he liked her.

"So, want to go out." She asked him. "I mean, you are single. I'm single. Tonight, at Joe's. We'll catch a movie. And I don't carry around drama. Must be a nice change from Miss Drama. I don't get how she could hurt you like that. You didn't disserve it. I mean, you are nice. And I' like you."

"Good." That moment George saw Vanessa standing there talking to Meredith. She didn't have a smile on her face, but he knew she could see him. That's when he brushed his lips against Reeds. And he didn't do it, so no one could notice it. He knew she would see them. How could she not? They kissed for several moments, and when he broke apart. He could see the tears in Vanessa's eyes staring back at him. Tears that were more real then he ever seen. And then she disappeared. The next pair eyes were less sad. It were Meredith's very mad eyes. And she was not going to spare him. Reed walked away with a smile on her face. And then Meredith was standing in front of him.

"Nice work, ass!" Meredith yelled "What did you think, I'll kiss someone in front of Nessa. Cause I know you saw her. You were like, I'll hurt her. More. You are bad. I never saw anyone do that."

"McDreamy did it to you all the time." George turned around "With Rose, Addison. He cheated on you."

"Yeah, but he never kissed a co worker to get back at me. He never kissed anyone to simply get back at me. You are bad George, and don't say that Derek is worst. Cause that's not true. You wanted to hurt her feelings. You wanted that. So you got it. You hurt her, are you happy now?"

Meredith walked away. George shook his head, kissing Reed, didn't make him any more happy. It made him sad for himself. And it made him feel guilty. What did he become? Why did he feel like hurting Vanessa to get his point. Why did he feel like hurting her, was the only way to get back at her. Why did he want to destroy her lovely heart. And why oh why did he do this to tell her that he still loved her. Why did he hurt her to get her back?

* * *

Vanessa's tears got out of her eyes. George had kissed Reed. He was in love with Reed, she lost him. She thought he would wait. That her words didn't scare him. She thought he knew that her words were not real. She said those things in the heat of the moment. And she was already sorry. She found out that forever to George didn't mean forever. It meant until I feel so. He didn't love her anymore. And Vanessa felt like that was the worst thing on the planet. Cause the man she loved more then anyone alive, kissed another person. A doctor, a slut! And that was it. She lost George. She lost him, forever. And she was not going to be able to get him back.

She didn't want to be there. She wanted to believe that he was still there waiting for her. That lie would make her life so much easier. But that little white, lie, would never be able to exist. She lost the illusion of him. Together with the very most important thing he was. She los his love. Her tears were real, and she was never going to be loved again. George was the end. She was going to be alone, her whole life. There was only one thing she could do. The only thing she knew. And she stood up. Walking away.

* * *

"Meredith Grey." She replied to her phone, while George stood in a short distant. "No, I have no idea. I'll do that."

Meredith turned to the other doctors in the launch. "Do you know where Vanessa is?"

Derek and the other doctors shook their head. I

"I haven't seen her since she left the hospital." Lexie replied "Crying. She told met that she was going to do the only thing humanly possible. She said that she was sorry."

"She didn't come home." Meredith yelled "Alissa hasn't seen her in 10 hours. She told me she was going straight home."

"You don't think she would." Christina turned to Meredith "Kill herself."

"Oh my God." Meredith walked around George, and face him one more time. "If my sister dies, I'll make sure that you won't be able to reproduce ever again. If you know what I mean."

"What's going on?" Bailey calked trough the door, followed by Derek and Burke.

"Vanessa didn't come home." Lexie replied "Meredith thinks that she killed herself."

* * *

**At the end of this chapter there is one important question. I want to write a story about one couple alone. **

**Which couple would you love to see more off? (Not George/Vanessa) Or more is alsoo possible?**

**a)Meredith, Derek and Charlotte. b)Callie, Arizona and Angel c) Teddy and Burke d) Christina and Owen e) Izzie and Alex (will be a couple) f) Other couples.. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, **

**This is the newest chapter of my story. This chapter contains a new problum for Arizona and Callie. George and Vanessa get together for real. A new Drama. For fens of Christina and Owen, there will be a lot of them in the next chapter. Izzie and Alex Fluf too. **

**Enjoy, and review! These reviews make me happy. **

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

15. Put me back together

"Where do we start looking for her?" Derek asked Meredith "I mean it's hardly impossible she could be anywhere. I mean, where do we start."

"I don't know." Meredith yelled. "I have no idea. I didn't think I would be looking for my sister, who got hurt by that ass George. He kissed Reed in front of her. If she dies I'm going to do some surgery on him. Removing everything that makes him a man."

"Meredith." Derek stared in her eyes. "it's going to be okay."

"No!" Meredith yelled "My sister is somewhere out there, ready to kill herself. It's not going to be okay. Nothing is going to be okay. If she dies, then.."

"You will remove anything that makes George a man." Derek gave him his famous McDreamy smile "And I'll help you with it."

* * *

Vanessa felt the air in her hair. She stared around. She was riding her horse, and something odd was going on. She could hear someone scream. Pain, she could hear it. In the area there were steep hills, they were nearly impossible to climb on. And they were easier to fall off.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She could see a woman lying in the grass. Slowly she hang over the edge. The hill was deep, and she knew if she got off it. She wouldn't be able to climb up again. This was not fun for her.

"Help me please." She heard the female yell. She could see the blood on her clothes. Just by standing here, she could feel like she was very hurt. Vanessa got her purse, hanging it around her shoulders.

Vanessa Grey was smart. She knew that accidents happened, she was always prepared for minor accidents. With a 1 year old baby that was normal. She slowly bound a rope around the tree, and slowly walked down. She turned around seeing the woman on the ground. When she was nearly down, the rope snapped. Causing her to fall back. Her phone and her keys were thrown in to the river.

"Damn!" she yelled. There was an instant pain in her foot. She sat down next to the woman. Hovering over her wounds. It looked bad, the woman lost a lot of blood.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa stared at her. "I mean, how did you even fall?"

"I was walking. Then there was a man, he pushed me in here." She cried "I'm so lucky that you passed by. Now I'm going to be fine."

"Not really" Vanessa replied "There's no way we are getting up there."

* * *

"Where are we going to start?" Lexie turned around "I mean, how do you think Vanessa is going to do it?"

"She's didn't strike me as someone that commits suicide." Bailey replied. Everyone stared at her. "I mean, she went trough some shit. Why didn't she try it before this? I mean, why now?"

"George kissed Reed." Lexie pointed at George.

"You what!" Bailey hit George. "If we don't find that girl, I'm going to make you less of a man."

"Meredith is doing that to." Lexie replied "You should wait in line."

"What Bailey says.." Christina stared around Her eyes turned around "You are right Bailey. Nes would never do anything like this. She's against suicide. She wouldn't do it, that means that.."

"Something happened to her." Lexie added.

* * *

"What are you doing?" The woman asked. She stared at Vanessa.

"I'm looking for my phone." Vanessa was searching in her pockets everywhere. "I mean, I carry it everywhere. I would never leave it at home."

"Is it a pink Iphone?" Vanessa nodded her head. "It's right there in the water. Next to your keys.

Vanessa walked over to the small little river, that was between the 2 hills. She picked her keys and the phone. It wouldn't switch back on. And Vanessa knew that there were going to be large troubles. Her legs hurt like hell, but she tried to walk over there.

"Shit, shit!" Vanessa cursed. "There's no way I'm getting up there, without a robe. And the robe kind of broke. What are we going to do? I can't leave you here, you mind bleed to dead. And I can't drag you anywhere. Cause you could die to. And I have this pain in my leg."

"How did you get here?" The woman asked "I mean.."

"My horse is still up there. Waiting for me." Vanessa replied "Datai!"

The white horse stared at her from the edge. She wanted to get down there, but Vanessa showed her not to. She was worried about herself.

"Datai! Go home girl." Vanessa yelled "Go home, get some help. Go home."

"Do you think.." The woman was in pain.

"When my grandmother notices the horse saddled without me. She will know something is wrong, and she will come look for me. Datai is a smart horse." Vanessa replied "All horses are. She will find a way."

"You put all your trust in a horse?"

* * *

"Starting around the house, seemed like a good idea." Meredith replied "Until we found out that the horse was gone. I mean she came home, took Datai with her to kill herself. That doesn't make sense."

"Bailey just called." Derek replied "She thinks that Nes is not going to kill herself. She thinks something happened. That supports the story. She went for a nice walk. And she ended up getting an accident. But where?"

"She likes hiking." Meredith replied "There is this place she loves to ride her horse. It's not far from here. There is this river. Between 2 hills. Impossible to climb up on. And when you are down there. You can't climb up again."

"Isn't that Datai?" Derek stared at the horse that was walking towards them. "What is she doing here, all by herself?"

"Vanessa's hurt." Meredith wanted to climb on the horse, but she remembered that she didn't know how to ride a horse. "Where is she? Can you show us?"

"It's a horse Mer." Derek replied "It's not like she's going to show us where she is. I mean.."

And then Datai walked in from of them, telling them where to go.

"You were saying?" Meredith stared at him. Following the horse.

* * *

"My foot hurts." Vanessa screamed from the pain. She tried to ignore it, but now she couldn't anymore.

"You are okay right?" The woman slowly removed the trousers leg. To find a part of her bones, sticking out of her skin. "Is that broken?"

"Yes." Vanessa took a look at it. "God Damn it. This is a real good time to break a leg. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to get to an hospital."

"Says the girl with bone sticking out of her leg!" The woman covered the skin once more again. "This is so nice. I mean we are stuck here, and I'm going to die."

"No on is going to die." Vanessa replied "See, I have 2 little girls at home. An I'm telling you. No one is going to die. Is that clear? No one dies under my watch. I'm a doctor. I'm going to see you are okay. My friends will find me."

"What if no one notices the horse?" The woman stared panicking. "What if we die, and no one ever knows."

"See, stop it." Vanessa turned to her. "I don't even know your name. "

"Lisa." She replied "And you are?"

"Vanessa." They shook hands.

* * *

"Uhm, So Mer, do you really think this is going to teach us anything?" Derek and Meredith were five following the horse for 5 minutes now. Derek however felt like an idiot. "So we are following a horse. Who's the idiot?"

"The one that has been complaining for 5 minutes that his feet hurt." Meredith rolled her eyes towards him. "If we are wrong, you can rub it in. If we are right, then I'm going to step on you toes so hard. That you will never be able to walk again Mister."

"I'm on your side here." Derek replied "Maybe we should call the rest. Let them know about.."

"No." Meredith replied "We are following the horse. I mean, just like Dorothy followed the yellow brick road. This horse is our yellow brick road. And Vanessa is the freaking wizard of Oz."

"Ever thought that we should just not follow a horse." Derek replied 'Horses are stupid from nature. He doesn't know where your baby sister is."

The horse started making noise. Walking over to the side, staring of the edge. Meredith stared at the horse, still looking at Derek with a half eye.

"What's she doing by the edge?" Derek replied "Either way she's suicidal. Or…"

"Nessie." Meredith walked towards the edge, seeing the two girls sitting down by the river. She could see blood, and she knew that something was not okay. She threw her leg over the edge, in need to get down there."

"Don't Mer!" Vanessa yelled "You could fall and break your leg. Just like I did."

Meredith fell a pair of strong arms getting her back on the edge. It was Derek. He could see a part of robe tied around the tree. He knew that Vanessa tried to get down there, but the robe broke. So she fell down and broke one of her bones.

"How's the girl next to you?" Meredith asked "How did you even get in this situation?"

"I wanted to help" Vanessa yelled "Call anyone. Tell them that we need an ambulance, and we need someone to get us out of here I have a broken femur. I lost a bit blood. Lisa lost a lot of blood, it stopped right now. I gave her something for the pain. She was in shock. But she seems okay now."

"We are calling the special intervention team." Derek yelled "We are getting you out of there"

"I'm so glad you aren't killing yourself." Meredith yelled

"Why would I be killing myself?" Vanessa stared up to her sister. "I would never do anything like that. You know that. I mean you know me."

"Right." Meredith stared at her sister. "I was just Alissa called an said you weren't home. And Lexie told me you were still crying. I jumped to conclusions. I was just panicked. I'm coming down there."

Derek just left, Meredith was sick and crazy of waiting. She headed to the horse, trying to find anything to bind around the three. She would consider even getting down there without any rope. She knew that would be dangerous. But she knew that she could do that.

"Mer." Vanessa yelled "Stay up there. It's to dangerous. And there's nothing you can do down here. We need special equipment to get the both of us up. I think that Lisa mind have a couple broken ribs. And I have no idea about her spine. We should be careful. Just stay up there, Mer."

* * *

"Come on sweetie." Arizona helped the little girl out of bed. "We are going to the magical kingdom that is Disney once more again. And.."

"Lexie just called" Callie replied "She says that Vanessa is missing. They are going to call me, when they hear anything. Apparently George felt obligated to kiss a resident in front of Vanessa."

"He what?" Arizona turned to Angel, asking her to leave the room. "He did that while he's practically going out with Vanessa Grey?"

"Oh, forgot to tell you what happened in between." Callie smiled "So since we've been gone. Well, Merissa started asking about her dad. And Vanessa closed off, went all mental. And she dumped George. George was being a very bad person. He didn't wait for her, and he kissed Reed. Right in front of her."

"Well, that doesn't change things." Arizona reacted "He's still a pig."

Callie replied the phone. Arizona couldn't hear much of the conversation. She was to panicked. One part of herself wanted to go home and help them look for her. The other didn't feel anything. Or didn't know what to feel.

"So.;" Callie put down the phone. "Turns out that they found her. She's fine. She had an accident. Shepherd didn't tell anything. He just wanted to tell that they found her."

"Thank God!" Arizona replied "Is she okay?"

"Yeah." Arizona stared in Callie's eyes. "She only broke her leg, And she helped save a girl. They are getting her out right now."

* * *

**Vanessa voice-over**

_When people say 'Get your act together _

_They usually don't mean. To do a great job. _

_They mean, Get back to the love of your life. Stop waiting your time._

_When people say, to think about something. It's usually the love thing._

_When people say, you are making a mistake. They mean that leaving him was a mistake. _

_When people talk about all is fair. They only mean in love. _

_All is fair in love. When it comes to it, _

_You can sacrifice anything. But on the end of the day, love is jumping then falling._

_What if you aren't afraid of the jump? But you get afraid afterwards? What if you don't want to fall?_

_Can you pull yourself back up? Turn back time. And can you take back, all the I love you's_

_And when you do break someone's heart, can it ever be healed? Does love concur all? And will it always be the most true thing in the world? Love is a climb. All journey ends in lovers meeting. _

_But what if my love story ended before it started?_

_Can I push new life in it? Or am I doomed to live without it? And if I can love again, will my heart ever be ready to fall again. Or will I always be in state of fear. _

_Am I making the mistake of not love you? Or are you making the mistake of loving me?_

_You told me you love me forever. But why are you not there,._

_Why did you leave, when I got ready to jump. I tell people I made the mistake of loving you. _

_People tell me to get over it._

_Life is more then Love. Life is war. _

_And all if fair in love and war. My mother said,_

_All is fair in love and war. Even hurting the person you love._

_I'm still stuck in the battlefield of my heart. _

_Hoping, praying that one day. I'll be able to jump again._

_Hoping, praying. That you will be there. Waiting for me._

_Hoping, praying that I haven't lost you._

_That you were not fallen in the battle of my heart._

_That you are still there._

_So I can finely make it okay._

_This battle will end one day._

_And that day: I'll jump once more._

"Au. " Vanessa screamed it out, when the doctor. Placed her hands on her leg, pushing the bone back in. "Why didn't say that you were going to do that?"

"No reason;" She reacted with a smiled "I think you will need surgery. That girl is lucky that she had you. You save her life. If you weren't there. She would have died."

"When?" The woman stared in her eyes.

"It's a simple procedure." The woman replied "Local. We are getting you in there right now. We operate, and then we are placing a cask around your leg. You will not be able to walk for over 3 months. Maybe even longer. Those 3 months you will spent in a wheel chair"

"Great." Vanessa cursed "I have child, I can't be in a wheel chair. I have a child."

* * *

"So are we still on for tonight?" Reed asked George "I mean that kiss told me a lot about your feelings. I mean, you kissed me. Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't think we should date." George took her hand. "That kiss was because Nessie was watching us. I hurt her, I lost her. I'm trying to get over this. I thought I was ready to move on. Ready to give my heart to someone ells. I didn' release that I wasn't. I'll never be. I love Vanessa Grey, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. But I wanted to punch her back. And you were the way to."

"You still love her." Reed stared in his eyes. "I should have know that. The way you still look at her. It's all over the hospital. You guys are pretty much everything everyone ever talks about. That and Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey. And all the other couples. I should have known better. I should have.;"

"This is not your fault." George stared at her. "I'm sure there's someone that will love you. That person is not me."

"You are going to get hurt." Reed stared in his eyes. "The girl will never be able to commit again. She's a lemon, when even you push. She's going to get away from you. She's broken. And you will need to put her back together. The question is, do you want to put her back together?"

"I don't know." George reacted "I told myself that I would move on. But my hear it aches when she's not around. I can't eat or sleep without her. And I'm lost and alone. I need her. And she doesn't know that she needs me. I will bring her back together. I need her."

"You need her?" Reed touched his face "But do you need all the pain she carries around. You disserve better. You disserve someone that could support you. And she with her drama, can't give that to you. She can hardly keep herself together. She had one minor thing going bad, and she dumps you. She hurts your very being. Think about it, if she does that every time she gets hurt. How will you end up? Heart broken. More so then now."

"My heart can handle it." George turned to her "I'm partly the reason why she's this heart broken. I have been in love with Vanessa, ever since I've met her. And I don't feel that way about anyone. Not even Meredith. I should try to make my way back in her life. One day she'll get over Finns dead. And then she will chose me. And I promised her I would wait forever. And I will."

"You are a good guy." Reed replied "Most of the times. Never hurt her again. If you don't want to break her heart again. You should stop it here. But if you love her, then. Jump!"

"What?" George stared at her.

"My mother she told this story about lovers." Reed explained "There were two people, they were trapped in a castle. Hopeless in love. Then one day they were chased by these people. When they came to the edge, they could chose 2 things. Jumping down, trusting in the power of their love. Or wait for this monster to destroy it. They wanted to jump, but they didn't. Afraid for the fall afterwards. This monster broke them. Their relationship. This monster were their own fears. Getting back at them. In the end it was their own fear to fall the killed them. Fear for the sacrifice of love. So that's what I tell you to jump. Not to be afraid of what follows. Just Jump. Only trust in the love you have. Then you guys will be okay. In the end, all journeys end.."

"In lovers meeting." George added.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Meredith stared at Vanessa from the side of her bed. "I heard that you were in surgery. And that you have to be in a wheel chair for 3 months. You are never going to be able to do that. You don't like not doing anything. You don't like it right."

"No" Vanessa stared at her. "I hate not doing anything useful with my time. There is so much to do around the house. And Meghan, I can't take care of her. I need to walk."

"so you will need to take it easy." Meredith smiled "This is awesome. You will need me for the next months. This is your concussion all over again. You big sister, taking care of her baby sister. Not the other way around."

"Mer." Vanessa turned around. "Why did you believe I would commit suicide? You know me right?"

"It was the fear." Meredith stared in her eyes. "George kissing Reed. I thought you went to a place that was new to you. And you didn't like it. But I knew, deep down, that you were not that way. I hated George, he feels bad. He loves you. That kiss between him and Reed, meant nothing. He loves you. Please, open up. Don't let him go. Tell him you made a mistake. Tell him that. That you love him. That you were sad. Please, he'll understand. You need to stop running. You need to fight. You need to fight for this love. Once, tell me what you need."

"I am." Vanessa stared in her eyes. "I had a break down. I'm telling Missy about Finn, when she's old enough. She's not ready. Not yet. Some where insides she knows, but as long she doesn't need to get hurt. I won't. Me and Finn we were great for each other. But George, he's my soul mate. He's the one that makes my heart do all this crazy things. He's the one. He's my prince. And you need that. So George an me, we are the real thing. Everything ells is just fake. That's the hard thing. I love George, but I loved Finn too. In another way."

"I think you can have more then one love." Meredith replied "But you can only have one soul mate. George is yours. Derek is mine."

* * *

"So everything is okay?" Arizona saw that Callie was nodding her head. "Thank God, I can at least enjoy my vacation. So what park will we visit today?"

Angel jumped on the bed. "one of the water parks." Angel replied "Or something ells. I want to have fun. That's all."

"One of the water parks." Callie replied "Can you go get your bikini sweetie? You need one, we are going to one of the water parks. You will be getting wet, and you don't want to wear that."

"She's right Angie." Arizona hugged her fast. "Get your bikini. And put it on. Or put it in the bag. You can chose."

"Okay." The girl walked out of the room. Leaving Arizona and Callie by themselves. One little glimpse was exchanged between the two ladies.

"Are you guys coming?" Angel yelled from down the stairs.

* * *

"Ness?" George walked in the room finding her staring back in her eyes. George had never seen her eyes like that. She had lovely eyes, that seemed to read his mind. And maybe her eyes were reading her mind. That could be a possibility. Something like that would not scare him. But then she stared away from his eyes. Causing him to worry. "You broke your leg? Oh my god, are you okay. I know I told you that I wouldn'(t see you anymore. But I can't do that. I need you in my life, more then anything in this world. Tell me something."

"George, I thought.." Vanessa paused "Wait, I wasn't thinking. One moment everything was to much. I couldn't think, I thought it was better. Then when I saw you kiss Reed, I found out for sure that I needed you more then anything in this world. I love you. I'm not going to say that I don't need more time. I'm not ready for any kind of relationship. But it hurts loosing you, so that means I've got something to lose. And I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart. I never meant to break your heart. George, you are the one. You know what one I mean. You are my soul mate. And I would like to try the girlfriend thing."

"For real?" George sat down next to her. He hang towards her, catching her lips with hers. And after all this time, they were kissing once more again. He was on the edge of her bed. His hands were around her neck, and he felt that her hands were hanging around his neck. And caressing the back of his neck. The kiss was slow. After a couple of seconds blind passions took over their actions. Causing Vanessa to give a little scream.

"Au." Vanessa noticed that George's hand was resting on her foot. "that really hurts. I broke my foot."

"Sorry." He stared in her eyes.

"You will be putting me back together." Vanessa replied "I'm not back to myself. Not yet, I need time to get back to my own personality. I'm not back yet."

"I have time for that.'" George replied "I always have time. I will always love you. And I love Merissa and Meghan to. I can do anything that is coming to us."

"I promise that I won't run." Vanessa replied "And I promise that I will love you. But if I ever run, then you have to stop me. You have to stop me, if I ever run once more again. Never give up."

"I gave up once." George smiled "But I'll never give up. I'll always bet there, even when you don't want me to be there. I'll always love you. I promise you that, and more. I promise that I'll never let you run."

"Thanks." Vanessa pulled he closer to herself. Causing him to be pulled on her a bit. Then she kissed him once more again. Creating a second kiss in a couple of minutes. That was something he never felt before, specially not like this; He kissed her back, touching her cheek. There was passion in their kiss. Just as much possible. But Vanessa didn't pull away, she even grabbed his hair. Pulling him closer.

George was next to her. Tucking his hands under her back. He tried to avoid her foot, that was in the cask. And he tried to keep himself from getting to much in to this kiss.

"Okay, you guys seem enthusiastic." Christina replied "Can I ask you guys to cut it out. I mean, you have waited for 9 months. Can you wait just a little."

"Sure, Christina." George slipped out of the bed, and sat down next to Vanessa. He felt her hand still in his. Causing him to stare in her eyes. Commitment was in her eyes. And both of them knew that they were together. As a couple. And they had a future. Neither of them really knew what that was bringing them. George wanted her to meet his parents. And he wanted to tell them about her. Once again he was in her spell. One kiss, no 2 kisses, had brought him back to Vanessa land. And with her in his life, everything seemed less empty. A smile on her face, could bring one to his. And he knew that nothing would change. He was going to be this kind of person.

"So you are a couple?" Christina stood right in front of them. "Or is this one of your 'stay with me' kind of kisses. Cause they are fun to?"

"We are together." Vanessa replied "We are a couple. That's what we are. Kind of."

"yeah." George nodded his head.

"I'm not ready for the parents thing yet." Vanessa replied. George face didn't change, he knew that he needed to take his time with her. And with her baby. Everything was going to be okay. He knew that she was ready. Maybe not for anything he asked for. But after almost 9 months. She accepted Finns dead. And she invited him in her life. And that made him happy. After everything. He felt like he had her. And he wasn't going to let her god.

"You will need to help her." Christina replied "3 months in a cask. You'll need to move in. And do the dishes, take care of the baby. Cook. I mean she has a mother in law, but that's the job of the boyfriend."

"No one is moving in." Vanessa replied "I'm not there yet."

"Wait another 3 months, and she'll be jumping up and down." Christina whispered in his ears "Unless you like a good night of sleep."

"When can I go home?" Vanessa stared in her eyes. "Meredith is bringing me home."

"Why don't you ask Georgie?" Christina replied "You can go home in about 2 days. We want to see if everything is okay. If there are no infections. Or major blood loss."

"that's okay." Vanessa stared at George. "I'm hungry, can you get me some French fries. But from a good place."

"Good." He kissed her head. "Take care of her Christina."

"Wow!" Vanessa turned to Christina with a smiling face. Christina's mouth was open. "You kind of trained Bambi right. That's good; I mean that's how it has to be. And is your mother in law with Meghan and Merissa."

"Yep." Vanessa reacted "She tells me she's bringing them over in the afternoon."

"Good." Christina sat down next to her. "So Teddy and Burke are an item. And they are making out all over the hospital. And Bailey keeps walking in on them. I mean, it's so funny. The chief and his cardio surgeon. And I need a good surgery. But nothing good is on the board."

"I can't help you with that." Vanessa replied "This little girl is not coming near an OR in at least 3 or 4 months. So you don't have to beg for surgery. And you don't like my specialty. So once again, I can't help you."

"Yeah, little miss Grey." Christina rolled her eyes. "George is actually sleeping with an attending. He's joining the club. I mean.."

"I'm an attending on maternity leave with a broken leg;" Vanessa reacted "I'm cranky, and moody. So I subject you.."

* * *

"Excuse me." The woman Lisa stared at Meredith "I'm Lisa Doherty. I'm back from Egypt, and I heard that my daughter Angel was staying here. Her father and that slut of him died in a car crash. Can you tell me where my girl is, so me Angel can get back to where ever we came from."

"I don't understand. "Meredith stared at her. "The adoption is finished. Angel is been taken in a lovely family. I can assure you she's very happy. In her new family, which she loves."

"Sorry, but she's my daughter." The woman stared at her. "Do you have any way to get in contact with the guardians of my daughter. Because that is what she is, my daughter. I think she should be with her real parents. And her twin sister. Jessica."

"We tried to call you for like a million times." Meredith replied "It's been over 4 months. How could you leave your daughter like that? All by herself? With not one to turn to. How could you do that to her?"

"I heard it." Lisa replied "And I came here as soon as possible. Can you or can not bring me my daughter back?"

"You should call the adoption agency." Meredith reacted "They will take care of all of this. Troubles and all."

* * *

"You have to go to bed sweetie." Arizona told the 7 year old Angel who was still in front of the TV. "It's our last day tomorrow. And we want to be able to see the park. And buy some things for all the people that we work for."

"Sure, mummy." Angel kissed Arizona on her nose. Then she turned to Callie, hugging her tight, and running to the bedroom. Then it became quiet.

"See, she went to bed." Arizona sat down next to her. "Do you know that I didn't want to have children. That talk we had. Well, what if we try for another blond little Arizona girl. Or another off you. I think I'm ready for another one of those IVF cures. Or I'm ready to help you trough it. What do you say?"

"Are you saying that you want a baby?" Callie stared in her eyes. "As in another spitting, crying little baby. With me. I would say that you should get the cure. I mean your babies would be so much cuter then mine. All blond, blue eyes and roller-skates."

"So we agree." Arizona hang closer to her. "Another baby. When are we starting? I mean the cures are very intensive. And I will be sick. So you will.."

"What do you say we talk about this again later." Callie touched her cheek. "When we are settled down in our house. And when both of us are attending. And when we are a little older. And when Angel is a bit older. And we are married. Let's talk about this again in a year."

"Don't you want my baby anymore?" Arizona stared in her eyes. A little tear escaped.

"No." Callie hugged her. "I just want to see that I can provide my child with a stable Callie. And for that I need to be a full attending. So that I am done with medicine."

The phone rang. Arizona picked up the phone. Hearing Meredith's voice at the other side, kind of panicked. She could hear that something was going on. And she knew that it had to do something with them.

"Meredith, slow down." Arizona saw that Callie had taken the other phone line and was listening to the conversation. Just as worried as Arizona was.

"Angel's mum Lisa showed up." Meredith's voice replied "She wants her daughter back. I told her that she should call the adoption agency. I think she's doing that right now. And Angel has a twin sister named Jessica."

"What?" Arizona stared at Callie. "She can't do that to us. I mean, she's our baby. They can't take her from us. Not again. I'm not giving her up."

"They are not taking her." Callie hugged Arizona, and listened to Meredith's voice. "We are keeping her."

"No!" Arizona replied "Biological parents have more rights then adoptive. If they want their child back, they'll give her back. I mean what mind Angie think. That we don' t love her."

"Shh." Callie hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Meredith replied "She was in some kind of accident. She was the woman that Vanessa saved. Well, you feel sorry that she saved her now. Don't you,"

Then the connection was broken. Leaving Arizona and Callie crying on the cough. Arizona's tears were quiet. Crying in herself. Callie's eyes were red. The tears couldn't be stopped.

The little door swung open. The 7 year old girl walked up to them. Seeing them cry. She had a book under her arms. And staring at the two woman.

"I was going to ask to tell a story." Angel stared in their eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because.." Callie stared in her eyes. "Your mummy showed up at the hospital. And she wants to take you home. Home to your sister Jessica. Why didn't you tell us that you had a twin sister?"

"Because." The little girl hugged the two women. "You can't let her take me. You are my mummy's. You can't let her take me. Please, I want to stay with you."

"When was the last time you saw Jessica?" Callie hugged her closer "I mean tell us about her."

"Mummy and daddy used to fight all the time." Angel stared at her new parents. "Mummy was saying she didn' t love daddy anymore. And then one day, she left. And she took Jessy with her. I was 4, I don't remember much. Just the car door slamming. That's the last time I saw her. That's when she left to Egypt. For her stupid mummies. She took Jessy with her. And I never saw her again."

"Hey." Callie and Arizona stared in the girls blue eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. You are going to be happy."

"Not if she takes me." Angel cried "She doesn't care about me. She works all day, she never took time for me. And when my mummy and daddy used to be married. They never looked at me. My dad didn't start caring for me, until he remarried. You can't let them take me. She's a horrible woman."

"We'll fight for you." Arizona replied "We won't give up you. That's a promise."

"I love you." With the Angel hugged them. "I won't go with her. I'm staying with you"

* * *

"Poor Arizona." Meredith stared at Bailey

"What happened now?" Bailey turned to Meredith. "Did she and Callie get on of their cat fights?"

"No." Meredith replied. She pointed to Lisa. "Do you see that woman? She's Lisa, anthropologist. Works in Egypt. Probably spends most of her time digging after bones. And she's Angels mum. She wants to take her home."

"What?" Bailey turned to see the woman. "She has the nerve. Showing up here. More then 4 months after the child got here. What kind of mother is that?"

"Apparently Angel has herself a twin sister." Meredith reacted "They split them up. Like they were one of those pepper and salt can thingies. They just took one. And the other took the other one. It's not fair, I mean people should know that twins are special. You can't just take the other one. I mean.."

"Horrible." Bailey turned to the woman. "

"Is that her husband?" Meredith stared at them man walking trough the door. There was a small girl behind him. About 7 years old. Walking behind him. Quietly. Afraid of the man in front of her. She looked like Angel, her cheeks were a little red. And Meredith could see the tears the girl had in her eyes. Then man turned towards the little girl yanking her arm. So she caused to scream it out. Pain, Meredith could see the girl cry.

"I'm sorry, sir." Meredith walked towards him. "You can't go in there."

"I'm her husband." the man stared at her with those evil eyes. "I need to see my wife. And this is our little girl, Jessica. So can I go see my wife?"

"Okay, sir." Meredith stared at the girl. Her arms were filled with small wounds. Who were still bleeding. "I'm sorry sir. Your daughter seems a little hurt. Can I take a loot at that?"

"She was stupid." The man replied "She walked against a little table. And no you should take a look at that. It only coasts us money we don't have."

"Sir." Meredith took the little girls arm. "I won't charge anything. I just want to take a look at her. Please."

"Well fine." He let go of her hand. Meredith took the little girls hand, slowly walking her towards Bailey's station. Bailey could see the little girl.

"That's.." Bailey stared at the little girl. "She looks just like.."

"And that man.." Meredith turned to Bailey. "There's no way he's getting Angel back. And if it's up to me, they don't get this one back either. He was horrible. And the mother, not much better either."

"Come on girl." Bailey placed her on the table.

Meredith stared at the little girl. Taking a look at the shallow wounds. It was obvious that the wounds were made in the last 24 hours. And that the little girl was hurt.

"Hey, who did this to you sweetie?" Meredith asked "Mummy? Daddy? Who?"

"I fell. Down the stairs." the little girl replied "I'm clumsy."

"Typical." Meredith reacted "Sweetie, I know that you didn't fall. Who did this to you? Mummy or daddy? I won't say. I won't say anyone."

The little girls eyes stared at her. "I dropped a plate. So I got punished. They locked me in the car for 7 days. And I didn't arrange my toys. So mummy hit me. I'm a bad girl. I disserve it."

Bailey and Meredith walked a little outside the door. So they little girl couldn't hear them anymore.

"Typical child abuse." Bailey replied "Bruises on her arms. And all sorts of things. I think you should give the adoption services a call. And child protection services. These people, I get sick of this kind of people."

"Me too." Meredith replied "I can't believe you can do this to a child. I wouldn't be able to even hurt Charlotte. Even when I'm mad with her. This is just sick. She thinks she's been bad."

"Probably because she's been beaten so much times." Bailey replied "This child. She's traumatized for life."

"I know what it's like to have a bad parent." Meredith replied "But my mother was okay, if I look at this. I mean, my child hood sucked. But I didn't get beat up."

"That man is a monster." Bailey replied "I could see it, the moment he walked in."

* * *

"Back at Seattle Grace." Arizona, Angel and Callie were walking in the hospital. Ready to go see the woman that called herself the mother of Angel. And the little twin sister that Angel had mentioned. "Come on sweetie, you are going to see your sister. You are suppose to be happy."

"I don't want to see my mum." the little girl stepped in front of the woman. "I don't want to go back to Egypt with her. I hate Egypt. I want to stay with you. And I want my sister to stay with you as well. I want to be happy."

"Hey." Arizona hugged her. "I'm sure we will see you all the time, when she takes you to Egypt. We will visit you."

"You told me that you would fight for me." Angel stopped walking "You can't let me go with them. You can't just let her take me. I want to stay with you. And with Dr. Vanessa, and all the doctors. Because I love it here. And.."

"Hey." Callie stared her in the eyes. "If the adoption agency decides that we can't be your parents anymore. And that you have to go. There is nothing we can do. Then you have to go with them. This is not about what we want. It is about what they decide."

"NO!" Angel turned her blue eyes towards the both girls. "This about me. And this about what I want. I want to stay with you. And I want Jessica to move it to. I want to stay here. I don't want to be with a mother who could care less about me. Otherwise I'll turn out like Dr. Vanessa. Because her mummy didn't love her. And now she's all sad."

"Hey, your mum cares about you." Callie replied "And Vanessa, she had a good big sister. She's happy now. Very happy. You are going to be happy."

"Come here." Arizona hugged his girl. "We are going to take a look."

The elevator stopped . They got out of it. Walking towards the room that Meredith had sent them too. They hadn't heard anything of her. But they believed that she didn't want to bother them. Then they walked in the room.

"Oh, there you've got her." The man yelled at her. "Jes, get to your mother right now. I'm not kidding girl."

"I don't know you." Angel walked right up to the man. "And I don' t like you either."

"Oh that's quiet a mouth you go there." The man felt like raising his hand. But was stopped by the woman next to her.

"Jes." Lisa started "Stop that brutal mouth of yours. Didn't I teach you anything?"

"I hate you!' Angel got up to her. "I hate, hate, hate you!"

"That's it girl." He raised his hand.

Callie walked in between them. And stared at the man. "I swear to you, if you touch my daughter with any finger. I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk for 3 months."

"Your daughter?" Lisa stared at her. "Jessica is mine! Mine! Mine and mine!"

Meredith walked in, holding Jessica in her arms. The girls looked exactly like Angel now. The blue eyes were beautiful. Arizona saw little differences. Jessica's hair was darker. More blackish. And she had a tan. Her head was a little rounder, then Angels.

"There's two of them?" The man stared around. "Is that the Angel girl?"

"Yeah." Arizona walked up to her. "You didn't even see the difference between them. You didn't recognize your own daughter. Your own 7 year old daughter. You can't keep them apart. What kind of parent are you?"

"The kind that hits their children." Meredith replied quietly.

"She fell down the stairs." the man yelled at Meredith

"Yeah, after you pushed her from it." Meredith replied "I hate guys like you. I hate them. You are just this small. And you need to hit little girls to make you feel better about yourself. That's really sick. Lock a child in a car for 7 days to break a dish? That's frigging sick."

"You do what?" Arizona pushed Angel behind her back. "We are Angels parents. Me and Callie right here. And we are not giving her up. Angel loves us, and we love Angel."

"Could we like sell the other one to you to?" the man asked "I mean, I could giver her away for a thousand bugs?"

"You would sell your own child." Meredith walked closer to him. "People like you really make me sick. And I'm talking about sick, sick. You make me sick. I called the cops, telling them that you are hitting your daughter. The adoption service is also been called. And now.."

"The cops are coming here?" The man turned to Lisa " I told you it wasn't smart to come here and get this child. I don't care how much money she's worth."

"What are you people?" Arizona took the child from Meredith. She walked right out of the room. Angel followed her, she was holding her hand.

* * *

"Oh My god." Vanessa reacted "Is she okay? I mean Arizona and Callie are they okay?"

"Yes." Meredith reacted "This man, he was just a monster. And the mother she seemed like a good person. But this girl took so much bad things about her mother that I'm not so sure that she's actually a good person."

"I hate those kind of people." Vanessa reacted "I don't get it. How can anyone beat their child? What's going to happen? Angel stays with Arizona and Callie. But Jessica? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." Meredith was sitting next to her. "I mean, they are going to separate them. 2 separate homes. It's just sad. I could never be away from you, for to long. And we are not twins. I mean you do feel like my twin."

* * *

"This is Arizona." Angel turned to her sister. "And this is Calliope. We call her Callie, but if you want to teas her. You should call her Calliope. And when you want to get ice cream. You should just call her. And then you get ice cream. We only eat pizza, when Mummy Arizona is not home. Cause she thinks it is not healthy."

She hugged her sister. "We are going to have so much fun together Jes."

"Angie." Arizona sat down next to them. "It's not sure that we will get custody over Jessica. It could be that someone ells will be taking her home. I mean, things like that happen."

"No." Jessica took Arizona's coat. And got close to her. "Take me home with you. I want to stay her. I want to say her."

"She's so cute." Callie reacted "Look at those blue eyes. I mean, she's just like Angel."

"Callie, you look just like a child that has seen a cat." Arizona smiled "And wants to keep it. We could try. I mean, they do like keeping sisters together."

"Yes." Angel jumped up and down. While Jessica was still behind her. She was till a bit shy.

* * *

"They are what?" Meredith stared at them man. "They are bank robbers? On the run from the law?"

"Yes, Doctor Grey." The police replied "We've been looking them for years. She pretends to be a scientist. And then they steal art collections. We almost got them about 2 years ago. When these two started working together. Then we lost them for a while. And now we got them."

"And what about the children?" Meredith asked "Is this Lisa Doherty? I mean.."

"Lisa Doherty?" The man stared in her eyes. "No. This are Courtney and Patrick Derbago. They robbed the young woman Lisa Doherty about 3 years ago. Killed her. She was found buried in the desert a couple weeks ago. The child Jessica has been missing for 3 years too. The woman that said she was Lisa was not. She's not the mother of the child. Not in any way"

"Why did anyone push her?" Meredith turned to the man. "I mean she was pushed somewhere. And my sister save her. But why?"

"Her husband." The police replied "He probably wanted all the money for himself. They were going to sell this little girls to the highest bidder. That's what we found out. That's why they needed both."

* * *

"George that tickles." George was hovering over Vanessa. Tickling her stomach.

"Tell me that you will go see my mother at Christmas." George continued tickling her stomach. 'If you don't, I'll tickle you to dead."

"I won't give in." Vanessa smiled "You won't get to let me say yes."

"You bet you." He stared in her eyes. Crashing down her lips. Kissing her with full passion. He stared in here eys, and he stopped kissing her. "Can you still say no?"

"Yes." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I mean, your mum won't like me. I mean, I'm a vegetarian, in her fellowship pediatric surgeon."

"You're a vegetarian?" George kissed her "So is my mum. You will have lots to talk about. She keeps saying that if I don't start to eat organic, my balls will fall off."

"Maybe you should listen to her." Vanessa replied " I mean.."

"You are going to be sorry." George's lips crashed hers. And then they were once again, kissing on her hospital bed. Not really that interesting. But still, Vanessa seemed to believe that some nurses, found her love story very interesting. And some of them even seemed to be in need to gossip about her.

"Hey." Meredith walked in the room. "Get a room."

George got of them bed. "We kind of did."

"Oh, okay." Meredith stared at her. "You get back to work. While I take my lovely baby sister home. And then we are going to see Night mare on Elm Street. The original one. After I put Meghan down to sleep."

"I can bring her home." George replied

"No George." Meredith replied "this is a big sister job. And I'm the big sister, so you can go get some diner. Which you could bring over, around say 5 pm."

"good." He kissed the top off Vanessa's head. "See you later sweetie."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." The woman of the agency stared at them. "You want to adopt the both girls so they could stay together. That's quiet lovely. But I thought you were both doctors with very busy jobs."

"We do." Arizona replied "But I'm a full attending. I'm trying to keep in the school hours. And Callie is also a doctor. We try to be home as much as possible. I love Angel. And it hurts me to see her sad. And without her sister, she was kind of sad. She lights up when her sister is around. You can't take her."

"See." Callie started "We have these two sisters at Seattle Grace. Vanessa and Meredith. They were separated like 7 years, it didn't do them good. Both of them suffered. And they chose for it. They chose for it. Angel didn't. I just want to give them the chance to stay together."

"Well." The woman stared at Angel. "You did to miracles with this one. We'll let you know, when we know. There's a whole system that happens. And in the end we will find out. If you get her."

"When will we find out?" Arizona asked "I mean…"

"We'll call you when we know." The woman stared at them. "I'm going to be fair with you. You are a lovely couple, and I think that Jessica would love it here. However the job is busy. That could be a problem."

"We have a baby-sitter." Arizona replied "She's Alissa. She takes care of all Seattle Grace children. Please, don't take Angel from us. We need her. And we need Jessica to. I want us to be a family. And we are loving parents.

"I'll think about it." the woman walked out the room.

"Are you the nice lady?" the two little girls walked up to them. "Who decides that I stay with mummy Arizona and Mummy Callie?"

"Yes I am." The girl stared at the little girls. Jessica was hid behind Angel, who was taking care of her smaller sister. She had taken the responsibly for her.

"I love Angie." Jessica replied "I want to stay with Angie. And with them."

"Are Arizona and Callie nice to you?" she stared at Jessica. "Do you want to stay?"

"Arizona and Callie are super." Jessica tried to hide behind her sisters body. "I want to stay with my sister."

"I don't want to leave." Angel replied "No one ever cared about me. And Arizona and Callie are home so much. And if they are not. I'm with Aunt Vanessa, and Aunt Meredith. Or the other aunties, who are cool. And uncle Mark comes over to. And I have fun. This is home, and not I have a sis. And they love her. I love mummy Arizona and mummy Callie. Please, let me stay here."

* * *

"Sweetie, he calls you sweetie." Meredith sat down next to her on the bed. She took the DVD. "So Nightmare on Elm Street. Do you remember when I sneaked out to see the move. And I took you with me."

"Yeah, I was about 10. And you were 14,.."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Meredith, where are you going?" 10 year old Vanessa was standing down the stairs. "It's almost 10 o'clock. You know how mad mum gets when we are still up that late." _

"_Ness." Meredith walked over to her. "You know that mum works on Friday night. So there is no reason to go to bed this early. Me and some friends, are seeing Nightmare on Elm street." _

"_But that's a very scary movie." Vanessa turned to Meredith. "Can I go?" _

"_You are 10." Meredith reacted "I can't take my 10 year old sister to a horror movie, that is not you age."_

"_I will tell mummy." Vanessa gave her an evil little smile. "And then she's going to ground you for 2 weeks." _

"_Mum, doesn't ground us." Meredith rolled her eyes. "She doesn't have the time to do it. At the other side, I can leave you home by yourself. Okay, you can go. But if you have nightmares, it's your funeral." _

"_I' won't be scared."_

"You were terrified." Meredith laughed next to her. "You didn't sleep in your bed for a whole week. You thought Freddy was going to get you. You slept in my bed for over 2 months. Asking me to wake you, when you started screaming."

"No I didn't." Vanessa turned away from her. "I wasn't afraid."

_Meredith's fake memory_

"_Mer?" Vanessa walked in her room. "Have you seen the scary man with the knives yet?"_

"_Nes, it's just a movie." Meredith turned herself in her bed. "Get back to sleep. He's not going to get you." _

"_I saw him." Vanessa got in her bed crying. "I'm scared Meredith. He's going to kill me. And then he's going to kill you. And then mummy." _

"_She's to busy to get herself killed." Meredith smiled, hugging her sister." So he's in your dreams. I told you, the movie was to scary. And you said, that you wouldn't be scared."_

_Vanessa got closer to Meredith, and Meredith felt like the big sister once more again. She took her to that movie. And she needed to get the nightmares away. _

"I did not cry." Vanessa turned to Meredith. "You are just making it up. I mean, in my mind this is how it went."

_Vanessa's Fake memory_

"_Nessie." Meredith got to her bed. "I'm scared. It was a very scary movie. I should have listened to you, and stay home." _

"_You know that. The movie was called nightmare on Elm street." Vanessa replied "About nightmares. You should have known that it would be that scary." _

"_I wanted to be tuff." Meredith replied "I'm 14. Everyone is seeing that movie." _

"_Yeah, I know." Vanessa turned around in the bed. _

"_I see him all the time. In my nightmares." Meredith replied "I think he's going t kill me."_

"That's not how it went. And you know it." Meredith stared at her sister. "You are just trying to make me laugh right. You were scared. I wasn't. Let's get it. "

"Oh, you are so afraid." Vanessa replied "You were dreaming about the creep. I was not. You were the one who had the freaky nightmares. And I was the tuff child, without the nightmares."

"Let's just watch the movie." Meredith took the control, and pressed play.

_FLASHBACK(What really happened.)_

"_What was that?" Meredith and Vanessa were close together. "Do you think that was him? Freddy Krueger?" _

"_No." Vanessa snuggled closer to Meredith. "We are not asleep. We are not asleep. He can't hurt us when we are not asleep." _

_There was a loud noise. Causing the girls to jump from the bed. _

"_Aah!" Meredith screamed it out. "That was him, wasn't it?" _

"_Maybe." Vanessa got closer to her. "We shouldn't get out of the bed. I think.." _

"_I'm never sleeping again." Meredith took a bit of coffee. "That monster is not getting to me." _

_The door swung open. "Aaah!" the both girls jumped up from the bed. To see Ellis Grey in the doorway. _

"_What are you still doing up? It's 4 am. Get some sleep. "_

* * *

_**So in the next chapters there will alsoo be more Meredith Vanessa flashbacks. What do you thinkg about the story changes? 'Jessica?**_

**_Do you think Callie and Arizona should adopt her too? And be a little family?_**

**_Do you like George and Vanessa together?_**

**_And do you want to see Meredith and Vanessa flashbacks? (What past things do you want to see happen?)_**

**_Tell all this in a review. And I'll use it! I'm busy wiht the 16th chapter and it's a lot Christina and Owen Fluf._**

**_So Review!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey,**

**Nice new chapter. As promissed there is something going on between Owen and Christina, and there's a lot in this chapter. There's a alsoo alot of George Vanessa Fluf. And a couple MerNes sisterhood moments. I hope you like this chapters.**

**2 charecters will be gettin pregnant, for you to read who. **

**I hope you like it. And I'll be giving you more MerDer, OwenChristina, Calizona, AlexIzzie, and MarkLexie. Cause Lexie has not appeared for a while. Sloan will alsoo be fitured in the next chapters. Vanessa and George are doing well,so after this chapter the focus will be more on the others. And the pregnant couples. **

**So enjoy, and Review! I want to thank everyone that keeps reviewing my stories. (Your ideas make my day, and I love it.) So special thanks to DegrassiFan1994, Reannederful, Krista and Marauders Twilight. Thank you for your reviews. These people gave me great review over the last chapters. **

**Thank you to all of you who have a story allert. That are: tonksremus2332, ****rolly21, Becky-lynn1, Brittnodo, callied, charmed4lifekaren, DegrassiFan1994, greys5824, HistoryNerd, juffiestees , kdip4014 , Lady Isabelle Black and lissa46068. And the one that favorited my story: ****Brittnodo, DegrassiFan1994, inkball, macquarriekb01, Marauders Twilight andYin7.**

**Thank you for following this story. I would love to read your reviews on this chapter. And what you think about what is going on. And I want to hear what you think about the end. How do you feel about the charecter?**

**Enjoy reading this chapter, cause I enjoyed writing it.**

**TempeGeller (Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

16. Pregnancy dream… And meeting the family part 1

Christina was in her bed. Staring tat the ceiling. Hunt was fast asleep next to her. He was dreaming once more again. And Christina didn't feel like sleeping right now. She turned around, facing Owens face. He had the most handsome face she had ever seen. And she was happy. She didn't need babies, she didn't need anything more. She just needed this. Vanessa told her that she and Owen should start thinking about getting married. Or children. But she didn't need that either. She wasn't like them. She was different. All of them, all they wanted were children, and marriage and children. She was not like that. She only needed the love of her life. And then everything would be okay. Okay with the love of her life.

She slowly closed her eyes. Causing her to fall in a peaceful sleep. Everything around her was black for a long time. Black as the night. And that mind be a good thing. A good thing, she was never afraid of the darkness. Just like Meredith she embraced it. Meredith, she changed. Meredith used to be like her, dark and twisty. Or all troubled. Now the girl was a source of pure light. Together with her 2 sisters all the time. Christina was part of their group. In fact, Vanessa was one of her best friends. She would consider Meredith, Vanessa and Izzie her 3 best friends. But now Vanessa was dating George, she sa al lot less of her. And she missed that. Meredith too, Meredith was a busy mum. When she wasn't working, she spent her time with Charlotte. Christina wanted to get one of those children. Just to know what all the fuss was about. Her mother would be happy. She was constantly asking her about one of those grandchildren. And she also believed that Owen was in to the whole children stuff.

Then the darkness became light. Pure white light, shining on a small playground. She was outside, seeing herself and Owen. Standing on the playground. There was a 3 year old girl with black hair, and blue eyes on the swings. Christina's other self was pushing the child. She had a playful smile on her face, seeing the picture.

"Get me higher, mummy! Get me higher." The girl said with a smile o her face, the swing got higher. And you could hear the girls laughs. Slow beautiful laughs.

This girl was more important then surgery. And Christina never felt this way before. This love was so pure. And it changed things between her and Owen. They were so close. And he seemed so peaceful Staring around, she could also find Meredith and Derek with their daughter Charlotte, who was already 5 years old. Chasing her around the playground. And then there was Vanessa and George. They had a baby carriage in front of them, and they were staring at the two blond girls before them. Who were the two girls Meghan and Merissa. 5 and 4 years old. The girl in the baby carriage had black hair, and blue eyes. She was about a year old. Then she noticed Meredith's baby bump. Another baby.

Christina smiled, and walked between the people she knew. She started noticing more people. Callie and Arizona. She could recognize Angel and Jessica with them, and a girl with blond curls and blue eyes. Just like Arizona.

Bailey, with her sun. And everyone. The playground was filled with children, children from the people of Seattle Grace Mercy West. She didn't want this dream to stop. But then she woke up. Slowly. She saw Owens trustful eyes. Staring in hers with all this love. Love like she never seen before. And she was sure of it. He was the one. He kept staring in her eyes. In a way she liked it.

Then she snapped. "I want a baby." That were her very words.

* * *

"You did what?" Vanessa stared at Christina "You asked him for a baby, just like that? I thought you didn't want to have children. I mean that's what you always told me."

"I did." Christina replied "But I had this dream, and me and Owen we had a little girl. And Meredith was pregnant. And Arizona and Callie had another girl. You and George had a daughter. I just loved the feeling I had when I saw my baby girl. And I started to think about it. Why I didn't want to have a child. And I couldn't find any reason not to have a child. I mean it would be selfish of me not to have a child. I mean, I would have very smart children."

"Only 50% of intelligence comes from DNA." Vanessa replied "I mean off course you would have smart children. I mean, your children. Would you be able to commit to children? I mean.."

"I could." Christina replied "I mean you were able to do this. And we are not that different. And I could be a good mother. I believe so."

"You would be a terrific mother. A bit over protected, but that's not bad." Vanessa turned to Meredith who was also nodding her head.

"How did Owen react about your baby thing line?" Meredith asked "I mean, I freaked out when Derek mentioned babies for the first time. I believed that we were going to have some time."

"He didn't say anything." Christina replied "Just, I'm going to take a shower. Be back later. That's about it."

"you can't blame him about that." Vanessa said staring at Christina. "Babies are a big step in a relationship. You should really consider it well. They change everything."

"Well you had 3 in my dream." Christina replied "I just like the way it made me feel. And the smile on her face, it made me happier then a heart transplantation. And nothing makes me more happy then that. I just love this girl so much. And I .."

"You feel like it completes you." Meredith added "That's normal. But babies they have bad sides. I mean the cry in the middle of the night. You need to change them, and then your sex life pretty much is non existent."

"And when they are 1, they start walking around the house." Vanessa added "You need to keep an eye on them every single moment of the day. And they sleep in your bed, which mean. No naked action. It puts a pressure on your relationship. Babies are difficult. But when they get older, it gets easier. They pretty much start sleeping in their own bed. It's smart to have 2 children close together. So the other one can keep the older one busy."

"But you want a baby?" Meredith stared at Alex who sat down next to them.

"Who wants a baby?" Alex stared at Vanessa "No way, you and Bambi, a baby. It kind of hurts my eyes to picture you two together."

'"Nope." Meredith pointed at Christina "She wants a baby."

"What, you are like Ellis Grey. Great doctor, sucky mum." Alex laughed "If that kind of women start getting babies, then I don't know what is happening to the world. I mean, look at Izzie and Vanessa. You call them Baby mummy's. They are practically born to raise baby's. It's in their frigging DNA. And then you've got women like Meredith and you."

"You think I suck as a mother?" Meredith stared at Alex "Cause I do a great job with Charlotte."

"Yeah, but you kind of had a baby already." Alex added "You took care of that baby."

Alex pointed at Vanessa. He continued. "And you have experience in the taking care of babies industry. Christina never had a baby sister. So she has no special super powers."

"Alexander!" Izzie hit him. "No, Christina you would be a terrific mother. It's not because this ass says that you won't be a good mother, that you have to listen. No one is prepared about what's coming. So you want a baby?"

"She had a dream." Vanessa added "And I had another baby. And I will be going, cause it looks like I'm going to have to find George. And start practicing for that baby."

Vanessa drove away in her week chair. Christina and the rest stayed behind.

"So Owen must be thrilled." Izzie replied "He looks like the guy that has been dreaming about babies for a while."

"He didn't say anything." Christina replied "And he took a shower. I haven't seen him ever since that. What if doesn't want to have a baby?"

"Trust me." Izzie smiled "You don't have to worry about that. Hunt is going to want a baby. It's in his DNA, and if you want one. You guys are going to have so cute babies. I mean they would have black hair, blue eyes. And they would have your skin tone. And they would be just as smart as you. And as brave as Hunt. Oh, I want to see that. Just like I want to see babies form George and Nessa. I mean, their cuteness together. I would die for that."

"You mean you want to see little Bambi?" Meredith smiled "I am really curios about what Hunt is going to say. I mean, will he go all: 'Oh Christina, I want you babies' Or will he be like: 'Dude, no babies for me. I have crappy DNA, and I don't want your crappy Einstein babies.' I mean he's going to want to have your babies."

"Maybe I could be pregnant. I mean in like 2 months." Christina stood up "I could stop using the pill without him knowing. And get pregnant I mean that's my choice. He has nothing to do with my body right?"

"I don't think he's going to like that." Alex replied "People have broken up about less then that. I mean if you get his baby, and he doesn't want it. He's going to walk out the both of you. I mean that's what I would do. If my girlfriend got pregnant, and I didn't want the baby."

"Accept, Owen is not an ass." Meredith replied "But I think you should talk about it. Two adults, tell him again you want a baby. And make him talk about it. Like, I want a baby. And you are going to want one to, Mister!"

"Just like that." Izzie replied "And you should use the exact words ' you are going to want one mister.' That could crack him up."

"How are things going with Arizona and Callie?" Alex replied "Are they getting Little Miss Jessica to?"

"I have no idea." Meredith replied "What I do know is that Arizona is starting to fall in love with that other little girl. I mean they took her home. They just took her home. And now the child is starting to get this little Arizona smiles. Like smiley all the time. It's a bit creepy."

"People who smile all the time are creepy." Christina replied

"No they are not." Izzie turned to Meredith "So how are things with George and Vanessa?"

"Oh, I came over yesterday." Meredith paused "And I kind of caught them. They were in bed together."

"Mer, you always chose the right moment to enter.' Izzie replied "You should knock before entering someone's bedroom. I mean that's kind of normal."

* * *

"Okay." Arizona heard the voice on the phone. "Yeah, that's great."

She jumped up and down, walking up to Callie, who was wearing her scrubs. She just came out of a surgery. And she seemed rather tired.

"So, we got them." Arizona smiled at her. "The woman said that they couldn't take them from us. Because they were so happy. Yey."

"We did it." Callie's face lid up. "They are our daughters? For real? They stay?"

"Yes." Callie hugged Arizona.

"I'm going to have to call my dad." Callie replied "Tell him about his other grandchild. I know that he'll love it. I mean, he's crazy about Angie. And now he's going to crazy about Jessica."

"Yep." Arizona stared at her. "How about we go back to Disney world? In the next vacation. I mean Jessica never saw it. And then we could spent some time together. Or we could visit Disneyland Resort Paris. I mean, I always wanted to see Paris. What do you think?"

"That I love you." Callie kissed Arizona.

* * *

"Why would you even say something like that to Christina?" Izzie asked "I mean, she would be a bad mother. That something you don't say."

"It's what I believed." Alex replied "I mean she's like Ellis Grey, and Ellis Grey was not the good mother profile. I mean she never won any prizes of greatest mum in the world. I just wanted to worry her."

"You know, sometimes you are an ass." Izzie turned to him. "No wonder that Rebecca left you. You are not nice."

"You can't tell that to me." He stepped right in front of her. "I just told Christina what I thought. She would blame me if I didn't. People know that I tell them the truth. And they love it about me. And you know I'm right. Vanessa Grey was born to be a mummy. Some people like you, Arizona and Vanessa just are. And then people like Meredith, Callie, Christina and Bailey grow in to motherhood."

"Callie is a great mum." Izzie replied "Do you think I'm going to be a great mum?"

"Yeah." Alex hung closer to her. "And I hope you would be the mum of my children some day."

"Keep dreaming." Izzie said, while walking away from him.

* * *

"Christina!" Owen walked behind her. "I'm sorry that I didn't react thing morning. But you kind of scared me, with the baby thing. I mean it came out of no where. And.."

"It's fine." Christina reacted "I mean it's fine that you don't want to have my babies. I mean, I would be a crappy mum."

"No." Owen stepped in front of her. "I didn't get to say my answer. Off course I want a baby. I want a baby. More then anything in this world. I would want a baby today. But the thing is, is it the right time?"

"Perfect." Christina replied. Pulling Owen in the nearest On call room.

* * *

"Hello Arizona." Meredith greeted her "So how are things at home? With Jessica and Angel?"

"Oh, great." Arizona turned to face her. "We are their legal parents. We have twins as daughters. So how are things with you and Derek?."

"Good." Meredith rolled her eyes. "I caught Vanessa in bed with George. It was kind of awkward. They were not naked or something. Just weird to see them as a couple. I mean, they actually are going out 2 months. She's still in the wheel chair. She's in the hospital right now. Hoping to get that thing off early."

"So she and George can do what?" Arizona stared in her eyes. "They are a lovely couple. Aren't they?"

"Fine." Meredith sat down. "Christina also wants a baby. She and Owen are probably trying right now. I heard something from the on call room. I think it's them. I mean, who ells could it be."

"I didn't see that coming." Arizona reacted "I mean, Christina and a baby? That's just awkward. I mean, I didn't think she would want a baby."

"Me neither." Meredith turned to face Arizona "I mean, She said she didn't want a baby. And I believed that she said that because she believed it."

"Well, people change." Arizona reacted "I mean, I didn't see you as a mother. You have to admit. Vanessa Grey changed this hospital. I mean, she changed you. And Christina. So everything could happen. I mean Meghan is almost 3 months old. And Merissa is very cute."

"Christina said she had a dream." Meredith replied "I was pregnant. George and Vanessa had a baby. And you and Callie had a blond blue eyed girl. I mean, dreams, they are weird. Aren't they?"

"So what does that mean?" Arizona turned to Meredith.

"That you and Callie are suppose to get pregnant." Meredith replied "Christina too. And me, I have some free time. Cause I'm not having a baby within 3 years. So that's good for my figure."

"In the end dreams are just that." Arizona stared at the ground. "Dreams."

"Yeah." Meredith nodded. "Too bad, right?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa turned to face George who was in his scrubs. "I thought you were suppose to be home. I mean, you should take it easy. I told you I didn't want to see you around."

"I was just going to ask." Vanessa paused "If this thing can get off yet. I mean, It's just bad. You know that I hate not doing anything. I mean, I can't even cook."

"How did you even get here?" George stared at her. "Alissa brought you, right? Okay, then I'll have to bring you home."

"I haven't seen Callie about this stupid thing on my foot" Vanessa stared around. "I need to find her before I go home. I need to ask her, if she can get this stupid thing off."

"You can not get it off for another month." George sat down next to her. "I know you would like to get this thing off. But one other month. And then you can walk again."

"I hate this." Vanessa turned facing him. "I mean, I want to be able to walk for a little while. And I won't be back at the hospital for like 2 months. And I have a lot of work."

"I know." He kissed her head. "You always hate things like that. Just calm down. You can work on your research. Just come to the skills lab. I mean, I could help you."

"I don't need help." Vanessa replied "And I'm done with my research. I just need to test it on my public. But guess what, I'm not walking or I'm on maternity leave. Which sucks ass. My mum would never gotten in this situation. I mean she went back to work 3 days after she got me."

"Your mother is not like you." George touched her face. "You are not like your mother. So stop saying that you are like her. Just don't do that to yourself. You are a brilliant surgeon. But you are a nice person to. You are nothing like your mother. Nothing."

"My mother." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I just don't know her. I always told everyone how much I hated her. But, I don't know her. The last years of her life, I've spent hating her. I hated her, because she forgot everything about me."

"Hey." He hugged her. "So that's why you don't want to spent Christmas at my parents house. I mean, Nessie.."

"Your mother.." Vanessa turned to him. "From what I hear she's awesome. She used to wash your clothes. My mother, she never did that. She was to busy to. I just don't want to see, what I missed my whole life. I try so hard to be there for Merissa and Meghan. I don't want to be like her."

"You feel useless." George stared at her. "With the broken foot you feel like you can't be a good mother. And you can't be a good doctor. But it just 1 more month. And then, you will be back. Just enjoy doing nothing. That's what you should enjoy."

"Okay." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "When does your shift end?"

"In 3 hours." George stared in her eyes. "I will bring you home."

"I'll wait." Vanessa stared around. "I heard that Arizona is having lunch. And I have a lot to talk about. So, bring me home in 3 hours."

"Okay." He kissed her quick.

* * *

"Still here." Meredith sat down next to her sister. "And you didn't find Callie."

"Oh I found her." Vanessa seemed a bit pissed off. "She told me that this thing could not get off. She would gladly remove it in 4 weeks. And I'm suppose to keep this thing on my leg for another month. While everyone out there, is doing surgery. I'm sitting here, getting crazy. I just say your husband pass by, who's doing this cool surgery. And I saw Teddy and Burke make out. Not fair."

"Hey." Meredith turned to her. "What about we watch another movie tonight. The wizard of Oz or something. That could be so cool."

"George is bringing me home in about 2 hours." Vanessa replied "I don't know if he's staying."

"Oh, he will." Meredith smiled "Why do you always have to hang out with George? You should hang out with your big sister. Watching movies. Not with your cute adorable boyfriend, who wants you to spent Christmas with his parents. Who are very nice by the way."

"Yeah, I heard so." Vanessa turned to face her. "I mean that's what Izzie told. But I believed that Izzie likes almost everyone, so that's kind of hard."

"Yeah, she's kind of positive. But so could we be." Meredith smiled "I mean, we are no longer dark and twisty."

"But they are all bright and shiny." Vanessa smiled "I don't know if I can deal with bright and shiny. Smiling all the time. It's creepy. I mean, you can't be happy all the time right?"

"That's right." Meredith gave her one of those creepy smiles. "I mean Izzie gets pretty close. I heard that Alex is interested in dating her."

"Never heard that." Vanessa turned to Meredith. "I mean they would be a nice couple. I mean, Alex seems like a good guy. And he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"He's a good guy." Meredith smiled.

* * *

"Derek Shepherd?" Liesbeth Shepherd calling out her big brothers name. "Still here in Seattle Grace? I believe this was going to be a face. But I had to see it to believe it."

"Lies." He turned around hugging the tiny blond girl. "What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you were terrorizing the lives of your student at Manhattan? I heard how tuff resident you are. How are things going?"

"You are looking at a full attending general surgery." Liesbeth smiled "I kind of ended my residency. Isn't that great? And now I'm here to see that child of yours. Charlotte, and that slutty intern."

"Derek?" Vanessa rolled herself next to the woman. She was blond, and she didn't know her.

"Is this the slutty intern?" she stared at her. "She looks even younger then you mentioned her being. And.."

"this is Nessie Grey." Derek turned to Liesbeth "Meredith's little sister. This is my sister, Lies. She's a general surgeon."

"Nice to meet you." Liesbeth shook her hand. "What happened to your leg? Broken?"

"Yes, I broke my leg. And I have a baby." Vanessa smiled "And I'm a pediatric surgeon in my fellowship. So you are Derek youngest sister?"

"Actually, seconds youngest." Derek turned to her. "Amilia is the youngest. And Nancy and Kathleen are older then me. She has 2 daughters."

"Nice to meet you.'" Vanessa smiled "But I have to get home. And see my daughter."

"So that's the slutty's interns sister." Liesbeth smiled "You didn't tell me she had a sister. So how are you?"

"Good." Derek smiled "Me and Mer are doing just great. Charlotte is fine, she's a very cute 14 month year old. Work is great. So how is the husband? The children?"

"Good." Liesbeth nodded "I just wanted to visit my big brother in Seattle. And ask him: What the hell were you thinking. Leaving Addison, Marrying her?"

"Okay." Derek turned to face her. "I thought we were over the: I married the intern thing. She's nice, and you would like Meredith. Even more then Addison. I mean she's a 5th year resident. And she's going in Neuro."

"Oh you must be so happy." Liesbeth gave him a weird smile. "So why aren't you chief? I thought you wanted to be chief of surgery. Or was I wrong about that?"

"Not anymore." Derek turned to her. "I released that I didn't want it. So I decided to just be a doctor. And that's about it. I mean, I want to see my daughter grow up. I don't want to be like some parents. I mean, like Meredith's mum. Ellis Grey.."

"The Ellis Grey?." Liesbeth was very excited "Oh, do you think that I could meet her? I mean, I mean she's a great surgeon. And use the Grey method like all the time. Meredith must be happy with a mother like that."

"She's actually.." Derek turned to her. "Ellis is dead, has been for like 4 years. And she's not that nice person. I mean, I hated her."

"How can you hate Ellis Grey?" Liesbeth turned to face him. "She's like awesome. So awesome. I mean."

"She's a great surgeon." Derek replied "I was talking about her as a person. I mean she was a horrible mother. To both Vanessa and Meredith."

"Okay." Liesbeth stared at him. "So do I stay with you guys? Cause I was going to book a hotel…."

"I don't know." Derek stared at her. "I mean there's no room. But I'll ask Nessie, she has a big house. I'm sure you can stay with her. And she's driving home in an hour. So you can stay with her?"

"Derek, okay." Liesbeth stared at him. "Who lives with you guys?"

"Oh, Izzie. Lexie, that's Meredith's other sister. Alex" Derek replied "I know it's a fool house. But it's kind of nice, we are building a house. So.."

"And who lives with the sister?" Liesbeth turned to her. "All other friends.."

"Actually, Only Alissa and the children." Derek replied "It used to be Finns house. And Alissa is Finns mum. She moved in with her after Finn died, and she never moved out I guess. Vanessa is not asking her to."

"That's kind of nice." Liesbeth replied "So she used to be married to this Finn?"

"Yes." Derek replied "Don't mention Finn like ever. She doesn't like it. I mean she doesn't like it when anyone mention Finn."

He walked behind George and Vanessa who were heading for the car.

"Nessa!" the both of them stopped "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Vanessa stared at him. "Just ask away Derek."

"Uhm, Can my sister stay with you guys?" Derek saw George stare back at him. "I mean we don't have any room. And you have an extra room."

"Sure." Vanessa stared at Liesbeth who was far from them. "But that doesn't mean I like your sister calling my sister the slutty intern. So yes, is she going with us right now?"

"Yeah. Lies, are you coming?" She saw the blond woman move towards them.

"Derek, how can she be a blond?" Vanessa stared at her. "I mean look at her. She looks like a high school teacher."

"She colors her hair." Derek replied "Please be nice to her. She's not that bad. Just be nice."

"Oh, we'll be nice."

* * *

"So is she nice?" Vanessa was lying on the bed. "I mean she's coming to diner tonight. And I think she hates me, just like Nancy. Tell me that she' s nice."

"She's okay." Vanessa reacted "She's a bit up tide. But she kind of has a lisp. But that's okay. And she's blond. A bit dumb. She thinks mum is awesome. So talk about mum, she likes mum."

"I don't like mum." Meredith replied "I'm not going to talk about the Grey method all night. Please, come over. I'm begging you."

"Oh, Me and George are doing something else." Vanessa voice said "You know what. I'm not coming to you and Derek. When I can spent the night with my boyfriend. Who I haven't slept with."

"Please, I'm begging you." Meredith asked "I mean you are my sister. Please save me."

"Well." Vanessa's voice sounded kind of weak. "No! I'm not coming there, to eat diner with you. And feel like being in a bad episode of Dead like me. I'm staying here and I'm sleeping with my boyfriend. Sounds so much better, then your diner."

"Okay." Meredith hung up the phone. "It's not nice."

* * *

"knock, knock." it was Liesbeth who was standing in the doorway. "I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here. I always show up without giving my brother any notice."

"I …" Vanessa stared at her. "I have no idea about that. I mean, me and Mer we get along. But we always got along. We lived together. We are sisters. That's what we are."

"She must be nice." Liesbeth sat down on her bed. "I mean he left Addison for her. I know you hate me, for hating your sister. But I actually liked Addison. We were friends. And it's hard to believe that she hurt Derek. And stuff. So I have a hard time accepting he loves someone else."

"I get that." Vanessa replied "I watched Meredith date all the wrong guys. Derek is the best thing for her. I know Addison, she's nice."

"Okay." Liesbeth stared at her. "So I'm sorry. And I want to try being your sisters friend. I mean that would be nice. Right?"

"Nothing to worry about." Vanessa stared around. "Okay, I'm just.."

"You are getting annoyed by me, aren't you?" Liesbeth started to get nervous. "Everyone gets.."

"Okay, you don't have that Shepherd charm." Vanessa smiled "No, I'm just cranky. I'm very cranky, cause I'm just not walking around after the baby. So it's not you, I'm cranky. If You would know me, you would find out that I'm always cranky."

"Okay." She smiled a bit. " So we are family now? I mean.."

* * *

"Okay, Derek. So she's coming for diner, your sister. Nice." Meredith reacted "I mean very nice."

"You don't like my sister, right?" Meredith stared in his eyes, while Derek changed his tie. "Just don't worry she's a nice person."

"Okay, I'm not worried about that." Meredith turned to Derek. "She will not like me. And she will do anything to break us up. And now she's staying with my baby sister. And she is doing the McNasty thing with George. And she didn't want to come over here. Just because her and George wanted to have sex all night long."

"She'll be here any minute." Derek replied

"Just Great." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"We're here." Meredith heard. When they walked to the kitchen she noticed that Vanessa and Liesbeth were inside the diner room. Meredith walked towards her sister, and sat down next to her.

"You so owe me." Vanessa smiled and Meredith while she said those words.

"What are sisters for?" Meredith smiled "And George?"

"Home with Missy and Meg." Vanessa replied "He's expecting some things when I get back. But I couldn't let my sister deal with McSister by herself. Could I?"

"Isn't she suppose to be doing the McNasty with George?" Derek whisperers in her ear.

* * *

"Jess, Angel." Arizona slowly touched Angel on her shoulders. "You have to go to bed. Sweeties."

"I think we should see the Jonas brothers on the Disney Channel. We want to see Sonny with a chance too." Angel stared at her with those nice eyes. Callie gave her a quick smile.

"And then it's Hannah Montana." Callie replied "You can watch TV, until 8.30. Then you have to go to bed; You can record what ever comes next. We have TIVO remember."

"Okay." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Good job." She sat down next to Callie. "About that baby? I'm not getting any younger. What about we try it now. I mean Vanessa comes back from maternity leave in 2 months. And then I can be pregnant. So I'll be on maternity leave when she is a full attending. So she can take over my responsibility."

"So IVF?" Callie watched Jessica and Angel. Two cute twin girls. "You, the treatment is not easy. Do you think you could keep working while it?"

"I did it." Arizona replied "And I was able to work while. But who's going to be the dad?"

"We could ask Mark." Callie replied "Imagine the babies. So cute. And handsome. I mean, unless you want a complete stranger to be the father."

"I don't know Callie." Arizona stared around. "I mean it could be weird. I mean Mark being the dad and all. I mean, but I don't care if I don't know the father. But with Mark we are safe. There are no problems. And we mind know what to expect."

"So we are doing it?" Arizona stared to Jessica and Angel who were still in front of the TV set. "I mean, we are going to get another baby?"

"Yes." Callie replied "A blond girl with blue eyes, blond curs and wheelies."

* * *

"So that's when my patient jumped up. We all were surprised, cause he was supposed to be dead." Liesbeth explained "So we had to explain the parents that their sun was not dead after all. Just there was something wrong with the machines."

"Oh, that's awkward." Meredith reacted. Staring at her sister. "So I remember something like that when you used to be young. I mean she loved ice skating, so when she was 7 we went to one of her recitals. And she won, she actually one the price. My sister used to be a pretty damn good figure skater in her past."

"I still do that." Vanessa replied "I mean in Boston, I went to the rank. Now I take my horse for a spin. I mean there are no ranks around here. Or no I know about."

"Her horse is beautiful." Liesbeth replied "I've seen it."

"We all know Datai." Derek replied "Well it's a lovely horse. And a lovely birthday present, from her boyfriend. George O'Malley."

"That's sweet." Liesbeth replied "So you guys are married?"

"On a post it." Vanessa laughed "A wedding I was not invited to. And then I mean the FIRST one in the church."

"First one?" Liesbeth stared at her "Oh that one, where Izzie and that guy got married. Oh liked that one."

"She was invited?" Vanessa wanted to leave, but she couldn't "You guys were actually getting married with all those people. And you didn't bother inviting me? Your own sister?"

"Remember I thought I brought bad luck for you." Meredith replied "I believed that if I were there. You were going to die in some horrible vicious way. And we were not on good term after I left for Europe."

"You went to Europe?" Liesbeth turned to her. "I heard that.."

"You mean, when you left me all by myself. With my mother." Vanessa stared at her "You don't know what it was like."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mum?" Vanessa opened the door to her house. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" _

"_I work in Seattle, you know that." Ellis walked in the house. "You are the cleaning lady right. Well, I'm selling the house. And I'm moving to Seattle, it just easier." _

"_Mum, you don't work in Seattle anymore?" Vanessa touched her hand. "Don't you remember? I mean.." _

"_You are not my daughter." Ellis replied "I only have one daughter. One daughter. That's Meredith. Meredith is just 3 years old. And I have never seen you in my entire life. "_

"_Come on mum." Vanessa sat down next to her. "We went over the last night. My name is Vanessa, I'm your baby girl. And Meredith is in Europe, we are big right now. You are getting something called Alzheimer." _

"_No, I'm not." She stood up, pushing Vanessa behind. "Get out of my house! Now!"_

"_Mum, stop it." Vanessa stepped in front of her. "I'm your daughter. I'm 19 years old. I don't know who my dad is, but I am your daughter." _

"_I'm married to Thatcher." Ellis replied "I don't want to have another baby ever. I shouldn't have Meredith in the first place. I hate having a daughter. It makes me weak, why would I have a second one? I would hate her." _

"_Mum." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "They called. You need to be in Seattle at this address. I'll bring you there." _

"_Okay." Ellis walked towards the car. "But I don't have a second daughter." _

"She couldn't even remember I ever existed." Vanessa stared in Meredith's eyes. "I tried for over 4 months to take care of mum. But she, she got in trouble. She walked away to Seattle. And I lost her almost every day. One day I decided to bring her to that home. And I never saw her again. I never wanted to…"

"Ellis Grey?." Liesbeth stared in her eyes. "How could any of you hate her? She was like a God. I would kill.."

"So you are still mad with me?" Meredith stared in her eyes. "You have been back for all this year, and you are still mad with me? Is that what you are saying? That I didn't feel the pain?"

"No." Vanessa stared in Meredith's eyes. "I now see that I needed you. I needed you to get trough everything. And the 7 years we've spent apart, they were hard on me. Somewhere inside I never got over you leaving me. Why wouldn't you come back? Why did you have to leave me?"

"Nessa." Meredith saw Liesbeth watch her. "Can you please go watch some TV, this is between me and my sister."

Both Shepherd family members left the table.

"I didn't want to leave." Meredith went on. "But returning to you, I couldn't. I thought you had enough to deal with. I can't help but blame myself. But this things are over. We are not that anymore. We are different. You are my sister, and I love you. More then I love Lexie, just because we grew up together. And those 7 years apart, In my heart you were there. Sometimes I wanted you there, when Derek broke up with me. I wanted you to there so bad. I wanted to call you. But I didn't. We both went trough stuff. Please don't be mad with me, I love you Nessie. I love you."

Meredith's tears fell on the table. And Vanessa did the only thing she knew was possible. She hugged Meredith. Trying to stop her from crying.

"That's what you do." Meredith replied when Vanessa let go of her. "You hugged people. I was never able to do it. You just did, even people you never seen. You hugged them. And that always felt better. There was this one thing, that you hugged me. It made everything better."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mum?" Meredith stared at Ellis Grey who was lying in her own blood. "Mummy?"_

_6 year old Vanessa walked down the stairs. _

"_Meredith?" Vanessa saw her mother in the blood, on the floor. "What happened? Who hurt mummy?"_

"_Go to your room!" Meredith yelled with tears in her eyes. "NOW!"_

_Vanessa's little figure came closer, taking the phone in her tiny hands. She could hear her mum was still conscious. _

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"_My mummy was attacked by someone. And my big sister found her, we live at 129 Prescote Street, Boston." _

_Vanessa put down the phone, and stared in Meredith's eyes. _

"_Go to your room now!" Meredith screamed, feeling the time arms of her baby sister around her body. _

"_Is mummy going to be okay?" Vanessa stared at her. "Who did this to mummy? I mean, who would hurt mummy?" _

"_She's going to be fine." Meredith kissed her hair. "Some bad man did that to mummy."_

"You told me later that she tried to kill herself." Vanessa replied "We were so young. I'm sorry you had to go trough that Meredith. I'm sorry."

"Life changes." Meredith replied "But in the end, you were always there for me."


	28. Chapter 28

**16. Pregnancy dream… And meeting the family part 2**

One month later

"You so owe me a cool surgery Derek. "Meredith yelled "I mean your sister was just to much in my face for like ever freaking moment of the day."

"So you think you disserve a nice surgery?" Derek rolled his eyes. "Go beg your sister for a surgery. Oh she's still very far gone. And annoying. See I put up with Vanessa Grey, every single day. And you complain about my sister. Who was only here for like 3 weeks."

"My sister is cool." Meredith added. "She's just as cool as me. And you have to deal with me all day."

"I know that Lies is kind of weird, but she my sis." Derek replied "So you'll have to deal with it. I mean, she's the sister I'm to closest to. I mean, me and Lies. We are like you and Nessa."

"I have to admit.' Meredith replied "She's my favorite so far. I mean Nancy was soo.."

"Okay, let's not talk about my sister anymore." Derek replied. Meredith rolled her eyes, like she was trying to tell him that all of his sisters were lame. "How's Nes?"

"Fine." Meredith replied "She's really walking up the walls. And I mean that. 1 more month at home. And the 4 more months of fellowship. And she'll be an attending."

"One more of those." Derek replied "Just what we need. Is she going to race for head of pediatric surgery?"

"Let me put it like this." Meredith turned to hi. "She's not going up against Arizona. You on the other hand?"

"She's a PAEDS's surgeon?" Derek rolled his eyes." Is there room for tow PAEDS-guys?" I mean Arizona and Nes."

"You should be talking, Mr. I-have-a-shadow-shepherd. There are 2 PAEDS surgeons. I mean Arizona and Nessie. I'm still a neuro.. So.."

"2 years residency, 2 years fellowship." Derek lifted one of his eye brows. "That is when Shadown Shepherd needs to worry."

"Unless..;"

"Unless what?" Derek stared in her eyes.

"Unless he's really better then you. Just his heir sucks. And he's less cocky." Derek could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "I mean.."

"So when he cleans himself up. His hair and his attitude. "Derek did another eyebrow lift." He'll be better then me. I'm like the best in the world."

"Oh like." Meredith smiled "This is to god Damn easy. I mean, seriously."

"Okay." He moved away smiling, knowing that Meredith like to make jokes like this.

"I see McDreamy is kind of hating me." It was Vanessa Grey who was standing behind her. "So talking about me."

"Yeah, could you like get me a good surgery in a month?" Meredith smiled at her. "I mean, I need…"

"Alright." Vanessa smiled "That's a deal."

"And no lame surgeries." Meredith replied "Not appendectomy. Can you give me like a medical mystery?"

"Yeah, alright." Vanessa replied "Because they come in like all the time!"

"So are you doing the McNasty with McCute?" Meredith smiled "I decided to name George, McCute, cause he's cute."

"McCute, sure." Vanessa turned to him. "He still wants me to join him to his parents. But I don't know how to tell him no. Without turning him down. I'm not ready to meet his mother. I mean, we are going out 3 months. Finn has been dead for a year almost. And I don't know if I can meet any other parents. And I don't know how she's going to react to find that Finns mum still lives with me."

"Why does Finns mum still live with you?" Meredith asked "I mean.."

"I like her." Vanessa replied "And she helps me around the house. And she has no one left to go. I mean her other sun. He won't let her live there. I mean her husband died, she has no where left to go. And she feels like family. I mean, she's like a mum to me to. I mean.."

"I know." Meredith hugged her. "You are right. She should live with you, but what if George wants his mum to move in?"

"Uhm, his mum." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I don't know, she has 2 other suns. And she lives by herself. I don't think she needs to live with me."

"So how is Missy and Meg?" Meredith asked with a smile. "I mean Missy has to be what 16 months? And Missy is now 5 months? That's so great."

"Yeah, both of them." Vanessa laughed "We are having so much fun with them. George is great with children, he wants like 5. I told him we only have 3. And now he's bugging me about nr. 3. And then I told him, I would talk about another baby in about 3 years. So we don't talk about babies."

"Poor George." Meredith replied "But 3 years? I mean me and Derek we didn't talk about a sister for Charlotte. But with Christina's dream. I mean, she and Owen having been doing it like Bunnies, just to get pregnant."

"Yeah." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I hope she gets pregnant. I hardly see her. I mean she's either in surgery or .."

"The McNasty with McHandsome." Meredith replied "And me and Derek too. I mean, where will be the first McBaby?"

"Arizona and Callie are trying to have another baby." Vanessa replied "Jessica and Angel will be getting a baby sister."

"That sounds kind of great." Meredith replied "Arizona and Callie are great parents. I mean they are so cute together. So do you want to see a movie tonight? Derek's mum is coming over, and she is staying. So I thought we could watch one of those new movies with Zooey Deschanel.(500) days of Summer, what do you say?"

"I say, who takes the pop corn?" Vanessa stared around. "But can I bring Meghan and Missy, cause Alissa has a date. I don't know whom with. But she has a date. With a guy that has children, of our age. I mean, isn't that awesome."

"Yeah." Meredith reacted "she must be happy."

"She met him on one of those dating sites." Vanessa replied "I didn't even know she was on a dating site."

"Yeah, apparently you don't know everything." Meredith smiled "So would Christina be pregnant? Cause I don't want to see that. With those hormones, she'd be like a surgeon on drugs. And you don't want to see a surgeon on drugs. Specially Christina on drugs."

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded her head. "Christina and Arizona pregnant. Let's hope. Cause I would be head of the pediatric department when she's gone. And I can like change it and stuff."

"So Derek sister gone?" Vanessa sat down on the bed. "I mean is she gone gone? Or is she coming back? Cause she snores like hell. And gets under my skin. Like on of those.."

"I don't think she's coming back." Meredith stared at her. "Me and Derek are building a house on his piece of ground. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but if she's coming back, you'll have to make her stay somewhere else. I mean me and George are happy she's gone. And George is still living with Lexie, what is that about?" Vanessa turned to face her "I mean does Lexie like him?"

"No." Meredith replied "I mean she did, but now she's all that for Sloan, the man whore. And I don't like it. But I'm glad you and George are great and alive. And walking again, which I like."

"So tonight Dereks mum?" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "What was the last time she has seen Charlotte?"

"Oh, about 3 months ago." Meredith replied

"hello you guys." Christina sat down next to Vanessa

"Aren't you suppose to be doing the McNasty with McHandsome?" Vanessa stared at her. "But did you get bored with Owen, and don't want to do that anymore?"

"Owen is in surgery." She replied

"Oh that's why we are good enough again." Meredith smiled "Because your lover is in surgery, and you have to talk to us. I mean, we haven't seen you in like a month?"

"So I got busy." Christina replied "I mean you and George are doing the McNasty to right?"

"I called George McCute." Meredith replied "I'm giving anyone a Mcname now. I haven't given one to Alex. I mean.."

"So Nessie what's up with you?" Christina asked "I hear you are coming back in a month? I mean…"

"Yeah, and I've heard that Miley Cyrus is Hannah Montana." Vanessa replied "So we can not really count on anything anymore."

"Wait a minute, Miley is Hannah." Meredith's sarcastic voice was heard "And you found this out when?"

"When she was over with Arizona and Callie." Christina replied "And Ange and Jes were watching the Disney channel."

"So I had diner with Arizona and Callie yesterday." Vanessa turned to Christina "But it's just a weird show. I mean it's so obvious that Miley is Hannah. And vice versa. I mean, some journalist has to figure it out."

"I would." Meredith smiled "But then again we are Greys."

"Hey, I'm not a Grey, and I would figure it out." Christina stared at both women. "What am I?"

"You are Christina." Vanessa replied

* * *

"Hey George." Vanessa walked in the elevator next to him. "So? Me and the girls are going to Mers tonight. Want to join us? Or.."

"No, I'm on call." George gave her a fast kiss on the cheek. "But I would love to go on a date let's say tomorrow night. You and me."

"sure." Vanessa smiled "I heard that Alissa is not on a date tomorrow night. And that we could do the McNasty again. I mean that sounds like fun, right?"

"Sure." George kissed her. "But you should be going home. I mean, getting ready for something you are up to. I love to see you walk around again."

"Sure you do." Vanessa stared at him. "So Christina is going to get pregnant, I heard about Arizona."

"So we?" George stared in her eyes. "Get a baby?"

"Get that out of your head." Vanessa patted him on the shoulder. "No baby for us. Not in at least 3 years. You really forget here that I'm the one who has to do the carry thing. And who has to do the stay home thing. You can got back to work."

"So you don't even want to consider it?" George showed his cutest eyes.

"Okay, George." Vanessa stared in front of her for a couple of seconds. "No, I mean I have a 16 month year old and a 4 month year old at home. I'm not ready for another baby. I understand that you are, but you don't have 2 children at home. I'm 29, I'm going to be a surgeon. I need time."

"What about my mum?" George watched her eyes. "Could you meet her? I mean I told her all about you, and she wants to meet the woman that enchanted me."

"Your mum won't like me." Vanessa replied "I mean she's going to hate me. And then she's going to make you break up with me. And it's going to get dirty. And then…"

"My mum is going to love you." George hugged her in his both arms. "Because when I call home, all I can talk about is, how lovely you are. And how sweet you are. And how you captured my heart. How I love you, more then I loved anyone. So she's going to love you."

"What if she doesn't" Vanessa eyes stared up to him. "I mean she loved Callie. And Meredith And Izzie. I'm just the stupid girl you are sleeping with to get over them."

"No such thing." George kissed her "You are not the girl I sleep with to get over them. If my mum doesn't like you, she can just go to hell. I'm not giving up on you. I love you. And you know that. I broke your heart, I hurt you a million times. But you never turned your back to me. You stayed with me. You gave me changes, even when I didn't disserve them. If anyone should be walking out. It should be you."

"I should be." she stared in his eyes. "You know what. What the hell. Call your mum. Tell her to meet us somewhere this week. But Alissa is never moving out. Get that straight. Right?"

"Right." George hugged her. "I'm going to call my mum right now. She's going to be so glad to meet you Nes."

"Right." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I'm a 29 year old, who's in the middle of her fellowship. And has 2 children. That's what you want your sun to marry. Makes sense."

"Nes." George kissed her "So you have 2 adorable children. You were married."

"Go to work, George." Vanessa replied "I'm going home, and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"So I heard you are dating?" Vanessa stepped next to her mother in law, who had Meghan in her both arms. "I mean, what is his name? Is he handsome?"

Vanessa took the baby, slowly putting it in the bed. She stared at the little child. She saw Merissa playing on the blanket, next to the crib.

"His name is Thatcher Grey." Alissa replied "I mean he is handsome. A little younger then I am. But that's okay."

"Thatcher Grey?" Vanessa turned to her. "As is in grey hair, dead wife Thatcher Grey?"

"Yes." Alissa turned to her. "Do you know this man?"

"He's my sisters dad." Vanessa smiled "You are going to date my sisters dad? Both Lexie and Meredith's dad. Just the world is no big place."

"You don't mind right?" Alissa stared at her. "He's a nice man. And.."

"Oh I' don't mind." Vanessa smile. "I never mind. He was married to my mum, until she cheated on him with my dad. So.."

"So you'll manage taking care of the babies?" Alissa replied. She picked up Merissa from the ground. "I mean you know that Merissa has a check up today, right?"

"Yes, at 2. Thank you for remembering me." Vanessa took the little girl in her arms. "I'm going in a half an hour. I'm taking Meghan to. You don't have to worry. I'm having dinner at Meredith's . The babies are joining me."

"Good." Alissa stared at her. "So should I wear my blue dress, or my red dress."

"go with the blue one." Vanessa replied "I mean Finn like that dress. The red dress, I kind of borrowed it. And George he kind of ruined it. I mean he dropped white wine on it."

"I thought so." Alissa smiled "But you are right, the blue dress it is."

"Good." Vanessa grabbed the baby carriage out of the closet. Placing the small Meghan in it.

"You know that I'm glad that I can live with you." Alissa stared in her eyes. "After Finn died, I needed someone to fill that empty spot. And I used you and my grandchildren. I look at you as my own daughter. I'm glad that you found another man. I should do the same."

"It was hard for me." Vanessa replied "I mean replacing Finn was hard for me. I couldn't commit to George. And I was scared. I hope things work out better for you. "

"I hope so." Alissa kissed Merissa who was in Vanessa's arms. "I hope I'm seeing my grandchildren tomorrow. I mean being apart form them. It's hard."

"Tell me about it." Vanessa rolled the baby carriage outside.

* * *

"I'm sick." Christina yelled "I just threw up. And you ask me how I am."

"Sorry." George reacted "Aren't you suppose to be nice. I mean you are going to be a mummy, when you get pregnant. Aren't you suppose to work on you nice voices?"

"Yes." Christina replied "But I'm practicing that on your little girlfriend and her sister. I'm testing the yelling on you. I mean you are just so Bambi."

"So do you know if you are pregnant yet?" George stared at her. "Vanessa talks to me, you know."

"Oh, yeah, Middle Grey does that more." Christina rolled her eyes. "I mean that's what she does. Seriously.

"She's my girlfriend you know." George smiled "She wants to meet my mother. She's going to love her."

"Are you sure about that?" Christina stared at him. "She's more screwed up then Meredith. And I mean that in a bad way. Do you really want your mum to meet her? What if she hates her?"

"She's not going to hate her." George smiled "She's Vanessa."

"That's a reason to hate her." Christina replied

"what's that suppose to mean?" George stared at Christina "You like Vanessa, I mean she's nice. And she's cute."

"Yeah, yeah." Christina stared at her. "Your mum liked Callie. Callie. Vanessa is nothing like Callie, Vanessa is sweet, young and she was married. She has 2 children. Your mum is not going to like that. She's not."

"But.." George stared at her.

"Have you told her that Vanessa was married." Christina interrupted him. "Have you told her that she's a mummy. That she's Meredith's little sister. Those things could make her hate Vanessa. And Vanessa wants to be liked, by your mother. She's fragile. If this goes wrong, you could lose her."

"My mum doesn't care about that." George turned around. "And she knows about Finn, every single time I felt like I was losing her. I told my mother. She knows Vanessa, and she will like her. And I will make sure that Vanessa knows that. "

"You know that she would never have fallen for you." Christina turned to her. "If April Kepner never kissed Finn, You would not have a chance with her. If April Kepner didn't exist you wouldn't be with her today."

"This thing we have has nothing to do with April Kepner." George yelled "She's.."

"If April never kissed Finn." Christina turned to him. "She would never have given you a second look. She would never kissed you. And you would always be the guy that.."

"Stop it." George turned to her

"Because you can get some now." Christina turned to him. "Because when she was with Finn, you tried to take her from him. You did that thing, that we can't say anymore. You try to say that you guys are all okay. But you know what, you hurt her. You tried to do the same thing that that Creep did to her for years. And I think you are great together. But she would never have given you a second look if it weren't for April. So thank you, that she had grudge against her."

"You are being rude." George stared at her. "We left everything behind us. We are actually happy."

"She says you're the one." Christina turned to her. "She said that you make her feel good. And that she loves you. That it was not like Finn, that she trusts you. She's right. You are the only one that can make Vanessa do something. She never fights you. She loves you. I just say, if you hurt her. Me, Meredith, Arizona and Dr. Webber are going to kick your ass. If you ever just do a little thing to her. Am I clear?"

"I'm not hurting her." George stared in Christina's eyes. "Hurting Nes, hurts me to."

* * *

"Who's this little girl?" Teddy tickled the little girl on her belly. "So Missy you are here. I'm going to see if your little heart is still doing all right. Can you lie down for aunt Teddy?"

"kay." The little girl lay down. "why are you looking at my heart?"

"Because.." Vanessa kissed the little girl at her head. "Mummy had a very bad accident when you were in my tummy. And your heart was hurt as well."

"Mummy hurt to?" Merissa touched Vanessa hand. "Shouldn't you look at mummy too?"

"Yes." Teddy pulled her down the table. Placing the stethoscope against her heart. "Seems like everything is okay, with your mummy. Can we see if you are okay?"

"Yep." Vanessa hugged the little girl while Teddy placed the stethoscope against her chest.

"Everything sounds alright." Teddy replied "We are going to take a little picture of your heart. Your mummy already had one, and she's alright. So.."

"Come on girl." Vanessa took the carriage, and rode the baby to the other end of the room. Teddy was behind her.

"Should I carry my niece?" Teddy asked

"Sure." Vanessa handed her.

* * *

"So George, what's up with you?" Meredith walked next to him. "You look tired. Are you and my sister going at it all night? That sounds wrong, in so many ways."

"No." George replied "I mean, I'm not tired. And I don't want to discuss my sex life, with my girlfriends big sister. That's just weird. Christina told me that she would never have fallen for me. If it were not for April Kepner? Do you think that's true? Meredith?"

"No George." Meredith replied "I mean she did kiss you. And she started feeling more for you. But she fell for you. Not like the first moment, it took time. And that's good. I mean that's great. She's in love with you. You have a great girl. And my sister. So just don't worry about that. You are the one, she told me. She told me many times. And I don't care about our past. But if you ever hurt my sister.."

"Yeah, yeah." George nodded "Then you are going to kick my ass. With Arizona, Christina and Dr. Webber. I get it. I'm not going to hurt her. Not ever again. I love her."

"Don't worry about the Kepner thing." Meredith replied "Sometimes people need something to see someone in a different light. That's what his was. A different light."

"So she agreed with meeting my mother." George smiled "And my mother will like her."

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Meredith replied "Everyone likes my baby sister. She has something in her smile, that no one can hate. Accept our mother, she was immune for her smile. There's no way your mum could hate Nessie. I mean she liked Izzie, me and Callie. Vanessa is better then all of that combined."'

"You think?" George smiled

"Sure, you should ask Vanessa to make her famous ice cream cake." Meredith replied "I mean if she doesn't love that. She'll love her."

"Would you like to come?" George stared at Meredith "If she needs support. I mean, she needs someone if things don't work out for her. I'm asking you to be there for her."

"Sure." Meredith replied "But Vanessa better make that ice cream pie, or I'm going. When is she coming?"

"tomorrow." George replied "And I know that you and Vanessa are not on call."

"You should go tell her." Meredith gave him a part on the back. "Before I tell her something about it. And you guys go all crazy with each other. Cause the previous time. My sister ended up breaking one of her legs."

"Sure." Meredith nodded her head. "So you're on call?"

"Yep." George nodded his head, while they got on the elevator. "Nessie is coming over."

"Yep." Meredith nodded. "Derek's mum is coming, and well I don't like her that much. So we are going to watch a movie. (500) days of summer, starring Zooey Deschanel."

"And Derek is okay with that?"

Meredith twitched her hair out of her face. "No."

"So is he still McDreamy?" George laughed "I mean he can forgive you right?"

"Sur, McCutie." Meredith laughed "That's the new name, me and Nes gave you. See, Finn was McVet, you ware Cute. So much better. I don't bother you two going out."

"Thank you." George walked away.

* * *

"Everything looks alright." Teddy stared in the girls eyes. "Do you want some candy?"

"No." Merissa smiled "Mummy says they hurt animals. Me love doggies and all."

"See, sweetie." Vanessa picked her up in her arms. "You are all okay. So when do we come back for another check up?"

"I subject in 2 months." Teddy replied "There is no problem with her heart. She's just growing fast. Her heart is growing along. Just to be sure."

"And mummy?" Merissa was close to her mother. "Does she need to come along?"

"Yes." Teddy replied "And we are going to run some tests. See if she got the anemic thing. Just a simple test, so we know. I heard all her test were negative. So that's good."

"What mean?" Merissa stared in her eyes.

"They are going to see if you are not sick." Vanessa kissed her cheek. And placed her in the baby carriage next to Meghan. Teddy hovered over the baby carriage.

"Meghan is cute." Teddy smiled while touching her cheek. "Is she quiet?"

"A complete angel." Vanessa smiled "She's always been a complete Angel, she's the perfect baby. And she's only 4 months. I'm glad."

"Finn makes pretty babies." Teddy replied "I knew that."

"Bye, Aunt Teddy." Merissa waved at her.

"Nes?" George walked next to her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to go home. And.."

"Oh, Missy needed another check up." Vanessa smiled "She's alright, her heart is okay. Alissa is dating Thatcher Grey. She told me."

"Thatcher Grey, as in Meredith's dad?" George saw Vanessa nod her head. "Oh dear lord, this is so weird. I mean Lexie and Mer's mum. It's just weird."

"I know right?" Vanessa feels Merissa's hand around her leg. Trying to pull herself out of the carriage. "Sweetie."

"she wants to get out right?" George picked her up from the baby carriage. He picked her up in his arms, seeing the smile on her face. George saw her blue eyes and her blond hair. Meghan was still sound asleep. Merissa slowly touched his nose.

"Geoge" Merissa slowly hang closer to him. She used his chest as a human cushion. And a couple minutes later she was sound and asleep. Vanessa smiled at him.

"You are great with her." Seeing how George slowly rocked the girl from his left George always was good with Merissa. She slowly hang over the baby. Kissing Merissa's cheek.

"Thank god she's asleep." Vanessa smiled at him. Taking Merissa, placing her in the baby carriage. Slowly staring at George. "So you and me, Tomorrow. Doing the McNasty."

"Oh, my mum is coming over tomorrow." Vanessa seemed disappointed "Meredith is coming to."

"Good." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "But you better give me the McNasty another time this week. And I'm not giving up. I need to get some this week. And if you're not giving it.."

"Oh, you will be getting some." George kissed her. "When my mum leaves, and when Meredith leaves. And when both of them sleep. We will be getting some private Vanessa/George time. And then I'll show you what McNasty really means. "

"Good." Vanessa kissed him back. "But I'm going to Mer's. And having some fun. And then I'll go to sleep. And you won't be there, because you are on call. I'm going to miss you."

"Sure."

* * *

"When did we need to call?" Callie and Arizona were next to the phone. "I mean you could be pregnant. I mean do you feel pregnant?"

"I ate 7 sandwiches. And my boos definitely look bigger." Arizona replied "But I don't know if I feel pregnant. I don't feel that different. I should feel pregnant right? I mean I'm not going to be pregnant?"

"We will see." Arizona replied "And if you are not we try again next moth."

"Did they say to call at 7 or at 8?" Callie replied "I mean what time is it."

"8 o'clock." Arizona stared at her. "We can call, and we'll have the results. You want to call, I'm to nervous."

"Okay." Callie took the phone. And turned the number. "The results of Arizona Robbins."

For Arizona Robbins those were the longest 2 minutes of her life. Not knowing if she were pregnant. It could go either way. She could be pregnant, or she could not be pregnant. The previous time it took her 14 months to get pregnant. And she didn't believe that she would be in more luck this time. She could see Callie on the phone, but she could see that she was still waiting for an answer. She knew that they hadn't given her results yet. But to her, there was nothing going around her. She couldn't hear the TV anymore. And she couldn't hear the laughs Jessica and Angel were exchanging. All she wanted to know if she was pregnant. And if they had to keep trying. Was her life finally turning around or was she still being unlucky?

And then she saw Callie staring at her. She hadn't ever heard anything. Nothing about what was going on. Callie was just watching her. And then she snapped out of it. She snapped out of her mood. And she tried to hear Callie.

"Arizona?" Callie stared in her eyes. "Are you listening? We're pregnant, Callie. We are pregnant."

"What?" Arizona heard the words. "We are pregnant? How pregnant?"

"You are 2 weeks along." Callie replied "Everything went well."

* * *

"So you are Meredith's sister. And that's .." Carolyn Shepherd stared at the babies in the baby carriage.

"Those are my daughters Merissa and Meghan." Vanessa replied "Merissa is 16 months, and Meghan is 4 months old. And I'm Meredith's sister."

"You kind of look like Chief Webber." Carolyn stared at her "I mean Derek she kind of does. She has the same look at her face."

"Because chief Webber is her father." Meredith replied "Same mother, other father."

"Oh, my daughter told me all about how cute Charlotte has gotten." Carolyn smiled at her. "So can I see her?"

"Sure." Meredith, Vanessa and Carolyn walked up stairs.

* * *

"Christina, are you okay?." Owen was in front of the ladies toilets. Christina had been there for 20 minutes. Throwing up or doing something he didn't really want to know. The only thing he knew was, that he was worried. Very worried. "Chris?"

The door swung open. Revealing her standing in front of her, holding a pregnancy test. She was just staring in his eyes. And then the words followed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"So, Mer." Vanessa stepped in front of her wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt. She had her blond hair tied in a ponytail. And walked towards Meredith. "What if this goes wrong? What if she doesn't like me."

"She will like you." Meredith stared at her. "Everyone likes you. Nessie."

"Sadie didn't like me." Vanessa replied "And .."

"Okay, parents love you." Meredith replied "You look all bright and shiny. But you are dark and twisty inside. Parents love you, parents want to adopt you. I mean Derek's mother like me. So George's mum is going to love you."

"Okay." Vanessa turned to Meredith. "That was the bell. George opened up the door right? What if she.."

" Zip it Nessa!" Meredith yelled "She will like you and that's it."

"This is my mum." George pointed at Vanessa "That is Vanessa Grey, she's the love of my life."

Vanessa could hear the baby scream. And she made a slow move to George and Meredith who walked up the stairs. Leaving Vanessa all by herself. With the mother of George O'Malley.

"You better tell me this thing you have for my sun is not serious." Louise O'Malley stepped closer to her. "You don't think I will let you marry my sun. Or even let him be with you, little tramp."

"I'm not.." Vanessa replied

"You are…" Louise O'Malley stepped even closer to her. She was so close to her, she could feel her breath. "Your kind disgust me. First you make my sun crazy about him. You break his heart. Then you get him back, when your husband dies. You break his heart once more again. And now he tells me you are the love of his life. He was so much better of with Callie Torres. And I'll get them back together."

"Callie Torres is married to Arizona Robbins." Vanessa replied "They are pregnant, and having another child. And my husband died. I never hurt George."

"You broke his heart." Louise O'Malley saw George and Meredith walk down the stairs. She smiled once more again. "It's so nice to meet you. Vanessa."

"See I told she would like you." George kissed her. "Can we eat?"

Both of the O'Malleys walked in the diner room. Vanessa pulled Meredith's arm, pulling her in the laundry room. She was standing in front of Meredith. Meredith could see her tears.

"What did she say?" Meredith stared at her. "I mean.."

"She called me a tramp." Vanessa stared in her eyes. "She told me that I broke her heart sun time after time again. And that I left my husband. She called me a whore."

"She didn't." Meredith then saw George in the doorway, he heard everything. She just knew. And then he walked up to his mother. Vanessa and Meredith were behind him. Vanessa could hear him, he was mad.

"Mum!" George walked up to her. "Why did you call my girlfriend a whore? Told her that she broke my heart time after time."

"Because she is." She stepped towards George "George she will break your heart again. And again. Why don't you find a girl that is not broken? Why do you need to fix this lemon? She's broken. You can't fix that."

"She's broken, because I broke her." George turned to her. "Because I kissed someone else while we were together. Because I tried things with her. I am the one who broke her. I love her, and you are my mother. You are suppose to love me. This is my girlfriend. She wants you to like her. All she wanted was that. And you call her a whore, the first chance you get. If you ask me to chose someone, her or you? The choice is easy. I chose her. I will always chose her."

"George." Vanessa stepped in between them. "Don, thins is not worth it. I mean.."

"Hear yourself here." Meredith walked up to the mother. "You are still bitter. Your husband's dead. You don't get how anyone can move on. And you accept my baby sister. Because George loves her, and you don't want to lose your sun over something this stupid. I can tell my sister is not tramp. I have slept with a total of a lot man. My sister she slept with a total of 4 man."

"Only 4?" George stared at her. "I slept with more girls then that!"

"So are you going to blame me for not sleeping around." Vanessa smiled "I'm not that kind of girl. I was the A student, and I was great at college. And then I get in trouble during my internship, my residency. But I'm not a whore. No body calls me a whore. I would never break George's heart. And I never did."

"She never did." George stared at his mum. "This girl, Vanessa is more lovely then any girl I have ever met. And she's mine. She's my girlfriend. And I love her."

"I'm sorry." She stepped closer "I.. My sun means everything to me. And you are a lovely girl. I just don't want him to get hurt. And I don't want to lose him."

"I'm not going to hurt your sun." Vanessa replied "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to be happy. And my little girls love George. And…"

"The fact that you have 2 daughters.." Louise turned to Vanessa "That doesn't mean that I'm not getting grandchildren."

"Oh you are getting grandchildren." Vanessa replied "Just not in this and three years. Not until the girls are a bit older."

"Okay." Then Meredith's phone rang. "I think you and George would make lovely babies. Imagine the black hair and the blue eyes. And the little smiles. Do I really need to wait 3 years?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied "Or at least I'm not getting pregnant in this and 3 years. If that's good with you."

"I'm getting her the get a baby before that." George whispered in his mum's ear. Causing her to laugh softly.

"Oh, you are so not getting a baby."

"So can we get to diner?" Vanessa stared at Meredith, who was off the phone. "What's going on Mer?"

"There was an accident." Meredith sat down.

"Oh my god, was it Charlotte? Or Derek?" Vanessa sat down next to her. "Charlotte and Derek?"

* * *

**This is the ending of the chapter, I'll try to puplish as soon as possible. Review! What do you think is going on?**

**Who was in the accident? (Who do you think? Who do you want it to be?) **

**Do you want George and Vanessa to wait 3 years for another baby? **

**What do you think about the two couples that got pregnant? (Do you want to the pregnancy to go well for both of them?)**

** - Callie and Arizona: **

** -Christina and Owen**

**Okay, what couple do you want to see focus on in the next chapter? MerDer, LexieMark, ChristinaOwen or AlexIzzie**

**Do you want Sloan and the baby to be in the next chapter? And what about the chief's cousin?**

**More reviews and you will know faster who was in the carcrash. Who was it? **

**-What did you think about Dereks sister? And could you understand Meredith and Vanessa for not liking her? **

**-Do you want to see all the Shepherd familiy in one chapter?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, **

**Here's a new chapter. So I promised I would take the focus of George and Vanessa, but I had to finnish something in Vanessa's past. I wanted everything to be unable to come back, that she can keep everything behind her. Leave Boston behind. So that's why this chapter is like this. There will be a very important change. And for everything there's a price to pay. Next chapter will be longer, Izzie and Alex will get together. Callie and Arizona will get a baby. And Christina and Owen too. Next chapter will take like 9 months. **

**So There's a price to pay to close a part of her life, what will it be? (Sugestions are welcome.:o.)**

**So Suggestions for the Owen/Christina baby are welcome. Because I have no idea what their names are going to be. Yes, I'm going to let Christina have twins. (So chose, boy and girl, boy and boy or girl and girl.) The choice is up to you.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and for twiligth fens. You should checkout my greylight fiction. It's like twilight, but with Grey's charecters. And Vanessa is there too. Alsoo she's dating George from the very first day. Or she loves him from the very first day. So, enjoy. **

**I hope I'll be able to update soon. **

**TempeGeller. (Ellen)**

**P.S there's a bones quote in there. For anyone who notices it. **

**

* * *

**

**17. An accident?**

_**Previously on Home is where the hear is.**_

_"**There was an accident." Meredith sat down. **_

_"**Oh my god, was it Charlotte? Or Derek?" Vanessa sat down next to her. "Charlotte and Derek?" **_

"No." Meredith replied "It's neither of them. It was Derek, his sister had a car crash. She's in a coma. His sister Liesbeth. The horrible girl that had a lisp. She's in a bad shape. Derek wants to go visit her in New York. The doctors say that it's only a matter of time."

"Oh my God, Mer." Vanessa hugged her sister. "Go, go be with Derek. He needs you more then I do. Go, go be with your man. I don't want to her anything. Go!"

"What's going on?" Alissa saw Meredith leave.

"Her husbands sister had a car crash." Vanessa replied "She's not doing well. She's going to die. I told Meredith to go to Derek. He needs her now. More then I do."

* * *

"Derek." Meredith hugged her husband Derek. "Are you ready to get going? I'm calling the airport. Asking what's the first plane out of here. I'm sure they will be able to miss you here for some time. I'll call Burke. And I'll explain this to him."

"she was okay." Derek had tears in his eyes. "She was totally fine, and then this man he hit her. He just hit her. He was drunk. He has nothing. Mum says that he was totally fine. And my sister she's in a coma."

"I know how this feels." Meredith hugged him. "I've been there. This hurts so much, all you want to do is kick his ass. And protects your sister. You wish that you were the one hurt. But Derek she's going to be fine."

"I don't know that." Derek stared in her eyes. "Your sister, she was a miracle. A medical Miracle. Mine."

"Your sister is not anemic." Meredith replied "She's going to pull trough this. She's stronger then this. We will go see your sisters. And I promise I won't be mad with them. If they don't call me McSlut or something."

"So.." Derek stared in her eyes. "You go take a shower. And I'll get a plain ticket. GO!"

Vanessa took the phone, dealing Vanessa's number. "Yeah, when is the next plain from Seattle to New York?"

* * *

"Yeah, dad." Callie was on the phone "Arizona is pregnant. You are going to have another grandchild. Yeah, I know it's awesome. I'll call you later."

"Can I hear to my small sister?" Angel asked while placing her ear on Arizona's tummy. "I don't hear anything."

"That's because the baby is quiet." Jessica replied "The baby doesn't like to make noise. She's our small baby sister."

"Or brother." Callie replied "It could be a boy to."

"No." Arizona replied "This is going to be a small blond girl with blue eyes. Christina told it herself. She saw it in her dream. And I mean she's pregnant to."

"Yeah, coincidence." Callie replied "But if it is a girl. I'll be happy. But we need to see the chance that it could be a boy. A cute little blue eyed blond hair boy."

"That would be cute to." Arizona replied "I was thinking about names. What do you think about Erica?"

"My ex-girlfriend was named Erica. Things didn't work out that well." Callie replied "There's no way I'm calling our daughter that. I mean.."

"What about Kimberly?" Callie replied "Short Kim."

"Ex girlfriend" Arizona replied "I mean, if you can say it. I can to."

"Okay." Callie stared at her. "How about Temperance Jane. I mean it is my mums name. And it's a lovely name. I mean she should have something like that."

"Temperance Jane Torres Robbins." She placed her hand protectively on her stomach. "I love it."

* * *

"I'm going to call Meredith." Vanessa grabbed at the phone next to the bed. Feeling a pair of arms pulling her back in the bed. It was George who had snuggled close to her. "George."

"Don't call her. She's probably on the plain." George pulled her back close to him. "It's in the middle of the night. And I have to get up early. So don't move a bit."

"George!" Vanessa stared in his eyes. "This is my sister, we are talking about."

"And it's Derek that lost the sister. Or is going to." George kissed her cheek. "Don't you think that Derek deserves Meredith to himself. That and Charlotte. If his sister dies, then everything will change for him."

"I'm just worried." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "Not only about her, but also about Derek. I'm just, they are my family. And that means a lot to me."

"To met to." George kissed her "But you need to just be calm. Everything will be okay. I mean you survived a coma. You should know that."

"You are kind of talking about a medical miracle. I mean, I was a medical miracle." Vanessa replied "It's very irrational to be counting on a miracle."

"Sure" George pulled her under him. "But we are alright. Meredith will call you , when she wants to talk to you. And then you will find out how the sister is doing."

"I hope for Derek she doesn't die." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I know what it's like to lose a sister. I mean not to have your sister near. I just hope everything turns out alright."

"Everything will." George kissed her.

"I have a bad feeling, George." Vanessa wanted to get out of the bed, just to feel him pull her back in. "Like something bad is going to happen."

"We all get those." George kissed her. "It's just a feeling."

* * *

"Good morning Middle Grey." Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey welcomed her back to work. It had not been a month yet. But Arizona took the day of, and she asked her to come back for a little moment. "You look great. As always."

"Where's Meredith?" Lexie asked "I haven't seen her, and Derek and Mer should be working today. I mean he has a surgery in like 3 hours."

"Mer and Der are in New York." Vanessa sat down. "Something about Derek sister Lies being in a coma."

"Lies is the one with the lisp." Mark replied "Oh, good times. Good times. I mean that's one of the sisters that I actually slept with. I mean that and Amelia."

"I didn't need to know that." Vanessa replied "So Derek and Meredith they parted on the first plane to New York. I have no idea when they will be back. I heard that she is going to die."

"Lies." Mark's eyes seemed sad. "To bad, she was hot. I mean still is. She got married after we ended our very short affair. I mean Derek didn't like it."

"Yeah, and you mind ask yourself why?" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "So I'm back for a little. So Lexie feel like scrubbing in. I mean it's a kidney stone, with a child. So it's not that big deal, but Meredith is not around. And I thought you mind."

"Oh, I want that." Lexie replied. Kissing Mark fast "Thank you so much. I haven't see the inside of an OR, in like a week. It's fun to have you back. Even if it's just for a day."

"Okay, Hmm, so no Derek. That feels kind of weird. I mean he's always around." Mark replied "But your presence sure is cool. I mean…"

Her pager went off. "I'm so sorry. I have to go." She turned to Lexie "I'll meet you in OR 2, in about 4 hours."

"Good!" Lexie waved at her.

"You are so lucky that Vanessa Grey is your big sister." Mark replied "You know that she's favoring you and Meredith all the way. I mean you get all the good surgeries."

"Shut up Mark." Lexie replied "I mean so she's favoring me. She's favoring George to. But I'm her sister, kind of normal, isn't it? And she favorers Meredith way more then she does me."

"That is so true." Mark hugged her. "But I favor you to. I mean you get to scrub in to great surgeries to. We just favor people. Can you blame us?"

* * *

Vanessa walked up to the pit. A woman was in front of her. She stared at her, it was the pit. Normally she never had any shifts in the pit. But today she was in the pit.

"I'm Dr. Vanessa Grey." Vanessa turned the teenage girl. She looked a little over 18, and she mind not exactly be a teenage girl anymore. "So what's wrong?"

"I have abdomen pains. It really hurts." The girl was screaming. "Can you get the chief? He'll know what to do."

"Do you want me to get Dr. Burke?" Vanessa stared at the girl. Slowly touching her stomach.

"No, Dr. Webber. I'm his niece. Camille Travis." She cried "I need to see him. And then Dr. Addison Montgomery. I mean I have ovarian cancer."

"I'll get him." Vanessa replied "Are you going to stay right here?"

* * *

"Oh My God." Derek, Charlotte and Meredith entered the hospital room where his younger sister was fighting for her life. She was so pale, tubes were connected to her. And she didn't look like herself. Not at all. "How is she?"

"Not good." Carolyn hugged her sun, then she slowly touched Meredith's arm. "I told you not to come here. I know how busy you are."

"She's his sister." Meredith replied "I know how important it is to be by your sisters side. I don't want him to feel bad. I never want Derek to feel bad."

Charlotte tried to hide behind Meredith's hair. The little girl was terrified. She had no idea what was going on. And she had no idea what was happening to her auntie.

"Meredith had similar experiences." Derek replied "Her sister survived something more severe then this. She was anemic. And pregnant. Lies can survive this. She's stronger then this. I know my sister. She's a fighter. I know that."

"Meredith." Amelia Shepherd walked in the room. "Derek, Oh My god you came. Nancy and Kathleen they are getting something to eat. I just arrived. I was with Addison in LA when I heard about Lies. "

"Me too." Derek replied "Mum called me."

"So this is my little niece." Amelia touched her nose. Grabbing it. "Got your nose. Got your nose."

The little girl started to cry. To scream, like she was in a world of pain. He little eyes were red. And Meredith rocked her from the one side of her body to the other.

"She doesn't like playing games." Meredith replied "Specially the last days. She hasn't been sleeping that much."

"Sorry." Amelia reacted. She stared at Charlotte. "Sorry Charlie.

"So how long has she been like this?" Meredith asked

"The doctors say that she lost a lot of blood." Carolyn stared at her daughter. "Head trauma. They hurried her in surgery. And she went in a coma. Just like that."

"So she.." Derek stared at his sister. He slowly touched her hand, stroking her hair out of her face. "Stay with us Lies. Don't die on me."

"Derek." A weak voice came from Liesbeth's lips. "What happened?"

"I'll get a nurse." Meredith handed the small infant to Amelia, and walked out of the room. Derek stared at his sister who was blinking her eyes. She was awake.

"Thank you for not dying." Derek smiled at her.

* * *

"Get this. Dad is with her right now." She stared at Izzie Stevens "What is it with this girl? She seemed so normal. I mean no one disserves anything like this. No one disserves anything like that."

"I know. Life is not fair. Not to you either Nes." Izzie replied "I mean see what's happening to Derek Shepherd sister. Hit by a drunken driver. Brings back bad memories for Mer. This has to be hard."

"I know." Vanessa replied "She must be getting some flash backs."

"I hope she makes it." Izzie replied "Not that I liked her, but Derek does. And the last thing he needs is to lose his sister. It's just so sad."

"Tell me about it." Vanessa sat down. "So are you and Alex like a couple? I mean you…"

"Nessa Grey!" +Izzie patted her on the back. "I don't know if there is anything going on between me and Alex. I mean he's sweet. But then sometimes he's being an ass. So I have no idea, weather this thing is going somewhere. I mean sometimes he stares at me. And then I think he wants to kiss me or something. But.."

"He doesn't." Vanessa added "Ask him about it. Or you could kiss him yourself. Not everything happens by just waiting for it. Sometimes you have to make things happen."

"Yeah, you are the one talking." Izzie stared in her eyes. "You have 2 adorable children. A boyfriend who loves you to dead. And a great mother in law, who takes care of your children. All I have is a couple of roommates."

"Hey, I got all this by fighting for it." Vanessa touched Izzie's hand. "If you want something you need to go for it. I mean that's is what you would tell anyone who would ask. Take a chance. Do something. Anything."

"That sounds easy." Izzie replied "Have you heard anything about Mer?"

"No." Vanessa stared at her. "I mean I wish I would hear something about her. But I'm not. She hasn't called me. I don't know how Lies is going. I don't know anything. I'm worried about her."

"She's probably helping Derek." Izzie stared at her "I mean, don't you think we had enough shit. And now Derek Shepherd sister is on the loose."

Vanessa slowly takes the remote pointing at the TV. Izzie watches, when the TV gets switched on. Something is going on in Seattle.

"Isn't that the jail or something?" Izzie stared at the moving images on the TV. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Vanessa turned the volume up. Slowly trying to stare at it.

"Pattrick Mendez and April Kepner have escaped." The voice was sounded. Izzie and Vanessa shared a short look. And then their eyes went back to the TV. "April Kepner and her father Mendez were suppose to be brought to another facility. The doctor attacked the guards with something he made in the jail. There is no trace of both Kepner or Mendez."

"Oh My God!" Izzie stared at Vanessa who was turning out to be even more pale. "Are you okay? Nessie, talk to me. What is going on? You don't think.."

"He's coming here." Vanessa got up. Walking toward the phone. "He doesn't know where I live. But he knows the hospital. The previous time he tried to kill me. And now.."

"He's going to finish the job." Izzie stood up. "Do you.."

"I think he's going to kill anyone that gets in his way." Vanessa replied "Just like Arizona. We need to…"

* * *

"So you think she's going to be okay?" Meredith stared at Derek. "I mean when they called they said things were so bad. I mean.."

"They were wrong." Derek said "She's woke up, I can feel it. I mean this is my sister we are talking about. And the doctors say that things changed. Her waking up changed everything."

"I'm glad for you Derek." Meredith replied "I think I should call my sister, she's pretty worried about you."

"Mer." Derek stared at the TV. The news was on. "Mer.. Something is going on…"

"Pattrick Mendez and April Kepner have escaped." The voice was sounded. "April Kepner and her father Mendez were suppose to be brought to another facility. The doctor attacked the guards with something he made in the jail. There is no trace of both Kepner or Mendez."

"Oh my God!" Meredith stared at Derek "Nes.."

"What do you think he's going to do." Meredith stared in his eyes.

"He's going to kill her." Meredith had tears in her eyes. "And anyone who gets in his way. He actually thinks that Vanessa ruined everything he ever worked for. How could they let this happen."

"I'll call the police." Derek turned to the phone. "Tell them to put extra police forces around the hospital."

"If he kills my sister, I'm going to.." Meredith didn't finish that sentence.

"I know.."

* * *

"So what is it we do?" Izzie said leaning against the wall. "I mean I feel like I'm in a bad CSI episode, waiting for the killer to come shoot me. Why don't we hide in the closet?"

"I don't know." Vanessa turned to her. "Cristina is not here, Callie and Arizona are home. George, Oh my god. George. He's in the hospital."

"So is Burke, and Teddy." Vanessa turned around.

"You need to find anyone. Get everyone out here." Vanessa turned "Bring them to safety. I don't care. Tell them that April Kepner has come home. And that her father is with her."

"Are you so sure, they are coming here." Izzie turned to her. "How sure are you?"

"Get them out, Izzie." Vanessa reacted "This is not your battle to fight. This is mine."

"No." Izzie reacted "I'm your friend. George is my friend, and he's in there. And we have no idea if Kepner and that sun of a bitch are here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to be a bad friend, that leaves when danger strikes."

"Please, Izzie." Vanessa stared at her. "I'm glad that Meredith is not here. I'm the one he wants, no one innocent will die on my watch."

"I'm staying with you." Izzie replied "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Vanessa reacted "I'm going to lose it. What are we going to do? I have a 5 month year old and a 17 month year old. And Derek's sister is in a coma."

"Calm down, Nes." Izzie hugged her. "Calm down, we need to stay calm. Get the patients out of here. We need to call the chief."

"You need to call me why?" Burke walked towards them. "What's going on?"

"We need to get everyone out of here." Vanessa replied "Kepner and Mendez , we think they are coming here. You need to get out. Everyone needs to get out here."

"Grey, calm down." Burke watched them. "I'm going to call the police."

"What do we do now?" Vanessa stared at her.

"The questions isn't what" Dr. Mendez and April Kepner stepped towards them. They both had a gun in their hands. Vanessa stepped in front of Izzie. Pushing her away. "You always were a bit brave, weren't you?"

"Get away." Vanessa yelled "Now!"

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." Izzie replied "Meredith would.."

"Where is Meredith?" April Kepner walked closer. "I would be fun to break every part of your being. Don't you have a daughter? Merissa? Missy?"

"You stay away from my daughter." Vanessa yelled "You can kill me, but you can't kill her."

"Where's the fun in that?" Dr. Mendez walked closer, pushing the gun against her temple. "I used to love you. I used to love you a lot. And then you betrayed me."

He punched her. April stared at her father.

"Yeah, you betrayed him." She said pointing the gun at her.

"Where's Finn?" April turned to her. "I will enjoy killing him, slowly."

"Finn.." Izzie reacted "Finn 's dead. Don't you think this girl has suffered enough."

"No." April pointed the gun at Izzie. "I don't think she suffered enough, I think we should kill her right on this spot. Get it over with. But first we kill you."

"Come now, April." he stared at her. "That would be no fun. We can't just turn out to be simple killers. Let's kill the child, Merissa. Her name is Merissa."

"What about Meghan?" Vanessa turned to Izzie, giving her a mad look. "Meghan, never heard of any Meghan. Don't know any Meghan."

"Meghan, you have 2 children now." He stepped closer. "That must be fun. Killing your children. Looking forward to it."

"You don't know where I live." Vanessa replied "You stay away from my baby girl."

"I'm sure we can get her to tell us." April placed the gun against Izzie Stevens head. "Where do they live?"

"Where?" Izzie felt the gun against her head. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell the bitch that was holding the gun against her head. "Tell me or I'll kill you."

"Kill me." Izzie replied "I'm not going to let you kill 2 innocent girls. So kill me. If you dare."

"I'm sure we can find someone else to tell us, when we kill you." April pointed the gun at her. "I mean.."

"Don't." April lowered her gun. "No one will tell anything. Unless we find someone that really hates you. And killing this woman, that doesn't help us. It would be fun, and I would love to see Vanessa suffer. But we are here to do on thing. To take her family. And then we kill her."

Vanessa heard her phone rang, she grabbed in her pocket. But before that, he already had her phone.

"This is Pattrick Mendez. How can I help you, Meredith?" he laughed a little. "Are you supporting me in killing your sister?"

* * *

"This is Pattrick Mendez. How can I help you, Meredith?" he laughed a little. "Are you supporting me in killing your sister?"

"Let her go." Meredith yelled. Derek walked over to her side. "Let her go. You let her go right now."

"You tell her where she lives, so I can kill the baby." he seemed evil. And he was. "Tell me."

"I'm on the phone." Derek replied "I'm calling Alissa. Stay on the phone with him."

"You are a creep." Meredith replied "A selfish little creep. And I hope you get killed."

"Alissa." Derek talked to her. "Take Merissa and Meghan and go to the police. Say that Patrick Mendez is on their way to your home. And that you need someone to help. Get out there right now."

"Derek." Meredith yelled, as she heard a gun shot on the phone. "something is off."

"Vanessa." Meredith started to cry. "I need to go there. I need to know if she's okay."

"Calm down," Derek hugged Meredith. "Things are going to be okay. You told that to me, when my sister was in the hospital. Nes is stronger then this."

_Life gets worst,_

_Just when you think you've hit rock bottom._

_The floor slips from under you. _

_Making you fall longer, harder. _

_It makes you respect what you had._

_Life is a bottomless put. _

_Nothing ever stops._

_Not the pain, not the fear._

_Life never hits rock bottom. _

_And maybe that's okay. _

_It works both ways. _

_Nothing is eternal. Nothing is forever. _

_And it makes you want to say. Believe. _

_Life doesn't hold score. _

_It doesn't rationalize._

_It just happens._

_Let life happen to you._

_Infinity goes in both directions. _

_There's no unique event, no singular moment. _

_Nothing in the universe only happens once._

_You need to take the good with the bad._

_Because, everyone will get another shot at happiness._


	30. Chapter 30

Hey,

**this is a chapter that took a long time for me to write. So here's a new chapter. In the next chapter the focus will be on Izzie and Cristna and Arizona will give birth to their childeren?. So I'll update sooner. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

18. A bullet can kill you, right?

Meredith heard the shot. She heard it, on the phone. Someone was shot, and someone was hurt. But Meredith didn't know who. She was thinking about all kind of pictures. Her sister dead on the floor. Him killing her nieces. And all that stuff. There was a shot fired, and she was thinking the worst thing. She panicked.

* * *

"Let me get to her." Vanessa stared at him. "Let me get to April. I can save her."

"You are going to die." he held to gun closer to her head. Staring at Dr. Burke who was standing there with a gun. He stared at him.

"She doesn't need to die." Vanessa yelled "She doesn't need to die. You are in control. She's your daughter, she doesn't need to die."

"I can sacrifice her." he pointed the gun at her.

"Sacrifice your own daughter." Vanessa's eyes were mad. "For revenge, why? She's your daughter. You are suppose to protect her. She's bleeding to dead, right now. Now you can do something."

"Drop the gun." Burke replied "Just drop the gun, and get over with it."

"I won't." He grabbed Vanessa, placing the gun against her temple. "I'm bringing her home with me. You let me go right now. Now."

"Let him go." Izzie replied "Let him go."

"You can go." Burke watched as Vanessa and the doctor left the room. He stared at Izzie. He was scared. "He used to be my hero. He used to be a great doctor. Nothing is left of him."

"Yeah there is." Izzie rolled her eyes. "Madness to get his career back."

"He left me." April screamed it out from the pain. "He just left me."

* * *

"Missy." The man yelled out her name. Throwing Vanessa on the cough. She was bound with a cheap rope. "Come out, come out where ever you are. Mummy's home."

There was nothing. He stared at her. "She's probably upstairs."

"Hands up." The police walked down the stairs. "Put the gun down."

"If I'm going down." he pointed the gun at Vanessa "I'm taking her with me."

He shot her, causing Vanessa to fall on her stomach. Hurt. Vanessa could only feel pain. A pain in her abandon. She could see Dr. Mendez, he was dead. A bullet hit him in the head. After that he shot her.

"911." Vanessa heard everything in the room. "We got another one down. Another one down."

Vanessa closed her eyes, everything became black.

* * *

"Vanessa Grey, 29 years old, female, lost a lot of blood." the man stared at Dr. Hunt while he took the girl, and drove her to the other side of the room. "She was shot one time."

"You don't get to die on me." Owen yelled at her. While she crashed. Owen could hear the voice of Meredith in her head. "You don't get to do this again."

"360, everything clear." There was a chock sent trough her body. Rhythm came back to her heart. Owen breathed slowly. He couldn't see her eyes open up soon. "We have to remove the bullet. Get her to an ER."

"Right away doctor." one of the nurses drove her away.

"Is she okay?" Izzie stared at Owen. "

"There was way to many blood." Owen sat down "There was so much blood. I've never seen this much blood. Christina is going to kill me if she dies."

"Then don't let her." Izzie placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sir, I think she's having a miscarriage." One of the nurses replied

"Get an OB/GYN consult now!" Owen yelled

"I can't believe that he has the guts to ruin her life more." Izzie replied "He's dead now, it's finally over. For her."

"It's only starting again."

_There's no rule book. There is no rule book for the universe. _

_Telling us what the rules are. How much pain we should get? _

_There's no simple equation, that tells you when suffered enough. _

_There's no rule book out there, That stops you from getting hurt. _

_And no matter what you say, or what you do. Everyone ells seems to have so much less pain._

_There's no maximum pain, there's no golden rule. _

_It just comes to you. And you need to take it in. Drink it in. Suck it up._

_The next big thing, is already coming to you. _

"We removed the bullet." Owen walked up to Teddy. "We removed the bullet, and she lost her baby. She lost a baby. She told me she didn't want another child. But George and her would have been so happy."

"she told him, that he didn't need to think about children in this and 3 years." Teddy turned to him. "How can on person cause so much pain, so much misery. I mean I freaking adored the guy. He was a great surgeon. How do we make the change? From saint to psycho?"

"I don't know." Owen turned to Teddy. "I know that she would have loved this baby. No matter what. I'm just thinking, what if it had been Christina. What if she were here? Or Arizona? This man would have killed them. He left his own daughter hurt on the floor."

"When are you telling her?" Teddy asked "About the baby? I mean the baby she lost?"

"I don't know." Owen stared in her eyes. "How do you tell someone that they had a miscarriage, without even knowing you were pregnant."

"How far along was she?" Teddy asked "How far?"

"7 weeks." He placed his hands between his arms. "7 weeks."

"Pour girl."

* * *

"Izzie." Meredith turned away from Derek "How is she? Is she dead?"

"She's okay Mer." Izzie replied "She just lost a lot of blood. We are giving her iron supplements. And she lost her baby. She was pregnant Meredith. And she lost it. Her child."

"Pregnant?" Meredith stared at Derek. "Oh my god. I'm going to kill that bastard."

"He's dead, Mer." Izzie replied "They killed him. He shot her with the last breath in his body. It was the last thing he did. Kill Vanessa and kill her child."

"I'm taking the next plane." Meredith sounded worried. "You see she's okay, until I get there. As from now you are on Nessie watch."

"Izzie Stevens is reporting for Nessie watch." Izzie placed the phone down. And her smile disappeared when she saw George. He was going to be a dad, until that man returned to their lives.

"How is she Iz?" George stared in her eyes

"Okay, George." Izzie replied "She's alive. She had a miscarriage, she was pregnant with your child. 7 weeks along, you were going to be a daddy. Until someone decided it was fun to kill her."

"That bastard." George turned to Izzie he had tears in his eyes. "I could have lost my girlfriend. And we've lost our baby. Our baby, we've lost our baby. I didn't know that we were going to be parents. But still, we've lost our child. Our everything. You can't tell, Iz. We should not tell her, she didn't know."

"Oh, so you think she wouldn't care?" Izzie replied "She need to know George, she needs to know."

"She's going to break down." George turned to her. "She's going to blame herself, she's going to run away. And she's going to take this the hard way."

"And you?" Izzie stared at him. "You are caring for the child that died. Your child died, you need to get over this. You and Vanessa. If you don't tell her, she's going to find out. Sooner or later. If you are not the one to tell, her, she's going to end up hurt even more. You need to tell her."

"No I don't." George's tears were clear "I just heard we lost our baby. A baby, my first child. Vanessa's third one. I feel guilty, hurt and stuff. I'm breaking down. That's the last thing Vanessa needs."

"If you don't tell here." Izzie turned to him. "I will, or Meredith, or Derek, or another doctor. Or maybe worst, she'll read her chart. It's all on there. She's going to find out sooner or later. And you should be honest."

"She can't handle it." George turned to Izzie. "I don't want to lose a child, and feel my girlfriend pull away from me. I mean that is what is going to happen. She's going to pull away. And couldn't handle losing her to."

"You can't hide this." Izzie touched his hand. "You need to get trough this together or not at all."

"Oh my god." George stared in her eyes. The tears got worst. "Oh my god, we had a baby. We had a baby. We were pregnant, and now our baby is gone."

"You need to help her." Izzie turned to him. "Help her. Help.."

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy." Jessica walked in the room. "When is the baby coming home?"

"8 months, sweetie." Callie replied "8 months."

"I want the baby here earlier." Jessica stared at them. "If I am a good girl, can she come here. Like tomorrow. If I'm good. Extra good."

"No." Arizona stared at her "A baby needs to be in your tummy for 8 months. Because she's growing. So she need so stay there."

"How did she get there?" Angel asked

"The doctors put her in there." Callie replied

"And how did the doctors make here?" Jessica asked

"The doctors took one egg and then they made a baby out of it." Callie replied, glad that she didn't need to explain anything about sex.

"So is that how Missy and Meghan were created?" Angel asked

"yes." Arizona replied without even trying to explain what happened there.

* * *

_Can you ever forget something? Pain in someone's eyes. _

_Can you ever forgive yourself, to the hurt you had._

_And is it possible to feel hurt. _

_Even you never knew you lost something._

_Is it possible to feel sad over something you didn't know?_

_And can that hollow pain go away,_

_Even when you don't know what you are grieving about. _

Vanessa lay in the hospital bed, cramps in her abandon told her something was going on. The gun shot in her should hurt like hell. But that didn't feel like the worst pain in her body. She knew her body, it didn't hurt this much. The cramps of her period where almost non existent. She was one of those lucky girls. But now she felt like she was dying. Panic, adrenaline. Her hormones were going crazy. That's what she told herself. She felt like crying. Caring

"Are you okay, Nes?" Teddy stepped in the room. "Why do you always get yourself in this problems?"

"I have no idea." Vanessa smiled "What about him? I mean.;"

"He's dead." Teddy sat down in the chair next to her bed. "They shot him. They had to, he shot you with his last breath. They shot him, to save your life."

"And April?" Vanessa sat up. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Teddy replied "She feels betrayed by her father. That he didn't want to help her. She was a victim. Just like you. She thought you betrayed him, and she was on his side. My guess is that, she didn't know the full story. It was loyalty. To her father. Something you should understand."

"I do." Vanessa turned to her. "I don't think she ever would have shot me. I just, don't understand. I mean, why did this happen to me? I thought this was behind me."

"Now it is." Teddy sat down on the bed. "It's over. Finally."

"I'm so glad." Vanessa stared at her. "Do you think you could give me something for the pain. I'm having this cramps. And they don't get any less."

"I think it's normal." Teddy sat down.

"Don't." George walked closer to the bed. "How are you?"

"Fine." Vanessa stared at Teddy, who seemed to know something she didn't know. And Vanessa felt a bit weird. She stared at Teddy, then at George. Knowing that something was off. "What are you guys not telling me?"

"Nothing, sweetie." George touched her cheek. "Teddy here was just leaving."

Teddy and George walked out of the room. Teddy turned around, facing him. They were in the halls outside Vanessa's room. And they were far away from her room. So she could not hear parts of their conversation.

"So you are not going to tell her?" Teddy crossed her arms over her chest "What are you thinking that will do to her? She knows something is off. She's a doctor. She'll put 1 and 1 together. And figure it out."

"I don't want her to know." George stepped in front of her. "And I don't want anyone to tell her."

"If we don't tell her, she's just going to read her chart." Teddy rolled her eyes. "And we both know she can do that. You are lying to her, keeping something this sad away from her. You must be very sad. And you need someone."

"See I don't want her to feel." George cried "Because I feel like my very own heart is ripped out of my body.

_Tell me sweet little lies. They protect your from the truth. _

_The horrible, non human friendly truth. _

_Even so bad, that you can't turn away from it._

_But telling lies, doesn't keep you from finding out._

_It keeps you from moving on. _

"George, you need to tell her." Teddy placed her hand on his shoulder. "She needs to know. If you don't, you'll betray her. And Meredith will tell her. Meredith will, they have this band. And you can't make Meredith not tell her. So she's going to find out. Who do you want to tell her. You, Meredith or the chart?"

"I want her not to find out." George turned to Teddy. "She's just not that strong."

"Are you calling Vanessa Grey weak?" Izzie stepped next to her. "She told me to run. She told me to get away. She didn't run. She took them to that house. She knew that we would call the cops. She had faith in all off us. And if she breaks down, you can put her together. Meredith all of us. But you need someone to go true this with you."

"If this bastard." George hit the wall. "If he hadn't come here, we would have been happy. He's a stupid, selfish guy. This is all the police's fault. If they hadn't let him.."

"Things like this happen, George." It was Meredith's voice coming from behind him. "How is she?"

"Oh, good now." Teddy replied "We are still debating the pro's and cons of telling her."

* * *

"What if we don't tell her." Meredith was on the same page as George, but Teddy didn't believe it. "I mean that's a possibility. We don't need to cause her this pain."

"See, that's what I said." George replied "I mean.."

"But I can't do that." Meredith replied "Lying to Nessie. I promised her, I would not. And I'm not going to. But this could break her. This could break her."

"Mommy, mommy…" Alissa placed Merissa on the bed. "Me don't want mommy to go. Me want mommy to stay."

"Mommy is not going anywhere." she stared at Alissa. "I'm staying right here. You know that sweetie."

Merissa got closer to Vanessa, hugging her. She was trembling. She guessed that Merissa didn't know what was really going on. Just that she was a bit sick. She didn't know that it was her that he wanted. She was to young to get the principle of hate.

"Are you okay, darling?" Alissa sat down next to her. "I got a call from Derek, telling me to go see the police. When they heard what was going down, they sent police to the hospital and our home."

"Thank god." Vanessa replied "Sweetie, Miss, Meg."

The 5 month year old was lying close to her mother. Captured in a peaceful sleep. She touched her hair, she was happy to have her there. Right next to her. But then she was thinking about George and Teddy. What they were hiding? Something very secretive.

"Can you hand my chart?" Vanessa stared at Alissa, who handed her the chart hanging from the end of the bed. Vanessa read over the letters. Fast. It all seemed quite normal. Until one little word was there. 'Miscarriage'. Was that were they were talking about? She lost a baby. A baby she didn't know she had. A baby she didn't know about. Tears were in her eyes. She lost a baby. And George was not going to tell her. He was not.

"Sweetie." Alissa hang closer while Merissa and Meghan snuggled in her stomach. "What's it?"

"I was pregnant." Vanessa lay down the chart. "And I lost my baby. And George wasn't even going to tell me about our baby. Our baby."

"Sweetie." Alissa saw that Merissa was closer to her. She was asleep. Unable to hear anything. "There will be another baby. You have cute daughter, don't let this bring you down. It was a minor set back."

"No." Vanessa turned to her. "It was a baby. No minor setback."

"He's going to tell you." Alissa replied "You haven't seen him. He'll tell you about the baby. I promise you."

"I'm feeling sick." Vanessa replied. She watched Merissa. "How can I feel like I lost something, even if I didn't know I lost something? How can I feel sad about something I didn't know?"

"You just know." Alissa touched her cheek. "You have 2 children. You just know. When you have lost something. Your body knows. It's just that."

"It's my fault." Vanessa cried "I killed our baby. I killed her. I should have been more careful. I should have stayed home. I should have.."

"There's nothing you could have done." Alissa turned to Vanessa "Things like this happen."

"Yeah, but they happen to me first." Vanessa stares at her. "Is it wrong to think that every bad thing happens to me?"

"No." She touched Vanessa's hand. "But you can't stand here. And not do anything. If you break down, you could lose everything. And nothing is worth that."

"He's not going to tell me." Vanessa repeated herself. "He's not. And I can't understand why. I mean if he loves me, then he should tell me right?"

"Maybe he wants to spare you this pain." Alissa stared at her. "Maybe he believes that you don't disserves this much pain. Not after everything. "

"I'm not weak." Vanessa hugged her girl. "I'm not weak anymore. I just hate the price I had to pay. The price to close this chapter of my life forever."

* * *

"So what are you guys going to do?" Izzie asked "Telling her or being cowards and keep her outside this."

"Tell her." Meredith turned her head. "Not tell her. I don't want to see my baby sister hurt. But if anyone of us would go trough this. I would want them to tell me."

"And she'll read her chart." Izzie replied "Just like Christina. I mean she'll read her chart. And she'll see it that way. How do you want her to find out, peace of paper or you?"

"Okay, what are you guys discussing here?" Bailey walked next to them. "Because it looks like you are trying to solve the biggest trouble in human history."

"I think it comes close." Izzie replied "So these guys, bastards are trying to decide if they should tell Vanessa that she lost her baby. Me, I think you should."

"See, there is not question around here." Bailey turned to both of them. "You love her, we all love her. But she needs to go trough to this. So, Tell her. Tell her what you need to tell her. There's no question. You guys are very stupid if you would not tell her. That would be the worst decision in the history of man kind."

* * *

_A couple hours before that. _

"_So how are you?" Richard sat down over her. "The results of the test will be back any moment. Let's hope they'll good right. That nothing is going on." _

"_I hope to." Camille turned to him. "If something is going on, I'm not doing the chemo again. I'm not going trough that once more. It's just.." _

"_I don't understand." Richard turned to her. "You should keep trying to get over this."_

"_No." Camille reacted "I'm tired of fighting."_

"_Have you heard it." The nurses whispered. "Vanessa Grey, she's been shot. She's dead. George O'Malley had to ID her body. And she's very dead." _

"_I heard that she was hot in the head." the other nurse whispered. "He got in the hospital He just shot her." . _

"_What's is it?" Camille stared at Richard. "What is it? Is something wrong?" _

"_The nurses." Richard stared at his phone. Turing Vanessa's number. There was no response. There was a voicemail. 'I'm Vanessa Grey, I'm in the hospital. Call me back later.' Richard lay the phone down. "They say that Vanessa's dead. Vanessa's my daughter." _

"_You have a daughter?" Camille turned to him. "How?"_

"_Ellis Grey's little girl, Vanessa Grey." Richard turned to her. _

"_She was the doctor that got you." Camille turned to her. "she looks nothing like you."_

"_I know, she's all Ellis." Richard smiled _

"_Go find out what happened to her." Camille pointed to the door. "Go find if the nurses were right." _

A couple hours later.

"Dr. Bailey. "Richard Webber walked by. "Where's Vanessa? Did she get shot?"

"Yeah, pour girl." Miranda turned to him. "And those guys are discussing about telling her about losing her baby. Miscarriage. I don't get why she has to pay in this way."

"Dear god." Richard placed his hands against his head.

"You know I never question anything. But this girl she seems to attract bad luck. I mean she gets a car crash, her daughter has a bad heart condition, she loses Finn, she loses a baby, she has a bad past. She loses boyfriends. Things just are not fair. It feels like someone has been fixating on her." Bailey explained

"Yeah." Richard sat down "I'm going to see her now."

"Yeah but talk to them first." Pointing to the doctors discussing the thing

* * *

"We tell." Izzie replied "I mean.."

"I'm with George." Burke replied "I mean maybe we can save her heart break."

"Oh, yeah, let's lie to her." Izzie replied "Let's go tell her nothing. That's the right thing. Nice going,"

"What is this about telling her or not telling her?" Richard Webber stepped in between them. "She's been in there the whole time. She's been there for an hour, while you were discussing this thing. In that hour she read her chart. So think about there's a hush chance that girl inside knows what happened. And that she need all our support. And what are you doing, discussing if you could tell her. You are stupid. There's no discussion. Off course we tell her."

"I'm going in." Meredith walked trough the door. To find Vanessa with Merissa and Meghan asleep on her bed.

"Hey." Meredith sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"I have cramps." Vanessa replied "My shoulder hurts, and they refuse to give me more. I'm not okay, Mer. I'm not okay at all. I'm not going to pretend that I'm okay, I got shot after all."

"And?" Meredith stared at her. "Did you read the chart?"

"I did." Vanessa "I read it, Mer. And I know that you know. And I know that you guys didn't want to tell me. And George is probably still outside my room. Deciding to tell me or not. I'm not stupid."

"I'm so sorry." Meredith lay down beside Vanessa. "If he would still be alive, I would make him pay. I would make him pay. I would."

"I want to cry. But I can't." Vanessa's eyes were a bit red. "I didn't know, so I couldn't have loved the baby. I couldn't have. How can I cry about something I didn't know about."

"You have every right to cry." Meredith hugged her sister. Meghan was lying on her stomach. Missy was snuggled at the other side of her body. "You have every right. It was a baby. A little Vanessa Jr. Or George."

"Would she have blond or black hair?" Vanessa turned to Meredith "I mean.."

Merissa's little blue eyes opened up. "Why mummy sad? Mummy sad."

"No reason sweetie." Vanessa hugged her close, Meredith got of the bed. Carrying Meghan to the little carriage placing her inside of it. "There's nothing. Mummy just fell down."

"Come here, Mis." Meredith picked her up. "Are you happy to see aunt Meredith."

"Aunt Merdit." Meredith smiled at Vanessa.

"Haven' t I heard that somewhere." Meredith smiled "Your mummy used to say that to. Merdit."

"Momma, momma." Merissa stared at Meredith "Me play with aunt Merdit."

"Okay." Meredith picked her up. "You're flying, you're flying. Okay, now let's go dive."

Meredith picked up Merissa, and waver around in the air. Smiles were heard. Merissa's eyes had light in them. She was happy. And Vanessa could feel that. The loss of her baby was nothing compared to the two children she already had. She couldn't tell Merissa. She would get upset. And she couldn't explain. To Merissa, nothing was wrong. She didn't want her to know the story. She didn't want to tell her. She would when she was older.

"Nes." George walked in. "We.."

"I know." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I know. Meredith didn't tell me. I read it. I know."

"I'm so sorry." He got up the bed with her. "We can make another baby. If you want to."

"Not yet, George." Vanessa saw that Meredith had taken Merissa and Meghan outside the room. "I don't know. Babies usually happen to me. And now I've lost a baby. I'm not okay. I'm sad."

"Me too." He hugged Vanessa "I'm sad, I'm so sad. I can't keep doing this. I can't see you hurt like this. I didn't want to tell you. Because it would break you. And I don't want to break you."

"I love you." Vanessa reacted "I love you, one day, we'll have another baby. And then.."

"We're going to be happy." George kissed her. "I'm never letting anyone get to you. I'm not letting them hurt you again. I won't. I love you to. Will you marry me?"

"What?" Vanessa stared in his eyes. "What did you just ask me?"

"Did you really not hear me?" George smiled at her. "Will you marry me? Will you be my wife? Will you spent the rest of your life with me? I want to spent the rest of my life, making you as happy as you make me."

"George." Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "Yes. I want to be your wife. Yes."

"Does that mean.." George smiled at her. "We're engaged."

"We're engaged." Vanessa smiled. She kissed him, slowly he stared at her. "I still have this cramps in my tummy. I think they will last for a day or two."

"I'm afraid so." George touched her stomach. "We're going to get trough this. We are getting this together."

"Thank you." Vanessa stared at her. "Thank you for being there for me."

"You're strong." George replied "Stronger then anyone I know. You are the love of my life."

* * *

"So this is your first?" The doctor asked Owen and Christina. Christina nodded her head. Facing him. This was their fist child. Their first baby. And they were on the first ultrasound together.

"So this is going to be cold." putting some jell on her flat stomach. It was a bit more swollen then usual. No body would notice that there was something going on. Christina could see the image on the video screen. "Well, that's your baby. It looks that you're about 7 weeks along"

"Is that?" Christina stared at the monitor. Not able to talk.

""Twins?" Owen added "Is that twins?"

"Yeah, you can hear two separate heartbeats. It looks like you're having twins"

"Oh my god." Christina hugged Owen. "This is so great."

"Meredith." Christina was dealing her number. Meredith picked up the phone, and she could hear that Meredith was not very happy. She could hear it in her voice. "I'm having a twin."

"Vanessa got shot." Meredith replied. Christina felt less good about what happened. She still felt great, but she was sad about her friend. "And she lost her baby."

"I'll be right there." Christina face Owen. "I have to go. Vanessa got shot."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Christina walked in the room. Seeing that Callie and Arizona were sitting in the room to.

"I'm okay." Vanessa replied "No I'm not okay, I'm just trying to get trough this. And George he asked me to marry me. And I told his yes. But I lost the baby."

"I'm sorry." Christina turned to her. "I'm having twins."

"That's great." Vanessa smiled at her. "I'm so happy for you. Twins that sounds great."

"congratulations." Arizona replied. She had a sad face. "I'm sorry, Nes. I really hate this. Technically this is my fault. If I just went to work, then nothing like this would have happened."

"It mind have been you." Vanessa replied "And maybe he would have shot a whole lot of people. No on gets to feel guilty over this. And not you Arizona."

"How far along are you?" Christina asked "I'm 7 weeks along."

"3 weeks." Arizona replied. Seeing Vanessa's tears in her eyes. "Vanessa was also 7 weeks along in her pregnancy."

"So." Christina wanted to apologize. But sometimes it would get to bad. Vanessa's tears stopped, and she stared at Christina.

"I'm so sorry." Vanessa replied "I'm just a bit emotional. Always."

"It's okay." Christina replied "You have the right to be sad. I mean, you lost your child. You have every right to be sad. I'm very sorry. What happened to him?"

"Dead." Callie replied "Finally the man got what he was asking for. I mean he was a bad man."

"I find it creepy." Arizona replied "That someone can change in something like that. It's scary."

"It is." Vanessa replied "It's very scary, the man you pass down the hall. He could become a mad man. And kill people because he is. It's scary."

_4 Months later_

"Congratulations." Zach hugged her "I can't believe that you are a full attending. No more fellowship. And I liked your research. OR 2 looks so much more colorful. You are a genius. And I love you. So church?"

"I got one." Vanessa replied "I sat a date in 5 months. There was nothing else available. And I didn't think there was any rush. I mean.."

"Hey, look here." Christina walked towards them. "So you're an attending, while I'm almost 6 months pregnant of twins. Boy and girl. And Arizona is also pregnant 5 months. And you are getting married."

"We are getting married in 5 moths." Vanessa replied. She was wearing dark blue scrubs. The once that attending only wear. Thos kind of scrubs. "Merissa will b e over two years old. And Meghan will be 1."

"Awesome." Christina stared at her. "So who's the maid of honor? Meredith?"

"I was thinking so." Vanessa replied "You can be in the wedding to. Just like with Finn, all you guys are going to be in the wedding. But Meredith is my sister, so she needs to be my maid of honor."

"I was thinking so." Christina replied "Lexie and Mark are living together, and Sloan and that baby are still living there. They are practically a parent ad."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Lexie walked next up to them. "I'm very good, if you think about that."

"Good? At parenting?" Vanessa stared at her. "So what's up with Sloan?"

"Oh, Sloan. She's going to college or something." Lexie replied "But she first has to graduate. She is doing finals. And Mark is helping her, so the baby is my responsibility."

"Sounds.." Vanessa replied "I thought she would never go to college. She doesn't look like the type."

"Oh, she's not." Lexie replied "Acting school doesn't count. She wants to be an actor. Or something with music, that's possible to."

"Oh, that sounds cool." Vanessa replied " I mean she could be good at it."

"Yeah, that's what Mark said." Lexie reacted "You talk like a mother of two."

"That's because she's a mother of two." Christina replied "And I think that everyone can do something, if you just want it."

"What did you do to Christina?" Lexie stared at her. "Old Christina would never said that."

"What can I say. Pregnancy makes me weak." Christina replied "Very weak, pregnancy makes me very weak. Just to weak. And I'm sure about that."

"I have to go." Christina replied "I'm going to do some cardiothoracic surgery."

"That was Christina." Lexie replied "That was so her. Or it sounded a lot like her.

"So you are taking care of a baby?" Vanessa replied "I haven't see Sloan and Jaden in a while. I mean, I haven't seen them."

"Well, I see the baby all the time." Lexie replied "It's a loud 10 month year old baby. Cries in the middle of the night. And I have to get up, while I'm not his mother. I mean Sloan she gets up. But she kind of asks me to take care of me. And Mark, well, a bomb couldn't wake him up."

"George, too." Vanessa replied "George, he doesn't wake either. But Meghan, she sleeps trough the night. She sleeps all the time. She wakes up at 4 in the morning. And then every 3 hours. Until eleven o'clock. Then she goes to sleep."

"You have good luck." Lexie sat down. Taking something to eat. "See me and Mark, the baby has a bad influence on our relationship. I mean I am not a mother. And he's a grandfather. But I'm doing this for him."

"That's brave." Vanessa replied "I mean it sounds so hard. I mean, it has be very hard to do something like this. I mean it's hard for me. Parenting, I mean. And I have a mother in law, for when I'm at work."

"I hope she could go on a vacation." Lexie replied "I mean, Paris or something."

"So give her a vacation." Vanessa gave her a playful smile. "I mean Mark would be very glad, that you gave that to his daughter. And she's happy to go somewhere she's never been. And you get points. And she's gone."

"That's a good idea." Lexie smiled "Do you think I could give her a one way trip to the moon?"

"Something far, that is not the moon, Lex." Vanessa replied "How about Egypt? Europe?"

"So go get a ticket to anywhere." Vanessa repeated herself. "And then you tell her to go relax. And that she needs to get out. Before college. And stuff. And you'll see what happens."

"Okay, see you later. Lex." Vanessa walked over the hospital floor. Stepping in the elevator.

"Congratulations, Dr. Grey." Derek walked from behind her. "Mer is planning one of those big party things. And she told me not to tell you. But I thought, that I would. Because…"

"You are not a good keeper of secrets." Vanessa replied "But you still are a good doctor."

"The best." Derek stared at her. Watching Meredith enter the elevator.

"Oh, you told her." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Nice surprise party."

"I'll pretend to be surprise." Vanessa stared at Meredith. "I'm good at that."

"See, you don't surprise me anymore." Vanessa smiled "I've lived in Boston. I've seen Paris. And.."

"Okay, Dr. Grey." Meredith replied

"Okay, I have a appendectomy at 9. Want to scrub in?" She stared at Meredith.

"Off course." Derek said in a female voice. "I've never seen one of those before. It makes me so happy, Dr. Grey."

"You keep that up." Vanessa rolled her eyes towards him. "And I'm taking yours out instead."

"I'm in." Meredith reacted "And taking his out, mind be so cool."

"Hey, no one is taking my appendix out." Derek reacted "You two stay away from my appendix. I need that, I'm different like all of you."

"I think he's keeping his ego in there." Vanessa replied "So taking his appendix, means removing his hair."

* * *

"She kicked." Arizona yelled "She actually kicked."

"Let me feel." Callie walked around the bed, feeling at Arizona's stomach. The patient in the bed was staring at them. It was a child around 7. And the parents who were standing next him, seemed a bit confused. "It's our first."

"Yep." Callie replied "I mean we have 2 children, but they're adopted."

"Congratulations." The mother replied "So what is wrong with our sun?"

"Kidney stones." Dr. Vanessa Grey walked trough the door. "Arizona Robbins paged me, I'm taking over. I'm Dr. Vanessa Grey. And this must be Dylan?"

"Yes." The woman with brown hair reacted.

"Mr. and Mrs. McKay, It's a very easy procedure. First we are going to try to get the stones out without an operation. We can let them pass in the urine." Vanessa explained. "If that doesn't work, we'll need to do an operation. Okay, we are taking him in this afternoon at 2"

"Thanks Dr. Grey." Arizona and Callie followed her.

"Thank you for getting here so fast." Arizona replied "I was doing the surgery, but I found out that I have an appointment for an ultrasound. We're almost 5 months along."

"So it's a girl?" Vanessa stared at both of them.

"Yep, Temperance Jane." Callie replied "It's my mother's name."

"I'll go scrub in." Vanessa walked away, almost running.

* * *

"How was you day?" George stood in the kitchen. "She kissed him.

"Mommy, Mommy." Merissa walked towards her. Hugging her leg. "Me happy to see mummy."

"Me happy to see Missy." Vanessa hugged her in her arms. "So what did you and George did today?"

"We TV, Cinderella." Merissa smiled "Then I sleep. And then we something else."

"And what happened?" Vanessa kissed stared at the girl.

"Cinderella happy after." she smiled "Prince. George promised ice."

"Ice cream huh?" Vanessa stared toward George. "Ice cream it is."

"Can I go party you?" Merissa stared at her. "Mummy doctor, me go."

"Sweetie," Vanessa gave her a bit ice cream, and placed her in the baby chair. "It's to late for little girls like you. You have to stay home with nana."

"Me good!" Merissa's tears were all over her cheeks. And she refused to eat any ice cream.

"Okay." Vanessa couldn't see her 2 year old daughter sad. "You can go, but you will be asleep at 8. Okay."

"kay, momma." Merissa smiled "Me loves ice cream."

"she's talking way to much." George stared at her. "Okay, the party starts at 4. It's suppose to be a surprise party. But now it's no surprise anymore. Meredith is going to be so pissed."

"Derek already told me." Vanessa replied "So he kind of ruined the surprise."

"Oh, great." George kissed her. "She was suppose to be quiet. Weren't you Missy?"

"Sorry." She had ice cream all over her face.

"Oh, Great." Vanessa stared at Merissa. "Now I'll have to put her in bath before we go to Meredith's."

* * *

"Come on Charlotte. "Meredith lifted her up. "I'll have to give you another bath."

"Should I?" Derek stared at her. "I can put her in bath, while you clean everything up."

"You are picking the easy thing right?" Meredith smiled, handing him Charlotte. "You wish, she likes to … You'll see. You'll be sorry you wanted to bath her."

Meredith had a smile on her face, washing the dishes. Derek never put the baby in bath. That was her job, he was in the hospital. And never found the time. He always fed her. And he would end up all under Charlotte's food. Something told Meredith that this was going to be the same situation. Meredith placed every peace of dishes on their place. And turned around to clean up the house. She took the vacuum. Started to clean every little piece of dust.

Derek was standing down the stairs. He was very wet. Charlotte was in his arms, smiling. She was wearing a pink dress, that was wet.

"I told you." Meredith smiled "She's quiet a hand full, our little girl."

"She gets that from you." Derek gave the baby to Meredith. "I tried to get her some clothes. But they ended up wet."

"She like splattering water." Meredith replied "And my memory tells me that you did that when you were little. Me on the other hand, I was to busy with creepy dolls. She got that from you Derek."

"Maybe." Derek replied , he stared at their little girl. "I'll just clean up the rest."

"Okay." Meredith smiled "I'll get her dressed."

* * *

"Meghan is asleep." Vanessa walked down the stairs. "I fed Dataii, and Merissa is sitting in front of the TV, again."

"Okay." George walked down to the TV and turned it off. "Got her."

"Let's go." Vanessa walked over to George, lifting Merissa from his hands, and placing her in the car seat

* * *

"Get your dress, Angel.". A pregnant Arizona yelled to her 7 year old daughter. "We don't want to be late on the party."

"I'm ready." Jessica walked out of the room.

"You look great, sweetie." Callie replied "So this party is for one of our friends. And she's a doctor. And we are celebrating that she ended her fellowship."

"What's a fellowship?" Jessica stared at them.

"Do you know that you have to go to school." The little girl nodded. Arizona went on. "So this is the school for doctors. Doctors go to school, to learn everything. And this is the last grade. On now she's a doctor."

"Me want to go to fellowship." Jessica smiled "I want to be a doctor. Just like you."

"Yeah, when you are older sweetie." Arizona hugged her. "Can you go to the car, honey?"

"okay, mom." Jessica left, followed by Callie.

"Angel, are you almost ready?" Arizona yelled up the stairs. "We're waiting for you."

"I'm done. I'm done." Angel walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Are you going to the party, Sloan?" Lexie asked "I mean we could bring Jaden to the baby-sit."

"Sure." She walked down the stairs. "Mark is taking a shower, he said he would be right down."

"Okay." Lexie sat down over her. "So collage? Do you know what I did before I went to college? I went for a trip to Europe. Saw everything. Why don't you do that? "

"I don't have any money to do that." Sloan replied "I could use some vacation. And I have this friend, and she's going to Europe in two weeks. She asked me to go with her."

"Why don't you?" Lexie sat down over her. "How much is the trip?"

"I don't understand." Sloan stared at her. "What about Jaden?"

"We'll take him." Lexie replied "It's just that it's your birthday, and we need to give you a present. So I thought what about a trip to Paris. I didn't talk to your father about it. But he'll be okay."

"This is your idea?" Sloan was surprised

"Yes." Lexie had a smile on her face. She wanted to get rid of Sloan for a couple of months, and she got this idea from Vanessa. A nice vacation. "I mean I thought you wanted this, before starting college in the fall."

"Yes, thank you." Sloan hugged her. "I never thought to hear that from your mouth."

'Then you don't know me that well' Lexie thought with an evil little smile. She didn't want to be around her for more time she needed to. She never thought about breaking up with Mark. But Sloan drove her crazy sometimes.

"What's up here?" Mark walked down the stairs.

"She says I can go to Europe for my birthday." Sloan replied "One of my friends asked me to go. And Lexie told me I should. She's paying."

"Is she?" Mark stared at Lexie. "That's a good idea, Lex. "

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy!" Charlotte stared at Meredith, trying to make her smile. "Mummy!"

"Charlie, " Meredith picked her up. "We're having a party tonight. For your auntie Ness. So mummy got her a present. Something very pretty. "

"You actually got her dressed." Derek replied "How do you bath her, without getting wet?"

"That's for me to know." Meredith smiled "And for you to find out. Besides, I'm just better in bathing her. Admit it Derek, I'm better in it. I know how to bath McBaby."

"Daddy!" Charlotte almost jumped over to Derek's arms. Meredith smiled

"Yeah, Char." Derek stared at her. He hugged. "She's not getting tired, is she?"

"I don't think she is." Meredith replied "She's full of energy. Just like you Derek, she does not have that from me. You can blame me for the creepy dolls. But the energy thing, the water thing she got that from you."

"Hey." The door opened showing Lexie and all the others. They slowly entered the house, while they prepared for the party. Everyone helped putting up the decoration. Preparing the food setting. And putting their presents together. There were lots of gifts. When the door opened up again. Everyone hid somewhere. They could hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Meredith." Vanessa's voice sounded trough the house. Next to her was Merissa. Meghan was hit in the baby carriage.

"SURPRISE" Vanessa pretended to be surprised, after all her friends tried so hard to throw her a surprise party. Derek and her daughter had ruined the surprise.

"Oh my god." Vanessa replied staring around. "Is this all for me?"

"Yeah." Arizona replied "We got presents."

There was a fast exchange of presents. Small attentions, which were funny. Things she could need on the job, things the children could enjoy. Meredith bought a present for her nieces. Because she knew that she couldn't make Vanessa happier, with anything but that. After an hour, the children went to bed. And the party was slowing down a bit.

"I'm so proud." Arizona replied "You are far by the best Pediatric surgeon. I hope you are not going to leave Seattle Grace. I mean that would be rather sad."

"No, no." Vanessa replied "I belong here. This is home. I mean, I'm never leaving this place. Unless Meredith moves to the other side of the planet. I don't care."

"I'm glad that there are 2 pediatric surgeons." Arizona replied "It could be easier to split everything between the two of us. I'm not doing everything by myself anymore."

"And, we really like you." Callie replied


	31. Chapter 31

AN:

I am planning on dropping certain stories, does anyone still wants to read another chapter of this story?  
If you do want a next chapter, please tell me in a review, and I'll bring one as fast as possiple.


End file.
